Better Off
by Dixongirl81
Summary: Melissa is a character I based off of interviews Norman Reedus has given stating he didn't want to have a romance with Carol and describing what a mess a Daryl romance might be like. I wanted to try to make one, so I based her off Carol, Norman's ideas and my own. I named her Melissa after the actress that plays Carol. I'm not a Carol hater, just taking a new approach. Hope u like!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melissa wasn't exactly surprised by how easily they were able to take the prison. Their group had grown so tight over the winter, watching out for each other and scavenging whatever they could find. Rick and Daryl had spent the whole winter teaching the group everything they could about hand to hand combat, hand signals and gun training when they could spare the ammo. They spent time as a group talking through situations they may find themselves in and how to get out of them. And they were clear on what people's roles within the group would be.

Melissa knew she wasn't exactly a fighter. She had had her place in the group before helping with chores and such, but she wanted more for herself. She felt like a burden, like she wasn't pulling her weight or contributing anything to the group even though she washed clothes, cleaned and cooked for everyone. It meant something to her that she felt like a valued member and, though she didn't tell anyone this, it didn't go un-noticed for too long.

Hershel first noticed it one day when she was hanging laundry. He could see the chagrin on her face performing the think less work with no real purpose. She was surprised when he approached her, instead of one of his daughters, to ask if he could teach her some things about medicine. He told her he figured he could use all the help he could get with Lori's delivery and everyone knew it wouldn't hurt for someone to learn from him just in case something happened to him, although no one dare said anything about it. Melissa had even caught Daryl stealing a few glances at her during several of Hershel's lessons. She'd give him a quick, small smile and he would gently nod in approval.

Daryl was grateful to Hershel for giving Melissa more purpose. A new skill she could be proud of. He felt so guilty for the way he had treated her when they realized her little sister had been turned to a walker. It had meant so much to everyone to find her alive and especially meant something to Daryl. On some level, Sophia made him think of himself as a child. An abusive drunk for a father was something he had in common with the sisters. The difference was Sophia had someone in her life that really cared for her. Who wanted to make a better life for her and was working on it, putting off her desire to go to college and working two jobs to help with the bills and raise her sister. She had been secretly stashing away tips from her waitressing job to save up for her own place. She was going to run away with Sophia and never come back before all hell broke loose. Daryl believed Sophia had even more of a chance to have a somewhat normal childhood once Ed was gone. Melissa cared for Sophia as a mother, rather than a sister fifteen years her senior. After their mother died giving birth to Sophia, taking care of her baby sister wasn't only necessary, but she was happy to do it. She had told Daryl about the times she would provoke her father anytime it seemed he was going to take his rage out on Sophia. Melissa had taken the brunt of every drunken binder and, while Daryl hated the thought of it, respected her for it. But when Sophia's fate was revealed to the group he became overwhelmed with guilt over not being able to find her sooner and took it out on Melissa, making her feel like she had failed her little sister.

The way he had treated her wasn't fair. He knew she didn't deserve it, and even though she had been kind enough to try to keep him from pulling himself away from the group, he felt she may never really forgive him for it. He knew even going back for her when the farm had been overrun by hundreds of walkers wasn't going to be enough to make up for it.

That winter, he looked for chances for redemption everywhere he could find one without making it seem too obvious. When she would bring him food so that he wouldn't skip meals he always offered her some. When the nights were really cold he insisted she use his blanket even though she already had one. He worked with her and helped her to correct her form during gun or hand to hand combat training, and even asked her to ride on his motorcycle to shoot walkers to pave the way for the rest of the cars in the caravan when they needed to move. These things were necessary, but also gave him an excuse to talk to her, even to touch her sometimes.

Finding excuses to touch her wasn't exactly a priority on the farm. In fact the thought of any kind of intimacy like that with anyone used to make his stomach turn. However, it seemed that ever since the night the farm had been overrun with walkers, thinking about what would have happened to her if he hadn't gone back, had made the thought of intimacy with Melissa not only easier to tolerate, but it had almost become a regular thing. But, he knew he wasn't anywhere near ready to act on it. He figured she would probably reject him if he did anyway. He didn't deserve someone as kind or as pretty as her, with her long wavy, grown out blonde hair, slim frame, perfect skin and green eyes. No. For now, casually glancing her way to make sure she was still there and still safe and standing between her and any threat that had presented itself had been enough.

Since she began her medical training with Hershel, the occasional nod had become almost the only exchange the two had. So he was grateful when she approached him one day in February as he was getting his gear ready for a hunt. She was dressed in a long sleeved, form-fitting, black shirt, skinny dark blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of black boots and a black jacket they had found on the road that fit her small frame perfectly. She had a loose braid that hung over one shoulder touching the middle of her chest. Daryl hadn't noticed her coming until she was nearly behind him when he heard the leaves rustling under her boots. He turned and took her in for a moment with his eyes, then looked away before he was caught looking too long.

"You goin' out?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Can't hurt." He replied coolly before catching her eyes, then looking toward the forest again.

"I was thinking," She began. "What if I came with you? "

"What about Hershel? Ain't you gotta do yer lessons with him? Learning how to be a doctor's somethin' you can't be takin' no days off from."

She smiled. "I'm not learning how to be a doctor. Hershel's just teachin' me some things to help with the baby and some general first aid. That kinda thing."

Daryl could barely keep himself from looking at her, but he tried. She had always been pretty and he had always noticed, but today her eyes were sparkling and her face was lit up, something he hadn't seen much of lately. He figured it must be due excitement and pride in the new skills she was learning and the new role she was taking within the group.

"You'd just slow me down," he said before thinking. He looked her in the eyes and turned up one corner of his mouth to take the sting out of his words. "You know I'm better on my own."

"I'm not asking cause I thought I could actually be of use to you." This caught his attention full on. Where was she going with this? "Training with Hershel got me thinking. What if I get separated from ya'll at some point? I know almost nothing about survival. I wouldn't make it two days. I don't know how to hunt, find water, shelter and you know as well as I do I'm not exactly too light on my feet. I was kinda hopin' you could teach me a thing or two." He wasn't cutting her off. He was actually thinking about it. She went on. "I'd teach you what I know, but something tells me laundry and cookin' ain't anything you'd be interested in anyway." They gently smiled at each other. He looked away, but he still didn't object, so she went on. "I thought I could repay the favor by joining you on hunts a couple of times a week or so. Maybe the two of us could find more food for the group and we could all eat a little better for it."

_It ain't a bad idea_, he thought. The prospect of spending more time with her excited him. And she was right. If they were ever separated, he wanted her to be able to fend for herself. At least long enough until he could find her.

"A'right" he said strapping his crossbow over his shoulder with much concentration to keep himself from smiling.

Melissa smiled, but she looked at her feet and quickly changed her expression, making the lines of her mouth stay straight as they walked into the forest together.

Over the next couple of months she divided her time between Hershel and Daryl, spending most days with Hershel and only Hunting with Daryl one to two times a week. She didn't neglect her other work and despite all the new skills she was learning she continued to help with cooking, cleaning and laundry. She worked harder than anyone else in the group and Daryl had noticed. He was impressed with her.

She took her lessons with Daryl seriously and did everything he told her to do the first time. He was surprised by how easily she learned to move quietly, making almost no noise. That was the first thing he taught her their first day in the woods and she nailed it after only a few instructions from him. They spent some of their evening's together working on making traps from whatever materials they could. He showed her how to track and even taught her how to fire his crossbow. She wasn't exactly a natural, but she was learning.

When they came across walkers, he would show her how to take them out without making a sound aside from the nasty squishing of the knife being thrust into the head; gently lying the walker down on the ground and pulling the knife back out.

They weren't bringing back as much food as she had expected and she started to wonder if the others suspected they were just sneaking off into the woods to fool around instead of hunt. That never happened, of course, but she found herself secretly wishing it would.

They were treated like heroes one evening when they brought back a small deer. Melissa had shot it herself with Daryl's crossbow. Daryl had coached her through the whole thing. Crouching closely behind her, she could feel his chest on her back. His left hand gently on her hip and his right on her elbow to slightly correct her aim. She noticed they were even breathing together. She was briefly distracted by the feel of his lips gently touching her ear as he almost inaudibly whispered the final instructions of where to aim and when to shoot. She suppressed her excitement and ignored the energy between them, focusing all she had on the deer. The last thing she wanted was to let him down after he'd spent so much time teaching her.

Over time, she noticed, they had begun to move together. They didn't even really use signals anymore; each knowing what was expected of the other. Her role was always to stay behind and on his right, rarely putting more than a few feet of space between them and never out of sight.

As the months passed, food became scarcer and Hershel needed more of her attention, their time together became more rare, but they never wasted an opportunity when one presented itself. There was very little talking; always hunting; always cautious for walkers.

One cold, cloudy day the group was scavenging house to house in search of food, supplies, and a place to stay a night or longer, as they so often did. The first team, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, even Carl cleared the house through various entrances killing any walkers in sight instantly and without a word while the rest of the group waited in the cars; engines still on in case they needed to make a quick getaway. When they would get the all clear from Rick, the rest of the group would bring the supplies inside. They had done this so many times. They all knew their places and, on this day, nobody spoke a word.

Melissa had become a more confident fighter and a great shot, thanks to Daryl's training, and one day she had approached Rick and asked if she could help the team clear the houses from now on, but Daryl and Hershel insisted she stay behind in the cars with the rest of the group. Daryl didn't want her in harm's way and Hershel didn't want to risk the safety of his prodigy. Although she was turned down, it made her proud that people in the group considered her valuable enough not to risk her safety.

She smiled to herself recalling that memory as she carried a few bags into the house with the rest of the group after getting the signal. When she went inside she could tell instantly things would be pretty scarce. The vibe didn't feel hopeful. She joined T-Dog, Maggie, Glenn, Lori, Hershel, and Beth sitting on the floor of the living room. Rick paced quietly about the room. A moment later Daryl came down the stairs, picking feathers off an owl. The owl looked like it had died from starvation rather than Daryl's arrow, but she knew that hadn't been the case. He positioned himself on the other side of the room and continued to pick feathers.

_At least it's something_, she thought to herself.

Soon they were joined by Carl who carried two cans of food. Her spirits lifted briefly until she saw the picture of a dog on the label. She made eye contact with Daryl. He knew it too. They couldn't look at each other for too long and they both quickly glanced away. It had been weeks since they brought back the deer and food since then had been scarce to say the least.

Everyone just stared at the floor, no one saying a word. The only sound in the room was Carl opening the cans with his hand held can opener. Nobody looked at each other. Spirits were too low. When Rick threw one of the cans against the fireplace, Melissa wasn't surprised. She knew Rick better than to let them eat dog food, even if they were starving. He never stopped trying to give his people hope, even in the most desperate of times, as this most certainly was.

She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard T-Dog whistle. She turned and looked out the window behind her to see a dozen walkers, at least, outside the house. They hadn't smelled the live people inside yet and she knew the group wasn't going to wait around for that to happen. They quietly gathered their supplies and ran out of the house. Melissa had just thrown three bags into the back of Rick and Lori's truck when she noticed the walkers were getting close enough for the group to start shooting at them. She pulled her own gun out and quietly took three of them out herself. She heard Daryl rev up his bike. He threw her a glance and, knowing what to do she jumped on the back, wrapping her left arm around his waist and shooting walkers that she felt were too close so as to clear the way for the rest of the group as she and Daryl took the lead.

As dark of a day that had been for the group's morale, Melissa couldn't help but think to herself how well they moved as a group. How polished they had become. They were hungry, but they were strong. Really strong. And it gave her some hope.

So when they took the prison without one single group casualty, she wasn't surprised. The only time she felt worried was when Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie went inside to clear a cell block. She wanted to go, but Daryl insisted she stay with Lori. It felt like hours before they came out to signal for the rest that it was safe to join them inside.

There was blood everywhere, but nobody cared. They were proud to have secured this place. They knew it would mean something. As she passed Daryl walking in, she smiled at him, quietly thanking him. He gently nodded back in return.

They were exhausted, but they were safe. She hoped they could all sleep more sound tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His eyes shot open. He noticed the silence first. His heart was racing; perspiration on his forehead. It was still dark, but it was almost a full moon and a clear sky, so the cell block was lit up enough that he could quietly make his way to her cell. He approached her bed slowly so as not to wake her, or Lori, who was sleeping in the bunk below. He could see the back of her blonde hair and her exposed shoulder peeking out from her blanket in the soft moonlight. He listened carefully, trying to distinguish her breathing from Lori's. When he realized she was sleeping peacefully he quietly made his way back to his pallet on the floor at the top of the stairs.

He had just laid his head back down when he heard it. The gasp for air, followed by panting. He heard the bed squeak when she sat up in it and he knew she had had one too. He wanted to go to her, but remained frozen, not sure what he would even say or do to comfort her. How do you comfort someone you can't touch? Someone you don't even really know how to talk to? He felt comfort just being near her, knowing she was safe, but he didn't believe it would be enough for her. He didn't believe_ he_ was enough for her.

He turned away from the stairs lying on his right side, hoping that if she stuck her head out of her cell to peak up at him that she would think he was asleep. When he heard her making her way up the stairs he figured it must have been a bad one.

Her breathing was ragged, shaken. And when she whispered his name it sent shivers along his body. He wanted to turn and look at her, but he remained frozen, his eyes shut tight.

She wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but when she whispered his name once more and he still didn't turn around she knew for sure it must be too much for him. Daryl wasn't the kind of person to not wake up when you try. He must have been pretending, which meant she would get no comfort from him tonight.

He heard her sniff as she turned to go back down the stairs. He could tell she was crying and suddenly his chest hurt. He imagined the worst and didn't want her to suffer it alone. Without realizing it, he sat up and softly called out to her.

Melissa stopped and came back up the stairs, barely holding back her tears. She sat at the top, afraid to get too close, to cross too far over the line he had blurred when he whispered her name, inviting her back to him. She wanted to grab him, to wrap her arms around his neck as she quietly wept into it and recovered from the effects of the nightmare, but she didn't think he would like that so she buried her head on her knees and cried, cradling herself in her own arms.

When she lifted her head she was surprised to see he was sitting right next to her. She hadn't noticed he had moved.

"How bad was it?"

She paused, waiting for her mouth to let her answer in a whisper instead of a moan. She took a few breaths.

"Bad" she replied, her voice as shaky as her hands.

He waited as she collected herself. He knew she just needed to get through the emotions and she would find within herself the comfort that he so badly wanted to give her. He hoped it was enough, just sitting there with her. She never told him the details of her nightmares, but he imagined they were probably similar to his.

When her breathing began to slow and steady, he finally looked at her. She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of gray shorts and was barefoot. Her hair was down, falling around her, framing her face in that way he had grown to like so much. He looked away so he wouldn't be caught looking too long. The moonlight was shining all over her, but Daryl was sitting closest to the wall and therefore covered by darkness. He couldn't help but think of how ironic that was. It represented how he saw them exactly. She was the light. He was the darkness. At least he used to think he was.

Melissa had told him once that he was just as good as everybody else. He had started to believe that for himself over the last several months when people, especially Rick, began looking to him for support and answers, but he still got down on himself from time to time, allowing some of the horrible things he used to believe about himself to sneak back in.

"Will they ever stop?" Melissa whispered so quietly she doubted anyone else would have heard her even if they were awake.

He met her gaze. She was looking right into his eyes, expecting an answer. He looked away again.

"I wish I knew. Maybe never."

She felt more tears build up in her eyes, but she was no longer weeping or shaking. A few silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She continued to face him, but looked down at her hands. He wanted to reach out and wipe the tears away, to tuck her hair behind her ear, but he knew that would be too much. What if she expected him to kiss her or what if she tried to kiss him? He would have to turn away and he didn't want her to feel rejection on top of everything else.

He wondered for a moment what it would be like if he was more like Glenn or Rick. He'd put his arm around her and hold her and wipe her tears away until their eyes found each other again, and eventually, their lips. They would quietly make love under his blankets and it wouldn't have been the first time. They probably would have done it dozens of times by now. God knows they had plenty of chances in the woods.

He had been with a few other women before all hell broke loose, but it never meant anything. It was never sweet. He barely even kissed them. He knew it could never be that way with Melissa. If he slept with her it would mean something. Even if his nerves didn't make his stomach turn at the idea of getting that close to her he knew he would just disappoint her if he tried. He didn't know how to be sweet or gentle the way she would want him to be and he didn't think he could get through it. He would have to stop because he wouldn't know what else to do. She would never know that the problem wasn't her; that it could never be her, because he would never be able to tell her that. Or what if he could go through with it? Eventually she would just get knocked up like Lori and he couldn't face the thought of that either, especially not in this world.

So he sat there and waited, pushing his thoughts away. She eventually rested her head on his shoulder. He let her. He almost put his arm around her, but stopped himself as the nerves twisted in his stomach again. He had touched her plenty of times when they were hunting or training; correcting her stance or adjusting her hands. But he couldn't touch her now. This was too close; too intimate.

Her breathing was slowing and she was becoming more relaxed. He turned his head to glance at her and saw that her eyes were closed. He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting like that, but he realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently lifted her towards his make-shift bed and placed her head carefully on his pillow. He covered her with his blanket and stood to grab another pillow from the cell closest to them. He lay down next to her on his back, but didn't get under the covers with her and made sure they weren't close enough to touch. He turned his head toward her slightly and watched her sleep.

He thought of what her life must have been like before all this. He wondered if she had ever been with a man. He wouldn't be surprised if several guys had tried. Then he thought of her home life and how her father would have reacted if a boy ever tried to pick her up for a date. He knew that probably never happened. He thought of how her father would force beatings onto her, or worse. He'd kill Ed a thousand times over if he ever saw that son of a bitch again. As he watched her sleeping a thought crossed his mind. She was the safest she had ever been lying next to him, a man who would never touch her.

He couldn't help but think of what a paradox they were both living in compared to their previous lives. He had become someone of value, someone people relied on. Melissa felt for him. She trusted him. She came to him for comfort. In what world could something like that have ever happened? He knew it would only be this one; a world with the walkers. And as horrifying and desperate the world they were now living in was he knew it was the only one for him that could include Melissa. Lying next to her, he drifted off to sleep thinking that, somehow, they were the only two people in this world who might be better off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning air was fresh and warm. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog were clearing bodies and making a pile on a corner of the property. They were going to burn them as opposed to burying them and risk the chance of contaminating the soil. Melissa, Hershel and Lori were discussing the birth.

That morning Melissa woke early and quietly crept out of Daryl's bed and back to her own before everyone else woke up. She didn't want to risk anyone thinking something was going on between them more than they already suspected, which she wouldn't have minded if something was actually going on between them.

The first night in the prison hadn't exactly been the most peaceful for her, but at least they weren't attacked by walkers. She would take the nightmares over the real thing any day.

"Melissa? You still with us?" Hershel asked.

This snapped her out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, of course."

"As I was saying," Hershel continued, "since Carl was a caesarian delivery, it's most likely going to be the case with this one. I think it's important that we all get rest and take care of ourselves over the next couple of days until the baby comes. We need our minds sharp and our bodies strong. Especially you, Lori."

Lori nodded, but said nothing. She looked at Melissa and who gave her a reassuring smile. They had grown quite close over the last several months. The more Rick retreated from her the more Lori relied on Melissa and Hershel, sharing her most private thoughts and fears only with them.

A while later, as everyone was inside and the men of the group were preparing to go look for food, Melissa realized she needed practice. Lori was so afraid she wasn't going to survive and if something happened to Hershel somehow, Melissa had to feel confident knowing what she was doing. She also wanted to take some of the worry off Lori. She knew Daryl wouldn't be crazy about the idea, so while the men were coming up with a route for finding the cafeteria she asked Glenn to come with her outside.

"What's the point of this?" Glenn asked when they reached the courtyard.

"I need practice." Melissa said, trying not to feel as crazy as the words felt. "Keep your eyes peeled for a woman."

They spotted one outside the fence. Glenn distracted the walkers around the compound while Melissa came through the fence, took down the walker she had chosen with her knife, dragged it to the other side and sealed the fence back up again; barely making a sound.

A few minutes later, they had the walker spread out on the concrete of the courtyard. Melissa bent down and raised the walker's dress up to its chest. She immediately stood up next to Glenn and they both turned their noses up and looked away. The rotting stench was almost too much to take.

"Makes me optimistic that the real thing will be more pleasant," Melissa joked.

"I think I'm going to puke." Said Glenn.

Melissa noticed that he wasn't kidding. He was beginning to turn green.

"Why don't you go on inside?" Melissa offered gently.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I think so. I'll work quickly and be back in in a couple minutes."

Glenn wasn't going to argue with that. He was thoroughly disgusted, plus he knew he needed to get out of there and get back to Maggie.

Melissa took a few deep breaths. She gathered her courage and knelt next to the walker. She needed a steady hand. If she accidentally cut herself while she was doing this she might turn into one of these things. She closed her eyes, took a few more breaths and made the first incision. The smell was worse than the sight. She immediately put the knife down and brought her hand up to her mouth, pinching her nose in the process.

_Just keep breathing_, she told herself.

Her hands were shaking. After a few moments she wiped some of her blonde hair that had fallen out of her ponytail off of her forehead with the back of her hand, steadied herself and kept going. Stopping every now and then to breathe and talk herself out of bailing.

She heard something in front of her. Her gaze shot up immediately and she reached for her gun on her belt. But, she wasn't wearing her belt and didn't have her gun, just her knife, which was practically all black with walker blood. She continued to look around in front and behind her. She was sure she heard something and she felt someone watching her, but she saw nothing.

She continued her practice, thinking to herself _the sooner I'm done the sooner I can leave_.

It was on her before she knew it; a walker. In the chaos, she dropped her knife and tried to run when another walked her grabbed her and held her still. She broke free briefly and was tackled again onto the grass.

"Hold her still!" one of them shouted.

She stopped struggling just long enough to focus on her attackers and she realized it wasn't walkers who were attacking her, but two men.

She started screaming for help, kicking the man near her feet as hard as she could while the other one held her arms and torso down.

"Shut up, you bitch!" the one by her feet yelled. He started ripping her pants off.

Was this really happening?

"Oh, God. No!" she screamed and cried, but it was muffled. The man holding her arms had pinned them down with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Her cries were muffled and she could feel the hot tears streaming down her face, but she didn't stop struggling. She fought as hard as she could.

The one trying to pry her pants off had almost gotten them off completely. She tried to look at him, make eye contact and somehow beg for mercy when she saw the arrow go through his head. A split second later she felt a crushing sensation on top of her and then the heaviness rolled off to the side. She heard struggling and knew there was a fight, but couldn't see anything but blackness. She was passing out.

After he killed both of them and the rage fuelling his blood subsided, Daryl stood up and sprinted to Melissa's side. When he got to her she was passed out in the fetal position. She had a few scratches and probably some bruising, but her underwear was still on and he figured he had gotten to her in time. He picked her up and carried her inside. He hated himself for getting caught up in the conversation inside long enough to lose track of her and he hated her for getting herself into this mess. Not that she asked for it, but he thought she knew better than to go off by herself. He was glad that he already had his crossbow strapped to his back when he started asking if anyone had seen her and Glenn told him what she up to, but he wasn't expecting to find her like this.

When he got her back to Cell Block C he was met with concerned faces, gasps, and more questions than he could answer. He just told everyone to get the hell out of his way and took her straight to Hershel to be looked at.

"She's out, but her vitals are fine. Most likely passed out from shock. She may not wake up 'till the morning" Hershel said.

Everyone was quiet while Hershel examined her, but once they all knew she would be fine the questions started up again. What happened? Who did it? Where did they come from? All questions Daryl didn't know the answer to.

"I sure as hell didn't let them live long enough to EXPLAIN THEMSELVES!" Daryl yelled, pacing around the cell.

"Do you remember what the attackers looked like? Were they wearing prison uniforms?" Rick asked gently.

Daryl closed his eyes, trying to keep his patience with Rick.

"I tell ya, I don't know!"

"Alright, everyone" started Rick "Let's give Daryl some room. Glenn, T-Dog, come with me outside. I want everyone else to stay locked up in this cell block for now. For your own safety."

"I'm coming too!" Daryl shouted. "Any more of them sons of bitches out there I'll kill 'em MYSELF!"

Rick stopped him. He could see Daryl was on the brink.

"No you're not."

"Like hell I'm NOT!"

"Listen to me, Daryl." Rick said gently, "You don't have a clear head right now. You're no good to me like this. Any other time I'd take you with me without havin' to ask, you know this. But she's going to wake up. And when she does, you need to be here." He gestured to Melissa.

Daryl glanced at her. It hurt him to see her like this and he knew Rick was right. He didn't want to leave her side.

Hershel got up and offered Daryl his chair next to the bed. He sat down reluctantly, giving Rick a glance before he took off to investigate. He knew Rick was right, but wasn't about to admit it.

"Let's give 'em some room, everybody." Hershel asked clearing everyone away from the cell that now belonged to Melissa and Daryl. Everyone went back to their cells, giving them privacy.

As soon as everyone was out of sight, Daryl looked at Melissa again. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she was asleep. Like an angel. He saw a bruise starting to develop on her cheek and he touched it lightly with the back of his fingers and grimaced, his eyes filling with tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered. He was glad that Glenn went off with Rick to investigate. He was going to kill him for leaving her all alone out there.

Melissa took a slow, deep breath, but kept sleeping. Daryl looked around to make sure no one was watching and as delicately as he could he grabbed her hand, holding it in both of his. He had never held hands with her before. During their lessons he had purposefully grazed her hand with his a few times, but not like this. Her hand was soft. He checked to make sure no one was watching one more time before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it very gently. He closed his eyes and put her hand to his cheek.

_This ain't so bad_, he thought to himself. Then he opened his eyes, put her hand back and buried his head in shame, disgusted with himself. _Taking advantage of her while she's asleep, in this condition? Real nice, dumb ass!_ His internal voice lectured. _You ain't no better than those sons of bitches who tried to rape her!_

He vowed to himself to never touch her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rick, Glenn and T-Dog entered the cell block. Daryl heard the door open, close and lock again. He got out of the chair and stepped half out of the cell, waiting for Rick. Daryl heard low voices as Rick and Glenn talked to some of the group, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He crossed his arms, impatient with being left out of the discussion. Rick approached him and Daryl adjusted his footing preparing for whatever news Rick brought with him.

"What happened out there?" Rick asked, putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"I didn't have much time to think." Daryl responded. "I took one out with an arrow while I was running toward them, then tackled the other one to the ground and killed him with my own hands. Stuck him in the head with my knife so he didn't come back as a geek. I just wanted 'em off her, ya know?" He put his head down and looked at the floor.

Rick nodded, "I probably would have done the same thing. You were just protecting your own."

"She ain't mine." Daryl snapped, defensively.

"You know what I mean. You were protecting your friend. You would have done the same for any of us."

"And I wouldn't have thought twice about it."

The two friends nodded at each other.

"So what did you find out?" Daryl asked.

"Not much. I'm not sure if they were inmates or from the outside. It's hard to tell if they were wearing street clothes or jump suits."

"Did I mess 'em up that bad?"

"No, but the walkers did."

"Walkers?" Now Daryl was genuinely confused. "There weren't any walkers out there when I found her."

"Well, we killed nine. They were eating Melissa's attackers." Rick crossed his arms.

"How can that be? I thought the walkers were sealed off from us."

"That's what we all thought. The fences were all secure, inside and out. Glenn said Melissa sealed the exterior fence after she got the walker she was using for practice. I walked the perimeter myself. Everything looks secure."

"Do you think they came from inside the prison? From one of the other cell blocks or somethin'?"

"Don't know." Rick replied. "We didn't find anything."

"Man, somebody's playin' games."

"It doesn't add up to me either, Daryl." Rick paused, thinking. "Look, it's nearly dark outside. Let's all turn in. Hopefully Melissa will wake up by tomorrow morning. We'll see what she can tell us. Then I want to get a group out to do some recon from the inside. We need to find food, supplies, the infirmary…" He paused again. "And I wouldn't feel right going without you. I need you to have my back."

Daryl nodded. "Better not go without me. If we find anyone else in here, someone's gonna have to do some explainin'."

The two friends nodded at each other once more. They had really grown to understand and respect each other. Rick had become like a brother to Daryl over the past year. The only difference was that their brotherhood wasn't dysfunctional like his relationship with Merle. Rick and Daryl trusted each other, watched out for each other. Rick even sought Daryl's advice when he wasn't sure what he was going to do next. Daryl wasn't interested in being the leader of the group, but he sure didn't mind being behind Rick. It was a good place for him to be. He turned and headed back into Melissa's cell.

Melissa looked peaceful. He put some blankets down on the floor next to her bed and lay down, expecting to lie awake for a while. Instead, he fell asleep almost right away.

...

A few days later Lori and Melissa were hanging laundry outside to dry. The days had grown warm enough to wear shorts and Melissa loved the feeling of the sun hitting her skin. She was glad to have the chance to be outside again. She hadn't been outside since she was attacked. She didn't even mind that she and Lori weren't talking much. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk; they just had a lot on their minds. A lot had happened in a short time.

Not long after Melissa had woken up the men of the group went out in search of food and supplies. They were in desperate need. Everyone was hungry and Melissa felt really guilty that they had to suspend their search for a day because of what happened to her. On their journey, they found five surviving inmates in the cafeteria, Hershel had been bitten by a walker and Rick had to cut his leg off. They brought him back to Melissa, who did her best to remember her training. She did all she could for him and he survived.

Melissa and Daryl had barely spoken to each other, mostly because they'd been so busy. Rick needed Daryl's help with the inmates and Melissa had been taking care of Hershel's leg. Still, every time she tried to speak to him his answer was short and when she caught him glancing at her he would look away immediately, instead of giving her the small nod that she had grown used to. He was mad at her and she knew why. She should have just told him what she needed to do. He probably would have gone with her, but she didn't want to take him away from what he was doing.

Daryl wanted to kill the inmates considering Melissa had been attacked and Rick was leaning that way too until she spoke up for them. Nobody knew why these men were in here and they sure weren't the men who tried to rape her, so she figured they at least deserved a chance. Rick decided to give them that chance and Melissa wondered if Dale would have been proud. Daryl, on the other hand, had another reason to be pissed at her. He accused her of having a death wish and didn't talk to her the rest of the day. He didn't even acknowledge her when they left to help the inmates clear out their own cell block.

She wondered if he would be mad if he knew they were hanging laundry outside right then. They brought Carl to help keep an eye on things and to give him something to do. Melissa had her gun this time, she wouldn't make that mistake again, and Glenn and Maggie were perched up in a guard tower with shotguns keeping an eye on things from up there.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lori asked, snapping Melissa out of her own head.

Melissa smiled.

"Thanks. I was probably thinking too much."

"You wanna talk about it?" Lori offered.

Melissa shrugged.

"He's not going to be mad at you forever." Lori knew just what to say to make Melissa feel better.

"We'll see." Melissa sighed. "I guess you and I have something in common."

Lori raised her eyebrows and smiled, waiting to hear what that was.

Melissa continued "The men we care about can't stand us right now." She started to smile, and then realized that was probably the wrong thing to say to Lori. _Idiot! _She thought to herself.

"Sorry!" She apologized, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, don't be." Lori shrugged. "You're not wrong."

The two continued hanging up laundry.

"Is it hard?" Melissa asked. "Being married?"

"One of the hardest things I've ever done. And most rewarding." Lori answered. She seemed far away, as if she was recalling memories from her old life.

"What was it like? Before. With a kid and house and all that?"

"It was great, most of the time." Lori noticed Melissa had stopped and seemed to be thinking about something. "Why do you ask?"

"I just always wondered." Melissa cleared her throat and resumed hanging the clothes on the wire. "When I was younger I used to think about what it would be like if I would meet someone special. We'd get married, have kids, and Sophia…" She trailed off, took a deep breath and shook the pain away. She swallowed the tears so they wouldn't show in her eyes.

"It can still happen." Lori said warmly.

Melissa scoffed. "Growing up with my Daddy, I knew my chances of finding a happily ever after died a looong time ago. And after all this, I'm definitely not holdin' on to any hope."

"What about Daryl?" Lori wasn't sure if this question was aloud.

"What about him?" Melissa responded, keeping her eyes on her work.

"He obviously cares about you."

"He treats me like a little sister."

"He doesn't look at you like one." Lori said cautiously.

Melissa met Lori's eyes.

"I doubt that very much." She almost whispered, shaking her head.

"Maybe he just needs time, ya know? To sort things out."

"I've known him a year." Melissa smiled, trying to hide her disappointment "In all that time he's never tried anything. Never said anything…" She trailed off. Melissa ran her hand threw her long hair and tucked it behind her ears. "You know what that tells me?"

Lori didn't answer. She just looked back with kind eyes.

Melissa continued "That he probably wouldn't want to be with me even if I was the last woman on earth. 'Cause I practically am. "

Lori wanted to argue with her, but she wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like she had any proof that Melissa was wrong. They ran out of clothes to hang up and Lori suggested they get back inside the cell block.

When they got back inside, Melissa changed the dressing on Hershel's leg and went about doing various chores around the cells. She liked keeping herself busy, especially when the boys were out. She always worried that every time Daryl left it might be the last time they saw each other and she really hoped that if that ever happened they would part on better terms than they did today.

When Rick, Daryl and T-Dog returned Melissa closed her eyes and took a deep, thankful breath. Just as she had a hundred times before.

Rick started talking to the group about what had happened while they were out. Melissa walked closer to listen. A few of the inmates had to be killed. One of them was bitten and two for insubordination. There were only two inmates left and they had agreed to keep to their cell block. This left her feeling slightly more comforted, but also stressed knowing her group had faced more danger that day.

Melissa took a first glance at Daryl and noticed he was bleeding from just above his right eyebrow. She wanted to go to him, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of the others. Moments later, when he walked past her she softly asked if she could look at his eye, but he ignored her and kept walking.

She looked at Rick. He gave her a reassuring nod so that she knew it wasn't a walker scratch. She figured it must have happened while they were fighting with the inmates.

A few minutes later, Hershel was up on crutches and wanted to go for a walk outside. Rick thought it would be a good idea to get everyone to take a break and get some air, so they all followed him out. Melissa waited for Daryl to come back down the stairs. He walked past her, refusing to look at her once more.

"I really wish you would let me look at that." Melissa said as gently as she could. "You might need stitches."

He stopped. He knew that if he looked at her he would give in. He didn't give a shit about the stitches, but she was getting harder to say no to. She was trying so hard and she just wanted to help. So, after a beat, he turned around to look at her. He had punished her enough and he knew that.

Soon they were sitting on his make-shift bed at the top of the stairs, Daryl with his back against the wall and his legs out in front of him. Melissa was sitting on his legs, just above his knees to be in the right position for the stitches. He kept his hands down to his sides, pressing them to the floor. He flinched a couple of times. She didn't have any anesthetic. He would just have to deal with the pain. He flinched again.

"Sorry" she whispered.

Daryl part growled, part sighed. "Hershel teach you how to torture people too?"

She smiled gently "Actually, I've been sewing things back together for years now. Clothes mostly."

"Now I just feel sorry for your clothes." He joked.

"It's not that bad is it? A big, tough guy like you?" She smiled, but kept concentrating on her work.

"It ain't no picnic."

"I'm sorry." She meant it. "Almost finished. Stay still."

Melissa tried to take her time. Mostly because she wanted to do it right, but she also didn't want the moment to end. It was the closest they'd ever been.

For a while, Daryl tried not to look at Melissa. But, she had an expression on her face that he was fascinated by and he decided to focus on that to help with the stinging needle. She was concentrating hard on her work, but he could see in her eyes she was happy, so she had a mixture of a furrowed brow, with the corners of her mouth slightly turned up and sparking eyes. When he wasn't looking at her eyes he was looking at her lips. He noticed that each time she punctured his skin with the needle, she would gently bite or purse her lips and he knew she didn't enjoy being the source of his pain. He couldn't stop looking at her. Even if he tried he would go back within seconds. They had never made so much eye contact.

In fact, they had spent so much time trying to avoid or break each other's gaze; now that he was really letting himself take her in he wondered why he had devoted so much energy avoiding it for so long. She would stop to tuck her hair behind her ear every now and then. Every time it would come loose again he thought about tucking it for her, but kept his hands by his sides.

After she finished the knot and trimmed the stitches they caught each other's eyes one more time and held their gaze for a moment. Melissa looked down, almost ashamed about something.

"I just realized I never thanked you for what you did the other day." She said.

"Don't need to thank me."

She paused and caught his gaze. She wanted to look in his eyes when she said this.

"Yes I do." She almost whispered.

He studied her grateful eyes for a few seconds and looked down, reminded of what could have happened to her. He didn't want her to say it, to even mention it, but she went on.

"If you hadn't come to check on me when you did, I would have had to go through that pain all over again. I probably wouldn't have lived through it this time. "

"I said don't mention -" He started to interrupt, "What do you mean again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He was beginning to process what had just happened. He knew what she meant when she said _again_. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't know if he could handle it, but now that he asked he told himself he had to listen to whatever she was about to tell him.

"It happened in a parking lot." She started.

Daryl swallowed hard. She went on.

"I was getting off work at the bar, late. I was almost to my car when two guys jumped me."

Daryl was amazed by her strength. He wondered how she could tell this story so calmly, no hint of tears. He wondered if she had ever told anyone this story before.

"They held a knife to my throat the whole time." She said pointing to a small, faded, one inch scar on the right side of her throat that he'd never noticed before.

She stopped for a moment to let him absorb things and waited for him to tell her he didn't want to hear anymore. But, he wasn't going to do that. He had already decided he would hear everything she wanted to tell him, so he pressed the back of his head against the wall lightly and made eye contact with her again, letting her know it was okay to go on.

"When they were done with me, they threw me in a ditch next to the parking lot. I was so beaten up I could barely move and I was too scared to cry out, so I just laid there until I lost conciousness."

She pointed to two scars on her right leg, slightly above the knee.

"These are from glass that was in the ditch." She said.

He looked at the scars briefly and moved his eyes back to hers. Then she lifted her hair, turned her head and lowered the straps of her tank top to point to a scar on the back of her left shoulder.

"And this." She pointed and let him look before making eye contact with him again. She held his gaze for a moment, and then fixed her spaghetti straps letting her hair fall back down around her.

"They only found me because it started to rain and the manager at the bar had parked near the ditch. He heard me choking on the rain water when he was getting into his car...I was nineteen."

Daryl closed his eyes. He couldn't take any more. He imagined that those men had turned into walkers and that he had killed them himself.

"I've never told anybody that before. But, I wanted you to know because..." She paused a moment and he felt her lightly stroke his head near his stitches. "I trust you."

He opened his eyes to look at her. To make sure what she had just said was real.

"We all have our scars," she practically whispered.

He suddenly remembered she had seen his scars the night she brought him dinner at Hershel's farm after he'd nearly died looking for her sister.

He immediately felt a new understanding between them. In a split second he realized that she had been through things just as horrible, if not worse, than he had and she came out of it. She was shaky and fragile when he first met her, but over the past year she had grown into a strong, confident woman. He realized there wasn't a day that had gone by in all that time that they hadn't seen each other at least once. He wondered if they made each other stronger or if it was the whole group. Probably both, but now he knew that something about this connection, this understanding that only the two of them shared must be at the source of it.

She looked down to signal that she was done talking when a single tear fell down her cheek. He wanted to tell her everything he had just realized, but he couldn't. He didn't know where to start. He knew if he tried he would just mess it up. So he did the only thing he could think of doing.

He reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb, letting his hand linger gently on her face for a moment before putting it back by his side, pressing his palm against the floor. She looked in his eyes. She couldn't believe he had just done it. He touched her. He couldn't believe it either. He touched her and it was okay with both of them. She carefully placed her hands on his shoulders. Their foreheads pressed together gently and their eyes closed. They sat like that for a moment, taking in the closeness.

Moving very slowly she gently kissed the wound on his head then pulled herself away slightly to look at him, unsure of what to do next. Had things gone too far? Did he want more? He stared back at her, but didn't move or say anything. He kept his hands by his sides, but she knew that if he wanted things to stop he would have stopped it already. He thought about kissing her. He wondered if she had ever been properly kissed by anyone. He wanted to be the one to do it if she hadn't, but he couldn't bring himself to try. Instead he lightly pressed the back of his head against the wall and angled his face toward hers.

Neither one of them said a thing. The only sound was their breathing. She knew he would never be the one to say anything and she didn't know how to ask. How much longer did they really have anyway? All this time they'd known each other and this had been the only time they'd gotten close enough to kiss. She didn't know if they would still be alive in another year and this gave her the courage she needed. It was now or never.

She moved slowly and with caution, as if she was approaching a wild animal. She barely pressed her lips to his for a few seconds and then stopped. She opened her eyes to look into his to see if what she had just done was okay. He opened them for a beat and closed them again, remaining still. She kissed him again as gently as she could and kept her lips on his, waiting for something, any kind of a sign that she should keep going.

His lips parted and their breath connected before he slowly closed his lips onto hers. He still hadn't put his hands on her, but he was kissing her back. Each time he opened his mouth he opened it wider than the time before.

When their tongues touched for the first time he placed his hands gently on her bare knees and she instinctively moved closer to him, still straddling him. She ran one of her hands through the back of his hair and tugged gently, pressing her lips harder onto his. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer onto him. Their kissing deepened and quickened. She could feel him beneath her and her reflexes made her press herself against him. When he quietly moaned, she did too.

She wanted him to know she liked what he was doing to her and he realized he was doing it right. He wasn't terrified, but nervous and excited. He didn't know it could feel like this. Not just physically, but the emotion behind it. He had been so scared of it for so long, but seeing her almost taken in front of him a few days before had changed something in him. Not only did he never want anyone else to touch her, but now that he knew he was capable, he wanted to. So he did. He touched her neck, her arms and the back of her head, filling his hands with her hair. He gently held the sides of her face before wrapping his arms around her waist once more and pulling her close again. Yes. He was hers and she was his. It was intense, but they both liked it.

She stopped the kiss just long enough to remove her tank top. She wanted him to know that she wanted more. When he kept kissing her after that, she took it as a sign that he did too and to keep going. She wasn't sure what to do next. Kissing him felt so good, but she wanted him. All of him. Instincts took over and she removed her bra.

He opened his eyes to look at her. She looked so beautiful. He pulled her in and kissed her deep and hard and she pressed her chest against his, holding him tightly. He was doing okay, better than okay, until she grabbed his hands and gently put them on her bare chest. This pushed him over the edge. He wasn't expecting it and it snuck up on him. No, it was too much. He stopped kissing her and froze to stop the sensation, but it was too late. He pushed her off of him and sat there for a second, leaning forward and panting.

"I'm sorry." She said, picking up her tank top to cover herself. She knew she had pushed him too far.

He didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her. He had messed it all up, just like he knew he would. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He suspected he couldn't do it right and now he knew for sure. He was embarrassed and Melissa didn't know what to say, so she tried to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." He pushed her away immediately. It stung, but she tried to touch him again. "I said get off me!"

She pulled her hand away. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted him to know it was okay. All this time with no physical contact, she nearly lost control herself. She wanted him to look at her, but he wouldn't do it.

"Shit. I knew this was a mistake." He snapped as he got up and left Melissa alone in the cell block.

Her eyes filled with tears. They poured onto her cheeks. There was no holding them back. Yes, things had gone a little far. Yes, she had moved too fast and that was her fault, but a mistake? She was a mistake? Why had he kissed her at all? Had he just taken pity on her because of the story she had told him? She thought he liked what was happening as much as she did.

No, he said it was a mistake, which meant that he didn't want her. Not really.

In a beat she switched from sadness to anger. She had pushed him too far, but he had pushed her just as far. She had never offered herself to anyone, but she offered herself to him. Then he told her she was a mistake and made her feel like a whore.

She could never forgive him.

**Thanks so much for the positive reviews, messages, favorites and follows! This is my first fan fic ever and I'm glad to see that people are enjoying it! My head has been playing around with this story for a while and I accidentally came across this site one day and thought I would try writing it out. I wrote the first five chapters in two days. It was like I couldn't stop! :)**

**I've spent the last couple of days trying to figure out where to go from here. Those of you who are caught up enough on the show to understand what is about to happen when Hershel is on crutches and the group is outside probably know what's coming. I want to separate Daryl and Melissa, but I'm debating whether or not she should confront him first. I want him to know how badly he hurt her, but I almost think it would be better if this was the last time he saw her. Thoughts? **

**One more note, I am a huge music junkie and have been listening to it while I've been writing this story. I thought it might be fun to share with those of you who are interested.**

**So, for this chapter I was listening to a few songs, but the one that sticks out is _Heart of Stone_ by _Iko_. Yes, Twi-hards, I'm aware this is from a Twilight movie. I came across it by accident one day, but when I heard it I knew this song belonged to Daryl and Melissa. If you are a fan of this story I highly recommend listening to this song and paying attention to the lyrics. I had already laid out what was going to happen for this chapter and was nearly finished with it when I listened to the lyrics for the first time. Let's just say it was eerie! :) It's perfect for what's happening in this scene. **

**Feel free to leave your comments or PM me with any ideas! Hope you all have a blessed day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His eyes shot open. He expected silence like the last time he woke in the middle of the night, but instead he heard small cries. He sat up, trying to take in his surroundings. It was pitch black except for the one lantern downstairs near the main door to the cells. It registered that the cries were coming from the baby and in a split second the memories from what happened the day before flashed through his mind in reverse. Feeding the baby, searching the day care with Maggie, Rick losing his damn mind when he found out Lori had been killed, the lump of flesh and blood that used to be T-Dog, the walker attack, he couldn't reach them, he was too far away, running, running faster, Melissa smiling when she saw Hershel walking around on crutches. Daryl had hoped they would look at each other and exchange a smile and a meaningful glance between the fences. He wanted to know they would be okay, but she never looked at him. The last time she smiled at him she was stitching up his head wound. He reached up and touched his stitches, a reminder that she had been there just the day before. She had been with him and he had let her go. He had stormed out on her and he wasn't able to get to her when the walkers ambushed them. The last he saw of her she was running into the prison with T-Dog. Now she was gone and presumed dead.

He wanted to stay where he was and allow himself to be consumed by the darkness. He didn't care if the sun ever came up again. He lay back down and buried his head in his pillow, gripping his blankets for comfort. He tried to suppress the memories, but they came at him like waves. Her smell, her touch, her taste, the feeling of relief he felt holding her in his arms after all that time. The guilt; it was palpable.

Suddenly, lying in the spot where he had been with her just hours ago, where she had slept the last time he woke in the middle of the night, was too much to bear. He shot up and put his boots on, grabbed his crossbow and walked down the stairs. He walked toward the light, toward the cries. He had tried to focus his attention on the baby; being near her made it not hurt as much.

Maggie was sitting with Glenn giving the baby a bottle. She was quiet now, looking almost asleep.

"You guys okay?" Daryl asked softly as he approached them.

Maggie and Glenn looked up and nodded, doing their best not to look like they felt sorry for him.

"You okay?" Glenn asked.

Daryl couldn't answer, so he nodded quickly before lightly touching the baby's head. Then he looked at Glenn and pointed his crossbow toward the exit and Glenn knew that he was going to go take watch outside.

Daryl opened the door and stepped into the dark night. He tensed up when the cold air touched his skin and saw his breath as it escaped him. He walked toward the guard tower, climbed to the top and went inside. This was the place where Glenn and Maggie would come to fool around and while that stung a little, at least he had never been in this room with Melissa.

He wanted to distance himself from her however he could. Whatever it took to stop the pain in his chest every time he found himself unconsciously looking up to find her and remembering that she was gone all over again. He didn't want to forget her, but he wanted to move on. It hurt too much. And smelling her scent on his blankets wasn't going to help him get over her.

_Just let her go…she's at peace now…at least she's not living in this God forsaken world anymore_, he told himself as he paced around the guard tower. He repeated those words over and over again like a mantra, trying to make himself believe that she was in a better place. The only problem was, to Daryl, somehow this world was the better place while she was around and he couldn't get himself past that.

He plopped himself down in a chair to try to quiet his internal dialogue and felt something underneath him. He pulled at it and his heart stopped. It was the long sleeve flannel shirt Melissa had put on over her tank top when she joined Hershel and Lori outside the day before. The one he had found on the ground next to T-Dog's body. He had forgotten that he had stuffed part of it in the back pocket of his jeans before everyone decided to turn in for the night. He had meant to put it with her other things.

He held it up to his face and smelled it. Closing his eyes, he allowed the memories to flow through him along with the pain. He deserved it. He had left her. If he had stayed and allowed himself to face his humiliation with the girl who was trying to comfort him, who knows what would have happened? He re-imagined what he should have done in his head. He would have apologized and she would have taken the blame, insisting it was her fault. He would have kissed her and held her in his arms until they decided to try again or go outside to join the group. Either way they would have been together. He would have been able to protect her.

He wanted to allow himself to grieve for her, thinking it would be easier if he could just get it over with and get over her. But she didn't feel dead. How could he get over her if she didn't feel dead? He quickly stood, pushing his feelings away. Storing them deep inside as he had so many times before. He looked out into the night. It was quiet and still. A thin layer of fog covered the grass. He focused his attention on looking out for danger and lost himself in the stillness.

Hours later, as the sun began to rise over the trees, he knew that this would be a difficult day. Perhaps worse than yesterday, because this would be the first day that he had to go on living without her. He allowed himself one final moment to think of her before climbing down. He didn't want the rest of them to see how badly he was hurting. They needed someone to take care of things until Rick worked out everything he was going through.

As he walked back towards C-Block he pushed his emotions completely aside and got himself focused for the day that lay ahead. This was the day they would find and bury their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, as he stood at the grave they had dug and filled back in with dirt. This was the place Melissa should have been buried. He had spent a day looking for her, but he couldn't find anything left of her to bury. Somewhere inside, walkers had probably eaten all of her just like Lori. The last woman he really cared about was his Mother and she had died without a trace too, having been burned to nothing in a house fire when he was a kid. They buried an empty box and it took him years to accept that she really was gone, mostly because she never came back. He wondered if Melissa would ever feel dead. It still didn't seem real, but he wouldn't allow himself to hold on to any hope that she could still be alive. Not in this world.

Daryl stared at the cross that Glenn had made out of wood and stuck in the dirt at her grave. He contemplated hanging her flannel shirt over it so that something of hers would be there, but decided to fold it up and put in his pack with his things instead. He didn't have a picture of her and wanted something of hers to keep. Ever since he found it on the ground it felt like it belonged to him anyway.

He looked up and saw the others carrying bodies out of the prison and stacking them on top of each other. So many were piling up. He looked at Melissa's grave one more time and got up to join the others.

After a few hours most of the walker bodies had been removed from the prison. The group ate in silence. Rick had joined them briefly, then retreated back to wherever the hell he had been all day. Hershel had gone to check on him, but told the rest that Rick still needed time to grieve.

Daryl couldn't help but feel like Rick was acting like a selfish son of a bitch. Yes, he had lost his wife, but Rick still had a family. He still had loved ones. They all did. Everyone had someone except Daryl. He wished he could go on a bloodlust, killing every walker in the county and then lock himself in a room somewhere and cry.

He immediately dismissed the idea, knowing that it wouldn't suit him, but felt a pang of jealousy that Rick was able to grieve while he kept things going. He kept himself and the group busy and watched out for Rick's kids.

"How's the baby doin' on food?" He asked Maggie that evening.

"Gettin' low." Maggie answered. "Glenn and I found a phone book and were looking through it for some stores we haven't already checked. Thought we could go on a run tomorrow and pick up more supplies."

"I'll go." Daryl declared.

"I'll go too." Maggie said. They had been successful the last time.

"Nah, I'll go on my own."

Nobody argued. They thought Daryl had earned the right to his space. Whatever he needed to help him cope and right now he needed to get out of the walls of the prison. It had felt more and more like a confinement than a sanctuary ever since his world was shattered all over again.

It was the middle of the night when Glenn joined him in the guard tower. Daryl had gone up there every night since Melissa was killed. Sometimes he slept in the chair, sometimes he sat motionless looking at nothing. It was still too hard for him to sleep through the night in his own bed at the top of the perch. For days, he had exhausted himself to the point that he would pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was the only way he could sleep. But when he would wake up a few hours later, he would remember all over again and retreat back to his tower.

"Care for some company?" Glenn asked as he stepped inside cautiously.

Daryl looked at him and then back out the window, not answering. Glenn took the seat next to him and looked out over the property.

"Maggie with you?" Daryl asked, as it registered that maybe they wanted to have the tower to themselves again.

Glenn scoffed and suppressed a smile. "No! I mean…no, it's just me. Everyone's sleeping. The baby too."

Daryl nodded, still looking out over the land. There was fog over the grass again. It was eerie and beautiful. Then he saw the top of the crosses sticking out of the fog and his chest felt like it was caving in.

"You want me to take watch for a while?" Glenn offered.

"Don't matter." Daryl shrugged.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Glenn couldn't help but notice that Daryl had slightly pulled himself away from the others. Nothing like before, but it was noticible to Glenn. He wanted to comfort him.

"I wanted to tell you," Glenn started. "I'm not sure how to say this."

_Oh, hell just say it_, Daryl thought. _Get it over with._

"I'm sorry about Melissa." The sound of her name resurfaced the pain in Daryl's chest. "We all cared about her… respected her… admired her, for what she was able to overcome. She was important to all of us, but I know you guys were… close."

Daryl looked down, refusing to let tears build up in his eyes. Glenn sighed and leaned back in his chair. Recalling a memory of their fallen friend, Glenn smiled. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the tops of his legs.

"You know, T-Dog used to think you guys were fooling around in the woods when you were hunting." Glenn smiled at Daryl. "Were you?"

Daryl glared at Glenn out of the corners of his eyes and Glenn got the message loud and clear.

"Sorry," he retorted putting his hands up. "None of my business."

"No… it ain't." Daryl snapped. He took a deep breath as he continued to look out over the property. He understood that Glenn was just trying to help. "We didn't, by the way. Fool around in the woods… never happened."

"Oh."

They sat in the stillness for a moment before Glenn started talking again. The guy just didn't know how to sit in silence.

"Ya know, Maggie told me once that she knew I loved her before I ever said anything. She said she could feel it." He looked to Daryl to see if he was overstepping again. Daryl looked straight ahead, so Glenn went on. "If there was something… more… I'm sure she knew."

Daryl let Glenn's words sync in. He tried to believe them, but he knew Glenn was probably just trying to comfort him. He didn't know what had happened the last time Melissa and Daryl were together. That he had insulted her. Embarrased her. She probably died hating him or at least believing that he didn't really love her. Either thought was too much to bare. Daryl stood and left the tower without another word to Glenn.

He was headed back to the cell block when the grief started to take over. He kept walking and found himself on the other side of the building staring at the pile of walkers they had burned to ash, just like his mother had burned to ash, just like there was no trace left of the girl he tried not to love and then lost the very day he finally gave in.

He dropped his crossbow and paced back and forth. He kicked the wall. It felt good, so he kicked it again and again, harder each time. He put his hands and forehead against the wall, trying to get a grip on himself, but his grief and anger took over. He hit the wall with his bare hand, then he punched it. That felt great. He punched the bricks until his knuckles bled, trying to feel anything but the grief that had swallowed him whole. All his anger, hate, love, and rage came out of him at once as he continued to try to beat up the wall. He stopped, turned and sank down, burying his face in his hands.

A few hours later he woke up on the concrete to a pink sky. He stood, grabbed his crossbow and headed inside. He felt nothing, he was numb. He didn't even feel the pain in his chest as he walked by her cell and saw her things in a pile next to Lori's. He sat on his blankets and changed his shirt, wincing at his right hand. He looked down at it to see bloody and bruised knuckles. He carefully washed off the blood in the sink of one of the upstairs cells, grabbed some ammo and headed back down the stairs with the crossbow strapped over his shoulder, a handgun and knife tucked into his belt.

Maggie was sitting with the baby in her cell.

"Where am I headed?" Daryl asked her.

"There's two places. One's a small supermarket about two miles out west, off the main road. But there's a back road you can take, so it shouldn't be crowded. The other is about five miles further. It's a Sam's club, so it'll either be picked dry or a jackpot."

She handed him a yellow piece of paper that she had torn out of the phonebook with the addresses circled.

"You sure wanna go alone?" She asked.

"I'll be back before dark."

He bent down and kissed the baby lightly on the forehead.

"See you soon, little ass kicker." He whispered.

* * *

**Here's some song recommendations: **

**Civil Twilight - Human**

**Tired Pony - Get On The Road**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The engine shut off. He took a moment to look around before he got out of the truck. He saw nothing so he stepped out, holding his crossbow high and surveying the parking lot. He was on full alert, but all was quiet. He made his way into the store and headed to the baby aisle. He carried two baskets with one hand, his other prepared to shoot at any danger that presented itself. He carefully filled the baskets with formula, diapers, a few toys, canned food for the group, whatever he thought would be useful.

Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like someone had ran into something on one of the aisles, knocking it down. He set down the baskets and brought his crossbow up, once again on full alert. For the first time he wanted it to be a walker. He hadn't killed enough to fulfill his appetite. He had hoped to get in at least a few kills while he was out; being that the prison was now relatively a walker-free zone. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and pointed his crossbow between the shelves. Looking closer he could barely make it out, but he knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Something was moving two aisles over.

He stalked it like a lion stalking its prey. Not making a sound in the process. He turned the corner and faced the walker head on. It was a woman, or it used to be, with blonde hair that reminded him of Melissa's. He put the crossbow down, grabbed his knife from his belt and angrily grabbed the walker with one hand, stabbing it in the brain with the other.

He breathed heavily through his nose for a moment. _You're welcome,_ he said in his own head to the walker, imagining she had thanked him for putting her out of her misery. He hoped if anyone came across him as a walker they would show him the same kindness. He'd rather shoot himself in the head then become one of those geeks.

As he prepared to pick his crossbow up off the ground he suddenly recalled a memory from months ago, when he and Melissa were in the woods cleaning his arrows at the bank of a creek. She was sitting on some rocks and he was crouched down beside her rinsing an arrow in the water. The sun was reflecting off the water and onto her hair, the light dancing on her head as the water flowed.

"Will you do me a favor?" She said gently, a serious look on her face. Her brow furrowed the same way it had been when she stitched him up the last day he was with her.

"Depends on the favor." He said, keeping his eyes on his work.

"I want you to kill me."

He gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Not now, of course." She smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked off into the distance. "I mean if I ever get bit… or even years from now, if I die from some other cause." She paused and he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "If we're still together, that is if we're still in the same group," she quickly corrected herself and looked back into Daryl's eyes. "I want you to be the one to do it. I don't want to come back as one of those things."

He looked right at her. He knew that she meant it. Hell, why wouldn't she? It was a serious moment between them, but it didn't make him uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded and then put his focus back to his arrows. He thought about asking her to do the same, but couldn't get the words out. He didn't figure he would need to ask anyway. Kindness was always a strong suite of hers and he didn't think for a second she wouldn't return the favor.

She half-smiled and lightly splashed his arm with creek water to ease the tension. At first he was shocked. When he looked at her she broke into a full smile and put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. He realized what she was doing and splashed her right back, showing her that he could be playful too. She moved to the side to dodge it, but the water caught her in the face instead. It was cold. She gasped and giggled as she wiped her eye with her hand and Daryl went back to cleaning his arrows, forgetting to suppress his own smile. He looked at her once more and could feel the appreciation between them.

"Alright let's go, tough girl." He said playfully and they stood together to walk back to camp.

When he came back to himself he was sitting on the floor of the store, the dead walker at his feet. He looked around to check out his surroundings, but saw and heard nothing. He wondered if Melissa would holler at him for letting his guard down while he was out on a run. He promised himself, and her, that he wouldn't let it happen again, grabbed the baskets and headed outside. He rounded the corner and walked through the doors and back out into the light of the day when he saw another walker in the parking lot.

He stopped and moved back into the shadows, but the walker hadn't seen him. He quietly crept out and set the baskets next to the truck, staying out of sight. He raised his crossbow and began after the walker, just as he had quietly stalked the one inside. He moved between the cars with ease and positioned himself so he could step out in front of it and easily take it down, shooting it right between the eyes. He stepped out, prepared to carry out his plan, facing the walker head on. He almost fired, when he saw the clear whites of her eyes. She put her hand over her shoulder and onto something strapped to her back. She was covered in blood, but wasn't attacking him. She was on the defense. This was no walker.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Neither of them moving or blinking. He didn't drop his crossbow and she didn't take her hand off her sword. They were both ready to strike, but waited for a signal from the other one. Finally, Daryl spoke, but didn't take his guard down.

"You alone?" he asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"I'm with a larger group." He paused. How could she be alone? She had to be with a group too. "Where's yours? They out here somewhere?"

She shook her head. "Just me."

"Bullshit!" Daryl protested. "You a'int got no supplies, no gear."

"I was with someone, but I left." She confessed.

"Left where?"

"Woodbury."

He knew of Woodbury, a neighboring small town.

"What's in Woodbury?"

"The rest of them. The survivors. "

"They got survivors in Woodbury?" He wasn't sure if he should believe this or not. It had been so long since they had seen anyone else alive, at least outside the prison.

She could sense that he meant her no harm unless he had no other choice, so she removed her hand from her sword and put her arms to her sides. She waited for him to put his crossbow down. He lowered it slightly, but kept it pointed at her.

"I don't recommend it. Something's not right about that place. It's evil. I could feel it, so I left."

"What ain't right?"

"They've got their own army, more like a militia. They're trying to rebuild, but they're led by a twisted man. Calls himself The Governor. They won't let anyone leave. They'll kill anyone who tries to escape that place."

"How'd you get out then?" He retorted.

"I killed the men who were sent after me. All but one. And if I ever see that one-handed redneck son of a bitch again I'll-"

Daryl raised his crossbow bringing himself back to full alert. He pointed his arrow between her eyes once again.

"What one handed redneck son of a bitch?" He interrupted.

She said nothing.

"What's his name?" He asked, still no response from her. "Is it Merle?"

She nodded, hearing the desperation in his voice she started putting things together. "Are you Daryl?"

Daryl felt himself stop breathing.

"Did you hurt him?" He asked, but it seemed like more of a threat.

"No. He's been looking for you. Asked my friend Andrea if she knew if you were alive and where you were."

"Andrea?" he repeated, trying to put it all together. "She's alive?"

She nodded.

"Where are they?" He demanded, still not allowing himself to drop his guard.

"I already told you that."

"Take me to 'em."

She shook her head. "I already told you, I'm not going back there. You can shoot me, but I ain't going back to that place alive. I don't suggest you go their either. But go if you must. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Daryl felt an overwhelming urge to get there. He heard her warnings, but to Daryl this woman seemed bat shit crazy. Merle's an idiot, but he's not a big enough idiot to stick around if he's in real danger. He's a survivor too. But, if she was right, if this place is as dangerous as she says, he needed to try to get Merle and Andrea out of there. He owed it to them for leaving them behind.

Daryl remembered that Melissa had wanted to go back for Andrea. She had begged Rick. Andrea had saved her life and Melissa wanted to return the favor, but Rick refused. He told them going back to the farm was a death sentence and the best they could do was wait for her for a while and when she didn't show up, Rick insisted they move on. Daryl knew that he couldn't bring Melissa back, but he could at least bring back Andrea and Merle.

Daryl circled around her and made his way to the truck backwards, keeping her in sight. He figured she could fend for herself on the road if she liked, but he wasn't going to kill her unless she gave him a reason. He opened the door and was about to get in when he saw the baskets of baby supplies on the ground near his feet.

For the first time since Merle went missing Daryl felt torn between his group and his brother. He didn't want to waste any time searching for Merle. He knew where he was and if he went back to the prison he could lose a few days. What if Merle moved on or something happened to him in the meantime? No, he needed to get to him right away. He walked back towards her, crossbow raised at her head once again.

"What was Andrea's sister's name?" He asked.

"Amy."

"What about the little girl we lost?"

"Sophia."

"Who taught Andrea to shoot?"

"Shane."

"What about her friend? The older man, the one who looked after her?"

"Dale."

She paused to think before each answer, but she got them all right. Daryl lowered his crossbow.

"Andrea trusted you. Can I?"

She nodded. He picked up the baskets and brought them to her.

"My group's at the prison about two miles east down this road. Take these to 'em. Tell 'em I sent ya. They're good people. Tell them you're Andrea's friend. They might take you in."

Daryl felt like he had no other choice but to trust her. Or at least trust her as far as to send her to the others; then they could decide what to do with her. She didn't appear to have a gun and if they wanted to shoot her when she got there, then so be it. At least they would get the supplies.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Michonne."

He nodded to Michonne, got into the truck and started it. He grabbed a map out of the glove box as he pulled back onto the road and passed a sign that read _Woodbury 7 Miles_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She suddenly found herself running through the woods. She was running as fast as she could, too afraid to slow down. She could hear the crunch of the leaves and twigs under her feet. She could hear heavy breathing, but quickly realized it was her own. She could no longer hear the walkers that had been chasing her. Without slowing down, she began to survey her surroundings. She was afraid to stop. She was afraid to do anything but run. She had no idea how long she had been running. She must have turned everything else off. She was literally running on pure survival instinct.

She told herself it was safe enough to slow down and she stopped running, checking all directions for danger. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She tried to quiet her breathing and figure out where she was. She looked at the sun and the direction the shadows were pointing on the ground. Which way had she come from?

She heard the snap of twigs and turned around to see a walker approaching. It hadn't seen her, so she hid herself behind a tree. She grabbed her knife from her belt, barely peaked around the tree and counted. There were three of them.

_Three's not so bad_, she thought to herself. _Calm down, remember your training_.

She quieted her breathing and made absolutely no noise. As the walkers passed she silently moved along the tree's trunk to keep herself hidden from them. Once she was positioned the way she wanted she ran up behind the nearest walker and stabbed it in the head from behind. When the other two turned and came at her she kicked one to the ground and away from her, grabbed the other one around the neck and stabbed it between the eyes. She quickly turned to face the final walker head on and was waiting for the right time to strike when one surprised her from behind. She ducked out of the way just in time, but slipped and fell to the ground. So she tripped the walker closest to her and positioned her knife so the walker's head fell on it in just the right place. The one that had snuck up on her was almost close enough to grab her. She tried to pull her knife out, but it was trapped under the walker that fell on it. Just as the last walker bent down to grab for her a shot rang out from somewhere and the walker fell at her feet.

She quickly rolled over the walker whom her knife was stuck under and pulled it out, standing up and looking for whoever had just shot their gun. Three men emerged from the woods and walked towards her. They all had guns. Her body tightened and she raised her knife in front of her as she prepared herself to fight them off, when a fourth man appeared.

"You are one tough little gal, aren't ya?" The fourth man said.

She turned to face him. She recognized him immediately. And he recognized her.

"Well hot DAMN, boys! Looks like my old friends are poppin' up everywhere!"

He walked closer to her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"How ya doin', Melissa?" Merle said.

When she opened her eyes she was lying in a room with no windows. Everything was sideways. She sat up and allowed the room to come into focus. A man stood up out of a chair near the only door in the room and walked toward her.

"Welcome back." Merle said with a friendly look on his face.

"Where am I?" Melissa asked pushing her hair off her forehead.

"Our medical unit. Standard procedure. We do it every time we bring a new person in. Allow our staff to check for bites, dehydration… if you're sick we help you get better." He smiled at her kindly. "God, I gotta be honest, I really didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Melissa looked down at her hands. "I think I can honestly say the same thing." She allowed herself to smile back at him. She didn't feel threatened and Merle had saved her life, after all.

"What happened to ya?" he asked.

"We were attacked, swarmed with walkers. It happened so fast. I don't remember much. I was so outnumbered. I ran out of bullets, so I ran. T-"she started to choke up. "T-Dog… he got bit." She sobbed. "He told me to run…" She couldn't finish. She buried her head in her hands and cried, mourning the loss of her friend.

"T-Dog's dead, huh? That's too bad… I was looking forward to seein' him again." Merle said with a hint of sarcasm.

He put his good hand on her shoulder and pat her awkwardly. "Sweetheart, I've got to ask you something else."

She raised her head and wiped her tears away. Merle had a concerned look on his face. One she had never seen him have before.

"My brother? Have you seen my brother, have you seen Daryl?"

She felt more tears build up and cried out. She couldn't contain herself. She sobbed.

"He's gone?" Merle's voice broke.

It was hard to talk through her tears, but she didn't want him to think Daryl was dead a second longer. She shook her head.

"No," she gasped in air and tried to settle herself. "No… I don't know."

"But, he was alive?"

"Yes."

"Today?"

Yes he was alive today. She had been kissing him about an hour ago, maybe two. That thought was too much to bear, so she just nodded.

Merle exhaled and put his head down, relieved. He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"I've spent the last year not sure if he was alive or dead." He sounded relieved.

"I've spent the last year with him and I'm not sure that he can be killed." She shook her head as she wiped her tears away.

Merle laughed. She looked at him and smiled through her tears.

"Where is he?" Merle asked.

Melissa almost told him about the prison, but she stopped herself. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know who Merle was with. She didn't feel like she was in danger, but she didn't want to put the rest of her group in danger either. She knew Merle would protect Daryl, but what about the rest? Merle wasn't exactly a fan of Rick's. What if he tried to kill him and his family? She couldn't live with that. She decided to protect her friends for the time being and only give Merle half the truth.

"We've been jumping around from house to house for months. Scavenging what we can from where we can find it. Daryl's really stepped up. You'd be so proud of him." She smiled and wiped away more tears. "He's a respected member of the group. He's a friend." She decided to keep the rest to herself, at least for now.

"Well, I'm glad my brother is fitting in." Merle smiled, but Melissa wasn't sold that it was completely genuine.

"Now will you tell me where I am?" Melissa asked.

"I'd be glad to answer all your questions." An unfamiliar voice answered.

Merle stepped away from Melissa and stood back by the door. She watched the man step into the room. He was middle-aged and handsome, with a welcoming smile on his face. She looked back to Merle. She couldn't discount that Merle had stepped out of this man's way. Who was this guy?

"How are you, Melissa?" He asked as he shook her hand. "Merle told me all about his blast from the past and, well, I just had to come and see for myself."

"We were just discussing where we could find the rest of her group." Merle said.

"And your brother?" The man asked. "Has she seen him?" He was talking to Merle, but didn't take his eyes off of Melissa.

"She was with him today." Merle answered.

"That's wonderful news." The man exclaimed, smiling at her.

"They were ambushed by geeks. They lost one of their own, at least. I was just telling her that if she could tell us where they are we can go out and find them. Bring them back here, safe and sound, while we still can."

The man continued smiling at her, expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry." Melissa started. "I'm afraid you've got me at a disadvantage." She smiled and shook her head. "I have no idea who you are."

"This is The Governor." Merle said.

The Governor laughed. "That's what they call me because I run things here."

There was an awkward pause and Melissa could feel tension in the room. She sat up straighter and looked back and forth between the two men. The Governor noticed the change in her body language.

"You know? I think we've questioned this poor girl long enough. She's had an exhausting day and I'll bet if she gets a good night's sleep she'll be able to remember even more details in the morning."

"Governor, if she tells us where my brother is we can go get him now. And the others. There are survivors out there. I don't mind goin' after them myself. We need to get them back here before they move on." Merle objected.

"It's getting too close to dark. I'm afraid you wouldn't be back by curfew, Merle, and I just can't allow that." The Governor decided.

Melissa felt the urgency in Merle's voice. He was clearly concerned about his brother's safety, and she understood. She felt torn once again, but there was an uncomfortable feeling that she just couldn't shake, so she remained quiet.

"Come with me, Melissa." The Governor offered his hand. "I'd love to show you around."

"I can show her if you like, Governor." Merle interrupted, stepping closer.

The Governor turned to face Merle. "That won't be necessary, Merle. You know I like giving the tours myself, but you 're welcome to tag along." He turned back to Melissa and smiled. "We're all quite proud of our little town."

He walked her through the medical unit and out the doors. She couldn't believe what she saw. It looked like somehow the chaos and the death and the tragedy never reached this town. It was beautiful. Everything was well taken care of. Dozens of people were walking around, going on about their day… happy…weaponless. This town was almost what she remembered life being like before the walkers, only better. More like she was on the set of a present day _Leave It to Beaver_, only in color. Color. There was so much color. The grass was perfect, there were flowers blooming. Even the colors in the sky as the sun was setting looked more beautiful here. Women wore makeup and fixed their hair. Children were playing, chasing each other, laughing. It all looked too good to be true.

The Governor showed her around the town, explaining how they settled there, how things worked, how long it had been since a walker broke through the walls. He told her about the rules, how everyone pitches in, the curfew, and how all of those things made the town run successfully. Merle followed behind them, chipping in occasionally.

Every time she made eye contact with someone in the town, they smiled kindly at her. They were happy. It seemed so alien.

After twenty minutes or so of showing her around, The Governor stopped and smiled at her.

"So what do you think of our little town?" He asked.

"It's like a dream." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, my dear." He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's almost curfew. Merle is going to take you to your room now. It's all set up for you. You can have a hot meal and a hot shower. We've even got some clean clothes for you to change into. There are clean sheets for you to sleep in. Rest assured you are quite safe here."

She looked at him in shock and disbelief.

The Governor smiled at her kindly. "Welcome to Woodbury."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Welcome to Woodbury_. It even sounded like a town you would see in a television show. Melissa watched The Governor walk away, wondering how he had accomplished all this.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go." Merle said, leading the way.

She followed him and lightly pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming…or hallucinating. They walked to a three story brick building in the center of the square.

"Your room's in here." Merle pointed to the building with his good hand.

He led her inside the building and up two flights of stairs.

"This used to be a Hotel, as you can probably see." Merle explained as they made their way down a hallway with squeaky wooden floors. "Now it serves as one of our primary residences. This one's your room." He said, pointing just ahead of them.

The door was already open and there was a man standing outside her room in the hallway. He looked like a guard. Merle stood next to him and waited as she took a step inside and surveyed the room. It was perfect. A nicely made up queen size bed, furniture, a few books on the bedside table, a door to a working bathroom and two sets of clothes folded neatly on the bed, just as the governor had promised.

She turned around to face Merle. A look of disbelief on her face.

"It's overwhelming, I know." Merle said without stepping into the room. "Uncomfortable, even, to be living in such comfort all of a sudden."

She nodded.

"Is there anything else you need?" Merle asked.

_Anything else_? She was speechless.

"Why don't you take a hot shower, get changed and relax a little. I'll have Tony here bring you up a hot meal in a bit. You missed dinner and it's almost curfew, so you'll have to eat in your room tonight."

She couldn't remember the last time anyone had brought her a meal, unless you count the last time she ate next to Daryl days before and he pushed a few bites worth of his dinner onto her plate with his fork. She had looked at him and turned her head, but he refused to acknowledge her rebuttal and stood up to clear his plate. She felt her eyes tear up at the recollection as she surveyed the room once more.

"I'm glad you're here Melissa." Merle said gently. "I'm glad you're safe. I mean that." He nodded to her. He had always felt kind of sorry for her. He never thought she had a chance in hell. Everyone at the camp knew what her father was, but it was none of his business, so he didn't give it much regard at the time.

He gave Tony a look and the two made their exit.

She closed her door and locked it. She turned back to look over her room once again. She didn't even have a prison cell to herself and now she was in her own hotel room. Was this place really as good as it seemed or were they just creating a false sense of security? She was skeptical, but figured she'd take advantage of it for the time being. She was so tired and she couldn't say no to a hot shower, hot meal and a good night's sleep.

She made her way to the bathroom and turned the light on. They had electricity. She hadn't realized it until now. The sun had gone down and she recalled the last time she stood under a working light was when they were on the farm.

On the sink there was a toothbrush wrapped in plastic and a small tube of toothpaste placed in a porcelain cup. On the other side of the faucet was a bar of soap wrapped in paper. She was aware there was a mirror over the sink, but figured she'd better not look in it at the moment. The towels were folded nicely and smelled clean. She gently pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water. She felt it get warm under her hand.

She removed her clothes that now seemed much filthier than they had earlier and let them fall in a pile on the wood floor. She turned the shower on, stepped in and closed the curtain. It felt wonderful. There was another bar of soap and mini bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the shower. She held her face under the flow of water and rubbed her eyes. She noticed she had dirt under her fingernails. She suddenly felt exhausted. She sat down in the shower. She was overwhelmed, she was tired and she felt homesick. But she didn't have a home. Not really. Her mind raced through everything that had happened that day. Had this really been the same day that started with her and Lori hanging laundry outside?

_Lori! Who is going to help Hershel with Lori's delivery? _

Maybe she still could. Maybe if she told Merle or The Governor about the prison they would bring her here and she could have the baby in the closest place to a functioning Hospital that was probably left. But something told her not to do that.

She ran one of her hands over her wet hair and rested her head on her knees. She missed her group and feared she would never see them again; that fear magnetized now that she was alone. She missed Daryl. She felt uneasy at the thought of not sleeping in the same room with him anymore. She wondered if he would be looking for her, if he was still alive. She remembered what it had felt like kissing him earlier that day. What it felt like to be held in his arms. How much she liked it and how badly it hurt when he told her it was a mistake. Part of her anger returned at the thought, but most of it was swallowed by the sadness of a new revelation… somehow she'd lost everything she cared about.

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, she put her face in her hands and cried quietly. She cried for T-Dog, she cried for Sophia, she cried for Daryl, she cried for herself. Not even a warm meal and a hot shower could comfort her tonight.

**Okay, so now we know where Melissa has been hiding. Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but the next one is really long and this one felt like it belonged on it's own. Hope it wasn't too depressing with the crying, but to say she's had an overwhelming day would be an understatement.**

**i'd like to say a big THANK YOU to those of you who are sending me such nice and positive reviews and PM's! It's so great to hear that you all like this story. I have lots of ideas for future chapters and if you've been paying attention you probably know what's coming. Things should get pretty exciting. :)**

**I'm always happy to listen to ideas and suggestions, so if there's something you want to see happen feel free to PM me. **

**Thanks again for reading! Bless you all. ;)**

**Here's my song recommendation for this chapter: Sigur Ros - All Alright.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She opened her eyes and sat up, forgetting for a moment where she was. She took a deep breath and looked around. She was in her hotel room, the morning's sunshine peaking in through the curtains. She moved under her blankets, the soft sheets felt great against her bare legs. She he got up and walked into her bathroom in her t-shirt and underwear. She had found a nightgown in her pile of clean clothes, but she never was a nightgown person.

She didn't remember falling asleep the night before. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep at all in this place, but she actually slept more sound than she had in a long time. She felt good, rested.

She brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror. She even looked well rested. Her eyes were no longer puffy and red from crying and the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared. She didn't remember having any nightmares, or dreams at all for that matter. She must have been really exhausted.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she heard a man's voice.

"Breakfast in twenty minutes."

She put on a pair of dark grey cargo pants from the pile. They fit her like a glove. They even matched the grey and white striped t-shirt she was wearing.

_The attention to detail in this place is remarkable, eerie even_. She thought to herself.

She laced up her boots, put her hair in a messy braid and headed downstairs to the dining area, wondering how long it would take her to get used to this place.

She met a few nice people at breakfast. A newlywed couple named Marc and Sarah that could barely keep their hands off each other, whom she couldn't help but find irritating. Their PDA and bragging about each other's greatest accomplishments almost made her lose her appetite.

_Jerks_, she thought to herself.

Of course they had no idea what she had been through. How could they know? She was kind to them, but made a mental note not to eat at their table again.

Also at her table that morning was Katie, a women in her mid-30's who had lost her husband, but managed to get her twin boys to Woodbury. Her boys ate with her briefly, but they were still young enough that all they wanted to do was play, so they joined a few friends outside while Katie finished her breakfast. Melissa was more sympathetic with her, but found it extremely odd that she could allow her sons play outside unsupervised.

When Melissa excused herself from the table to turn in her plate she spotted Merle looking at her from across the room. He was standing near the main entrance and when they made eye contact he nodded to her and gestured toward the door, asking her to join him outside.

"How'd you sleep?" Merle asked with a friendly face as she walked through the doors and joined him on the sidewalk.

"Surprisingly well."

"Glad to hear. Follow me." Merle started walking without checking to make sure she was behind him. She followed him closely.

"Where are we goin?" She asked.

"The Governor's office. We've laid out a few maps so you can start telling us where to find your group. Or at least help us set up a perimeter. The Governor wants 'em brought in right away. Lucky you found us when you did. It's getting' awfully dangerous out there. Worse than before. There are red zones everywhere."

"Red zones?" She couldn't help but feel he was walking a little too fast, but she understood why.

"An area saturated by biters, or walkers as you call 'em."

They reached The Governor's office. Sure enough there were roadmaps spread out on his desk, just as Merle had said, but The Governor wasn't there. Merle went to work, showing her where they had found her the day before and asking her to try to trace her steps back to their location.

She still felt conflicted about telling him about the prison, so she stalled.

"Where is The Governor?" She asked. "I expected him to be here, this being his office and all."

"The Governor's got bigger fish to fry right now. It's just me. Now, if you please. Try to give me a sense of direction here."

She looked at him and, once again, could see the urgency in his eyes. She made her way to the desk and looked at the map. She saw the prison on the map immediately, but allowed her eyes to drift past it. She noticed the distance between the prison and Woodbury and wondered how much of that distance she had ran and how much they had driven her.

She decided to start with the farm. She pointed to a farm near Hershel's, but not his actual property, claiming that's where they had spent a lot of time up until the beginning of the winter. She told him about Sophia going missing and how Daryl had looked for her every day until they discovered she was a walker.

Soon she was identifying areas where they had actually stayed, either at camp or in houses. She figured there was little harm since it was doubtful they would ever be going back to one of them. She knew she would need to find a place to tell him had been their last location that would also make sense considering where they found her, but she didn't want to lead them in the direction of the prison, so she pointed to a road that she thought would work and told him they had been scavenging houses in that area when they were ambushed the day Merle found her.

"Makes some sense, but to be honest, I don't see much of a pattern here." Merle stated.

"I don't know that patterns matter when you're practically starving." Melissa lied. "We were just trying to find food anywhere we could. And avoid walkers."

Merle nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Melissa. You did good."

Melissa half smiled, feeling a little guilty for lying. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon."

"Should I come too?" She offered.

He looked at her, surprised. "Nah, I think you'd better stay here where you're safe." He said as he started rolling up the maps.

"Will you let me know if you find them?"

"Of course." Merle said, not looking up.

Melissa turned and started to exit.

"Oh, Melissa." Merle called out. "I almost forgot to tell you. The Governor wants to have lunch with you today."

"Why?" She asked surprised. Didn't he have better things to do?

"If you want to know you can ask him. I'm just the messenger."

She nodded.

"At noon." Merle said. "Just come back here."

"Okay." She replied and she walked back to her room.

Her lunch with the governor came and went without any hiccups. It was actually kind of nice. Initially, she was suspicious that he even wanted to spend time alone with her, but once he assured her that he takes a personal interest in all of the people living in the town and gets to know them all, it made sense. She was the person here that he knew the least about.

The conversation wasn't as one sided as she expected. She thought she'd have to sing for her supper, but he answered all of her questions too. They even bonded over the people they loved that were lost. When lunch was over, he excused himself to do some work, but said that he enjoyed their time together and hoped they could do it again soon.

At dinner that night she sat with two married couples that were close to her age. Unfortunately the "singles" table was occupied. One of the wives at the table was pregnant. They were slightly less annoying than the couple from breakfast, but it still hurt a little to be around them. The loving exchanges between the couples reminded her of Maggie and Glenn, the pregnant woman of Lori and their wedding rings of the life she would never have.

After dinner she decided to go for another walk around the town. She found herself approaching the wall, curious about their defenses, when she spotted Merle. She jogged over to him.

"Merle!" She called as she approached him.

He stopped walking and waited for her.

"Find anything?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Not today, but we're goin' out again tomorrow."

She nodded, unsure of what else to say to him.

"Okay. Well, I just thought I'd check." She said and she headed back to her room. It was almost curfew and she wanted to take a hot bath and read a book before bed.

The next day after another good night's sleep, she dressed herself in a lacy white top and jeans. She brushed her teeth, but decided not to bother with her hair. After breakfast she found herself walking the perimeter of the fence. She couldn't help but be curious about it. She wanted to make sure the safety of the town wasn't actually an illusion and it didn't seem to be. From what little she knew about barriers, it seemed they had actually done a remarkable job.

When she came back to the square she noticed they were having some kind of party. She stood for a moment and watched people talking and smiling, but she didn't feel like socializing and decided to go back to her room and do some more reading. She turned and almost ran right into The Governor. She jumped.

"There you are." He exclaimed. He seemed happy to see her.

"Oh, hi." She said surprised, putting her hand on her chest to calm herself. Had he been looking for her?

He held two cold drinks in his hand and offered one to her. She took a sip and thanked him.

"How are you fitting in?" The Governor asked.

"Well, I think. Everyone seems… nice." She really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's an adjustment, I know. At least that's was the new people always tell me." He said sympathetically. "You'll get used to it."

She gave him a half smile. Maybe he was right, maybe she could get used to it. But, did she want to? If this place really was what it seemed to be it would have been exactly the type of place her group would have been looking for. More than they could have even hoped for. The people were nice, it seemed safe, and children were even being raised there. She wondered if she really could make a life for herself in this town.

Again she questioned if she was doing the wrong thing, lying to them about where to find her group. What if they really did want to bring them all here to live in the same comfort and warmth they had bestowed upon her?

She was about to give in and tell him about the prison when one of The Governor's men approached to tell him something had come up that required his attention. He smiled kindly at her and excused himself. She decided to walk around some more, trying to give herself a reason not to like it here. She watched the children playing and running in the street, their mother's talking amongst each other with smiles on their faces. It made her think of the block parties in her neighborhood when she was younger. The ones she would watch from her window because she was too afraid to ask her father if she could go outside to join in.

She saw a few familiar faces in the crowd and several people acknowledged her. The pregnant wife from dinner the previous night, whose name she had forgotten, saw her and insisted she feel the baby kick. She wondered if Lori had given birth yet. She felt the homesickness building up inside of her again. She covered it up with a smile, pretending to be happy for the mother to be and excused herself, deciding to retreat back to her room after all.

She was lying on her bed, flipping through one of the books on her bedside table when there was a knock on her door. She stood up and crossed the room. When she opened the door she froze.

"Hey there, Melissa." Andrea glared at her and stepped into her room.

**Song recommendations: **

**Civil Twilight - Quiet In My Town**

**Mindy Gledhill - Bring Me Close**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Andrea?" Melissa stared in disbelief. "You're alive." She was genuinely happy to see her.

"Yeah, I am. Surprised?" Andrea responded with attitude, but it was lost on Melissa.

"I'm delighted." Melissa smiled and stepped toward her to hug her.

Andrea stepped back and Melissa finally realized that Andrea wasn't happy to see her.

"How did you get here?" Melissa asked.

"Well, let's see," Andrea started, crossing her arms. "After y'all left me for dead I spent the rest of the night running from hundreds of walkers and fighting for my life. Someone saved me and we survived the winter together. We were found by Merle about a week ago and brought back here."

Melissa said nothing. Andrea was right, she deserved to be mad. They had left her.

"How did you get here?" Andrea asked, still clearly upset. "Did they leave you too?"

"Andrea, I…" Melissa tried to think of the right words to say. "I am so sorry that you were left behind."

"I got out of the truck to save you." Andrea unfolded her arms and walked toward Melissa, closing the gap between them. "I was trying to defend you and you took off without me."

"It wasn't like that." Melissa insisted. "I was trying to get away, that's true. When Daryl came back on his motorcycle we looked back for you. We couldn't see you. We thought you had gotten into one of the cars. The walkers were starting to block the driveway. It all happened so fast. When we met up with the others on the highway and I realized that you weren't with anyone else I wanted to go back for you. Rick insisted we all stay together. He said going back was a death sentence. We waited for a few hours and when no one else came we thought you were dead."

"What about Shane?" Andrea asked. "Didn't he want to come back for me?"

Melissa's face dropped. She forgot that Andrea couldn't have known that Shane had died, or how he died.

"He didn't make it." Melissa said, looking down.

Andrea put a hand over her mouth, trying to suppress the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Andrea." Melissa wanted to hug her or put her hand on her shoulder, but she was afraid to touch her.

Andrea nodded and pulled herself back together.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're safe." Melissa said. "I really am. I carried that guilt with me every day. I learned how to shoot, how to fight, even how to hunt because I didn't want anyone to ever have sacrifice themselves for me again. I didn't want to have to depend on anyone else for my safety. I wanted to protect myself, but I especially wanted to be able to protect the others. I had hoped it would honor you somehow."

Andrea nodded again. She looked down and put her hands on her hips. She knew Melissa was being sincere.

"Who else has been lost?" She asked.

"Jimmy, Patricia, T-Dog…" When Melissa said T-Dog's name she began to tear up. "We were ambushed by walkers and he was bitten. I wanted to help him, but he screamed for me to run. He was literally being eaten in front of me -"

"So you ran." Andrea interrupted.

Melissa looked at her as the realization sunk in. She tried, but was unable to hold back the tears. "That was my fault too, wasn't it?" She sobbed.

"No." Andrea said and she reached out and hugged Melissa. "There was nothing you could do to save him."

Melissa hugged Andrea back for a moment and soon they let go of each other.

"How did you know I was here?" Melissa asked, wiping her eyes.

"I saw you walking through town just now and I followed you."

Melissa and Andrea smiled at each other. Melissa was grateful that Andrea didn't seem as angry with her as before and she promised herself that she would make up for it all somehow.

"Where's your friend you said you came here with?"

"She left. She couldn't take it here." Andrea put her head down again.

"When?"

"Today. This morning."

"I'm sorry." Melissa said. Once again, Andrea could tell she was being sincere.

"Looks like we could both use a friend." Andrea said with a smile.

They ate lunch together and spent the afternoon outside with the others, talking and catching up on each other's stories. Melissa told her about what the winter had been like for the group and Andrea told Melissa all about Michonne and what they had been through. They talked about the town and how unreal it all seemed. How they were both so overwhelmed by it at first. Andrea joked that she used to feel naked without a weapon on her, but that she had gotten used to it.

Suddenly, Melissa remembered that they all carried it, whatever it was, that turned them into walkers. They were all infected. She wanted to tell Andrea, to share with her the concerns she felt not being able to arm herself here. What if someone died of an accident? They'd suddenly have a walker on their hands inside the town walls. Melissa decided that Andrea had been through enough for one day and resolved to tell her tomorrow.

She was brought out of her own thoughts as Andrea tugged on her arm, motioning her to toward the crowd. The Governor was standing on the steps of the building closest to them calling everyone over. He gave a short toast, saluting everyone for working so hard to make the town what it was, then told everyone to have a good time.

"Have you thought about asking The Governor if you can work the wall?" Melissa asked when he was finished. "You should."

Andrea nodded, not taking her eyes off The Governor. "How about you? What do you think you would want to do here?"

"I don't know, maybe the medical ward. I used to want to be a Nurse. Hershel taught me some things, maybe I can learn even more here."

"I'll put in a good word for ya." Andrea smiled as she walked past Melissa and over to The Governor.

Melissa looked around at all the people talking. She spotted Marc and Sarah, who smiled and raised their cups at her, so she did the same, then looked back to Andrea. She watched Andrea and The Governor talking. Something about the way they were smiling at each other captured Melissa's attention. Were they flirting?

Melissa raised her eyebrows. She was surprised but she wasn't, being that everyone in this town seemed to be coupling up. She smiled to herself as she imagined Andrea as a first lady type figure. She decided to let them have their time and started walking back to her room.

"Melissa!" She heard someone shout from behind her. She stopped and turned around.

It was Katie. Melissa smiled at her and said hello as Katie caught up with her.

"Where ya headed?" Katie asked.

"I think I'm all partied out for a while." Melissa said kindly. "I'm gonna head back to my room."

"Oh, alright." Katie said, seemingly disappointed. "Will you sit by me at the fights tonight then?"

"The what?"

"The fights. It's something we do here. It's really fun actually. I'd tell you, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. It's better if you're surprised."

Melissa wasn't sure what to make of this. She promised Katie she would find her there and to save her a seat, then began the walk back to her room. On the way there she began to accept that this place was growing on her. She was actually beginning to like it. She felt guilty at the admission. She still missed the others, but even if they were alive she didn't see a way back to them now and she wasn't going to lead The Governor's militia to them. Something about that still didn't seem right to her.

Maybe it was better this way. She wanted Daryl, but he didn't want her. She had never thought about having a future without him before. She had always imagined he would come around, and he did a little. She knew he cared about her, but they had their chance and he gave her his answer. He didn't love her.

She shut the door to her room and looked around. For the first time it started to feel like home. Maybe she could have a future here.

* * *

**As always, a very sincere "thank you" for your reviews and PM's. I'm loving the feedback. I know some of you are anxious for a Daryl/Melissa reunion and you weren't expecting some of the twists I've been throwing at you, but I'm glad you're liking it. Stick with me. All will be revealed and I'll try not to let you down. :) I'm always up for suggestions too, so if there's something you want to see PM me and I'll try to get it in there.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the song recommendations I am posting with the chapters. Let me be clear, I have no intention of turning my little fan fic into a CW show, but I thought it would be fun to share songs I think go well with the story.**

**Here is my only suggestion for this chapter: ****Ingrid Michaelson - Keep Breathing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

About a mile outside of Woodbury Daryl pulled the truck over on the side of the road. He got out, opened the hood and disconnected the battery. He studied the map one final time and planned out his route meticulously. He put the map back in the glove box, shut the door and ran into the woods. He would continue the rest of the way on foot.

He moved carefully through the woods with his crossbow raised, prepared to shoot at any danger that may present itself. Soon he found tracks. He examined them closely. He knew the steps were spread too far out to be made by walkers. Someone had been running, so he followed them in the direction they came from. He came across a few severed bodies and remembered that Michonne had a sword. She must have done this. One of them was being eaten by a walker, so he shot it quickly with an arrow and moved on.

As he got closer to the town he heard someone coming up from behind him and stood behind a tree. It was moving too fast to be a walker. He waited until it passed and tilted his head to see what it was. He could only see the back of the man's head. He thought it was him, but he wasn't sure, so he threw a rock into a tree on the other side of the woods, staying hidden as the sound echoed. The man turned and pointed his gun, looking around for the cause of the sound. It was Merle.

Daryl stepped out from behind the tree. "Merle?"

Merle looked in the direction of the voice that had called out to him and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's me, don't shoot." Daryl said as he put his hands up.

"I'll be damned." Merle said, relief and shock in his words.

...

Merle was standing outside the medical unit watching Tony as he interrupted Melissa and The Governor's conversation. He saw The Governor excuse himself politely and walk toward him from across the square. The townspeople were talking and smiling, everyone having a good time under the very protection that he and his men provided.

"I hope you brought me back some good news." The Governor said as he approached him.

Merle held the door open for The Governor and followed him inside.

"We lost all three guys. Tim, Crowley, the other one." Merle explained. "She cut Tim down, put her sword through him. Then biters got in the middle of it. Then I got her."

The Governor put his head down, "We'll give 'em a hero's funeral. Tell everyone a supply run went sideways. Do you have 'em?"

Merle wasn't sure what he meant.

"The head? The Sword?" The Governor clarified.

"We got caught in a crowd. Kid had the head, Crowley had the sword. They both got all tore up." Merle lied.

The Governor was noticeably disappointed. He hated to lose his own men and he really wanted Michonne's head for his aquarium and her sword for his wall.

"I've got somethin' else for you though." Merle smiled. "Somethin' I think you'll be happy about."

"What?"

"My brother. Found him on the return trip. In the woods. Alone."

"Your brother." The Governor smiled. "Well, isn't that convenient."

"I know what it sounds like, but I promise you it was completely by chance. He was within the perimeter we'd set up. "

The Governor studied him for a moment. He wasn't sure if he believed what Merle was telling him. He was never truly interested in the prospect of Merle finding his brother, especially given his involvement with a group of people who by all accounts seemed threatening. The Governor wanted control over everything and he had always been prepared to do away with anyone or anything that could threaten his power. He knew the only way his town could work was if his people believed that they were only safe under his control.

"Come on, this is good news. My brother's going to be an asset, believe me." Merle started, "He's a great shot. Better than most of these wannabees. I taught him everything he knows. Let me show him around, teach him the ropes. I'll look after him. You'll see."

The Governor considered it. He couldn't deny he could use good men to do what needed to be done, especially since he had just lost three of them.

"Can he be trusted?" The Governor asked.

"Absolutely." Merle confidently replied. "We need him."

"Let me be clear about something." The Governor started, walking closer to Merle. "I'm not interested in having any more of those people come here. You tell me your brother can be an asset; you tell me he's trustworthy, fine. He can have his chance. But this ends here."

Merle nodded. "You have my word."

...

Daryl took another look around. What the hell did these people think they were doing? Standing around, talking and laughing out loud like there was nothing to fear. He understood the need to want to rebuild, but something about this town was just off. Wrong. He felt it the minute he stepped out of the medical unit and into the square outside. They were even having a party for God's sake.

It wasn't so much the idea of finding a place to rebuild and live a somewhat normal life that turned him off. It wasn't even The Governor, whom his brother had brought to meet him after they had arrived. It was the way these people were living their lives. Like nothing had ever happened. Like there was nothing to fear. Like the world hadn't gone to shit. Maybe Daryl had just seen too much, but he wasn't swayed by this town. He was almost insulted by it.

Merle had spent the last few hours showing Daryl around, introducing him to the others and explaining the rules. Daryl had been assigned to work the wall and go out on supply runs and patrol under his brother's supervision. He was surprised that Merle hadn't spent more time questioning why he was in the woods so close to the town. He seemed to already have answers. Either that or he was too caught up in helping Daryl get acclimated to Woodbury.

Daryl sat on the top of the wall with his crossbow. He was supposed to be keeping a watch out for walkers, but kept finding himself glancing at the idiots down in the square, tipsy and having a great time.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Merle asked from down below on the street. He leaned against the wall and smiled at the townspeople with his arms crossed.

"Kinda warped if you ask me." Daryl answered looking back outside the town.

"Ah, The Governor insists we do this now and then. Gotta make the people happy. Make 'em feel somewhat normal. That's the plan, anyway. The people feel safe and go on about their lives and we take care of the dirty work. I like it that way, though. Don't worry, we have our fun too. Wait till you see what we got planned for tonight." Merle chuckled to himself.

Daryl wondered what else The Governor's plan involved and how dirty his hands must be to keep a place like this going. He wasn't sure how long they had been here, but they were set up far and beyond Daryl's imagination. One thing he did know was whatever The Governor's plans were, he wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with it. His plan had been to get Andrea and Merle to leave this place with him and go back to the prison. Suddenly he wasn't so sure his plan was going to work out the way he had expected.

He wasn't expecting Merle to have a role of authority and if Andrea was down there with the other townspeople she will have surely been swayed by this place by now. He realized that it might be harder to get them to leave than he had thought. Merle seemed happy and secure with his role in this town. How could Daryl ever expect him to want to leave and go back to Rick's group?

A member of the militia called for Merle's assistance and Daryl watched as his brother walked off. He had just turned back around to scan the outskirts of the town for walkers when he heard it. A woman called out Melissa's name. It immediately brought back the pain in his chest that he hadn't allowed himself to feel all day. He was frozen at first as the sound of her name echoed in his ears. He turned his head, then his body back toward the group of civilians. He scanned the crowd in search of the woman who had called out that name. Part of him wanted to shoot whoever it was with an arrow. He never wanted to hear that name again. He knew they must have been calling after another Melissa, but he couldn't help himself. He searched the crowd anyway.

His eyes focused on two women who were talking on the sidewalk. His heart stopped when he saw a young blonde woman who looked just like Melissa. She was facing his direction almost exactly. He leaned forward, squinting his eyes to get a better look at her. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He just watched her talking. He knew it couldn't be her. She was dead, wasn't she? The girl smiled at the woman she was talking to. He knew that smile. It had to be her.

Without taking his eyes off her, he climbed down the wall and stood on the street. He watched her excuse herself, turn and walk the opposite direction. He walked after her. He was too stunned to move as fast as he wanted to and he still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, so he kept his distance but continued to follow her. Every time she tucked her hair behind her ear or turned her head to examine her surroundings he became more certain.

For the first time in days he allowed the possibility that she was alive to sink in. His heart was pounding. He wanted to call out to her but couldn't find the words. He watched her turn and walk into a brick building, looking over her shoulder at the people in the square one more time before she disappeared inside. He got a closer look at her face then and he knew for sure. It was her.

He began to quicken his pace to follow her into the building when someone grabbed his arm from behind and stopped him.

"Where the hell are you goin?" Merle asked, looking none too pleased with his brother.

Daryl said nothing, but he didn't have to. Judging from the building Daryl was about to walk into Merle already knew. The Governor's army all stayed in a separate building from the civilians and Daryl had no business walking into this one unless he had spotted Melissa.

"You don't abandon the wall. Ever." Merle lectured. "You tryin' to blow your chances on your first day?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daryl asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, I've been tryin' to teach ya how to do your job. Didn't know she was that important to ya." Merle said, a look of suspicion on his face.

"She's not." Daryl answered, thinking of the times when they were younger and Merle would hook up with girls he suspected Daryl liked just because he could.

Merle leaned in. "You sure about that?"

Daryl nodded.

"Good." Merle said, putting his arm around Daryl's shoulder and turning him to walk back to the wall. "The Governor's got plans for that one anyway. "

"What kinda plans?" Daryl asked as they walked.

"Now, I thought you said she wasn't important."

Daryl stopped walking and Merle could see in his eyes that it wasn't true. She did mean something to Daryl, even if he was trying to hide it. Merle didn't personally care if Daryl liked the girl, but he didn't want to see it become a problem. He wanted Daryl to have a chance at a real life in Woodbury and that wasn't going to include getting on The Governor's bad side.

"Listen here," Merle said softly, leaning in and looking straight into Daryl's eyes. "I promised The Governor you weren't going to be a problem. I told him you were going to be an asset. Good things don't happen to people who cause problems in this town, ya hear me? If you've gotten any smarter than you used to be you won't get in The Governor's way."

Daryl knew then that Michonne must not have been as bat shit crazy as he thought. There was something sinister behind this place. He could feel it and his brother was at the center of it.

"What would she want with a dumb, ugly redneck like you anyway?" Merle pushed.

_Good question_, Daryl thought as he walked past his brother and back to the wall. But she did want him; or at least she used to. She probably didn't anymore and probably never would again, but she did once.

Daryl didn't know what plans The Governor had for Melissa, but he wasn't going to let her stick around to become a part of them. He would get her out of this town and back to the other's if it killed him. She'd been through enough already. He didn't know how she got here, but he knew he had to fix it.

**So Daryl infiltrated Woodbury to bring back his brother and Andrea and now he's discovered that Melissa is there too! We're getting closer to a reunion, but will it be a happy one? Stay tuned! **

**Song recommendation for this chapter: Thomas Newman – Red Bathing Suit**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Daryl sat guarding the wall until Merle called him down to eat dinner. He had spent the rest of the afternoon putting together a plan to get Melissa and Andrea out of there while Merle spent that time bragging to him about the perks of life as a military man in Woodbury, convincing Daryl all the more that this was no place for him. He felt like he had lost Merle all over again. He didn't think he'd ever convince him to leave.

As darkness approached Merle took Daryl back to the armory to store their weapons. Daryl hated the thought of leaving his crossbow there, but they had a strict rule about no weapons in the town unless you are guarding the wall. As Daryl reluctantly put it down some of the other guys came over to admire it. One of them asked if he could carry it during his wall duty.

"Don't even look at it." Daryl threatened. The others got the hint.

Daryl couldn't help but notice how loaded the armory was. Much of their weaponry was military grade and Daryl didn't want to know how they acquired it, even though Merle was only too happy to explain.

Merle left dinner early to get ready for the fights. Daryl had heard that everyone in the town would be there and he thought that would be the best time to convince Melissa and Andrea to leave with him. Merle pointed back at Daryl and told him he'd see him there and Daryl nodded.

A moment after Merle left, Daryl casually grabbed his crossbow and snuck out the back. He found a place to stash it and walked toward the building Melissa had been staying in. The crowd was headed further into the town, so he stood against the far end of her building; positioning himself so he could see her if she walked past him. He needed to be careful. He had heard Merle's warning from earlier that day and he didn't want anyone to see him talking to her.

Soon the street was almost empty. He started to wonder if she had left before he got there or if he had somehow missed her as she walked past. He stepped out and looked around the corner at the front door of the building just as she walked out alone. He put his back against the wall and as she passed he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her between the buildings into the darkness and pinning her gently against the wall. He held a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and put his finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. He looked back at the sidewalk to make sure no one had seen them.

When he looked back at her he felt the tension in her body ease up as it began to sink in who had pulled her into the alley. He removed his hand from her mouth and put it on the wall behind her. Her eyes were wide as she watched the light from the fire pits in the street gently dance on one side of his face. Her mouth opened slightly as she took a deep breath. He gave her a moment to get past the shock he knew she must be feeling. The same shock he felt earlier that day when he saw her and knew she still alive. They stared at each other for a moment, taking each other in as if they were trying to convince themselves that the other one was really there.

When he could tell that she was about to speak he put his hand on her back and led her further down the alley and behind the building, completely out of sight. She walked a few steps ahead of him and turned around. He waited for her to find the words.

"What? What are you doing here?" She asked as she stumbled over her words. "I mean… how did you even get here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He replied.

He stepped toward her and reached out to put his hand on her cheek and, without thinking, she stepped back. She was confused and still a little shocked. She didn't want to be touched. She wanted answers. Daryl looked down and lowered his hand. He had forgotten that he had lost the right to touch her when he walked out on her.

She waited for him to talk first and when he didn't she did. She told him everything she could remember about how she had been found by Merle and brought back to Woodbury. How nice everyone had been to her. How badly Merle wanted to find Daryl, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth about their location. When she had told him everything she could remember she took another deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't brought me back here to –"

"To what?" Daryl interrupted. He wanted to know if she had any idea what The Governor's plan was for her.

"To live."

Daryl knew then that she must know even less about this place than he did. She may even have liked it there, but it didn't matter. They needed to go before they lost their chance and if they left now they could get a good lead.

"Your turn." She still expected her answers.

"Another time. We're leavin'." Daryl said.

"What do you mean?"

"If there's anything you want to bring with you better grab it now."

She had been looking for a reason to not like the town for days and hadn't found one. She felt safe there and wasn't sure she wanted to leave.

"Daryl, you don't have to do this." She started. "I like it here. I didn't at first, but this place has really grown on me. It's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"You're right." He protested. "It's much more. Ain't you ever heard of what happens when somethin' seems too good to be true?"

"I've heard of it." She snapped.

He knew what she meant. It hurt him a little, but he didn't have time for her woman scorned bullshit. He searched her face for any hint of desire to leave this place without any further explanation from him, but found none.

"It's like you said. You couldn't tell them where to find us… for our safety. Somethin' in your gut told you not to. Somethin' in me knows that it's not safe here. I just haven't let myself get too damned comfortable to admit it." He took a breath. The last thing he wanted to do was make her mad. He took a step closer to her and softened his expression.

"You told me you trusted me once. Do you still?" He asked gently.

She looked into his eyes. Just days ago she trusted him with her life. She had put herself in his hands, which was the bravest thing she had ever done; braver than taking down a dozen walkers at once, in her opinion. She felt it all come back, even her anger, but especially her love for him. She knew he wouldn't be asking her to leave a place that was good for her.

She nodded slightly and that was all he needed.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled her to move.

"Wait." She froze, remembering something. "Andrea. She's here. I'm not going anywhere without Andrea. We owe her that."

Daryl nodded. He had every intention of taking Andrea with them. He followed Melissa as they quickly made their way to Andrea's building and then inside to her room. Melissa knew Andrea's door wouldn't be locked unless she was in there. No one had keys to their rooms, so you had to leave the door unlocked when you left if you wanted to get back in.

While they were waiting Melissa sat on the bed as Daryl paced around the room and told her how he had come across Michonne on a supply run and learned Andrea and Merle were in Woodbury. How he found Merle in the woods and came there in the hopes of taking them back to the prison. How he never expected Melissa would be there. He answered every question she asked, leaving out the part about Lori and the baby, figuring he would save that for another time.

Soon they heard the noise of a crowd in the streets. Melissa looked out the window and saw people going back to their buildings and knew the fight must be over.

"They're coming back." She said, looking back at him.

When Andrea came in the room Melissa was sitting on the bed.

"Oh, there you are." Andrea said playfully. "Wasn't that barbaric?" She let the door shut behind her. She noticed the tension in the room and her expression changed. She put her hands on her hips. "What?"

Daryl took a step out from the wall he was leaning against to make himself known. Andrea smiled.

"Daryl?" She was pleasantly surprised. "What are you doin' here?"

"We need to talk to you." Melissa started.

Daryl let Melissa do most of the talking. She told Andrea how Daryl had infiltrated the town in hopes of rescuing her and his brother and bringing them back to where the rest of the group had set up.

"So you're leaving?" Andrea asked looking at Melissa. "Why, because he wants you to?" She gestured to Daryl.

"I don't know how to explain." Melissa said. "There's something about this place. I've felt it ever since I got here. I know you've felt it too."

"I thought you liked it here." Andrea argued.

"I was starting to. I really was. I can see the appeal of this town. I felt it, of course. But at what cost? Come on, haven't you ever wondered how they really got all this?"

"Yes, of course." Andrea crossed her arms and sat on the bed next to Melissa. "Maybe they have to be a little bit unconventional, but wouldn't you be if you had to make this place work?"

Daryl was getting fed up. He felt like they were wasting time, so he jumped in.

"They tried to kill your friend. Michonne? You call that unconventional?"

Andrea looked at Daryl.

"I came across her on a supply run. That's why I'm here."

"Is she alright?" Andrea's face changed. She was concerned about her friend.

Daryl nodded. "You coming with us or not?"

Andrea understood why Daryl might not like it there. She wondered if Michonne and Daryl saw the town how they did because they were both such untrusting people. Of course they would be suspicious of it. She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"I just don't think I'm ready to go yet. And I don't think you should either." Andrea said, looking down at Melissa. "We don't actually know that this place is dangerous. I've never felt threatened here. Have you?"

Melissa put her head down and tucked her hair behind her ears. Andrea could tell Melissa was going to leave and she was saddened at the thought of saying goodbye to another friend.

"Andrea," Melissa tried once more. "I told you I would repay you for risking your life for me. I'm trying to do that now. Please come with us."

Andrea shook her head. "I'll tell ya what. I've gotten to know The Governor pretty well. I think he trusts me. I'll stay here, find out what I can about this place and if it turns out that it's as dangerous as y'all think it is I'll come find you."

Melissa couldn't hide the concern on her face. She started to argue, but Andrea cut her off.

"You know me. If anything happens, if I see anything or find out anything suspicious, I'll leave."

"Are you sure you want to take that chance?" Melissa stood and faced her, asking one final time.

"I think so, yeah." Andrea nodded, confident in her decision.

"We're wasting time here." Daryl said as he crossed the room. "We need to go." He knew Merle would be looking for him soon, if he wasn't already. He stood by the door and waited.

"How will you find us?" Melissa asked Andrea.

"We found each other before." Andrea smiled.

Melissa looked at Daryl, asking with her eyes if she should tell Andrea where she could find them. As if Daryl could read her mind, he nodded at her.

"We're holding up at a prison nearby. When you're ready." Melissa said.

Andrea nodded. The two of them smiled at each other and Melissa walked to Daryl and stood next to him at the door. Once Andrea saw them standing next to each other she understood why Melissa felt the need to go with him. She had never noticed before, but it made sense now. Melissa felt the same way about Daryl as Andrea felt about The Governor. They were both strong, both clearly troubled, but there was something about them. She smiled at her friends and wished them well with a nod as they made their exit.

They walked hurriedly, but not more so than any of the others who were still making their way back. Daryl asked her if she needed anything from her room and she shook her head. He led her to a dark corner of the town that was out of sight of anyone that might pass by. He stopped and reached down to grab something that was lying against the wall in the back of a building. It was very dark, but she could tell by the noise the arrows made when he hung it around his shoulder that it was his crossbow.

"Let's go," He whispered as he led her to the fence.

"What about Merle?" She asked. "Isn't he coming?"

Daryl wished he could say yes, but he knew Merle was too involved to leave unless his own life was in danger, which clearly wasn't the case. He was the one who would probably be coming after them. He shook his head.

"Go on." He whispered, urging her to climb before somebody caught them trying to escape.

Her eyes were adjusting to the dark now and the light from the moon was good enough that she could just see where to put her hands and feet. Daryl climbed next to her and jumped over the fence first. When she jumped he caught her arm and helped her stand. She took a deep breath. They were over the fence. She half expected an alarm to go off or something, but Daryl had done his recon and knew this would be a good place to cross over.

They fell into a familiar pattern right away. Daryl took the lead and she stayed close behind and on his right as they made their way through the woods as quickly and as quietly as they could. It didn't take Daryl long to figure out which way to go to make his way back to the truck he had left on the side of the road.

Daryl began to wonder if Merle had figured out they were gone yet. He knew that Merle was probably looking for him. Next he would look for Melissa and then Andrea, who he would find in her room. He hoped Andrea kept her mouth shut. Either way Merle's men would be out looking for them soon.

It took longer to make their way through the woods than Daryl expected. Finding his way back hadn't been as easy as he had thought in the dark, but once he found a few familiar landmarks they were making their way pretty well. Soon they found the truck.

"Get in." Daryl put his hand on her back and gently nudged her toward the truck as he popped the hood, pulled a flashlight out of this pocket and held it in his mouth as he reconnected the battery. He fished the keys out of his pocket as he got into the driver's seat and shut the door. They were halfway there.

In a split second they heard a gunshot and the driver's side window was shot out of the truck, glass spraying everywhere. They both ducked, Daryl covering Melissa.

"Go!" He yelled and she opened the passenger side door and ran out, Daryl following her close, just as they heard another shot. He took over the lead and grabbed her hand so they wouldn't get separated.

Melissa looked behind her and saw flashlights bouncing around. She could hear someone yelling out from behind them, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She could see the light from the flashlights on Daryl's back and she knew whoever was chasing them could see them. Daryl turned and ran to the right, hoping whoever was following them would lose track of them if they changed directions. Another shot rang out behind them and, this time, Melissa could hear the bullet go right past her ear and it caused her to lose her footing and fall down. Daryl picked her up and got her to her feet. He started to run again when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Stop right there, Daryl or I'll shoot you both dead!" The voice called out and Daryl stood still.

Daryl was still holding on to Melissa, but quickly positioned himself in front of her and raised his crossbow. Melissa felt helpless. Here she was again, the damsel in distress, with no weapon and no way to protect anyone. She stood behind Daryl, looking over his left side to see what was happening. The men chasing them stepped closer and she saw right away that it was Merle, Tony and another one she didn't know.

"You must be the dumbest son of a bitch in the world." Merle started, out of breath. "I take you back to our town, The Governor gives you his blessing and this is how you repay our kindness? And didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Merle pointed to Melissa with his gun and in response Daryl aimed his crossbow straight at Merle's head.

"How'd you find us?" Daryl asked.

"You think I was lying when I told you we had eyes all over? Tony here saw you jumpin' over the fence, you idiot."

"What now?" Daryl asked after a pause.

"You come back with us."

"Ain't no way." Daryl argued.

"What other option do you have, Daryl? You gonna shoot me with an arrow? You can't shoot three of us at once, little brother. Even if you do get past us somehow, there are other men out lookin' for ya. There's biters all over these woods. You lost your camp, your supplies. Think, brother! Come back with us now, before it's too late."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Melissa, talk some sense into him. Please." Merle pleaded.

Melissa put her hands on Daryl's lower back and squeezed his shirt, letting him know that she was there. With him. No matter what. Merle's face turned to a smile.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" Merle asked.

Daryl answered by keeping the crossbow pointed at his head.

Melissa could feel that whatever was about to happen it was going to happen soon. She tried to reason with Merle. "You can come with us, Merle. You're the reason Daryl came to Woodbury in the first place. He wanted to bring you back with him. It's not too late for you either."

Merle was surprised to hear this. He wasn't expecting it, that was for sure. He lowered his gun and considered it briefly but shook his head.

"Are you really gonna make me do this, brother?" Merle warned one final time, raising his gun and pointing it at Daryl.

Daryl, feeling the end was near, moved completely in front of Melissa blocking her view. She put her face against his back and closed her eyes, squeezing his shirt again.

"God dammit, Daryl." Merle shook his head.

Melissa heard two gun shots. She jumped and cried out behind Daryl and waited for him to fall into her arms, but he didn't. She felt Daryl lower his crossbow and she opened her eyes and stepped out from behind him to see what was happening. Merle's men were lying on the ground, having been shot dead by Merle. She quickly processed what had happened. She knew they would be okay, that Merle was letting them go.

"I can't believe you did this, you little shit." Merle said. "I offered you a life here."

"I knew what a life there would mean and I didn't want any part of it."

Merle shook his head. He was so disappointed in his brother, but when he saw the way Daryl had put himself in front of Melissa, he understood why Daryl wanted to get her out of there.

"Come with us, Merle." Daryl asked again.

"No thanks, brother. I've got to go clean up the mess you made." He said as he turned and made his way back to the town. "Good luck to ya."

Daryl knew that Merle meant more than one thing when he said good luck. He knew he meant that he hoped they made it, but he also knew he meant that they probably better not cross paths again. At least as long as Merle was still working for The Governor. Daryl was saddened to be losing his brother all over again. He was hoping he would come with them. He had just gotten him back too, after all.

Daryl grabbed the guns that had belonged to the men that were now dead on the ground. He gave one to Melissa and tucked the other in his belt.

"Let's go." He said to her and she followed him through the woods.

**Long chapter! Sorry, I just couldn't find a place to break it up. Daryl convinced Melissa to leave with him, but they still have some unresolved issues and they've clearly made an enemy out of The Governor, so we'll see how that pans out. They aren't exactly in the clear yet. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. As always feel free to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Reviews are always welcome. I love hearing what you guys are thinking. Until next time! **

**Song recommendations:**

**Bear McCreary – The Mercy of the Living**

**Hans Zimmer – Infiltration & Seige**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It wasn't long before Daryl realized that they needed to find a place to stay for the night. It was hard enough to know which direction they were going in the dark, and after being chased Daryl had lost confidence that he was leading them in the right direction at all. Soon the woods began to clear and he could see the back of a house. They quietly approached the house, stopping at the edge of the woods to survey the area. It was a neighborhood. It probably used to be a nice one too. The houses were all newer and big, with nice back decks and landscaping. They looked expensive. Pretty much exactly the opposite of the houses Daryl grew up in.

Daryl raised his crossbow and Melissa followed him as they quietly made their way out of the woods and into the back yard. They walked up along the side of the house closest to them, stopping and crouching down when they got to the edge. Daryl peaked out in all directions to survey the street and the front of the houses, looking for any movement, listening for any sound. They stayed like that for a few moments, both trying to determine if the area was abandoned and safe. Eventually Daryl looked at Melissa and nodded. They both raised their weapons and made their way to the front of the house and to the door. It was open. Without looking behind him, Daryl raised his hand and motioned for her to follow him inside with his fingers.

When they stepped inside they both headed in opposite directions, just as the group used to when they were clearing houses. Daryl took the living room and Melissa headed into the dining room, checking every corner, under the table, inside any doors. They met up in the kitchen at the back of the house and continued their search together. They searched the garage, the basement, then headed up the stairs, splitting up to search the rooms on the top floor separately. They found nothing. They met again at the top of the stairs. Weapons lowered, no longer on full alert.

"Why don't ya pick a room and get some shut eye." Daryl said coolly. "I'll keep watch."

"I can take the first watch." Melissa offered, looking down.

"Nah, I got it." Daryl protested.

Melissa walked into the bedroom closest to her. She could hear Daryl making his way down the stairs, most likely to check that the house was locked and to look out the windows, just as she knew he would be all night. He probably wouldn't wake her until morning, which meant he would get no sleep. She looked around the room for a while, staring at pictures of what used to be the happy family that lived there. She wondered to another bedroom that was decorated in a sports theme, with toys in all the corners and a little jacket hanging on the doorknob. She looked around the room. It was haunting at first. Then she made herself believe that the family living here had gotten out okay and were still together somewhere safe. She knew it probably wasn't true, but if she had to lie to herself to get any sleep then so be it.

She went back to the master bedroom, laid down on top of the covers and tried to shut her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. She was too awake after everything they had been through. Part of her felt like it was a dream she was having, being back with him again. Then she thought about Merle. How he had let them go. She hoped that he would be alright, but she knew manipulation was one of his many talents so she decided not to give it another thought. She tried to imagine how Daryl must be feeling. Finding his brother and then going their separate ways again after all this time. She knew he must be disappointed that Merle didn't come with them. She was certainly disappointed that Andrea didn't.

_Oh God_, _Andrea_. She hoped The Governor didn't take their escape out on her. She felt restless.

She sat up and quietly made her way down the stairs. Daryl was standing in the corner of the living room closest to her looking out one of the front windows. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall between the foyer and living room, not quite entering the room. He looked back at her with a frustrated expression and nodded at the stairs, telling her to go back upstairs and get some sleep. She shook her head. Daryl sighed and looked back out the window. If she didn't want to sleep that was her problem.

There was a tension in the room that neither of them could ignore. They could both feel it. It had been there ever since they finished clearing the house, when they knew for sure they were alone and out of danger. Daryl knew she must still be angry at him. Maybe she would never forgive him, never give him another chance, but at least she would be safe with him and he felt like he could live with that.

The moonlight was shining through the windows, illuminating the room well enough for Melissa to look around. There was a fireplace against the wall opposite her with white shelves built into the walls. The shelves were full of books, framed photos and vases. In the middle of the room was a nice cream colored couch with a pretty glass coffee table in front of it. The couch faced a row of windows that looked out the front of the house. In the corner of the room closest to her there was a comfortable looking chair. She was about to sit in it when she spotted a black grand piano sitting in the opposite corner of the living room. She walked across the room and around it, sat on the bench and lightly ran the pads of her fingers over the tops of the white keys.

Daryl watched as she tucked her hair behind her ears, closed her eyes and continued lightly touching the keys, still not pressing down. She seemed to be playing a song in her head and he wondered what it was. He didn't know she could play the piano. There was probably a lot he still didn't know about her. She opened her eyes and surveyed the room again, looking everywhere but at Daryl. He looked back out the window, but eventually brought his eyes back to her. He wanted her to look at him, but she wouldn't allow herself. When she saw a small fancy looking stereo sitting on the shelf beside the fireplace she stood and walked over to it, adjusting the volume dial all the way down before pushing the power button. It didn't come on. It was dead like everything else. She exhaled and dropped her shoulders.

_She must miss music_, Daryl thought to himself as he watched her sit down on the couch, propping her elbow up on one side and resting her head in her hand. She nuzzled herself into the couch to get comfortable and looked out the window. She was lost in her own thoughts when Daryl placed a handful of different sized batteries on the coffee table in front of her. She hadn't even noticed he'd left the room.

"One song." He directed.

This did the trick. She looked him right in the eye, opened mouthed, a look of surprise on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Daryl nodded and she stood and went back to the stereo. She found the battery door on the left side, opened it and removed three AA batteries. She grabbed three replacements off the table, put them in and pushed the power button again. This time the stereo came to life, lights blinking and certain buttons illuminating. She thought about looking through the small collection of cd's on the shelf, but she was anxious and decided to just play whatever was in it. She pushed play and slowly adjusted the volume dial, watching the numbers on the display screen slowly increase as she turned. She kept it low, but loud enough to hear well.

She recognized the song immediately. It was one she knew well and had liked before everything changed. She even used to sing it to her sister when she couldn't sleep. She turned and smiled at Daryl for the first time in days.

"I love this song." She said with a sweet look on her face. He was right. Music did make her happy. Daryl could see that now. She turned back to the stereo and closed her eyes, letting the sound take her in. He stood against the wall staring at the back of her head. He wanted to go to her, to show her how much he missed her but he didn't know if he should. He put the back of his head against the wall and listened.

_That not everything is going to be the way you think it ought to be,_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me._

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me,_

_And I shall believe._

_To hell with it_, he thought to himself, as if the lyrics of the song somehow helped him find a shred of courage within himself. He looked out the window one more time then walked up behind her and lightly touched her left hand with his right. She opened her eyes and looked down at their hands touching as he turned her to face him. She kept her eyes down as he gently pulled her closer, placing her hand on his shoulder and holding her other hand in his and against his chest. He put his right hand on the small of her back and barely began to move.

She realized he was dancing with her. She was shocked. She never thought in a million years Daryl Dixon would dance at all, much less initiate it. She let him do it. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe the song reminded him of someone. She didn't know. She rested her head against his shoulder, keeping it turned away from him so she wouldn't have to look at him. Her eyes filled with tears, but she closed her eyes and swallowed them back down. She was not going to cry in front of him. She had been trying so hard to get over him and move on with her life and here he was pulling her back in again. He had already made it clear that he didn't want her like that and her plan had been to deal with it and move on. How was she supposed to do that with him acting like this?

He wanted so badly to tell her the truth. That he only left her because he was embarrassed. That he never should have snapped at her. That he thought she was dead and he felt a part of himself die along with her. That only now that he was holding her in his arms was he beginning to feel alive again, but he let the song do the talking for him, hoping she would know that he meant the words that someone else was singing to her.

He closed his eyes and lightly inhaled, taking in her scent. She smelled good. He felt a familiar warm sensation deep inside of himself. The same sensation he felt when she was on top of him running her hands through his hair as they kissed. He turned his head toward her and waited for her to look up at him. She kept her head down, so he stopped moving and let go of her hand, bringing his fingers to her chin and lightly tilting her head up toward his. Now she had to look at him. As they stood there looking at each other he tried to tell her with his eyes the words he couldn't say. His eyes moved down to her lips. He was going to kiss her. He almost kissed her when the song ended and the music stopped.

She looked down, pulled away and turned the stereo off. She wasn't ready.

"Night." She said as she walked past him and out of the room with her head down.

"Night." He echoed as he watched her climb the stairs.

He felt the stab of rejection in his stomach. He knew he deserved it. He wasn't going to get her back this easily. Someone else, maybe, but not Melissa. Not after everything she'd been through. Her trust wasn't something she just up and gave to people. It was a privilege. It was earned. He thought about going after her, but he didn't. They had their chance and he had messed it up. He hoped, if nothing else, that things would go back to the way they used to be before, when they were friends.

**As always, thanks for the positive feeback and remarks! It is always appreciated and hearing that so many of you think I'm staying true to Daryl's character means a lot. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. They finally had a sweet moment. Hope you guys didn't think I was getting too away from Daryl's character with the dancing. In my head I saw it as more of a very slow, gentle movement almost more like an embrace. Anyway, please continue to review and PM me so I know I'm staying on the right track. Hope everyone has an exceptional day!**

**Try to give yourself a chance to listen to the song suggestion if you can. It's especially important to this chapter. :)**

**Song recommendation: **

**Sheryl Crow – I Shall Believe**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Melissa woke to the sound of birds chirping. The sun was up. She got out of the bed and headed down the stairs to find Daryl sleeping peacefully in the chair in the corner of the room. She knew he wouldn't wake her and she was right. He should have. She could have kept an eye on things if he was tired.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cloth grocery bags and filled them with food from the pantry. She noticed keys hanging on the wall next to the door of the garage. They had a BMW logo on them. She smiled to herself as she grabbed them. She opened the door to the garage, pushed the unlock button on the keys and watched the lights blink once, illuminating the room briefly before it went dark again. She flipped on the light and stepped into the garage. She put the bags in the backseat, found a small gas tank near the lawn mower and filled the car with gas. Then she popped the trunk of the car and filled it with things from the garage she thought they could use. A tool box, a saw, and a few flashlights. As she was headed back into the house she passed a good sized cardboard box with the words _Baby Things_ written on the side. She put that in the trunk too.

When she walked into the living room Daryl opened his eyes and saw her standing over him. He shot up and rubbed his eyes. She shook the keys in her hand.

"We've got a car." She said. "And I'm driving."

...

Back at the prison everyone was outside discussing who was going to go after Daryl. Michonne had shown up with the formula for the baby the day before. Things were shaky between her and Rick at first, but eventually she explained how she had run into a man with a crossbow who told her where to find them. She told them about Woodbury and what Daryl was up to. Rick wasn't pleased with the idea of Daryl going off by himself. He didn't want to lose him, but he knew Daryl would be alright. He had complete trust and confidence in Daryl and decided to give him some time to do what he needed to do, but when he wasn't back by that morning Rick began to worry and wanted to put a team together to go after him.

"Dad, look." Carl said looking out at the drive that led to the prison.

A black car was headed their way. The horn honked a few times. Rick was instantly alarmed. He put his hand on his gun in its holster and told everyone to stay back. A man in the passenger seat came partially out of the window to shoot a couple of walkers that were blocking the driveway. The car honked again and the man waved and called out to Rick.

"It's Daryl!" Carl shouted and the group ran to the fence to open it. Rick and Carl shot at walkers through the fence as the car pulled in and they shut the fence again.

Daryl jumped out of the passenger side and walked over to Rick. The two smiled at each other.

Rick put his hands out "You traded in my truck?" He joked as he admired the black BMW Daryl had somehow brought back with him.

"You're not going to believe this." Daryl said.

Melissa opened the driver's side door and stepped out. She walked around the car and over to Rick. Daryl was right. Rick couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked at her for a moment then hugged her. He was speechless.

Everyone in the group was shocked. Maggie put her hand over her mouth as Glenn and Hershel smiled and Beth cried. Michonne watched as they all took turns to greet her, each of them giving her a warm embrace. Daryl couldn't help the tiny smile on his face as he watched Melissa being welcomed back home by their friends. Their family. Maggie handed Rick the baby and Rick brought her over to Melissa.

Melissa took the baby and looked up at Rick. He shook his head, telling her Lori didn't make it. Melissa looked at the face of the baby girl in her arms and began to cry. She brought the baby in against her chest and kissed her head and rocked her. She looked at Rick to tell him how sorry she was. No words came out, but he knew.

A while later, after Melissa and Daryl answered everyone's questions about how he found her and how they made it back there it was back down to business. There was still plenty of work to be done to make the prison a home. Rick and Daryl went off to collect wood from outside the prison so they could burn more walker bodies and Maggie, Glenn and Hershel started plotting out where they would plant crops. Michonne even decided to pitch in and she helped Oscar carry the dead walkers to the pile. The baby had fallen asleep and Melissa, Beth and Carl decided to take her inside to lay her down.

Rick continued to question Daryl a little as they walked between the fences, making their way to the part of the exterior fence they had cut through and tied back together on the side of the prison. That area was close to the woods and they could leave, gather logs and twigs and tie it back up before the walkers in the front could spot them.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to convince your brother to join us." Rick said. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of Merle coming back, but he knew it had been important to Daryl.

"Prob'ly better this way." Daryl shrugged.

They walked a little longer until Daryl stopped suddenly. He put his hands on his hips and looked out into the woods. Rick stopped too.

"I couldn't do it." Daryl said, looking back at Rick. "Man, I had the arrow pointed at his head. He was gonna kill us. Didn't give me no choice, but I… I couldn't pull the trigger." Daryl put his head down and lightly kicked at the gravel under his feet. "I don't know. Maybe you people are rubbin' off on me."

"Daryl, you couldn't pull the trigger because you're a good man." Rick said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "There's a difference. Sometimes not pullin' the trigger is the braver thing to do. Believe me." He said as he thought of Shane. "Merle couldn't do it either. He let you go. Maybe there's still somethin' good in him too."

"You don't think I'm goin' soft?" Daryl asked, looking Rick in the eye briefly and then back to the woods.

"Daryl, I don't think there's a person in this group who could accuse_ you_ of goin' soft." Rick smiled.

Back inside Melissa sat in Beth's cell and watched the baby sleeping on the bottom bunk. She wished so badly Lori could have been there. She wished she could have been there for Lori. Maybe she could have helped her. Maybe she'd still be alive. They had grown so close and she was going to miss her terribly. Her eyes teared up at the thought.

"Why don't you guys sit with the baby for a while?" She said to Beth and Carl as she wiped her eyes and stood up out of the chair next to the bed. "I'm sure there's plenty of chores that need to be done."

They agreed and Melissa decided to do some laundry to keep herself busy. She grabbed two pillow cases and went cell to cell collecting whatever she thought was dirty. She skipped over her own cell that she had shared with Lori, refusing to even look inside. After checking through all the downstairs cells she slowly walked up the stairs to Daryl's perch.

It hurt a little seeing his make shift bed on the floor again, but she ignored the ache in her chest and found his bag on the floor. She crouched down and unzipped it. She reached in, grabbed the sleeve of one of the shirts and pulled it out of the bag. It was hers. The flannel she had been wearing the day they had been ambushed. The one she had put on to cover herself, as if that would somehow cover up her pain, but she had shrugged out of it and ran when a walker grabbed her. She wondered why Daryl would have it. He must have found it, but why would he put it in his bag? Without putting the shirt down she wondered outside to the others. She walked to the edge of the cement courtyard and searched for Daryl with her eyes. He and Rick were carrying wood outside the fence.

Maggie approached her. "So, how does it feel to be back from the dead?" she asked nodding toward something in the distance.

Melissa followed her gaze and saw three graves. Three. Melissa hadn't fully realized until now that they thought she had been killed. They had made her a memorial, probably even had a service.

"He spent a day lookin' for ya." Maggie continued, looking at Daryl. "And spent every night up there in that guard tower. Alone."

It dawned on Melissa that Daryl had kept her shirt because he wanted something of hers to hold on to. He'd never done that when anyone else had been killed. She was never sure how much she meant to him until that moment. She watched him as he carried the wood back inside the fence.

Daryl sat down the wood and glanced up to see Melissa staring at him with her shirt in her hand. They looked at each other for a moment as Daryl waited to see what her reaction would be. Melissa smiled softly at him and they finally exchanged the meaningful glance between the fences that he had been hoping for days earlier. He didn't know when he would get her back, but for the first time he began to believe that he could.

The moment between them wasn't lost on the others, but they pretended like it was. Maggie and Glenn briefly smiled and raised their eyebrows at each other before getting back to work and Rick put his head down, smiling to himself. Everyone seemed to take a moment to appreciate the fact that after so much tragedy they were happy again. It had been a good day.

...

That night as everyone was turning in Melissa sat in the common area outside the cells. She had just given the baby a bottle and was holding the sleeping newborn against her chest, patting her back lightly. Maggie approached and offered to take the baby for the night so Melissa could get some rest. Melissa gave the baby a kiss and handed her off to Maggie. She was somewhat saddened to give her up. They had spent so much time together that day. Melissa had found comfort taking care of her, but Maggie was right. Melissa could use a good night's sleep.

Daryl watched from above as Melissa walked to her cell. She stood in front of it for a moment, looking at Lori's things. She swallowed hard and stepped inside, but didn't get into her bed. Instead she just stood there looking around the cell at nothing, at everything. She eventually sat down against the wall.

She was looking at the floor, lost in her own thoughts when Daryl stepped inside the cell. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't stay in here." She said softly.

"I know." He answered and held his hand out to her.

She looked at his hand and back to his eyes. He wasn't taking pity on her. He wanted her with him. She could feel it. She reached out and took his hand. He helped her up and led her up the stairs to his bed without letting go of her hand. They lay next to each other just as they had the first night in the prison when she'd had one of her nightmares; Daryl on his back and Melissa on her side, neither of them saying a word. It wasn't long before Melissa drifted off. Daryl turned his head and watched her sleep until he found his own rest.

**Song recommendations:**

**Patrick Watson - Hommage**

**Bat for Lashes - Lillies**

**Thomas Newman - I Forgive You**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When she opened her eyes the next morning Daryl was still lying next to her, but wasn't touching her. As if he knew to be careful around her, even in his sleep. She wanted to get up, but didn't want to wake him. He looked peaceful, younger even, as if finding that place of rest erased years of hardship from his face. After a few minutes she decided to get up so as to avoid the awkward moment that was sure to come if he opened his eyes and saw her lying there staring at him. She sat up slowly and quietly, grabbed her boots and tiptoed to the steps, sitting at the top to tie her laces.

"Where you goin?" She heard from behind. She turned to see him sitting up, rubbing one of his eyes. She gave him a warm smile.

"Thought I'd make breakfast for everyone today. Least I could do, considering."

"Considerin' what?"

"Considering ya'll dug my grave." She watched the expression on his face change as he remembered that days ago she had been dead. Or at least, they had all thought so.

"Well, you ain't goin' alone." He declared as he grabbed his own boots and put them on. "We need to go to the boiler room and turn the generators on first."

"We have power?" She was surprised. She smiled to herself. She might be able to make a decent breakfast after all.

After they turned on the generators he walked her to the cafeteria with his crossbow half raised, insisting she stay behind him. When they got to the cafeteria he showed her the kitchen and she went to work. She found the coffee first and started two pots.

"Looks like oatmeal or cereal." She said after searching the pantry. "Which do you prefer?"

"What sounds good to you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, this is about you guys. Since you're the only one here you get to choose."

"Oatmeal, I guess." He shrugged.

She smiled and turned to get it ready. While she was waiting for the water to boil she located the sugar, packets of powdered creamer and some Styrofoam cups and set them out neatly in the large serving window between the kitchen and the cafeteria. Daryl stood and watched her at first, eventually setting his crossbow on the counter and heading to the pantry to help her locate more things they would need. When she saw him walking out of the pantry with spoons and coffee stirrers she walked up to him and took them out of his hands.

"_I'm_ doing this." She asserted, but with a smile.

He put his hands up and took a step back, surrendering and waited until she turned her back again to smile at her. He admired the kindness in her and wondered if she would ever lose the desire to care for others. She certainly hadn't yet, despite everything she had been through.

Since she didn't want his help, he leaned against the wall and chewed on a coffee stirrer while he watched her work. She certainly seemed to know how she wanted everything; laying things out in a way that made the place seem presentable and almost homelike. It didn't go unnoticed that he was watching her. She looked back at him a few times and caught him staring. When she did he would look down or in the opposite direction, but she could feel his eyes back on her the moment she turned her head. As she waited for the oatmeal to finish she poured a steaming cup of coffee and brought it over to him.

"I don't know how you take it." She said as she handed it over. His hands touched hers as he reached out to take the cup and they could instantly feel the electricity between them again, like it was pulling them both in. As she looked into his eyes she realized she was no longer angry with him. It felt like everything that had happened between them was much further in the past than it actually was.

Just then the buzzer on the timer she had set went off signaling that the oatmeal was ready to be taken off the stove. She let go of Daryl's cup and turned the timer off and asked him to go to the cell block to let anyone who was awake know that breakfast was ready.

As people filtered in and out, Melissa took care of each one. Offering to pour people more coffee or getting them anything else they requested. Daryl waited until she decided to sit down and have a bowl of oatmeal to help himself to one and sat with Rick and Hershel. Melissa was going to sit next to Maggie when she saw Michonne sitting alone in the corner of the room. She walked over to her.

"This seat taken?" Melissa asked with a friendly smile.

Michonne looked around at the five empty chairs at her table and looked back to Melissa with a blank expression on her face and it was clear she didn't get the joke. Melissa raised her eyebrows and sat in the chair across from her.

"Andrea told me about you. Told me about you winter together."

Michonne stared at her and said nothing.

"I tried to get her to come with me. I wanted to bring her here, but she wanted to stay. I'm sure you knew that already." Melissa looked down and took a bite of her oatmeal.

Michonne turned her Styrofoam cup around in her hands. Melissa felt it was obvious that Michonne had no desire to talk with her and was about to pick up her things and go to Maggie's table after all.

"I know the feelin." Michonne almost whispered. "She wouldn't come with me neither."

Melissa smiled sympathetically. She was grateful that Michonne was finally talking to her. She took a sip of her coffee.

"How is she?"

"She's good." Melissa answered softly. "She likes it there….I told her where to find us, though. Just in case."

Michonne gave her an approving nod and they finished their breakfast together.

After everyone was finished Melissa started cleaning up. Even though people offered to help her, she insisted it was her treat. When Daryl was called away by Rick she gave him a reassuring nod that she would be fine and he reluctantly left the room.

After she finished cleaning and putting everything away she headed back to the cells to check on the baby. Beth was sitting with her.

"Where is everyone?" Melissa asked.

"Rick's got everybody outside working. It's pretty hot out there today, so I figured we should keep the baby inside."

Melissa thought about heading outside to see if she could help, but she felt kind of gross after all the cleaning she did in the kitchen. She touched her loose braid that hung over her shoulder and figured since everyone was outside it might be a good time to clean up. She went to her old cell to grab her bag.

"If anyone asks, I'm taking a shower and brushing my teeth." She told Beth as she headed out of the cell block.

The showers were all tiled with half walls in between each and no shower curtains. Not as accommodating as her own bathroom in Woodbury, but she figured a shower is a shower. She wasn't expecting the water to be warm, so that was a nice surprise. When she was finished she wrapped herself up in her towel and headed to the sink. She brushed her teeth and combed the tangles out of her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and examined the ends. It had been a few inches past her collarbone when everything started and now reached past the towel that was wrapped around her chest. She thought about asking Beth or Maggie to help her cut a few inches off. Maybe she would try to find the prison barber shop later. She figured they probably had one.

She began making a list in her head of everything she wanted to do that day. Find the laundry room, wash people's clothes and get fresh towels so everyone could shower, go back to the kitchen and check the pantry to plan for dinner and find the barber shop, if there was time.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. She looked over her shoulder, grabbing the gun she brought with her off the sink. She didn't see anything, but felt uneasy. She dressed quickly, grabbed her things and as she rounded the corner into the hallway she bumped into someone.

She screamed and felt like she jumped ten feet off the ground.

"What the hell are you doin?" Daryl asked.

She tried to catch her breath.

"Daryl, you scared the shit out of me." She put her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. "What the hell are_ you_ doing?"

"Beth said you were takin a shower. Alone. Anything about that sound like a bad idea to you?" He was clearly angry with her.

"I don't need a bodyguard to take a shower." She said defensively.

"Oh, really? Last I checked you about got yourself killed every other day!"

She scowled at him. As hard as she had been trying to get stronger and more capable in this world, as much as she wanted to prove that she was no victim, it was a low blow for him to say something like that. She was under the impression the cell block was clear and the last thing she needed was to be hovered over while she was in the shower by the guy who rejected her. She found herself mad at him too. Even if he was right. She walked past him and started back to the cells when they heard the familiar sound. Just after they heard it coming, a walker rounded the corner and headed right for them. Wasting no time, Daryl shot it between the eyes with an arrow and glared at Melissa as he walked past her to pull the arrow from the walker's head.

"Oh fine, rub it in!"

…

That afternoon Melissa overheard the men talking about getting a few groups together to clear out the rest of the prison. As they were preparing to go, Melissa walked over to them and put a couple of extra magazines in her pockets and grabbed a spare knife, since hers had been taken away her first day in Woodbury. As she tucked the knife in her belt, she looked up to see all the guys staring at her. She pulled her gun out of her belt, slammed a magazine into the bottom, pulled the slide on the top and let it go. She was loaded and ready.

"I'm goin' too." She declared.

"Alright." Rick agreed. He could tell she was serious. "Melissa, you're with Axel and Daryl. You guys take the upper floors. Glenn, Oscar and I will take the lower."

"Let's go." Melissa walked out of the room without waiting for the others. If they wanted to stay together they could catch up with her. They did quickly and when they reached the main part of the prison where the cell blocks intersected the groups split up.

"Let's search the main level first then we'll go upstairs." Daryl suggested.

With their weapons raised Axel, Daryl and Melissa searched each room on the main floor, starting with the cafeteria and kitchen. Then they made their way to the infirmary. As they were making their way through a hallway and toward the gym, Axel must have gotten tired of the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Melissa. What did you do before all this?" He asked from behind her.

"I was a waitress and I took care of my little sister." She answered politely without looking back, her gun still raised in case she needed to fire it at any moment.

"Oh, that's interesting." He commented. "Where's your little sister now? She still alive?"

"She didn't make it." Melissa answered without giving anything away, still not looking at him.

Daryl, who was bringing up the rear, was getting annoyed. _Dumbass_, he thought. _She's not with us. What the hell do ya think happened to her_?

"I'm sorry to hear that." Axel offered. Daryl hoped that would be the end of the conversation, but apparently it wasn't. "So… did you have a boyfriend when this all started?"

Melissa smiled to herself. She couldn't see Daryl, but she was sure this conversation was driving him crazy and she couldn't help but get some pleasure out of it.

"Nope, no boyfriend." She answered coolly, trying her best not to laugh. Oh yeah, she was loving every minute of this.

"Oh, that's interesting." Axel responded.

_Don't he know any other words_? Daryl glared at the back of Axel's head, resisting the urge to just put him out of his misery.

"How about now?" Axel continued. "You're not…seein' anyone now, are ya?"

With that, Daryl had enough. "How about you both shut the hell up and focus on what we're doin' here." He barked.

Melissa could no longer suppress her smile, but she was glad neither of them could see. When they reached the gym Daryl gave her the signal that he would go in first. She followed him in while Axel held the door open.

There were six walkers in the gym and Melissa took out three in the time it took Daryl to take out two. The first three were perfect shots, right between the eyes. Just the way he had taught her. Melissa took out the remaining walker with a knife to the head, letting it drop to the floor in her hands. She pulled her knife out and put it back in her belt.

"Damn! You are one tough little gal, aren't ya?" Axel complimented from the door. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks, Axel." She looked up at Daryl and gave him a small, but proud smile. Now it was her turn to rub it in. "I learned from the best." She patted Daryl on the shoulder as she walked past him and left the room, calling a truce. She figured it was time to end his punishment. She had proven her point and he had gotten the message.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Melissa offered to take care of the baby that night. Glenn and Maggie had been watching her several nights in a row and Melissa was more than willing to give them a few nights off, especially when she saw Maggie almost fall asleep standing up on more than one occasion that day.

Rick had decided to take a break from the search to eat dinner early in hopes they could finish the sweep and take any bodies out to the pile before dark. After dinner, as the guys were preparing to leave again, Daryl looked over to Melissa to see if she was going to join them. She shook her head, opting to stay behind. Instead, she had decided to go through the box of baby things she had found at the house she and Daryl stayed at after they left Woodbury.

As she was removing item by item, Hershel, Maggie and Beth gathered around to watch and she was reminded of the time she went to her cousin's baby shower, which made her miss Lori. Melissa wished she could have been there to open the box. It was full of cute baby clothes, many of which were for a boy, but there were some gender neutral clothes as well. It also contained a few toys, a mobile with zoo animals dangling from it, a box of unopened baby bottles and a Baby Bjorn baby carrier. She could see the baby carrier coming in handy, so with Maggie's help, Melissa decided to try it on. The baby was content enough to fall asleep as Melissa was trying it out, so she opted to leave her in there as she did chores around the cells.

Later, as the guys filtered back into the cell block Melissa did her usual holding her breath until she saw Daryl routine. It was something she unconsciously did every time she waited to see if he was going to come back like the others. She didn't mean to do it. It just happened. When he and Rick walked into the cell block last, she finally let go of her breath. She smiled a small, warm smile to greet him when she noticed he was looking at her weird.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as she walked up to him.

Melissa looked down and remembered she was still wearing the baby carrier, Rick's daughter sleeping soundly inside.

"Oh, it's a baby carrier. I found it in that box from the garage. I thought it could come in handy if we ever need to move fast." She smiled at Rick.

Rick tried his best to return the smile, but Melissa could see the pain in his eyes. Perhaps Lori had carried Carl in something similar. Melissa watched as Rick nodded and left the room. She quickly handed the baby over to Beth and pulled the baby carrier over her head, setting it on the table and tucking her gun in her belt as she left the room. Daryl watched her go. He wanted to follow her, but she had made it clear she did not want to be hovered over by him, so he opted to sit at the table and bite his nails, as he so often did anytime she went off somewhere without him and he had nothing else to do.

Melissa opened the exit door and saw Rick walk into the guard tower closest to their building. The same tower Daryl had spent his nights in when he thought Melissa was dead. She half jogged across the courtyard and climbed the stairs, trying to think of what to say to Rick as she ascended. By the time she went inside and sat next to him she still didn't know, so they sat in silence for a moment.

"I've been trying to think of the right words to say to you, " She eventually started. "I just don't know what they are….. I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am for what you're going through. For what Carl is going through. I should have been with her. I could have done something – "

"There was nothing you coulda done." Rick cut her off. "It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either. You know that right?" She looked at him, hoping he would see on her face that she meant it, but he kept his eyes on the floor.

"My biggest regret…" Rick spoke slowly and distantly, as if he was somewhere else. "…was not havin' enough time. I wanted to fix it. I wanted to make it right. I figured if I could make us safe here, there would be plenty of time for me to fix everything else. But there wasn't. That's the worst thing about this...this world we live in. There just isn't enough time. I still loved her. I shoulda told her that."

"She knew."

Rick turned his head and finally looked her in the eyes, unsure.

"She did." Melissa reassured, holding his gaze to show him that she meant what she was telling him. She tried her best to hold back the tears that were in her eyes, but it was all she could do to keep them from flowing onto her cheeks.

Rick looked out at the sunset. It was gorgeous. There was a beautiful array of colors in the sky. He found himself wondering how this world could still be so beautiful despite everything that was happening in it.

Unsure of what else to say, Melissa considered that Rick might just need some time alone to grieve. She stood and as she was about to walk out the door, Rick spoke once more.

"Sometimes knowing ain't enough. Sometimes you just need to hear it." Rick said as he looked back at her.

Melissa could feel a stinging sensation in her throat as her eyes filled once again. She nodded and walked out the door, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat as she descended the stairs. On the way back to the cell block, Rick's words echoed in her ears. _Sometimes you just need to hear it_. Ain't that the truth? Wait, was he trying to tell her something? It was possible that he wasn't, but she knew Rick so well, she couldn't help but feel that there had to be more to those words than just his own feelings of regret. She thought back to what he had said about there not being enough time. It was as if by admitting his own guilt he was also trying to tell her what she needed to do to avoid the same fate and she knew right then and there that he must have figured her out. She needed to tell Daryl how she felt before it was too late for them, but she didn't think she had the strength to put herself out there like that again.

The revelation stopped her in her tracks and she found herself standing alone in the hallway with her back against the wall. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even hear Daryl the first time he spoke to her.

"Hey." Daryl waved a hand in front of her face, bringing her out of wherever she was. "You okay?"

Melissa looked at him and to the floor, embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about something Rick said."

She bit her lip and walked past him and back toward the cell block. Now wasn't the time.

"Come with me." Daryl said. He watched as Melissa turned to face him again, a perplexed look on her face. "There's somethin' I wanna show you."

A few minutes later Melissa found herself in a section of the prison she had never been to before. She had no clue where they were going or what he was about to show her. His crossbow was hanging from his shoulder as opposed to being pointed in front of them and she suddenly felt the two of them walking around the prison seemed more intimate than dangerous.

When they reached a door, Daryl pulled keys from his pocked and unlocked the deadbolt, then the doorknob. She noticed the name plate on the wall next to the door read _Warden's Office_. He held the door open for her and she walked into the dark room and froze as he shut and locked the door behind her. There was just enough blue light coming in through the windows that she could see enough not to walk into anything. Daryl turned on a small lamp next to him. The first thing she noticed was the nice wooden desk in the middle of the room. She immediately imagined him laying her down on it and her face turned red as she wondered if that was the reason he had brought her there. She held her breath and suddenly realized she was nervous.

"I found it when I was clearin' this section of the prison after dinner." He said looking around.

_An office_? As she looked around she noticed an antique couch underneath a few windows and she wondered if he would take her there instead of the desk. Her stomach turned in knots and she took a deep breath. Her breath caught Daryl's attention and he noticed she was playing with her fingers the way she did whenever she was nervous about something. She was considering bolting back to the cell block, when she saw Daryl gesture toward something on her left. In the corner of the room, on an antique wooden table, was a small stereo and on a bookshelf next to the table were two shelves full of records and cd's.

"It's yours if you want it." Daryl offered as he looked back and forth between Melissa and the floor, nervously anticipating whether or not she would like his surprise.

All traces of the nervousness she had felt immediately disappeared as it dawned on her that he hadn't brought her there to have sex. She immediately felt relieved and warm. She looked at Daryl and when he returned her gaze she smiled. He had found her weakness. He nodded to the bookcase, telling her it was okay to browse and play whatever she wanted. Daryl sat on top of the desk and watched as she slowly walked over to the shelves and fingered through each record, one by one, occasionally commenting on how long it had been since she had heard this or how much she used to love that. Her eyes wondered up a shelf to the cd collection. She decided to put on a song for Daryl to say thank you and show her appreciation in her own way. When she grabbed a cd case and flipped it over to look at the back, Daryl figured it must hold some significance to her since she hadn't held one in her hands yet.

She turned on the power on the stereo and put the cd in, skipping to number five. As the song started she sat on the floor and put her back against the bookshelf. She put her legs out in front of her, crossed one foot over the other and leaned her head back.

"This was the last CD I bought before everything went to hell." She said, examining the cd case once again.

Daryl stood and walked over to her. He sat on the floor next to her, allowing their shoulders to touch. She handed the cd case to him. He turned it over and looked at the song title for number five. It was called _Us Against The World_. He smiled to himself, wondering if she had put the song on for him. He hoped so, but said nothing. He was never good with words, especially around her. It seemed easiest to communicate with her through his actions. His apology for that morning was bringing her there and hers was the song they were listening to. She rested her head on his shoulder to tell him that they were okay. His body tensed at first then relaxed as he allowed his head to rest on hers and they sat together and listened to the music.

After a few songs, Melissa wondered why she had been so nervous about being there alone with him. She should have known he hadn't intended to bring her there for the reasons she had assumed and she suddenly found herself a little disappointed with that realization. She felt a warm sensation deep inside. It was the same feeling she had the last time they sat this close to each other, which had led to an intense make out session that ended in disaster. She felt the urge to try again, hopefully without the disaster ending. As the memory of the way his kisses tasted and how good they felt flowed through her, she placed her hand next to his and lightly stroked his hand with her knuckle. She heard him exhale slightly louder than normal, closed her eyes and turned her face toward his neck and waited to see if he would make the next move. When he didn't move at all, she turned her head up toward his to catch his eyes and saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing slow and steady. He had fallen asleep on her. She exhaled, put her head back on his shoulder and her hand back on her lap.

"Daryl." She said softly. She heard him inhale loudly and felt him tilt his head up. "We should go back. I volunteered to watch the baby tonight and they're probably wondering where I am."

Daryl stood and put his crossbow back on his shoulder as she turned off the stereo. They were almost back to C-Block when he instructed her to go on ahead while he went to the boiler room to shut off the generators. She thanked him and watched as he walked the opposite direction. She wanted to go with him, but knew he must have not wanted them to be seen walking in together, so she made her way back to the cell block alone. She contemplated taking a cold shower instead, but knew Beth was waiting on her.

When Daryl came back into the cell block Melissa was sitting in the baby's cell, hooking the mobile onto the bottom bunk. Daryl took a few steps closer to the cell as he watched Melissa wind the mobile. She smiled as the baby looked up at the animals and kicked her feet as if she was dancing to the little lullaby. He briefly considered joining her, but opted to head up to his perch instead. He wasn't sure if they were okay or not, but hoped that his surprise would move them in the right direction.

He slept restlessly that night, waking every so often to look down and make sure Melissa was still there. Still safe. He watched her shadow on the ground, reflecting from the lantern in the commons area as she tried to hold the whimpering baby and make a bottle at the same time. He sat up and started to go down to help her, but didn't want to make her feel like she couldn't handle it. She probably knew more about what she was doing than he did. Soon the baby stopped crying and he could hear Melissa quietly whispering to her. He leaned against the wall and watched as her shadow gently swayed back and forth. When he heard her quietly singing to the baby from below, he found himself leaning closer to hear better. She was singing very softly, but he eventually could make out what song it was. Blackbird. He had always liked that song and with her slow tempo and soft voice, Melissa had turned it into a sweet, gentle lullaby.

His eyes started to close and he lay back down on his bed. He could smell her there from the night before. He wasn't sure if it was because he had been exhausted or if it was because he had been sleeping next to her, but he realized he had slept better that night than he had in a long time. Maybe even since everything started. He brought the pillow closer and buried his face in it. Even though she was in the same room with him he missed her. He laid there watching her shadow, trying to think of more ways to make up for his behavior. Eventually, he forced himself to close his eyes and lost himself somewhere between her voice and the darkness.

* * *

**A huge THANK YOU to those of you who are reviewing and sending me PM's! You guys have been saying such nice things! I have been having a great time writing this and it's really great to know that so many people enjoy it. Feel free to continue to stay in touch with me and let me know how I'm doing. **

**Here are some song recommendations for this chapter:**

**Coldplay - Us Against The World**

**The Beatles - Blackbird**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Melissa was exhausted from the night before and slept in late the next morning. Not that she was used to getting a good night's sleep anyway, but it had been her first night taking care of a baby in a long time and she had a hard time sleeping at all, even when the baby was sleeping. She was grateful when Beth woke up early that morning and offered to take over. She was so tired she climbed up to the top bunk in the baby's cell and passed out. When she finally woke up she couldn't tell if it was late morning or early afternoon.

She was alarmed at first to find that nobody was in the cell block. She checked outside to see everyone working and knew Rick must have assigned tasks while she was asleep. Glenn, Michonne and Oscar were killing walkers along the perimeter of the fence, most likely because too many of them were piling up. They had to do this every couple of days as needed to keep the fence intact. Rick and Daryl were on the side of the yard bringing fresh wood through the fence for the walker pile and Maggie, Hershel and Axel were standing in the grass having a discussion and pointing to various places in the field and Melissa assumed they were planning where and how to plant the garden. She headed back inside and made her way to the cafeteria, where she found Beth making lunch and Carl holding his baby sister.

"So here you two are." Melissa greeted them, yawning.

"Get any sleep?" Beth asked with a friendly face.

Melissa nodded and sat next to Carl, laying her head in her arms on the table. A moment later Beth set a hot cup of coffee in front of her. Melissa looked up and smiled, thanking Beth for reading her mind. She sipped on her coffee and tried to focus on waking up so she could actually be of use that day.

Soon the rest of the group started to filter into the cafeteria to eat lunch. Tomato soup, served cold on account of it being so hot outside, and crackers. Daryl and Rick walked in together and sat a few tables over from Melissa. They appeared to be in a deep discussion about something and Melissa figured she would stay at her own table so as not to bother them. As the group finished their lunch, most of them filtered back outside to finish their jobs. After he threw his Styrofoam bowl and plastic spoon in the trash, Daryl began to make his way back outside. As he passed Melissa's table she looked up and smiled at him. She expected a nod in return and was surprised when he told Rick he'd be outside in a minute and he sat in a chair next to her.

"Morning," Melissa smiled sleepily, propping her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand.

"I think ya mean afternoon."

"Whatever." She was too tired to care. She drank the last sips of her coffee.

Daryl looked at her bowl and noticed she hadn't eaten yet.

"You best eat your lunch. You ain't had nothin' to eat yet today. Don't look like you need to be skippin' no meals."

"I will. Just finishing my coffee first." She took a bite of her soup to show her intensions and made a face at the contrast of flavors in her mouth. Daryl did his best to suppress a smile, but one corner of his mouth came up anyway.

"Oh, well. At least it's food." She took a bite of a cracker hoping to neutralize the bad taste. "Remember when we didn't have anything to eat for days at a time? That wasn't so long ago."

Daryl nodded. Of course he remembered.

"Hey, you wanna go huntin' with me?" He asked suddenly. "I think we could use some meat with our corn and beans tonight." Daryl hadn't been hunting with Melissa in what felt like forever. He was suddenly excited at the thought of getting back out there with her.

"Yeah, I do." She nodded. The idea excited her just as much. Hunting had always been their time. At least, ever since she asked him to show her. Even though they had recently spent more time together than they ever had before they got to the prison, something about the idea of being alone with Daryl in the woods again excited her just as much as it used to.

Daryl told Melissa he would tell Rick their plans and instructed her to meet him outside. Melissa finished her soup and cleaned up after herself then went back to the cell block to grab her knife, gun and a few rounds of ammo. She changed into her black shirt that she had typically worn on their hunts to keep from staining her other clothes and tied her blonde hair into her standard messy braid that hung down to one side. She had prepared a small messenger bag with some supplies and was in the process of strapping it over her shoulder when she heard it.

"_Interesting_."

It was only a word, but the voice it was coming from set off the alarm in her head. She slowly walked out of her cell and closer to the voice to make out the conversation.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh, that's interesting."

Melissa increased her pace, stopping directly outside of the baby's cell when she saw Axel sitting next to Beth on the bed, a little too close. Carl was sitting in a chair in the cell, but due to his age and inexperience was completely clueless as to what was happening in front of him.

"Axel, can I talk to you a moment please?" Melissa asked as politely as she could to avoid causing the kids to worry about her tone. Axel looked up at Melissa and followed her into the commons area outside the cells.

"What do you think you're doin?" She asked accusingly, but without raising her voice.

"I was just makin' conversation is all." Axel shrugged and acted as though he had no idea what he had done wrong, but Melissa knew better. She had known more than one scumbag when she was Beth's age. Drooling over her and grabbing her ass as she placed their drinks on the table. She knew how to deal with guys like him.

"Let's get somethin' straight, Axel." Melissa spoke softly, but leaned toward him so he knew she was serious. "Us being here ain't about you gettin' a chance to re-populate the earth."

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Axel backtracked. "It's just I've been in here a long time. I ain't seen a woman in years until ya'll showed up. Maggie's with Glenn, Lori's dead, and you're with Daryl. Beth is the only – "

"I'm not with Daryl." Melissa said defensively, uncrossing her arms and standing up straighter.

_Am I_? She looked down, searching. She didn't know if she was with him or not and that revelation was enough to nearly make her forget what it was she was trying to tell Axel.

"Oh, you're not with Daryl." Axel repeated. "That is interesting."

Melissa raised her eyebrows and gave him a pathetic look. Poor Axel didn't stand a chance. The creepy bastard had no game and there probably wasn't a woman left on this earth who would think someone who only knew one four syllable word, used it way too often and looked like a scummier version of the KFC guy could ever be charming.

"No," She quietly asserted, shaking her head. "It's not." She grabbed three magazines from the shelf, shoving two into her bag and slamming the third into her gun. As she pulled back the barrel and let it go, she turned to face Axel once more. As she spoke her voice was still soft, but her tone had changed. It was threatening. "Go near her again and I'll lock you in a cell and leave you there."

Axel's eyes widened slightly and she hoped he had gotten the message.

"Carl, can you let us out please?" Melissa called, without taking her eyes off Axel.

Carl unlocked the cell block door and held it open for Melissa, who gestured for Axel to go first. He did and she followed him outside. When they got outside Axel walked over to Hershel and Maggie to resume their conversation about planting crops and Melissa kept her eyes on him as she approached Rick and Daryl. The three of them walked together to the patched up hole in the side of the perimeter fence as Glenn and Oscar distracted the few walkers that had gathered at the fence while they were eating their lunch.

"If I can make a request," Rick started in a friendly voice as they walked between the fences, "I could probably go for another deer. Just saying."

"Rick, I think you should keep an eye on Axel." Melissa said, stopping suddenly. She hadn't even heard Rick's request. With each passing moment Melissa had become increasingly suspicious of Axel and the more she thought about it the more concerned she became.

"He try somethin' with you again?" Daryl asked, stopping to face her. Rick stopped too, crossed his arms and turned his head at Melissa.

"No. I just think we should keep an eye on him. That's all." She looked to Rick.

"Somethin' going on I should know about?" Rick inquired.

"He hasn't done anything. I just think we should watch him."

"Alright, I'll keep my eye on him. Both eyes." Rick agreed as he and Daryl exchanged a look.

When they reached the area in the fence where they would cross over, Rick looked back to be sure the walkers were still distracted before un-weaving the cord keeping the hole closed. He nodded at both of them as they passed through, and then re-tied the cord. He looked up at Axel, wondering what had happened to make Melissa become suspicious of him then back to Daryl and Melissa as they silently disappeared into the woods.

The first two hours of their hunt went by unsuccessfully and Daryl started to wonder how many animals might actually still be in the area with all the walkers passing through. There were new walkers on the fence perimeter nearly every day and he had led Melissa a mile or two out in hopes of finding more wildlife.

They had barely spoken since they left the prison walls until Daryl suggested they take a break and grab some water. Melissa opened the messenger bag and pulled out a bottle of water for them to share and a snack that she brought as a surprise. A can of sliced peaches in light syrup she had found in the pantry. She opened the can with a handheld can opener and the two found themselves making small talk as they sat next to each other with their backs against a tree and took turns reaching into the can for a peach.

"Mmm. Never thought I'd be missin' peaches." Daryl remarked as he licked the syrup off his fingers. "Not in Georgia."

"What else do you miss?" Melissa asked as she took a sip of the juice in the can and handed it back to Daryl. He took a sip as he considered her question and Melissa found herself momentarily impressed with how comfortable they had suddenly become around each other.

"Beer." He decided and they both chuckled quietly.

"What about food? What was your favorite thing to eat before all this happened?"

"Squirrel."

"No, I said _before_ all this." She beamed. He looked right at her with his own grin and they chuckled again.

"What about you?" He asked, attempting to get the attention off of him before he ruined the good vibes by being forced to explain that for days, sometimes weeks on end, he would have to hunt for his own food and squirrels had always been easy for him to catch.

"Fresh fruit. Bananas, Apples. Bread. Oh, and cheese."

Remembering that he missed those things too, Daryl nodded in agreement as he passed the can back to her, offering her the final sip.

"Watermelon?" He suggested.

"Yeees!" She agreed in an excited whisper and they both smiled again.

She had forgotten about Watermelon. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to eat it again. Probably not, she decided. She couldn't help but consider what else she would never have the chance to do, to see. As if they both suddenly remembered where they were and the reality they were living in at the same time, they each looked down and their smiles faded.

"At least we have food." Melissa echoed her statement from the cafeteria.

"Speakin' of which, we gonna catch some dinner or not?" Daryl stood and wiped the dirt off his pants, grabbed his crossbow off the ground then helped Melissa to her feet.

Soon they were back into their familiar pattern. They moved almost silently through the woods, being as cautious and quiet as possible, not just to keep from scaring away animals, but also to not attract any walkers. When they reached a creek Daryl stopped, lightly whistled at her and jerked his head, telling her to come closer. He squatted down and pointed to prints in the mud. She squatted next to him and looked in the direction he was pointing.

"What do these look like to ya?" He asked softly.

Melissa looked at the size of the prints and traced with her eyes where they had come from and which direction they were headed.

"Deer? Not very old. Probably got a drink in the creek and headed that way."

"Good." Daryl approved, grinning at her. She had been paying attention. "Come on."

They stood and followed the prints. After a few minutes Daryl suddenly gave her the signal to hide and she immediately put her back against the nearest tree as he hid behind a tree next to hers. As he looked around his tree at whatever had alarmed him, Melissa kept her eyes on him, waiting for him to signal to her what was happening.

Walkers. Five of them. No, six.

He looked in her eyes and gave her a reassuring nod, telling her it was okay. Staying behind the tree he carefully aimed his crossbow, took one out, and put his back against the tree again to reload. As he did, Melissa carefully looked around her tree to see that the walkers hadn't caught on to them yet and were still heading in the same direction. He looked at her and she gave him a nod. He turned around the tree again and silently took out another. The four remaining walkers stopped. They appeared to be searching for them. Melissa hoped the walkers couldn't smell them, but her fears were realized when they started walking in their direction. Melissa looked back to Daryl, and pointed to her nose. Daryl motioned for her to get her knife ready, but it was already in her hand. He held up his finger and she waited for him to give the signal to attack.

When he did they ran out, killing the remaining walkers with ease. As they each pulled their knives out of the dead walker's heads they looked back at each other and smiled. They were actually having fun.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot in the distance and they each jerked their heads toward the sound and froze. Neither of them could tell exactly where it came from, but they knew it was somewhere further into the woods. Melissa pulled her gun out of her belt and covered Daryl as he ran to pull his arrows from the two walkers on the ground. He ran back to Melissa and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him back the direction they came from and she figured they were going back to the prison. No deer for dinner tonight.

On the way back, Daryl gave her the signal to stop again. He pointed his crossbow up toward a tree and shot a squirrel that was running along a branch. They watched the squirrel fall to the ground and land with a small thud. She walked with Daryl to the squirrel and they looked down at it.

"Oh good, your favorite." She mocked it a whisper. He smiled as he bent over, picked it up by the tail and handed it to her, making her carry it back.

He shot three more squirrels on the way back to the prison. Each time he did they would pick up the dead squirrel quickly and continue, neither of them wanting to linger. They had to take out a few more walkers on the way, but it wasn't a problem. Melissa couldn't help but think to herself what a great team they made. She wondered if he thought so too.

When they got back to the prison they headed for the kitchen with their kill.

"You can do the honors, I'll get the rest." Melissa said as she made her way to the pantry to grab a large can of beans and some corn. When she came back out Daryl was already skinning the squirrels on the counter with his knife. She couldn't help but turn her nose up a little. It wasn't pleasant, which was exactly why she let him do it.

"Did you know I was a vegetarian before all this?" She asked as she opened one of the cans.

He stopped what he was doing at looked at her like she was crazy. "_Hell no_. You freakin' kiddin' me?"

"No." She laughed.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't stand the thought of eating a helpless animal. One that was born, lived and died just so it could end up on my plate. Somethin' about it just seemed wrong to me. People ate meat every day, every meal. Could you imagine being that cow or that chicken? Not even getting to live a normal life? And the hormones they injected into them? No thank you."

Daryl didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say other than to tell her that he thought she was out of her damn mind and he didn't want to insult her. Especially since they were having such a good day together.

"Anyway, I know I eat meat now, but there's somethin' different about it. Having to hunt for your food or else you don't eat at all. I don't know… there's a level of respect there. You appreciate their sacrifice, ya know?" She turned her attention back to opening the can of beans.

Melissa was starting to make too much sense. Daryl couldn't remember how many times he would have gone hungry if there hadn't been animals in the woods near his home. He suddenly felt things had taken too serious a turn and he decided to break the ice a little.

"Hey, look at this." He said from behind her.

She turned around as he tossed the skin from the squirrel at her. She squealed and tried to dodge it, but it hit her arm and fell to the floor in a splat. She jumped up and down and tried not to laugh, disguised.

"Aww, that's terrible. You're terrible." She came at him and playfully hit him on the arm.

When she did he leaned into her, putting an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It happened so fast, he didn't even realize he was doing it until he already had. He had completely let his guard down and somewhere in their playfulness it just happened. He immediately pulled away from her and put his head down.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't 'a done that."

"Uh, no. It's… It's okay." She stuttered.

"No, it ain't." He wouldn't look at her. He kept his eyes down and went back to his counter to finish skinning the squirrels.

Melissa touched her lips with her fingers and tried to replay what had just happened. All she knew was one second she was playfully slapping his arm and the next his lips were on hers. He pulled away so suddenly she didn't even have the chance to kiss him back. She wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want to embarrass him or make him angry. He obviously wasn't happy about it. She stepped closer and was about to say something to clear the air when Beth and Maggie walked in to ask if there was anything they could do to help.

Daryl stayed in the kitchen long enough to finish skinning the squirrels and cut the meat off the bones, but didn't speak to Melissa or look at her again, at least not while she was looking at him. She could feel his eyes on her once or twice as they prepared the meal, but he would look away again as soon as she tried to meet his gaze. The group was grateful for the meat and everyone seemed to enjoy their dinner. Even Michonne told Melissa thank you as she brought her plate to the sink to be washed.

Beth insisted on taking over the dishes, giving Melissa nothing to do but go back to the cell block. She decided to spend some time with the baby while Beth finished cleaning up. It was Beth's turn to watch the baby that night and Melissa thought she would get her dressed, fed and ready so Beth might be able to catch some sleep before the baby woke up for the first feeding. When Beth walked back into the cell block with Carl, Melissa was sitting in the commons area at a table with the sleeping newborn in her arms. Beth gave her a grateful smile and took her to bed.

Melissa sat at the table and waited as everyone got settled. She wasn't sure what to do. Daryl had invited her to his bed a few nights before, but she wasn't sure if that was only for one night or if she was welcome to go back any time. She wasn't bold enough to ask, so she sat and waited to see if he would invite her back. As things got quieter she found herself getting tired. After she caught herself nodding off she figured she should just head to her own bed. She stood up and reluctantly began the walk to her old cell, dreading every step.

Daryl had been watching her from his bed at the top of the stairs. He stopped breathing for a moment as he waited to see if she would climb up to sleep next to him. He hoped she would. He watched her stop, then turn to go into her old cell. Disappointed, he sunk down into his pillow, turned his back to the stairs and closed his eyes.

….

In her dream Melissa was running alone through the woods with the baby carrier strapped to her chest. She kept looking behind her for more walkers, but didn't see any. She eventually stopped to catch her breath and looked down at the baby carrier to check on the baby, but the baby was no longer in it. She was completely alone. She backed into a tree and started to panic as walkers came out from behind her and tore her to pieces.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter ever! Sorry about that, guys. I just couldn't find a place to break it up. As always, thanks to those of you sending your positive feedback as well as for the favorites and follows. You guys are great. More chapters are on the way. I've actually been writing quite a lot and have lots of ideas on where to take things, so I hope you continue to stay along for the ride. It should be fun! Have a great day, everyone. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Melissa woke with a gasp. She sat up in her bed and looked around, remembering where she was. She checked her arms and legs to ensure they were still attached. Placing one hand on her racing heart and running the other through her hair, she took a few deep breaths then wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. The light coming in through the windows was soft enough that she could tell it was morning, but the sun had not come up yet. Not wanting to return to her nightmares she climbed quietly from her bed and peaked her head out of her cell. Everyone still appeared to be sleeping. She grabbed her pack, towel, gun and some ammo and headed to the boiler room to turn on the generators. As she waited for the water heaters to do their job she went to the cafeteria to start a pot of coffee, then she walked to the shower room.

She sat quietly on a bench as she considered what it was about her nightmare that disturbed her the most, being torn apart by walkers or being completely on her own. She decided not to answer that question and stood to brush her teeth, shaking away the dark thoughts that had formed in her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the dark circles had returned under her eyes. She looked awful, older and was sure she might almost have been mistaken for a walker herself.

As she showered she let the warm water beat down on her neck in an attempt to loosen the knots. She dressed in a pair of dark form fitting jeans and a black tank top. She combed her wet hair, which she still hadn't gotten around to cutting, and headed back to the cell block to drop her things off in her cell. When she got back the light in the room was warmer and she could tell the sun was coming up, but everyone still appeared to be sleeping. Daryl was still lying in his bed, his back to the stairs. She was glad he hadn't woken up yet. She didn't want to face him. She wanted to figure out and fix whatever it was that was broken between them, but she couldn't do that when he was around. He made it too hard for her to think sometimes. She needed distance. She wanted to be on her own, listen to music and try to work things out in her head.

She tucked her gun into her belt and slipped a hair tie around her wrist then headed back to the cafeteria, made herself a cup of coffee, grabbed a small box of cereal and brought her breakfast with her to the Warden's Office. Daryl had left the door unlocked for her so she could go there any time she wanted. She opened the door and immediately felt better. Setting her breakfast and her gun on the desk, she tucked her damp hair behind her ears and made her way to the bookshelf to find something to play. A Joni Mitchell cd grabbed her attention and she pulled it off the shelf to take a closer look. The cover was a painting of Joni sitting at a bar, smoking a cigarette with a sad expression on her face. She flipped it over to check the track listing, found the song she was hoping for, put the cd in the stereo and skipped ahead to number twelve. Both Sides Now had been her Mother's favorite song and she used to sing it to Melissa when she was a little girl. As the soft music filled the air around her Melissa sat at the Warden's desk and sipped her coffee. She hadn't heard the song since her mother was alive, but she remembered every word.

Melissa couldn't help but feel the tears in her eyes as she thought about her mother. If there really was a heaven, Melissa was sure her she would be there. She wondered if her mom was looking down on her, proud of who she had grown up to be, the sacrifices she had made and the way she had somehow still managed to be good and caring despite the ugly, horrific world she was now living in.

As Joni sang about not knowing love, Melissa's thoughts wondered to Daryl. She thought about the way he assured her that her sister would be okay despite the obvious doubt in the eyes of the others. Daryl had searched for Sophia every day and had nearly lost his own life in pursuit of hers. She remembered the way he held Melissa and let her cry in his arms when Sophia walked out of the barn.

Thinking of Sophia was still painful for her. She wiped a tear from her cheek and stood and walked to one of the windows in the room, looking out to watch the sun come up in an attempt to push her pain away. Memories of moments she had shared with Daryl came at her all at once and instead of trying to push them away she closed her eyes, allowing the memories to flow through her. She thought about all the times she had caught him looking at her, his various nods of approval or comfort. She saw moments they had shared in the woods, the way he helped her correct her aim, how he looked to her when the group was discussing what to do with Randall. It seemed every time the group met to discuss an issue or a problem they looked to each other, as if they were checking to see what the other would do. She remembered the times he had physically put himself between her and danger, even standing between her and his own brother. She thought about the night he came back for her on his motorcycle when the farm had been overrun. She saw the look on his face when he pulled her into the dark ally in Woodbury, his smile as he watched the group welcome her back to the prison, finding her shirt in his bag, the way he held his hand out to her to invite her to his bed and finally, the first time they kissed, followed by the last.

Every time she was hurting, in danger or despair; every time she needed someone it was Daryl who came to her rescue. It was always him. He loved her. He had to. Why else would he have done all that? She was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to see him, to finally confront him about their feelings for each other. She turned and walked to the stereo, turning it off just as the song was ending.

"Oh, I thought I heard music."

She jumped when she heard the voice behind her, nearly causing her to drop the coffee she was still holding in her other hand. She jerked her head to see Axel standing in the doorway.

"Axel, you scared me," she said putting her spare hand on her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Just lookin' around," he said as he walked further into the room. "I always wondered what it was like in here."

"Well, now you know. I was just leaving, so…" She gestured for him to leave the room.

"No, let's listen to some music together."

"I would, but I have to go meet Daryl," she lied.

"Daryl. Hmm, that's interesting." Axel said. He took few steps closer, causing Melissa to stand up straighter.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Melissa asked.

"I told ya, I heard music."

"I meant why are you in prison." She knew he hadn't heard the music all the way in C-Block and she wasn't sure why he would have been walking around that section of the prison alone. Had he followed her there?

"Ah, I paid for my crimes," Axel said, attempting to brush off her question.

"Which are?"

"Tax fraud. Where is he, anyway?"

"Who?"

"Daryl, the guy you're _not_ with." Axel smiled at her, but there was something in his eyes that alarmed her. As if someone flipped a switch, Melissa was suddenly more alert. He hadn't done anything, but something felt wrong. She had a bad feeling. Her intuition brought her to casually reach for her gun, but it wasn't there. She looked out the side of her eyes and saw her gun, still sitting on the top of the desk next to her cereal.

"He'll be right back." She lied again.

"Right back? I thought you said you had to go meet him."

She said nothing. She couldn't think of what to say. She never had been a good liar and now she felt threatened. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard.

"Interesting." Axel knew she was lying. He smiled again and walked a few steps closer to her. He was almost directly in front of her. She wasn't sure if it was instinct, paranoia or the fact that he just plain creeped her out, but she felt the need to do something before it was too late. She suddenly threw her coffee in his face. Axel screamed and brought his hands to his face, wiping the hot coffee from his eyes. As he reacted, she raced to the desk, grabbed her gun off the top and pointed it at his head.

"Don't come any closer," she warned.

Axel put his hands up. "Hey, I didn't mean no harm. I just wanted to talk to ya."

Melissa didn't know what to think. Her intuition about people was usually pretty spot on, minus her first impression of Daryl. He had been the only person who had ever really surprised her. She didn't like him much at first and didn't think there was much to him other than a racist redneck, but she saw through that once he had been out of Merle's influence for a while.

"Put your hands behind your head and walk to the door." Melissa instructed.

Axel had seen what she was capable of with a gun so he did everything she asked. The whole way back to the cell block he apologized to her and tried to convince her she had misread the situation. By the time they got to the others Melissa wasn't sure what to believe anymore. She was relieved that everyone was up. As soon as Daryl saw her following Axel into the room at gunpoint he rushed over to Axel, grabbed his shoulders and threw him against the wall, pinning him there.

"What the hell'd you do, you son 'bitch?" Daryl yelled as he pressed his forearm into Axel's throat.

"Nothin! I didn't do nothin!" Axel choked.

Without asking questions Rick grabbed a pair of plastic handcuffs, tied Axel's hands behind his back then locked him in a cell at the end of the cell block, Axel begging to be heard the whole time. Rick walked briskly back to the commons area where everyone had gathered around Melissa. She calmly explained everything she knew about the situation, from the way he was hitting on her as they swept the prison, to how she found him sitting too close to Beth asking about her age then what had happened in the Warden's office.

"Did he hurt you?" Daryl asked, pacing, hoping she said yes so he could beat Axel to a pulp.

"No, he never laid a hand on me. It was just a feeling I had."

"You were right to be suspicious, Melissa." Rick said. "He's a convict. We don't know what he's here for."

"He told me it was tax fraud."

"And I'll be you believed him." Daryl barked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Melissa said, looking to the others. She was beginning to doubt herself. She wondered if she was growing paranoid because of everything she had been through.

"He's a felon," Maggie pointed out.

"I don't feel safe with him here with us," Hershel added.

Rick decided it was time to step in. "Hershel brings up a good point. Maybe we should move Axel to another cell block until we decide what to do with him."

Melissa couldn't shake the feeling that they had another Randall situation on their hands. "What do you mean what to do with him? What are we talking about here?" She looked around the room and could clearly see that nobody cared much about Axel's fate either way. "Hold on a second, he may be a creep, but he hasn't actually done anything wrong. He hasn't hurt anybody."

"We aren't deciding anything yet," Rick spoke with his calm voice, trying to defuse the tension in the room. "We're just removing him from our cell block for now and takin' a break." Rick looked at Daryl. Even though the exchange between them was barely readable, Melissa noticed it.

As the two men made their way to retrieve Axel, Melissa tucked her gun into her belt and waited by the cell block door. When they passed her she followed them out and walked behind them as they escorted Axel to B-Block. The last time they had someone in their custody Daryl beat information out of him and Melissa hadn't been pleased about it. She was sure her presence would keep Daryl on his best behavior. As Rick locked Axel in a cell and Axel plead to be heard Daryl grabbed Melissa's shirt and half led, half pushed her outside with his hand on the small of her back. She felt like a child about to be punished. When they got outside Melissa took a defensive stance, waiting to see if he was going to hit her. Daryl read her body language and kept his distance. He may have been pissed, but he would never hurt her.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time, she wasn't sure how to answer.

"Why are you defending him?" Daryl clarified.

"Someone had to. Did you see their faces? It was like they were ready to throw him to the walkers."

Daryl looked at her like she had lost it. "Oh, Christ! Yer the one who had yer gun at his head. Now yer gonna pull a Dale on us?" He regretted his words as soon as he said them and put his head down, waiting for her reaction. He hadn't meant to mock Dale, but he had and he knew Melissa would hate him for it. When she said nothing he looked back at her, hoping she had somehow missed it. Melissa's eyes were filled with tears and Daryl felt awful that he had caused her more pain.

"How dare you? Don't use his name like that. In fact, don't EVER say his name again!" Melissa started to walk away, but quickly turned back and got in Daryl's face. "It's so easy for you to mock him! Why? Because he asked the hard questions? Because he tried to be the voice of reason when everyone else seemed so willing to be callous with the lives of others? Someone has to be that voice, Daryl!" She turned and walked away from him, then ran. Daryl watched as she climbed up the guard tower and disappeared on the other side of it. He started to go back inside to let her have her time, but he couldn't leave her alone. He walked up the stairs to the tower and around to the other side. She was sitting on the cement, her back against the tower and her feet against the railing. Daryl sat next to her, waiting to see if she was going to tell him to leave, but she didn't. As angry as he had made her with his pun about Dale, his presence did make her feel better.

"I feel like I'm going crazy," she almost whispered. "Like this world is changing me. I can't decide if I'm becoming paranoid or if Axel really is a threat."

"Better safe than sorry."

Melissa scoffed. "Safe," she repeated with distain. "Is anyone really safe anymore?" She rested her head against the wall and looked out at the property.

Daryl didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if she was expecting an answer or not. Even if she was, he didn't know how to answer. He wanted to tell her that she was safe with him, but how could he make her that promise if he wasn't completely sure himself?

"What was it you said to Merle that night in the woods? You knew what a life in Woodbury would be like and you didn't want any part of it? What did you mean?"

Daryl felt her eyes on him, but kept his head down. She knew there was something about Woodbury that was off. She was suspicious as to how they acquired and maintained what they had, but she didn't know how dangerous they really were. Daryl suddenly got the feeling that he didn't quite know either.

"I just wasn't interested in stayin' there. I belong here," He said, finally making eye contact with her.

Melissa couldn't help but feel like when he said _I belong here_, what he meant was _I belong with you_, but she immediately doubted herself. They could have been together in Woodbury. They could have stayed there. No, he must have meant with the group. She waited for him to tell her more, but when he didn't she figured she wasn't going to get a real answer to her question.

"What do you think we should do?" Melissa asked softly, as she searched his blue eyes. "I mean about Axel?"

Daryl looked down, "Find out what we can, I guess."

"How are you gonna do that? You can't hurt him."

Was she serious? Did she have any idea how deceiving people like Axel could be? Daryl did. He was raised by a criminal. Merle was the master of deception and he had taught Daryl that pain was the best way to find out everything you need to know. Daryl searched, trying to figure out how to explain to her that he knew what he was doing, but he knew nothing he said would convince her that it was okay to torture Axel. Suddenly, he thought of another solution.

"I think I got an idea."

….

"Start with the desk, I'll look in here." Daryl instructed as he made his way to two tall file cabinets. He and Melissa were in the Warden's office, searching for any information they could find on the prisoners. Melissa quickly looked through all the desk drawers, but when she found nothing she made her way next to Daryl and opened the top drawer of the file cabinet next to his. It seemed to take forever and neither one of them spoke until Daryl finally broke the silence.

"Jesus. I wish you weren't right all the time." Daryl closed the file in his hands and tossed it to Melissa. She looked up at him from her place on the floor between piles of manila folders crammed with paper. She opened the file to find a photo of Axel paper clipped to a prison admittance form. Melissa's eyes quickly scanned the page until she found what she was looking for. Axel was in prison for armed robbery.

* * *

**As always, a huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed or sent me a PM to tell me how much you are enjoying this story. It makes me happy and confident that I am staying on track. It also inspires me to keep going, so thank you. What did you guys think of this chapter? Is Axel really a threat or just a creep? **

**Song recommendation:**

**Joni Mitchell - Both Sides Now (Remastered Version)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Melissa watched as Rick tossed Axel's file between the bars and on the floor at Axel's feet. Axel stared wide eyed at the three who had come there to question him then bent over to pick up his file.

"Armed robbery," Rick started. "You told us you were here for tax fraud."

Axel nodded. "I know what I told ya'll. I was ashamed to tell ya the truth. I didn't want ya to think I was dangerous. The truth is I had debts that needed to be paid. I tried to rob a bank, I got caught and I got thrown in here. That's all there is."

Melissa looked at Daryl to judge his reaction. He was standing with his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. When he felt Melissa's eyes on him he glanced at her briefly then looked back at Axel. Melissa had argued with Daryl that Axel's charges were not that big of a deal. She had expected worse. Rape or sodomy or something really awful but the truth was Axel had been caught trying to rob a bank. The truth wasn't as bad as she had feared. It was his first offense and, to Melissa, this meant they needed to consider the possibility that he could still rejoin the group, but Daryl's body language signaled to her that he still wasn't willing to consider the idea.

Rick still seemed to be on the fence. He knew he could use the extra pair of hands, but if Axel was a threat to the group he could not afford to let him stay.

"Melissa, I'm so sorry if I scared you," Axel plead, looking into Melissa's eyes. "I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry about all this. Now ya'll know everything. I'm not a murderer, I'm not a rapist, I'm just a dumb redneck who owed a lot of money and got caught tryin' to steal some." Axel finished and looked back and forth between Melissa and Rick and Melissa figured he had given up on trying to convince Daryl.

Melissa nodded, signaling to Axel that she understood. Daryl rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why Melissa could be so willing to give Axel another chance. Maybe she was right, he hadn't hurt anyone, but Daryl was not willing to give him the chance to prove them wrong. He wiped his mouth with his knuckle and looked to Rick, who had his hands on his hips and was looking down at the floor.

"We'll discuss everything with the rest of the group," Rick declared. "When we make a decision I'll come back and let you know. Just hang tight." Rick turned and left the cell block, Daryl and Melissa following, and they walked together back to C-Block.

"So what are we going to do," Melissa asked. "Take a vote like we did with Randall?"

"Nah, I meant what I said. This isn't a democracy. It's fair to have a discussion, everyone will have a chance to be heard, but I'll make the decision."

Daryl and Melissa locked eyes briefly and it was clear that they were both in agreement, at least where Rick was concerned. Everyone had grown used to following Rick's lead and despite his brief absence after Lori's death he was still trusted.

When they got back to the others in the commons area of the cell block Melissa sat next to Maggie and Beth at a table and Daryl leaned against a wall just to the left of Rick, looking every bit like Rick's second in command. Melissa briefly smiled to herself at the thought.

The discussion was short, but calm. Some were okay with giving Axel another chance. Others were still on the fence. Melissa spoke on Axel's behalf for the second time and although Daryl didn't agree he admired her for her determination. When Rick attempted to give Daryl the floor he simply shook his head, signaling that he did not want Axel to join the group again. Once everyone had a chance to speak Rick nodded and paused, inviting anyone who may have had anything else to say to take the floor. He had been watching each one of them with care, attempting to read the group's body language. He was pleased to see that even though they seemed split on what to do with Axel, overall the group was still intact. He felt confident knowing they would all stand behind his decision. They weren't broken like they were the last time they had a conversation like this. They were still a unit. Still together.

Rick nodded. "I'll let ya'll know what I decide," he said as he started to leave the room.

"Rick, wait," Glenn interrupted, standing. Rick turned to face him. "Maggie and I were talking and, um, we need to go on a supply run. The baby needs formula and there are a couple of stores a few miles from here we haven't gotten to yet." He pulled something from his back pocket and unfolded it. It was a piece of paper from the yellow pages. "There's two grocery stores and a baby supply store five to ten miles east. There are also a few gas stations west of here that we haven't gotten to. We were thinking if we hit up as many of those places as possible we might not have to go on another run for months."

"It could take two days for you to cover that much ground," Rick said. "I don't want anyone gone that long." He put his hands on his hips and then looked at Hershel. "Hershel, how long do you think it'll be before we get the crops in the ground?"

"Well, we don't have any tools. Everything will take more time, planting, harvesting and it'll be harder work, but we might be able to have some good crops goin' by early fall if we're lucky," Hershel said.

"What if we did have tools?" Rick asked.

"Well, that would certainly be easier."

"What if we get two teams together, one goes east, one west. They hit up as many places and grab as many supplies as possible, including a run by your old farm. There are tools there we could use for our crops, medical supplies, things that we left behind. We get all those bases covered and we'll be pretty set," Rick said.

Melissa had never considered going back to Hershel's farm ever again. "Do you think it's safe to go back to there?" She asked.

"There could be danger, like there is anywhere, but the herd that passed through should be long gone by now. The house was boarded up and locked. The creek beds near the property will no longer be frozen so most stray walkers in the area should be getting stuck in the mud like they did last summer. It's worth a try." Hershel answered.

"I'll go back to the farm." Melissa offered. She needed a break from the prison anyway. "I'm pretty familiar with where everything is. Hershel, maybe you can make me a list of everything you think we'll need. Whatever room is left in the car I'll load it full with extra clothes, food, anything we could use."

"Someone needs to go with you. I don't want anyone out alone. I'd go if I could, but with everything that's happening I think I should stay here and keep my eye on things." Rick said.

"I'll go." Daryl offered.

"Alright, Daryl you go with Melissa to the farm." Rick instructed. "Glenn and Maggie can take the other car and hit up the stores in the area. Let's get your routes planned out."

Rick sat with Glenn, Maggie, Melissa and Daryl and looked over the yellow pages as the others left the commons area and went about their business. They picked their locations, planned their routes, grabbed their weapons and extra ammo and headed out to the cars.

"It'll probably take the rest of the day to scavenge all these locations, even with you splitting up. It's nearly mid-day now. Be as quick as possible, but find somewhere to stay the night if you don't think you'll make it back here by nightfall." Rick instructed as he followed them out to the cars. "I don't want anyone on the road at night. Daryl and Melissa, I expect getting everything we need from the farm might take a while and it's further away, so you might want to go ahead and count on staying the night there if it seems safe enough."

As they made their way to the cars, Melissa could see that Glenn had his eye on the BMW. She remembered that he had a thing for cars so she tossed him the keys. Glenn caught them and looked back at Melissa with an expression of shock and awe.

"We'll take the Hyundai," Melissa offered. "With the tools I figured we could use the lift gate anyway."

"Sweet," Glenn smiled.

"Be careful." Rick added as they got into their respective cars.

Daryl and Melissa pulled out of the prison first, followed by Glenn and Maggie. As she watched the BMW disappear in her side view mirror she found herself saying a silent prayer that they would all make it back to the prison safely. They drove in silence with the windows down to save gas. Melissa didn't mind. It actually felt nice; freeing, having the wind blowing on them like that. At one point she even stuck her hand out the window, subtly making it fly like she used to when she was a kid in the back of her parent's car; when life was so much easier.

The first gas station they passed was a bust, literally. Practically all the windows had been busted out and Daryl sped up and drove past it without a word, knowing there would be nothing left there for them. As they approached the second gas station on their route and Daryl slowed the car to survey the area, it was clear that things looked more promising. Daryl pulled the Hyundai into the parking lot and around, stopping on the side of the building with the front of the car facing toward the road. They grabbed their weapons and quietly approached the entrance. Daryl put his hand on the door and pulled it open slightly. This must have been why the windows were still intact. He nodded at Melissa and pulled the door open the rest of the way, signaling a charming little bell to ring. They stepped inside and searched the gas station thoroughly, finding only one walker in the process. When it became clear that everything seemed safe Melissa made her way behind the counter, grabbing several bags and the two quietly filled them with what was left. Melissa found herself in the personal hygiene aisle, grabbing small soaps, shampoos, tooth brushes and anything else they might need. She took a few steps further down the aisle, surveying the products when she found herself face to face with a few boxes of condoms.

Her eyes darted to Daryl, who was busy filling bags a few aisles away. She felt her cheeks blush. She wasn't sure what to do about the condoms. She doubted they would be using them anytime soon, if ever, but she figured surely someone could. Glenn and Maggie most likely, but even knowing she would be getting them for someone else she suddenly felt embarrassed to even touch them. She figured she wouldn't have minded so much if she had ever actually bought a box of condoms before or had any experience with them whatsoever beyond the time she had to put one on a banana in health class her freshman year. She kept her eyes on Daryl to ensure he didn't see her and casually swept a few boxes into her bag, then covered them with anything else in the aisle she could find.

When they were finished with their sweep, Daryl placed two bags in the crease of his left elbow and held his crossbow out and ready to fire at any danger. Melissa carried several bags in each hand as they quickly made their way back to the Hyundai. As they pulled out of the parking lot Melissa smiled to herself. Things had gone easier than she had thought.

"What are you grinnin' at?" Daryl asked, grinning back at her but trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"That was actually kind of fun." She had never been on a supply run before and couldn't deny she was actually enjoying herself. Plus it felt great getting away from the prison for a while. It seemed the further they got the better she felt.

As they neared the farm, however, Melissa's heart began to feel heavier. She could still pinpoint exactly where her sister had run off into the woods and, as they passed that point, she couldn't help but stare. Daryl knew what she was looking at, but kept his eyes on the road. He wished he could find the right words to say, but what would those be? _Hey, that's where your sister ran off and we never saw her alive again._ He rolled his eyes and said nothing.

As they pulled onto the gravel road that led to the farm Melissa got out, opened the gate and joined Daryl in the car again. Neither of them spoke as they pulled up to the house. They hadn't spoken much at all since they left the prison, but seeing the house again rendered both of them speechless. What had once been a beautiful safe guard now looked completely different. The barn had burnt to the ground, the grass was overgrown and there were several decaying walker bodies lying on the gravel road and they both knew there would be more. While the house still appeared to be the way they had left it, somehow it didn't look as inviting under the grey sky. The place had heaviness to it that neither of them had felt there before.

The car pulled to a stop and as they got out, they both put their hands up to their noses to cover up the stench of the rotting bodies that lay near them. They looked at each other.

"Let's go inside and search the house first." Daryl suggested. "If nothing else, to get away from this stench." He grabbed his crossbow and made his way up the porch. Melissa used Hershel's keys to unlock the door and Daryl went in first, Melissa following closely with her gun raised. They searched the house top to bottom and found nothing out of sorts.

"Doesn't look like anyone's even tried to get in here." Melissa observed.

"Hell, why would they? One look at this graveyard oughta send any normal person runnin' the opposite direction."

_Graveyard_, his use of the word echoed in her ears. The place _was_ a graveyard. Sophia was buried there. She was suddenly overcome by the urge to visit her sister's grave. She walked briskly past Daryl and toward the door, grabbing the red rag hanging from the back of his jeans as she passed him. She headed back outside covering her mouth and nose the rag she swiped from Daryl's back pocket. She walked straight to Sophia's grave and stood there. Daryl followed her but stood a few steps behind, giving her some space.

She knelt down next to her sister's grave and put her hand on the dirt, taking the rag off her face. There weren't as many walker bodies there and the stench wasn't as bad as it was by the house. She let the memories of everything that happened there flow through her as she sat back on her heels. The memories of the people they had lost before the farm, on the farm, and ever since were almost too much to take. She began to feel sorrow closing in on her. Or was it the reminder of how little time they all had left? A reminder that before long another person she cared about would be buried somewhere, or maybe the people Melissa cared about would be burying her. When she stood up again a few minutes later Daryl walked a few steps closer to her. His hands were in fists. He forced them straight, trying to talk himself into putting one of his hands on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We should clean this place up." She swallowed hard as she looked around. "Breaks my heart to see it like this."

* * *

**Wow! 50,000 words in and still going! I've gotta be honest, when I first started this I didn't expect I would still be writing this store 21 chapters and 50,000 words later. I have to say a big thank you to those of you who have been following, reviewing and sending me private messages. I smile everytime I see one and I'm so grateful that you guys have decided to come along on this little journey with me. Thanks for your encouragement! To show my appreciation I've got a few fun chapters coming up that I hope everyone will like. **

**I know I haven't updated for a while, mostly because of the holidays. I have been so busy! But things are back to normal now, so I should be able to update at least once a week. :) Happy New Year to you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few hours later, they had shoveled the remains of most of the walker bodies into a wheelbarrow and dumped them into a pile away from the house. Soon the smell by the house wasn't as bad so they removed the t-shirts Melissa had taken from Hershel's room from around their faces to breathe in some fresh air. While Daryl packed his and Rick's old tents into the back of the Hyundai, Melissa packed up Hershel's left over medical supplies inside the house.

When she was finished Melissa brought the boxes of supplies out of the house and into the back of the car then they drove down to the shed and began loading the tools and farming equipment Hershel requested. Maybe it was because they were busy, maybe it was because the place looked closer to the way it used to, but somehow things seemed lighter. They even talked and smiled at each other a few times.

"Hey, look." Melissa said as they stood next to the car, loading the last of the tools into the back. Daryl followed her gaze. She was looking at Dale's old RV that had been parked near the barn.

"Don't even think about it." Daryl said as he closed the lift gate. "Don't even wanna know what that thing looks like on the inside."

Jimmy. Suddenly the weight was back. Melissa wiped the perspiration from her forehead with her arm as she thought of the young man who had been torn to pieces in the RV. She shook the thought away and looked up at the sky, trying to catch her breath. It was cloudy, but it was humid and hot. They had been working hard and she was ready for a break. She wiped her forehead again and looked back at the graves.

"I think I'd like to put some wildflowers on Sophia's grave. And Dale's. You know where I can find some around here?"

Daryl wiped the sweat off his own forehead and looked down. He wanted to tell her that he thought they should stay close to the house so they could finish up and head back to the prison before it got dark, but when he looked back at her he found himself nodding instead. Next thing he knew he was leading her through the woods to a place he had found while he was searching for Sophia. When the woods began to clear Melissa's mouth dropped open. Daryl had led her to a beautiful meadow. Wildflowers were growing in the grass and along a fence nearby and to her right was a large pond, complete with a dock. It must have been 100 degrees and the water looked more than inviting. She smiled to herself and walked toward the water and out onto the dock, slipping her shoes and socks off.

"What are ya doin?" Daryl asked from the grass. "Thought you wanted to pick flowers."

"Change of plans," Melissa said. She pulled her white button down shirt off her arms and her blue tank top over her head revealing a black bra. When she looked back at Daryl he immediately looked away. He hadn't meant to stare, but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off her. Did she know what she was doing to him?

"Wait, no," Daryl started, but when he looked back at Melissa she had already stepped out of her jeans and was standing on the dock in her bra and underwear.

"It's stifling out here," Melissa smiled. "I'm cooling off and you should too." She pulled her hair tie out of her braid, letting her blonde hair fall around her. She looked amazing, but she didn't know it. She was one of those girls that never had a clue how attractive she was, and to Daryl, that made her even more appealing. He walked out onto the dock to stop her somehow, but didn't know what to say. She was hard enough to say no to when she was dressed.

"It's dangerous," Daryl lied. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Why, are there 'gators?"

"No."

"Then, what's dangerous about it? Just going for a swim. If a walker comes we'll see it before it gets anywhere near us."

Daryl couldn't think of anything else to say and before he knew it she was in the water. Daryl walked to the edge of the dock and held his breath as he looked at the waves she had created. When she came back up she was smiling. She wiped the water off her face and took a breath. It was then that Daryl realized that he had been holding his own breath.

"It feels amazing," She grinned. "You should get in too."

"_Hell_ no," Daryl argued, looking around for an excuse to make her get out.

"Can't you swim?"

"Yeah, I can swim."

"Then come on," She grinned.

"I'll keep a look out."

"A look out for what? I can see just fine from here. There's nothin' around us," She said. Daryl looked around again, but didn't give her any indication that he was changing his mind. "What are you so afraid of?" She asked in a soft voice.

Daryl looked in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if she meant the water or her. Of course he was afraid. Everything about Melissa scared him and thrilled him all at once.

"You seen dead people walkin' around?" He said just in case.

"Presently? No." She smiled again as he stared down at her.

"Get out."

"Get in."

Daryl turned his head, indicating he was losing his patience with her. It was making him nervous letting their guard down. He started to think of all the things that could go wrong if he got in the water with her and lost his grip. In this world when you were out and exposed like they were, if you stopped paying attention to your surroundings, you were dead. He started to walk away, and then came back, still unable to find the words.

"I'm not getting out until you get in," She beamed.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead again and looked around. She was right. It was stifling, and what did they have to do but to go back to a house that was stifling too? He wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to give in. He was too stubborn. He put his crossbow and arrows on the dock and reached his hand out to her.

"Gimme yer hand. I'll pull ya up."

Her smile faded and she took a deep breath. She swam closer to the dock and took his hand, but as he was pulling her up something got into her and she suddenly braced herself with her foot on the dock and pulled him in instead, fully clothed. In a split second she went from laughing to worrying that he would be more pissed than she had ever seen him. She waited for him to come up, but when he didn't she began to worry even more.

"Daryl?" She looked around, but saw and heard nothing but the rippling water. "Daryl?" She called again, louder than the first time. Suddenly something grabbed her ankles and pulled her under the water. When she came up Daryl was treading water in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. Her nose and throat were stinging from the water she was choking on, but she managed to laugh anyway, mostly out of relief that he was playing along.

"Oh, you're in big trouble!" She declared and she pushed his head into the water, dunking him. As she did he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down too. They came back up together, both laughing. When they came to their senses they realized they had their arms wrapped around each other. Melissa gazed at him. He looked adorable with his sparkling blue eyes and messy wet hair sticking out in all the right places. She felt the electricity between them again. The only sound was their breathing and the water rippling around them. She kept her eyes on his, searching for a sign that he was okay with their closeness. He looked down at her lips and felt her smooth wet skin beneath his hands. He could kiss her. She was right there, all he had to do was lean in and put his lips to hers, but if he did it would be game over. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to say no. She was already nearly undressed. It would be so easy, but he couldn't bring himself to move any closer to her. He let go of her waist, swam to the dock and pulled himself up. He turned and held his hand out to her to tell her it was time for her to get out too and she let him pull her out of the water. He sat on the edge of the dock and removed his boots and socks, wringing them out and setting them down to dry on the dock. She sat next to him and put her feet in the water, waiting to dry off a little before she put her clothes back on and they sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked after a while, catching him off guard. Daryl's eyes shot to hers briefly before looking back over the water. Of course she hadn't done anything wrong, but how could he explain to her the conflicting feelings inside of him when he didn't understand them himself? "Are you mad that I pulled you into the water?"

He shook his head gently, but offered nothing more. Melissa stood and put her jeans and tank top back on. Daryl watched as she slipped on her socks and shoes, grabbed her button down shirt and weapons and walked away from Daryl, off the dock and into the field of wildflowers. Trying to get him to open up to her was going nowhere yet again, so she decided to get her mind off things by picking flowers for her sister and the others who were buried on the farm.

_Shit_, Daryl thought. He knew he needed to at least try to explain himself. He needed to give her something or she was going to give up on him. Or would it be better that way? At least then he wouldn't have to worry about doing or saying the wrong thing all the time. He wouldn't have to worry about getting distracted by his feelings for her or letting his feelings prevent him from doing something that needed to be done. He wouldn't have to worry about knocking her up if things ever went too far between them. She would never lose her life giving birth to his child, like Lori had with Rick. He could just be there to keep her and the others safe and that would be that. Maybe she would find a nice guy eventually. Another survivor out there somewhere. She could find happiness with someone; it just wouldn't be with him. No, he didn't want that either. The thought of another guy touching Melissa made him want to rip that man's arms off. He shook the thought away almost as soon as it came to him. Even if she really did want him he didn't know if he could be with her, but he knew he didn't want her to be with anyone else.

_You're one selfish son 'bitch_, Daryl thought to himself. _What makes you so sure she wants your dumb redneck ass anyway?_ He looked back at Melissa on the other side of the field and watched her arranging flowers in her hand. He put his socks and boots back on and stood up, slipping his crossbow and arrows onto his shoulder and began to walk toward her.

"We okay?" He asked as he joined her along the fence, standing to her left.

Melissa took a deep breath, but didn't look at him nor did she answer. Instead she continued to move along the fence, away from him, carefully picking wildflowers and arranging them in her hands. She didn't know if they were okay because she didn't know what it was that was causing him to pull away from her every time they started to get closer.

"Melissa?" Her silence was worrying him and he didn't know if she wasn't answering him because they weren't okay or if she was just giving him a taste of his own medicine. She turned to face him and from the look on her face he could tell she was about to say something. He braced himself for whatever it might be when they both heard it.

Daryl watch as the expression on Melissa's face changed to alarm. He slowly turned his head to look behind him and his own eyes widened at what he saw. Walkers, dozens of them were coming out of the woods and into the clearing. They were coming from the same direction in which Daryl had led Melissa to the meadow, blocking their way back to the farm. In a split second his mind ran through their options. There were too many walkers for them to be able to take them all out themselves and he didn't want to risk her safety. When it came to fight or flight, Daryl was never one to take flight. He was never one to run and hide. But, this time, everything inside of him was screaming for him to run, to get to safety, to get Melissa out of danger.

"What do we do?" Melissa asked, interrupting Daryl from his thoughts. The moment Daryl's eyes met Melissa's he knew exactly what to do.

"Run." Without hesitation, Melissa turned and ran the opposite direction towards the woods on the other side of the meadow. She didn't look back, but she knew Daryl was right behind her. She could hear the arrows moving around in his quiver as they ran. After they reached the woods, Daryl ran in front, taking over the lead. He knew these woods well, having spent so much time in them searching for Sophia.

Soon they were stopped at the bottom of a hill in front of a collection of large rocks that formed an opening. Daryl pulled his flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. Surprised that it still worked, he put it in his mouth and pointed his crossbow inside the opening in the rocks. As he disappeared into the hole in the hill Melissa double checked to make sure her gun was ready to fire and kept her eyes in the direction of the woods, waiting for the herd of walkers to approach. She jumped slightly when Daryl put his hand on her arm and motioned her to follow him. As she did she discovered that Daryl hadn't just found an opening in the rocks, he had found a cave. She followed the light from his flashlight until he gently put his hands on her arms, motioning her to stop and she sat down, putting her head between her knees, finally breathing again.

"Wait here," Daryl said. As he began to make his way past her she grabbed his arm.

"No. Don't leave me." She begged, stopping him.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Melissa could see the determined look on his face. "I have to," he said gently. "But, I'll be back. Stay here."

Melissa watched as he crouched out of the opening of the cave. As her eyes continued to adjust she could begin to make out her surroundings. She expected there would be some remnants of an animal that may have lived there once, but there was nothing. Just emptiness. Suddenly Melissa heard the familiar sound of a lifeless body hitting the ground. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream and her eyes widened at the thought that it could be Daryl's. She looked at the opening of the cave and saw a body on the ground just outside, but it wasn't Daryl. It was a walker. Soon another body plopped down next to it and Melissa knew what he was doing.

Daryl stepped over the bodies and into the cave, stopped, turned and pulled the bodies a little closer, leaving them right outside the opening. He was covering up their scent. She put her hand on her chest to help calm her racing heart as he sat next to her to catch his breath.

"The herd?" She whispered. She had wanted to ask him if the walker bodies were from the herd, if they had seen him, if they were headed that way, but somehow those were the only two words she had managed to get out.

As if he knew everything she meant he shook his head. "Stragglers," he whispered as his breathing returned to normal. Melissa's breathing was shaky and ragged. He looked at her to see if she was alright and noticed she was shaking. He put his hands on her bare arms to feel their temperature. "You cold?"

Melissa looked down at herself. She hadn't realized it until he had asked, but she was freezing. The cave was much colder than the air outside and they were still wet from their swim. She looked up at Daryl and nodded.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She closed her eyes as she fell into his embrace, searching for warmth and noticed he was shaking too. He should have been. He was soaking from head to toe and it was her fault. Without thinking and without question Melissa moved herself onto his lap, straddling him as she had the day she stitched his head and wrapped her arms around his neck. She put her mouth next to his skin and tried to warm him with her breath. As she did, he tightened his arms around her.

They held each other tightly, doing their best to warm each other. Melissa's shaking lessened, but she was still cold. He could feel it every time his hands touched a different part of her skin. Her long hair was wet and chilly. Grabbing it with one hand, he gently moved her hair off her body and let it fall over her shoulder. She shivered again and Daryl knew that his wet clothes were only making her colder. He took a deep breath and bit his lip then he moved his hands to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Melissa sat up and watched him remove his shirt and biker vest. She pulled her tank top, which was now soaking wet in the front from his shirt, over her head and it made a splat sound as it hit the ground of the cave. He pulled her in again and she moaned softly as she felt his skin on hers. He resumed breathing into her neck as she rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed him tighter, thanking him for doing his best to warm her.

As she held him tightly, Daryl thought he should start giving himself a little more credit. Weeks ago touching her seemed impossible, yet there they were with their arms wrapped around each other and it wasn't the first time. Sure, it was for warmth, but it was easier than he had thought it would be, maybe everything else would get easier to. He suddenly found himself back in the same position he was in when they were swimming. One tilt of his head and he could kiss her lips. Or he could kiss her neck until she moved her mouth to his. He could do it. All he had to do was put his lips on her skin and it would all be over. He could kiss her and they would make love right there in the cave. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not because he didn't want to. Not because he was afraid. This time it was because he wanted more for her. She deserved better than a cold, dank cave. He held her tighter and moved his lips to her ear.

"So, are we okay?" He whispered.

She lifted her head and looked into Daryl's eyes, which seemed to be on fire.

"Yeah, we're okay," she whispered and she meant it. Moments like these were how she knew. No matter what was happening between them, anytime things got dangerous they found their way back to each other. They put aside everything else and did whatever it took to take care of each other. They protected each other, always. She put her head back on his shoulder. She wanted to say more, but was afraid to. Not only for the fear that any walkers nearby would hear them, but if she said too much or went too far he may just shut down on her again.

As Melissa's shaking subsided she thought back to her revelations earlier that morning in the Warden's office. Maybe he did love her, but she was beginning to wonder if he could ever tell her. He could hold her to keep warm, but she may never get the kind of intimacy and love she had hoped for. Not from him. He was strong, so much stronger than her, but so broken. As her eyes filled with tears at the thought, she turned her head to face away from him and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Two updates in one day, what?! Well, I thought it was the least I could do since I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. Let me know what you think. I always love hearing from you guys! Your comments and reviews always make me smile and insipire me to write more. **

**Here are a few song recommendations for this chapter:**

**Alexi Murdoch - Towards The Sun**

**Gregory Alan Isakov -Big Black Car**

**Joshua Radin - What If You**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Melissa opened her eyes and drowsily took in her surroundings. It was very dark, but the entrance to the cave was bright and she knew it was daylight outside. She didn't know how long they had been sleeping. It could have been twelve hours or twelve minutes. She had no idea. She looked up at Daryl to see that his eyes were closed and he had the peaceful, innocent expression on his face that she only ever saw in his sleep. She was no longer sitting straddled on his lap, but was lying next to him in his arms. She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, peeled her arm off its spot across his bare chest and quietly sat up, gently shrugging out of his arms. She searched the cave for her tank top. Finding it within arm's reach, she carefully slipped it on. It was still damp and sent a cold chill down her spine. She glanced at Daryl once more to be sure she hadn't woken him.

Quietly making her way out of the cave she blinked a few times as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the changing light, then scanned the area outside for any sign of danger. She saw and heard nothing, so she stepped over the walker bodies that Daryl had strategically placed in front of the cave's entrance. The clouds in the sky had grown darker and Melissa could smell the rain that was surely on its way. She found a place behind a tree where she could pee and was making her way back to the cave when Daryl came running out shirtless, his crossbow armed and held out in front of him.

When he saw Melissa he lowered his arms and exhaled in relief and Melissa realized he must have been alarmed, waking up with no sign of her. She gave him a gentle, sympathetic smile as she walked up to him.

"Sorry if I scared you," she said.

"S'aright," he shrugged and looked around, scanning for trouble. A loud clap of thunder rung out overhead and they both looked up at the sky. "Should prob'ly make our way back," Daryl said looking up and around, anywhere but at her.

"Yeah, okay," she said gently as she rolled her eyes. _Back to that already_?

"I'll get our stuff," Daryl offered as he walked back toward the cave.

Melissa looked around at everything and at nothing. Her eyes might have been searching, but she was too deep in thought to notice even if she did see anything. What was happening between them? Why was it that they could sleep with their arms wrapped around each other then not be able to look each other in the eye? She wondered if it would always be like this. Two steps forward and one step back. It was exhausting.

"Here," Daryl said, saving her from her thoughts. He was dressed and standing in front of her, holding out her gun and long sleeved button down shirt. She hadn't even noticed he had come back out of the cave. She looked at him briefly and when he still didn't look back she bit the inside of her lip and grabbed her things from his hands. She pulled on her shirt and tucking her gun in the usual place in her belt she began following his lead back to Hershel's farm. They walked quietly, using the technique he had shown her when they would hunt to make as little noise as possible to avoid attracting any nearby walkers that may have still been in the area.

As they walked through the meadow he had taken her to earlier that day she put her tongue against the back of her teeth and made a clicking sound, like one would make at a horse. Daryl looked back at her and she nodded in the direction of the wildflowers, asking permission to pick some for her sister. It had been the reason they had gone there in the first place and Daryl didn't want to take that away from her. He took a quick glance around them and nodded that it was okay and she walked to the fence and started picking flowers. He watched her for a moment then looked around the perimeter of the meadow for any sign of trouble. As he walked along the fence he reached down and grabbed a long blade of orchard grass from the ground and stuck the end in his mouth. As he sucked and chewed he continued to walk along the fence, scanning the perimeter. Soon a loud clap of thunder rang out overhead and Daryl looked back at Melissa to tell her they should probably get a move on. She was still picking flowers along the fence, but she had gone the opposite direction from him and was now on the other side of the meadow.

Uncomfortable with the distance between them he removed the orchard grass from his mouth, put his fingers to his lips and whistled. Melissa looked back at him just as the thunder rolled again, more loudly this time. Suddenly the sky opened up and rain started pouring down on them. The feeling of the cool water falling on her took her by surprise and her mouth dropped open and she gasped. She looked up at the falling rain, then across the field to Daryl and smiled, laughing at the irony that they were about to get soaked again just as they had almost dried off. He smiled back at the sight of the huge grin that had swept across her face.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Something was moving in the woods behind her. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes just as three walkers stepped out of the woods and into the clearing right behind Melissa. Daryl put his hand to his mouth and yelled at her to run, but all Melissa could hear was the rain pounding on the pond nearby.

She mouthed the word 'what' and put her hand to her ear. Daryl started sprinting toward her, frantically pointing behind her as he ran. She turned to see three walkers nearly close enough to grab her and she immediately started running toward Daryl. Just after Melissa started to run, Daryl stopped and took aim with his crossbow. She felt and heard the arrow whiz past her face and into the forehead of the walker closest to her, but the proximity of the arrow to her own head caused her to lose her balance and she tripped over herself and fell to the ground onto all fours. She looked back just as another walker was about to reach down and grab her. She pulled her knife from her belt and flipped herself onto her back, kicking the walker's feet out and causing it to trip onto her. She positioned her knife so she could stab the walker in the head as it landed on her and she closed her eyes as she heard the squish of the walker's head landing on her blade. Unable to pull her knife out before the final walker grabbed for her, she held the walker she had just killed over herself and used it as a shield against her attacker. Unable to see she struggled the best she could until she heard another arrow whiz past and she felt the full weight of the final walker collapse onto her. Daryl reached her then and pulled both walker bodies off her before pulling her to her feet.

"You okay? You bit?" He asked as peeled her long sleeved button down shirt off her arms and frantically searched her for bites. He ran his hands up and down her arms and lifted her long wet hair off her body to check the back of her neck. After he checked her back he turned her around to face him and searched her front. He didn't see or feel any bites on her.

"You a'right?" He asked her again, but again she didn't answer. She was too far inside her own head. He put his hands on each side of her face and tilted her head up to look at him. As many times as he had purposefully tried to avoid her gaze in the past, he would have given anything for her to lock eyes with him at that moment, but she was looking down at nothing, not responding.

Carefully, Daryl swept her into his arms and carried her in the direction of Hershel's farm. When the house came into view he began to hear whimpers and sobs. Realizing Melissa was coming back from wherever she had been he took shelter from the rain under a tree nearby and gently sat Melissa with her back against the trunk. He sat next to her, holding her tightly as she cried on his shoulder. A few moments later, as her sobs quieted down and she began to collect herself, Daryl looked down at her and gently brushed her wet hair off her forehead so he could see her face.

"It's okay," he said over the rain. "You're okay. You're safe." Her green eyes looked up into his and Daryl was filled with a sense of relief at the sight of them.

As the reality of what she had just been through continued to sink in she exhaled and gently shook her head. "Am I really?" She looked down as her mind flashed through memories of the walkers that had nearly claimed her moments earlier. Then she felt Daryl's fingers touch her chin and gently lift her face back toward his, pulling her back from her real life nightmares.

"You are with me," he whispered. He placed his hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes. For the first time he didn't feel the urge to look away. What had once made him uncomfortable now seemed as easy as breathing. He wondered if maybe it was because he had nearly lost her again.

She nodded gently. Of course she was safe with him. After everything they had been through and all the times he had come through for her she would be a fool to doubt that. They made a great team and had gotten out of many situations together. A year ago, she wouldn't have known what to do if three walkers had taken her by surprise, but with Daryl's help she had become a skilled fighter. He had taught her well. She started thinking of those people who didn't have a Daryl or a Rick, the ones who never had a chance and the ones that should have, but by some horrible twist of fate were taken too early. Like Sophia and Dale.

Daryl whispered her name softly and Melissa realized she was dazing off again. When her eyes finally connected with his she seemed to come back from wherever she had been. Her eyes grew wide as if she had just realized something.

"People are dying out there," she said gently. "Every day. And one day it's gonna be us. A few minutes ago it was almost me. I can feel it. It's getting closer, amplified by the fact that my sister is lying dead over there in her grave."

Daryl glanced in the direction of the small cemetery they made during their time on the farm. When he looked back at Melissa he could see the pain in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what to say. Instead he kept his eyes on hers as she went on.

"Every time we lose someone else it reminds me how little time we have left. I don't want to end up like Rick. Full of regret… wondering what might have been, that is _not_ how I want to spend the rest of my life." Her eyes were filling with tears, but it wasn't out of sadness or despair. It was a different sensation. One she hadn't experienced in a long time. It was relief. She could feel the heaviness lifting off her chest and shoulders as she said each word. She welcomed it and it felt great. "The world is ending and I love you. I can't, I _won't_ keep pretending like we have all the time in the world. So, do you want me or not? Do you love me or not? Just decide."

Drenched and exhausted she stood and walked into the rain and back to the house. She had made her decision. Now it was his turn. She didn't expect an answer right away. She assumed he would need some time to get his head right and figure out what to say. She walked up the porch steps and into the house. She looked down at her soaked clothes and ran her fingers through her wet hair when she suddenly heard the creak of the screen door behind her and turned to see a drenched Daryl had followed her into the house.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you love me?"

Her heart ached as the words came out of his mouth. It almost broke her heart. Why wouldn't she love him? Couldn't he see what he was, what he meant to her? She studied him. He looked fragile, as if one poke in the chest would cause him to fall over and break into a thousand tiny pieces on the hardwood floor. She had to remind herself that Daryl didn't think the way she did. Even though they had similar backgrounds she had learned to see the good in people, while he was always suspicious. She knew instantly why he would doubt her. He doubted himself.

For the first time she felt a loss for words. It was role reversal personified. He wanted to talk about their feelings and she hadn't a clue what to say or how to even start. She carefully walked to him and removed the strap of his crossbow and quiver of arrows from his shoulder, gently placing them in the chair beside Daryl. She looked into his eyes, lightly placed both of her hands in his and gently pulled him further into the house. A roll of thunder echoed across the sky as the rain beat down on the windows. If she couldn't find the words to tell him she would find a way to show him. She swallowed hard and slowly reached up and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. She looked up at him to see if he was okay with what she was doing and was met with the same fiery eyes she had seen twice before, once when she was kissing him on his bed and once earlier that day in the cave. Seeing that look in his eyes helped her find the words she was looking for.

"You taught me to hunt, to fight. How to survive on my own," she said gently as she reached for the second button on his shirt. "When Sophia went missing you looked for her every day and convinced me not to give up on finding her when I could see in the eyes of the other's that they were losing hope." As she reached for the third button, she looked up at him again to make sure he was still okay. "You nearly died looking for her and when you got back you were shot by one of our own." She lightly kissed the ear that had been grazed by Andrea's bullet. As her lips touched his skin he closed his eyes briefly, but remained frozen and she reached down to undo the final two buttons on his shirt. "You watched me. Kept your eye on me; offered me your food when I had already eaten. Your blanket when I already had one." They locked eyes again as she gently pulled his shirt and biker vest down and off his arms.

She got her first full view of his scars then. She looked up at him and he put his head down in shame. He felt vulnerable, exposed. She lightly touched his cheek and brought his gaze back to hers then gently kissed one of his scars, doing her best to show him that no one would ever hurt him again, that she wouldn't allow it.

"You stood between me and the soldiers from Woodbury. Even your own brother." She kissed another scar. Daryl closed his eyes and adjusted to the sensation before giving in and allowing his head to drop against hers. Much like how her mother used to kiss her bumps and bruises when she was a kid, she imagined that each delicate kiss would put a piece of Daryl back together. "You saved me from the men who tried to rape me in the prison yard." He grew angry at the thought and looked over Melissa's shoulder. He wished he could kill those men all over again, but was brought back to the moment when he felt Melissa delicately kiss another scar on his chest. "You came back for me and saved me from the herd the last time we were here," she said kissing another scar.

"It's not because you're one of the only people I know that's still alive. It has nothing to do with my lack of options," she said bringing her eyes back to his. "It's you. It's always been you. And it's always gonna be you, if that's what you want." She swallowed hard. The moment of truth was upon them. She knew she could do this and was about to find out if Daryl could too. "Is that what you want?" She asked softly, studying his eyes.

She had done her best to make it easy for him, but now the ball was in his court. His heart was pounding and his breath was shaky. How long had she known? He never realized he had been completely figured out until that moment. Had she known all along? He swallowed and nodded gently.

To Melissa this small movement was just as good as hearing him say the words himself. He loved her and she loved him and now they both knew it. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead onto hers. When she gently placed her hands on either side of his face he did the same. She closed her eyes and waited and he knew it was his turn. He moved in and kissed her lips gently, forgetting about the world outside.

As the kiss deepened he moved his hands from her face, down her body and wrapped his arms under her, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Daryl carried her up the stairs as another loud clap of thunder echoed in the sky. When he reached the top he pressed her against the wall of the hallway and pushed himself against her. She moaned softly. She wanted him, but was determined to let him lead this time. He tugged at her soaking wet tank top, pulling it upward. She yanked it off and threw it down letting it land on the wooden floor with a splat. He buried his face in hers, losing himself in her kiss. Tasting her mouth again, finally, he felt like an addict. He couldn't get enough of her.

He lost himself in the moment as they continued to undress each other, her words still ringing in his ears. She really did love him. And he loved her, more than anything. Before he knew it he had stripped her down to her underwear and lifted her against the wall again. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and his reflexes caused him to push himself against her a second time. They both moaned, the sensation amplified by only their underwear between them. He could have taken her against the wall for all she cared at that point, but Daryl wanted to get her to a bed. She deserved a bed.

As he carried her into the nearest bedroom, they moved at a less hurried pace. He laid her down gently on the bed and crawled on top of her. She opened her legs to him as he gently sank down onto her. She'd never felt the weight of him on top of her until then and that sensation along with his soft, deep kisses and their wet skin touching was nearly enough to push her over the edge. She ran her fingers through the back of his wet hair, causing him to kiss her harder. Nearly overcome by the sensation, Daryl broke the kiss and took a deep breath. He looked into her eyes to see if it was okay that he slowed things down and she smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and she couldn't help but think of how cute he looked at that moment; with his wet, messy hair and a genuine smile on his face.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and kissed her gently before sitting up and slowly pulling her underwear down her legs. As he took in her naked body Melissa thought she would feel self-conscious or nervous, but she wasn't at all. Not with him. He met her eyes again and crawled back on top of her, removing his boxers and kicking them to the floor. He delicately pushed a few pieces of her wet hair off her forehead and looked into her eyes, asking permission. She answered by kissing him softly and lifting her hips so that he was positioned right where he needed to be. He pressed his forehead against hers, moved his other hand to her leg and lifting it slightly, he pushed into her. Their eyes connected and, as they kissed again, he started to move, reminding himself to take it slow.

When it was over and he had regained himself, he lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open and her breathing was slowing.

"You okay?" He asked softly, in between breaths.

Melissa looked at him and gently nodded. "Mmm hmm." She watched as a small smile spread across the face of the man she loved. She smiled back euphorically. "Why didn't we do that a long time ago?" she asked. They both laughed softly, but neither of them said anything else. They knew that if they had, they wouldn't be where they were now. And now was a good place to be.

* * *

**Can I just say you guys are the coolest? Truly! I have gotten some of the nicest, most wonderful messages and reviews from you guys. Seriously, ya'll make my day! When I get a review or a private message I like to respond personally via PM, but some of you have reviewed as a Guest or don't allow private messaging, so I can't do that, but I would like to say a very humbled "thank you" to you all. Love you guys!**

**I hope you are all happy with this chapter. Gotta admit, I wanted them to wait longer, but I sort of wrote myself into a situation where it was "Do or Die" time and I'm happy with the result. Hope you all are too. Daryl and Melissa deserve their happiness, even if it is fleeting (let's be real - this is The Walking Dead). :) Let me know what you think.**

**As far as music for this chapter, I couldn't really hear anything other than rain in my head as I was writing, but here are a few incredible songs that could definitely belong here. Seriously recommended listening:**

**Ray LeMontagne - Hold You In My Arms**

**Joshua Radin - Here's Where We Begin**

**Conrad Pope - Marilyn's Theme**

* * *

**P.S. - As some of you may have noticed, due to this chapter I decided to change the rating of the story to M. I don't think I was too graphic, but I didn't want to get into any trouble.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Daryl held Melissa tightly and gently kissed her forehead, both cheeks and finally her mouth, ending the moment between them the way it had started. Then he stood up to put on his boxers and pants. She got her first full view of him then. He had what she would describe as a real man's body. He was in good shape, with nice definition in his muscles, but no fake looking six pack. And his arms, those arms, that she had seen sticking out of his sleeveless shirts on so many occasions looked even better next to his naked chest. His chest. The scars. She imagined a scared, beaten up little Daryl and immediately pulled the blanket on the foot of the bed around her, stood and crossed the room to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head a few times. She tilted her chin up so he could kiss her on the mouth. When he tried to pull away to finish dressing she pulled him in closer and kissed him harder.

"Damn woman, you keep doing that and I a'int never gonna leave this room." He teased between kisses.

"Mmm, that's the point."

He let her kiss him one more time before breaking away to continue dressing. She lay back down on the bed to watch.

"Where you goin?" She asked as he sat next to her on the bed, putting his boots back on.

"To check for more a those geeks outside."

He stood to leave the room, but she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Noooo, come back." She protested smiling sweetly at him and pulling him back down onto the bed on top of her. She kissed him as good as she thought she could, hoping to change his mind. He gave in for a moment before shaking his head and breaking the kiss.

"Nope, sorry. I don't have time to cuddle. We ain't here to play house." He hissed, trying to get up.

"Ouch," she teased. He looked at her like she should know better than to think it was okay to let their guard down any more than they already had.

"If there are more out there, you want them gettin' inside the house? We didn't even lock the door." He was beginning to lose his patience.

"You're right. I know you're right, it's just… the delivery."

He sat back down on the bed and leaned down to her, tilting his head playfully. "Baby," he said as sweetly as he could, with a heavy twang. They both laughed. He put his forehead on hers and whispered, "I gotta go to work." He smiled and kissed her lips once more, then walked out of the room.

She watched him leave and when he was out of sight she looked up at the ceiling and smiled to herself. Had all that really just happened? She sat up on the bed, looking around on the floor for her underwear. She remembered that their clothes were pretty much soaking wet and, with the blanket wrapped around her, she went to Maggie's old room to borrow some of hers. She decided on a long white tank and a pair of jeans that fit around her waist, but were a little too long in the legs, so she sat on the bed and rolled up the bottom of each leg once and figured that was good enough.

She looked up to find a small boom box and some cd's on a Maggie's dresser. The power from the generators had probably gone out a few days after they abandoned the farm, but she wondered if there were batteries inside. She wasn't expecting much, but she pushed the power button anyway and was surprised when it actually came on. She smiled to herself. _Must be my lucky day_, she thought.

Looking at Maggie's cd collection she found a track on the back of one that was called _Love Me Like The World Is Ending_ and she figured that was too appropriate not to listen to, so she put it in and kept the volume low. As the song started she sat at Maggie's vanity to brush her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked great. She was expecting a mess and was met instead by a beautiful young woman. Her hair was a little tangled and she blushed at the notion that she had sex hair. Sex hair from Daryl. She grinned at her own reflection, picked up Maggie's brush and brushed the tangles out of her hair before fixing the damp strands into her typical messy side braid. She let the song finish, then turned the stereo off and left the room. She picked all the wet clothes up off the floor and hung them over the shower rod in the bathroom then grabbed a fresh, clean shirt of Hershel's for Daryl and brought it downstairs to him.

She opened the front screen door to find Daryl standing shirtless on the side of the porch with his crossbow on the chair behind him, surveying the property. He heard the door creak as she opened it to step out onto the porch and he looked back at her. She tossed him the shirt she brought out for him. He caught it and nodded, thanking her.

"Too bad we can't see the whole property from here." She said. "You want me to keep watch out back for a while?"

"You got a weapon?"

She gave him a knowing smile and went back inside the house to grab her gun.

A while later she heard him walk through the screen door to the back porch, where she was looking through a pair of binoculars she had found inside.

"It's starting to get too dark to see anything." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek, resting his head against hers.

_Who is this guy_? She thought to herself. Not that she didn't like him.

"Let's head inside. Keep everything dark 'n quiet. Make sure the place is locked up real good. I'll stay up 'n keep an eye on things."

"We'll take turns," she said, looking back at him. "I'll go find us something to eat." And she headed inside to the kitchen.

….

When she woke up alone she had to remind herself where she was. The house was nearly pitch black and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Daryl had told her to sleep in the downstairs bedroom in case they needed to make a quick exit. She got up and walked out of the room to find Daryl standing near a window in the living room with his arms crossed, looking out. When he saw Melissa walk into the room he perked up at the sight of her. She had removed her jeans to sleep and was wearing the white tank from earlier and her underwear. Her hair was down and framing her face in the way Daryl loved. She looked sexy.

"What time is it?" She asked.

" 'Bout 4 a.m."

"Why'd you let me sleep so long? You think I can't keep watch? "

"Thought you might be exhausted." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. He looked down, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a smile and she could tell he had been having flashbacks. She smiled back at him and her cheeks flushed at her own recollections.

She walked up to him and he opened his arms to her. She went right in, leaning against his chest as he rested his cheek on top of her head and continued to survey the parts of the property he could see through the window. She turned her head and looked out the window too. The rain had stopped, the sky had cleared up and the moonlight lit up the property. Everything was still and quiet.

"Any activity?" She asked.

"Nah, nothin'," he said, grabbing a blanket draped over the top of the couch nearby and wrapping it around Melissa's small frame.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Listening to his breathing she closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like if there were no walkers and this was just their home and she had found him standing by the window because he couldn't sleep. She would grab his hand, pull him back to bed and they would lie in each other's arms. She would run her fingers lightly over his skin to relax him until he fell asleep and in the morning, she would make him bacon and eggs and coffee. He'd come in the kitchen asking if she'd seen the keys to his truck and after he ate, he would kiss her gently before he headed off to work.

She opened her eyes, letting the fantasy go and reminded herself that if the world was right they never would have met. She tightened her arms around him and felt his grip on her tighten in response. She buried her face in his neck and kissed him softly, exploring parts of him she hadn't gotten to yet. She heard him exhale and she knew he liked what she was doing. As she trailed her soft kisses up his neck he brought his lips down to hers. He pulled her in closer with one arm around her waist and brought his other hand to the back of her head. Weaving his fingers into her hair, he kissed her slow and deep and wondered if he would ever get enough of her. She moved her arms from around his waist and wrapped them around his neck. The kiss grew quickly and soon he was carrying her back to the downstairs bedroom.

….

When she opened her eyes the next morning the sunlight was shining through the windows. Moments from the day before flashed quickly through her brain. His kiss, his touch, the feel of his wet skin, the way his fingers wrapped around hers, the sound of their breathing and the small moans that escaped their lips. She sat up, flushed and looked around for Daryl. Of course he was nowhere in the room and she wondered if the day would ever come when they would wake up together. Wrapping the sheet around herself she stood up to begin her search.

She found him in the kitchen stirring sugar into two coffee mugs. The gas stove still worked and he had been able to boil water in the kettle and had found some instant coffee in the pantry. His eyes widened at the sight of her wrapped in a sheet, knowing there was nothing underneath. He offered her a half grin and finished stirring the sugar in her coffee, removed the spoon, then walked over to her handing her the cup.

"Thank you," she smiled as she accepted the cup. She took a sip then sat her coffee on the counter, grabbed his belt and pulled him into a kiss that she had meant innocently enough, but soon her desire for him took over and the kiss escalated. She expected him to pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom again when he suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away from her.

"Something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and Melissa stepped closer to him, kissing him again.

"Uh, you should drink your coffee," he said, breaking the kiss a second time.

"We don't need coffee," she teased and put her lips back to his. She kissed him the best she could, hoping he wouldn't pull away from her again.

"No," he murmured through their kissing before pushing himself away from her. "Stop," he hissed and looked away. He knew it would sting and he didn't want to see it.

_Stop_? She thought they were being playful, she hadn't realized he actually didn't want her to kiss him. Confused she held her sheet around herself tightly, waiting for an explanation.

"I just don't think we should do that again," he said as he lowered his head.

_What? Was he serious?_

Daryl peeked up at Melissa to check her reaction. She looked like someone had just told her there was no Santa Claus. She swallowed hard.

"So, you're saying it was a mistake?" she asked softly, searching for clarification. _Please say no_.

He walked back to her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. "No," he said.

_Thank God._

"I just don't think we should let that happen again."

_What the fuck?_

"Shoulda been more careful." He kissed the top of her forehead to take the sting out of his words and Melissa began to suspect that he didn't regret what had happened, he just thought they had been irresponsible.

"Oh," she said. But what she really meant was _oh, shit_ as she suddenly remembered the boxes of condoms that were sitting in the back of the car. She had grabbed them from the gas station the day before and they had completely slipped her mind ever since. She thought he would kill her if he found out they had condoms this whole time and they had slept together unprotected, twice. She nodded slowly, hoping not to give anything away.

"I just… with Lori…," Daryl trailed off, pulling her into a gentle hug.

_Of course_. He was afraid she might get pregnant and all the complications that could arise with it. He didn't want her to die during childbirth like Lori had. When it came to Daryl, her safety was above all else, even sex apparently.

"I understand," she whispered. "Did you sleep?" She wanted to change the subject before he figured her out.

"Couple 'a hours."

"You must be exhausted," she teased, smiling.

"I'm a'right." He kissed the top of her forehead again before letting go and walking out of the room. Another kiss from her and he knew he might not have the strength to resist her again. It was difficult enough already.

Melissa took a deep breath and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. As she put on her clothes she tried to remember which bag the condoms were in. It was essential that he not carry that bag back into the prison. After she dressed she went to each bedroom, pulling bags and suitcases out of the closets and packing up extra clothes and anything else she thought they could use. As she filled a bag or a suitcase she would bring them to the front porch and Daryl would pack them into the car. Soon Melissa was carrying the last bag she had packed out of the house. It was full of books, cd's and a few other things she had grabbed from different rooms that she thought people would enjoy. Daryl took the bag from her and piled it into the back of the Hyundai, then closed the lift gate.

"That it?" he asked.

"That's it."

Melissa took a deep breath and looked around, saying goodbye to the farm for the last time. It was sunny and hot outside and the farm looked as warm and inviting as it had the first time she saw it. It was beautiful there.

"Actually, there's one more thing," Daryl said. He led her around to a back corner of the farmhouse that she had never been to before and showed her a pink rose bush in full bloom. She looked at the roses and back to Daryl. "For Sophia," he said gently.

Melissa smiled softly, thanking him and looked back at the flowers. He handed her his knife and she carefully cut the blooming beauties one at a time, making a small pink bouquet for her sister. When she had enough flowers Daryl walked with her to the cemetery and watched as Melissa placed three pink roses against the trunk of the nearby tree, then one on top of each grave, saving Sophia's for last.

"Who are those for?" Daryl asked, nodding to the tree.

"Shane, Patricia and Jimmy."

Daryl nodded as he remembered that they didn't have graves. He looked around at the pink roses. She had even put one down for Otis, a man she had never met. Then he watched Melissa kneel next to her sister's grave and delicately place the small pink bouquet on the dirt.

Melissa touched the small necklace around her neck, recalling the time her sister had given it to her for her birthday a few years earlier.

"Don't lose it," Sophia had instructed.

"I won't," Melissa promised.

She smiled to herself as she recalled the memory. She could still hear Sophia's voice perfectly in her head.

_Don't forget me_; she imagined Sophia would say to her now.

_I won't_, Melissa promised, hoping Sophia could hear her voice too.

She stood and said goodbye to her sister for the last time and, when she was ready, they walked to the Hyundai together. As he pulled down the driveway, Daryl glanced over at Melissa. Her right hand was still clutching her necklace. He could see the pain in her eyes and knew how hard it must have been for her to say goodbye.

"How 'bout some drivin' music?" He asked.

"Sounds great," she nodded, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Daryl pushed the power button on the car stereo and the cd he had put in for her began to play. She smiled as the pretty melody filled the space around them. As she watched the farm disappear in her side view mirror she felt Daryl touch her hand. She looked over at him and smiled softly as he gently curled his fingers around hers. Whether or not he had meant to, his touch at the exact moment she looked back told her that the time for looking back was over. It told her that now was the time to move forward. She didn't know what was waiting for them out there in the world, but she knew that no matter what they would face, they would face it together.

* * *

**As always a huge thanks for the comments, favorites and follows! So, I thought it might be fun to create a tumblr account for this story. I posted a few pics on it already. One is of Melissa's typical messy side braid and I also posted a few pics of the necklace Sophia gave her and a pic of the house they stayed the night in after they escaped from Woodbury. I don't own any of the photos, of course. I can't post my direct URL here, but my user name on tumblr is the same, dixongirl81.**

**Glad to hear so many of you enjoyed the last chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this one. The "honeymoon" is almost over and the action should start picking up again soon.**

**Here are the song recommendations for this chapter:**

**Ben Lee - Love Me Like The World Is Ending**

**Dan Auerbach - When The Night Comes**

**Bright Eyes - First Day of My Life**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Welcome back," Rick greeted as Daryl and Melissa stepped out of the Hyundai. Their arrival at the prison late that morning was met with happy and relieved faces and everyone had come out to greet them. Daryl nodded to Rick and walked to the back of the Hyundai to open the lift gate as Rick and Hershel approached Melissa.

"How'd it go?" Hershel asked.

"It was fine," Melissa answered trying not to be conspicuous. She knew Daryl wouldn't want anyone to know their business and she didn't either, truth be told.

"No problems?" Rick asked.

"No, everything went…really good." Melissa glanced back at Daryl who paused briefly to listen. He smiled gently to himself and went back to unloading boxes and bags. One at a time he handed them to the others to be taken inside. "We've got clothes, medical supplies, tools, tents, food. It was a good run," Melissa clarified.

"Glad to hear. Glad you're safe." Rick gently patted Melissa on the back as he walked past her to help the others unload. Melissa began to follow Rick to grab the bags from the gas station, but was stopped by Hershel.

"How was my farm?" Hershel asked.

"It was kind of a mess, to be honest," Melissa frowned. "But, we cleaned it up. Generators are out of power and the barn is gone, but the house was in good shape. It's all locked up again in case we can ever go back there."

"Were you able to find everything? All the tools?"

"Yeah, we got 'em all, I thin – I got THOSE!" She yelled as she looked back to see that Daryl was handing off the plastic bags from the gas station to Carl. Melissa ran to the car and grabbed the bags out of Carl's hands. "I was going to take these into the kitchen and get them all sorted out. Thanks anyway. Daryl, why don't you give Carl that bag of clothes right there?" And she was off carrying the bags inside as the others watched in confusion for a moment then got back to work.

When she got inside she headed for the kitchen. It wasn't actually what she was planning to do, but it was the only thing she could think of saying at the time and now she had to follow through. She sat the bags on the counter and began unloading and sorting just as she said she would. Soon Beth was walking into the kitchen with a box of food they had brought from the farmhouse.

"How's the baby?" Melissa asked, paying attention to her work.

"Good. My dad's got her. Didn't sleep much last night," Beth answered. She yawned as she started unloading cans. "I'm pretty tired. Do you think you could take her tonight?"

"Of course. In fact, why don't you head back to the cell block and lay down for a while? I got this."

"Really?" Beth smiled. "That would be great."

"Go on," Melissa smiled back. "I'll see you in a bit." Melissa watched as Beth was nearly out the door, then began unpacking the bags again.

"Hold on." Beth suddenly said, stopping herself. She turned and walked back to Melissa, stopping right in front of her. Melissa froze and immediately became paranoid that she had been figured out. That, somehow, what had happened with Daryl was written all over her face. How was it that Daryl could seem so cool and normal as if nothing had happened and Melissa's heart was practically doing backflips every time somebody looked at her? She felt her teeth clench and her eyes grow wider as she waited for Beth to speak. "Thanks for bringing my clothes," Beth smiled. "It'll be nice to have more to choose from. Maggie will appreciate it too."

"Oh, no problem." Melissa said as she felt her whole body relax.

"When Maggie gets back maybe we can go through all our clothes and share some of them with you."

"Really?" Melissa had gotten her old backpack that had been left behind at the farm, but there wasn't much in there in the first place. "That would be great. Thanks," she smiled.

"Okay, see ya later."

Melissa watched Beth leave, stocked the cans of food into the pantry, planned out what they would all have for lunch and carried the bags filled with non-food items back to the cell block. When she reached her cell she ducked down next to her pack and, making sure no one was walking by, sneaked the boxes of condoms into her bag and buried them under her clothes.

She had done inventory of the hygiene items in the kitchen. Overall they had gotten seven travel sized toothpastes, six travel sized mouthwashes, eight lotions, ten shampoos and six conditioners. They also had eight bars of soap and ten baby shampoos. One by one she walked to each cell and placed a shampoo, toothpaste and soap on each bed, adding a conditioner and lotion for the girls. When she walked up to Daryl's perch she found herself wondering for the first time since she had been back whether or not she would be sleeping up there with him. She figured maybe that would be something they could talk about later. In the meantime she left a single toothpaste, soap and shampoo on top of his blankets and went back to unloading more supplies inside the cell block, trying her best to keep the noise level down so Beth could nap.

The others had already headed back outside and Melissa figured Hershel and Rick had everyone working on getting the garden started. She decided to take a look outside to check and, sure enough, they were putting the tools they had acquired to use already. She wondered if she should try to help, but it seemed like they had a good handle on things. Carl was up at the guard tower with the baby keeping an eye out for Maggie and Glenn. Everyone was busy.

Figuring she could get a little more unloading done then prepare lunch Melissa headed back inside. She decided to unpack the bag of entertainment goodies first. She lined up the books along the mantle of the windows inside the cell block, starting their own personal library. When she got to the cd's she had picked up from the farm she took them up to the Warden's Office and added them to the alphabetical collection. As she headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch she smiled to herself. The prison really was beginning to feel like a home and she was glad to be back. She even sang and hummed to herself as she prepared lunch. When the meal was ready she went outside to tell the others. Everyone was still hard at work, but she knew they were probably getting hungry. She was hungry.

"Lunch is ready," she said to Rick as she approached.

"Great, thanks Melissa," Rick said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Why don't ya'll head inside and get some food," he said to the others.

As Hershel, Oscar and Michonne headed inside, Daryl put down his tools, grabbed his crossbow and walked up to Melissa and Rick.

"Glenn and Maggie still not back yet?" Melissa asked, turning back to Rick and Daryl.

"Not yet," Rick said as he looked out at the empty drive.

"Should we be worried?"

"They'll be back anytime now. I'll go tell Carl to take the baby inside and get some food and I'll stay in the guard tower to keep an eye out."

"I'll take over for ya after I eat," Daryl offered.

"Can I borrow your keys so I can take Axel a plate?" Melissa asked, assuming he was still locked up in the neighboring cell block. She could feel the tension from Daryl at her request, but she didn't care. If they were going to keep Axel locked up they needed to bring him food.

"Sure," Rick said, reaching into his pocket. He handed her the keys and walked up to the guard tower.

Melissa held the door open for Carl and followed him into the cafeteria. Daryl walked next to her, but nobody said anything. When they reached the cafeteria Melissa walked back to the kitchen and prepared a tray for Axel. She expected Daryl would have made himself a plate and sat down to eat with the others, but instead he stood in the kitchen watching her with his crossbow strapped to his back and she knew he would be escorting her to and back from Axel's cell block. Not that she minded spending time with Daryl, but she didn't need the escort. On the other hand she understood why he would be protective, so she didn't bother trying to convince him not to come with her. She knew she would lose anyway. Instead she tossed him the keys as she walked past him with Axel's tray.

As they made their way to B-Block Daryl unlocked all the doors, held them open for her and relocked them, but didn't speak to her much. Melissa knew he probably didn't approve of her bringing Axel his lunch, but at least he wasn't giving her a hard time about it.

"Yup, still here," Axel said as Melissa and Daryl entered the cell block.

"I figured," Melissa smiled politely as she made her way to his cell. "I brought you lunch."

"Thank ya," Axel smiled as she slipped his tray through a slot. He sat on his bed and started eating immediately and Melissa wondered if anyone had bothered to bring him breakast. "Any idea when I'm gettin' outta here?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Yer welcome to leave anytime," Daryl butted in.

Melissa and Axel looked back to Daryl who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Clearly time and distance had not made him more comfortable with the idea of Axel joining the group again.

"You want me to wait while you eat your lunch?" Melissa offered, but before Axel could answer Daryl cut in again.

"Rick's waitin' for us, let's go."

Melissa gave Axel a sympathetic smile. She felt sorry that he was there, practically in solitary confinement and it was her fault. Or was it? She still wasn't one hundred percent sure. "I'll come back for your tray later."

Daryl held the door open for Melissa and locked it after her. As they made their way back Melissa waited for Daryl to criticize her for being so nice to Axel, but he didn't. Part of him understood why she felt the need to care for him. He knew that Melissa felt responsible, but he didn't see it that way. If Axel hadn't been such a creep he'd still be among the others and the dirty bastard needed to learn to behave himself if he was to stay with their group.

By the time they got back to the cafeteria most of the others were finishing up. Melissa and Daryl ate in silence. When they were finished they walked into the kitchen to drop their plates into the sink and Melissa started washing the dirty dishes. She could feel Daryl's presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder and, sure enough, he was standing in the doorway. It was as if he was unsure if he should head out to relieve Rick or wait for her. She knew he didn't like the idea of her being alone, but Rick would be in there moments after Daryl left.

"You go on ahead," Melissa said over her shoulder. "Rick's waiting."

Daryl nodded and turned to leave. As she watched him disappear she found herself missing the Daryl at the farm; the one who would wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead, her cheek and especially her lips. She had been spoiled by his affection on the farm and she missed it already. While she knew it would probably be this way once they returned, it was weird not talking, not touching. Should she be worried? She started to wonder how long she would have to wait before he would touch her again, but she smiled as she reminded herself that it hadn't been that long since she was last in his arms. Her worries were soon replaced by the excitement and happiness she had experienced over the past eighteen hours. For the first time she thought long and hard about what it had been like with him. What it had felt like with him. She relived it all in her head.

"You alright?" She suddenly heard next to her.

"What?" She opened her eyes and looked to the direction of the voice she had heard. Rick was standing next to her holding his dirty plate.

"I said are you alright," he repeated. Melissa had been standing in front of the sink with her eyes closed and her fingers touching her lips and Rick was worried that maybe she was feeling sick.

_Jesus, have I really been daydreaming for that long? _She thought.

"I'm fine." She smiled, reaching out to take Rick's plate.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what I should make for dinner." She bit her lip, hoping he bought it. Her forehead was burning and she couldn't help but feel like the words _I Had Sex_ were written there in black sharpie. She was not expecting to feel this paranoid.

"Okay. I'm headed back outside. When you're done you're welcome to join us."

Melissa nodded as Rick walked out of the room. She turned back to the dishes and found herself daydreaming again as she performed the think less chores around the kitchen. After the dishes were cleaned she headed into the pantry to plan their dinner, since she had just volunteered herself for the job. She thought about asking Daryl if they could go hunting. There were more than enough beans and canned tomatoes and she could make chili, but they could use some game. She placed a can of beans she had been inspecting back onto the shelf, turned to leave and ran into someone, causing her to gasp and jump backwards. When she saw it was Daryl she put her hand on her chest and let her breath out.

"Damn, woman. You're jumpy."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on someone during the apocalypse?"

Daryl smiled softly, but didn't answer and Melissa couldn't help but wonder why he had come back. She hoped it was because he had been missing her too.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked softly, giving him a chance to tell her he had missed her or to kiss her or do whatever it was he had come back to her to do. Her eyes wondered behind him to the lock on the pantry door and she began to contemplate how fast and quiet they could be in there, then get back to the others before anyone suspected anything.

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. "Thought you'd want to go back for Axel's tray," he said.

"Oh. Right. Yeah." _Damn, Melissa. Get your mind out of the gutter._

"Ya a'right?"

"Mmm hmm_." I really wish people would stop asking me that_, she thought.

She walked past Daryl, embarrassed by her own thoughts as they made their way to Axel's cell block. At the farm she was allowed to hug and kiss Daryl anytime she wanted, as was he. But what were the boundaries going to be at the prison with the others around? She suddenly realized that Daryl hadn't touched her once since he let go of her hand as they pulled up to the prison that morning. Over the past year she had grown used to them taking two steps forward and a step back. She suddenly wondered if things were going to go back to the way they had been before when he would almost never touch her, even when they were alone. She felt her chest tighten just thinking about it.

When they reached Axel's cell Axel thanked her once more for the food, but she was so far in her own head all she could do was smile and nod. She took the tray and walked back toward the kitchen. Once again Daryl accompanied her in silence. For the first time she became fearful that their time on the farm would become just that. That time when they were happy once. She needed to say something. Things had gotten too awkward already and allowing things to blow over had been the old Melissa. When they got back to the kitchen she plopped the tray on the counter and turned to face Daryl.

"Is everything alright," she started. "I mean, between us?"

Daryl adjusted his stance and, as a look of confusion swept across his face it became obvious to Melissa that her question must have taken him by surprise. He didn't answer her and Melissa figured it was because he had no idea what she was talking about. She took a deep breath as she tried to explain herself.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

Daryl shook his head, still looking confused and Melissa began to suspect she may have been wrong. What if Daryl hadn't felt awkward? What if he was perfectly content?

"It's just, you haven't touched me since we've been back," she said, feeling the need to explain herself further. She reminded herself that they had been busy and he had kissed her several times just that morning. As she looked into his eyes she knew she must have been overreacting. There was certainly still love for her there. "And now I feel really stupid. Sorry."

Daryl hadn't thought for a moment that he had done anything to make her doubt his feelings. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel insecure. He took a few steps toward her, closing the distance between them and put his hands on the counter on each side of her, blocking her in. As he lowered his head towards hers Melissa felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"You ain't stupid," he said softly, leaning in.

When his lips touched hers she practically collapsed into his arms. He pressed his body against hers as she placed her hands on his chest and welcomed his soft, slow kisses. When their tongues touched Daryl suddenly felt the hunger return. The hunger for her. He moved his hands to her waist and held her tightly against him. But he couldn't have her. She moved her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He couldn't risk it. She gently ran her fingers through the back of his hair and he felt shivers run down his spine. They had been irresponsible enough already. It took all his willpower to gently break off the kiss before it was too late. When he lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at her he knew instantly that he had made her happy. He could see it in her eyes.

"Come outside when you're done?" He asked, deciding he'd better get back to work before they started kissing again and he couldn't stop himself.

Melissa nodded and watched him leave. She finished her cleaning in a cloud, the smile Daryl caused never leaving her face. When she was done in the kitchen she checked on Beth and the baby. Both were sound asleep, so she headed outside to see if she could be of any help.

Oscar, Rick and Carl were working on the garden under Hershel's orders. Michonne was walking around the perimeter of the fence taking out stray walkers and Daryl was up on the guard tower, sitting outside in the shade. It was hot out and the boys were alternating who would keep a lookout in the shade of the guard tower and who would be working in the yard. Every half hour or so they would take a break and switch. Melissa walked up the steps of the tower to join Daryl and keep a lookout for Maggie and Glenn.

"Hot out," she said.

Daryl looked up at her and back to the property around the prison. "Hot in there too," he said pointing with his thumb at the guard tower behind them. Melissa sat next to Daryl and put her back against the tower and her boots against the railing, propping her knees up. She rested her elbows on her knees and looked out at the property. It was hard just waiting for Glenn and Maggie to return. She longed for the days when you could call someone to check that they were okay or see where they were. She felt the same whenever Daryl would leave to hunt or take care of things with Rick, but of course he had never been gone this long and something about it wasn't sitting right with her.

"I thought for sure Glenn and Maggie would have beaten us back," she said. "They had bigger stores to scavenge, but they didn't have to go as far. Even if they did end up spending the night somewhere they should have been back this morning."

"You worried?"

Melissa nodded and the two of them looked out at the driveway in silence, willing Glenn and Maggie to pull in. After a few minutes Melissa grew tired of waiting. She got up and walked inside the guard tower. Rummaging through the shelves and drawers she found a yellow pages book like the one Glenn and Maggie had found inside the prison and used to plan out their route. She searched for a map or anything she could use, but didn't find one. She remembered that there was one inside the Hyundai and, with the book in her hand, she ran down the stairs of the guard tower and to the car.

As he watched Melissa run across the lawn to the Hyundai Daryl figured out what she was doing. He stood and called for Carl to take over the watch as he hurried down the steps.

"What's going on?" Rick asked, walking toward him.

Daryl said nothing and motioned Rick to follow him as Carl made his way up the guard tower stairs and the others looked on curiously. By the time Daryl and Rick reached the car Melissa had the map spread out on the hood and was flipping through the yellow pages trying to find the page Glenn and Maggie had used.

"What's wrong, Melissa?" Rick asked.

"They should have been back by now," she answered without looking up.

Rick looked at Daryl who nodded in agreement and the two leaned over the map to help Melissa.

"Okay, they were headed here, here, and here," Rick said, picking up pebbles from the gravel under their feet and placing them on the map to represent the locations Glenn and Maggie were supposed to visit.

The three of them studied the map, trying to figure out where Glenn and Maggie could be. Melissa knew there was only one way to find out for sure.

"Rick," she started. "I want to go out after them."

* * *

**Long chapter! I wanted to write something about the awkwardness Melissa would experience once they returned to the prison and things started to get back to normal. Never having a real romance before it would be natural for her to not know what to expect, maybe even feel nervous or paranoid that everyone would be able to tell what had happened between them and, of course, insecure that it might not happen again. **

**Sorry to make you all wait a week and a half for this chapter. I had a lot to catch up on and had posted pretty much everything I had written already, which left me with a lot of new writing and editing to do. As always, thanks for your comments, reviews, PM's, favorites and follows! It's always great hearing from you all and especially great hearing from new people! Please keep them coming. :)**

**I've got a lot of action and excitement packed into future chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to get some of those posted soon. **

**Song recommendation:**

**Richard Walters – End of the World**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Melissa held Daryl's waist tightly as they drove down the road on his motorcycle. The day had been a hot one and the feel of the wind as it blew on them was refreshing. It almost would have been fun to be back on the bike again if they weren't so concerned about their friends. While no one actually said it, everyone was worried that something terrible had happened to Glenn and Maggie. As Daryl drove all Melissa could do was hang on and wait. As she did she thought back to their discussion by the car.

"I understand where you're coming from, Melissa, but it's too risky," Rick had argued.

"I'll go," Daryl offered. "We can take the bike, that way if somethin' does happen to us ya'll still have a car."

"I remember the routes they were going to take," Melissa said. "I was sitting there when they planned it out. We'll take the same route, visit each location and, unless they went off route somehow, we'll find them."

"And if you don't?" Rick asked.

"We'll head back here. If we're lucky maybe they'll be waitin' for us when we get back," Daryl answered.

Rick knew they were right. Glenn and Maggie were their family and Rick wanted to ensure their safety, but sending Daryl and Melissa back out into the world meant risking their safety too. The possibility that they also may not come back felt all too real. Rick thought hard about it, but he didn't see any other option. If something had happened and Glenn and Maggie were out there somewhere the longer they waited the greater the chances were they wouldn't see them again. One nod of Rick's head was all it took and Daryl and Melissa were off, walking back into the prison to get ready.

Daryl got the keys to the motorcycle while Melissa grabbed a few cans of food and two bottles of water and threw them into a backpack. She strapped the backpack on, placed an extra clip of ammo into the side pocket of her dark grey cargo pants and headed back outside where Daryl was already waiting for her. When she reached him he twirled his finger, asking her to turn around and zipped an extra gun and a few rounds of ammo into her backpack then jumped on the bike, starting it up. Melissa hopped on behind him, wrapping one arm around Daryl's waist and holding her loaded gun in the other as she waited for Rick to open the fence. As soon as the fence was open Daryl took off and Melissa started shooting down any walkers that blocked their path.

Rick watched them drive away, Melissa taking out a walker or two here or there as needed as they made their way up the driveway. As soon as they were on the main road and she could no longer see any walkers she tucked her gun into an open side pocket in her cargo pants and wrapped her other arm around his waist. Once Daryl felt her other arm wrap around him he sped up. Rick waited until he could no longer hear the bike in the distance then went off to fill in the rest of the group, hoping he had made the right decision.

As Melissa's mind wondered she felt Daryl's hand touch the top of hers, his thumb gently rubbing her skin as if he was trying to tell her not to worry. She hugged him tighter around his waist in response. As he put his hand back on the handle and accelerated Melissa rested her cheek on Daryl's back, watching the scenery go by as they made their way down the road. Before long they were at the first stop.

As they pulled into the parking lot Melissa scanned the area. There was no sign of the car, but they swept the store anyway just to make sure Glenn and Maggie weren't hiding or injured or worse. Inside they found two walkers, which they took out with no problem, but no sign of their friends so they drove on to the next location. There was no sign of Glenn and Maggie there either.

As they drove to the location of the final store Melissa refused to allow herself to worry and kept focused by scanning their surroundings. They hadn't been back on the road for long when Melissa spotted something she hadn't expected. She lifted her head, looking closer. Daryl suddenly felt her tap him on the shoulder.

"Look!" Melissa yelled over the roar of his engine, pointing at a building in the distance with several cars parked in front. Daryl squinted his eyes to read the sign on the building. _Clove Market_. It was a local grocery store. Daryl nodded his head and turned onto the side road that led to the market. He was glad she had spotted it. Since it was visible from the main road it was possible that Glenn and Maggie could have also noticed it and decided to check it out for more supplies, which meant that Daryl and Melissa had to search there.

As they pulled into the parking lot they both saw it immediately. The black BMW was parked in front of the store and the driver's side door was wide open. Melissa held onto Daryl with one arm, the other pulling her gun out of her pocket in case there was any trouble. As they pulled up next to the car they saw the back window had been shot out.

"Daryl," Melissa said softly. The site of the car confirmed their worst fears and Melissa couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

Daryl turned off the bike, put his finger to his lips and shook his head gently and she knew he was telling her to be quiet and keep focused. She swallowed hard and climbed off the bike. Reaching into her pocket she screwed a silencer onto her gun as she waited for Daryl to load his crossbow. When he was ready she followed him inside.

Once they got inside Daryl gave her the signal to stay with him instead of going their separate ways and meeting up at the end of their search as they had at the other stores. Even if they stayed in sight of each other, in Daryl's opinion, any distance from her was too far away given the situation. It would take twice as long, but he didn't want her out of arm's reach. They moved swiftly and quietly, searching the store front to back. It took a while, but eventually they determined that the store was clear. They hadn't even run into any walkers, although there were a few walker bodies on the floor that Daryl figured Glenn and Maggie may have taken out.

When they got back outside Melissa approached the BMW. She noticed that the keys were on the concrete next to the driver's side door. She picked them up and pressed a button on the fob, popping the trunk. Inside were cans of food, diapers and baby formula.

"What do we do?" she asked, looking up at Daryl.

"Best get back. Practically sittin' ducks here," he said.

"We can't go back without them." Melissa looked around as her mind started to piece together all of the things that could have happened to Glenn and Maggie.

"Hey," Daryl said gently, pulling her focus back to him. She looked up and was met with sympathetic eyes. "You gotta drive the car." he instructed.

She nodded, unable to speak. She knew he didn't want to go back without Glenn and Maggie either, but he was right. They needed to go. There would be plenty of chances for them to worry or think about what could have happened to Glenn and Maggie once they got back to the prison. He lightly touched her shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod then walked past her to start his bike.

The last time she had driven the BMW she had a smile on her face the entire time. This time she felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to cry. Her saving grace was being able to watch Daryl on his motorcycle in front of her. Seeing the others get excited and then lose hope as they realized Melissa was the one driving the car back into the prison was awful and made Melissa feel worse than she already did. She knew they would think it was Glenn and Maggie at first and the dread she felt in anticipation was nothing compared to the way it actually felt when she saw the look on their faces; especially Hershel and Beth's.

Melissa shut off the ignition and headed straight back to the Hyundai. The map was no longer spread out, but was refolded and back in the glove box. As she unfolded the map back onto the hood she could hear Rick and Daryl talking nearby.

"Where was it?" Rick asked.

"Place called Clove Market. Locally owned and totally cleaned out," Daryl said.

"What do you mean cleaned out?"

"There's supplies in the trunk of the beamer, but I doubt they got any of them from this place. Shelves were empty."

"How'd you find it?" Rick asked.

"Spotted it from the road," Daryl said as he gestured to Melissa and the two men noticed that she was studying the map again.

"Maggie and Glenn probably did the same. Show me," Rick requested, walking up next to Melissa.

Daryl picked a pebble off the gravel and stood on Melissa's other side, scanning the map. "Here," he said as he placed the pebble on the map.

As Melissa's eyes scanned the map she suddenly held her breath. Her eyes widened and she leaned closer to the map to make sure.

"What is it?" Rick asked calmly, noticing her sudden alarm. He and Daryl watched as Melissa pointed her finger to the name of a town near the pebble on the map.

_Woodbury._

….

The discussion as to whether or not they would go into Woodbury to try to find Maggie and Glenn was a short one, which came as no surprise to Melissa. There was barely even a discussion at all. As Rick, Daryl and Oscar went inside the prison to load up on guns, ammo, flash bangs, smoke bombs and anything else they would need Melissa did her best to comfort Hershel and Beth.

"We're gonna find them," she said softly. "And we're gonna bring them back."

Hershel and Beth tried their best to look optimistic, but Melissa could see the fear in their eyes. Soon the door to the prison opened and the men filtered outside and began loading the Hyundai with their bags of weapons.

"Melissa, got a minute?" Rick asked, gesturing for her to follow him.

She walked with him away from the group to the side of the prison and leaned gently against the brick wall. "What's up?"

"I'd like you to consider staying here," he said.

"What?" She asked, half shocked, half confused.

"I need someone to look after Hershel, Beth and Carl in case we don't make it back."

"I lived in Woodbury for three days and you want me to stay here?"

"I know you did, but Daryl knows his way around the town fairly well and Michonne – "

"Wait, you're taking the psycho with the sword instead of me?" Melissa interrupted with a whisper.

"Like I said, I'd like you to consider it."

Melissa looked behind Rick at Daryl as he loaded gear into the back of the Hyundai. _Traitor_, she thought, knowing he must have convinced Rick to try to talk her into staying behind. Perhaps while they were inside loading the weapons into the bags.

"I considered it and I refuse," she answered calmly. "Daryl spent half a day in Woodbury and most of that time he was sitting on a wall. I know the town. If Glenn and Maggie are there I can help you find them. And I know where to find Andrea. If they've been hostile toward Glenn and Maggie Andrea will come back with us. You need me. I'm going."

Despite Daryl's meandering of the situation, Melissa still believed enough in Rick as a leader that she wouldn't have gone if he really didn't want her to. She stood and waited for his answer. When Rick nodded she walked past him toward the car, helping Oscar with a bag of gear. As Rick watched her help the others he knew she was right. He did need her.

After she loaded a few bags Melissa sat on the back bumper of the Hyundai and looked back at Rick to see he was talking with Carl, probably giving him the same speech about taking care of things. When she noticed Daryl heading toward the Hyundai with the last bag of ammo she stood. He walked up next to her, placed the bag into the car and closed the lift gate, then turned to face her.

"Stay safe," he said gently.

"I will," she smiled. As Daryl turned and made his way to the passenger's side Melissa followed him. "Hey Daryl," she started as he opened the door. He turned to face her once again, resting his forearm on the roof of the car. "Was it Rick's idea for him to tell me he needed someone here he could trust or was it yours?" She asked as she removed the empty clip from her gun and put in a new one. She looked up at Daryl and watched as it registered on his face that she had figured him out. She smiled, tucked her gun back into her belt and climbed into the back seat. She wasn't mad at him for trying.

As Rick walked up to the car Daryl shot him a look and Rick shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I tried, but she's a feisty one." Daryl looked away. Of course it had been his idea. If she didn't go she didn't run the risk of not coming back, but there she was in the backseat and Daryl felt unnerved at the idea of having to sneak into Woodbury, rescue Glenn and Maggie and keep an eye on Melissa all the while. Not that she wasn't capable of handling herself. Daryl knew what she could do. He knew he needed to get used to fighting alongside her, but that didn't mean he had to like the idea.

Daryl climbed into the passenger's seat and shut the door with a little more force than necessary, causing Melissa to grin from ear to ear. She understood why Daryl would have wanted her to stay behind, but that just wasn't going to happen.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Melissa sat in the back seat, scrunched between Oscar and Michonne. At first it was quiet in the car, until Rick decided to break the silence by asking for as much information on Woodbury as possible. Melissa spoke first, telling him and everyone else in the car everything she could remember.

"I have to ask this," she said as she finished. "What if Maggie and Glenn aren't being threatened? What if they were brought to Woodbury to live there? Given a room just like they did with me?"

"Maggie and Glenn wouldn't willingly join another group and leave Beth and Hershel behind. Plus the back window of the car was shot out," Rick explained. "It sounds like a hostile situation. We've got three people in our group who made an enemy of this Governor. If Maggie and Glenn were taken there, most likely they're being held and questioned, maybe even tortured to find out our location."

"How do you know that?" Oscar asked.

Rick took a deep breath. "Because it's what I'd do," he admitted.

Rick's eyes met Melissa's in the rearview mirror, but she looked away, realizing he was probably right. She had been hopeful that they could sneak into the town and spot Maggie and Glenn walking around, but deep down she knew that wasn't very likely. She thought back to the time on the farm when they had Randall in their custody. They held him and questioned him to find out as much as they could about the group he was with. She glanced between the two front seats at Daryl's left hand that rested on the crossbow in his lap. The same hands that had touched her had beaten and tortured someone else. Deep down that still bothered her. Lost in thought, Melissa looked out the window and didn't say another word for the rest of the trip.

A mile or two out they decided to pull the car over so they could take the rest of the way on foot. Melissa followed Michonne out of the car and walked to the back. Daryl handed Melissa a backpack and a crowbar before strapping another backpack onto himself and loading his crossbow. As he was preparing to follow the others into the woods he noticed Melissa leaning against the car looking down at nothing.

"Ya okay?" He asked, stepping up next to her. Without looking up she nodded and followed the others into the woods. Daryl followed her, wondering if she was pissed that he tried to convince Rick to make her stay behind, but deep down he could feel something else was bothering her.

Melissa walked alone in the middle of the group, behind Oscar and Michonne and in front of Rick and Daryl. It wasn't long before they spotted walkers on the path and Rick instructed everyone to get down. Melissa crouched down. When she noticed Daryl had crouched down next to her she glanced at him. He pointed at the ground next to his feet, giving her the signal to stay by his side and she nodded that she understood.

"Fall into formation. No gun fire," Rick instructed. Melissa gripped her crowbar tightly, preparing herself to attack.

_Formation_, Michonne thought. She decided to hang back and watch as the others took out a few walkers each. She was already intrigued by this group, being that they had cleared and taken an overrun prison. Now they had formations too? As she sized them up one by one she noticed each of them had their own style. Rick was swift, Daryl was precise, Oscar was rough and Melissa was calculating, but they were all lethal.

As more and more walkers came out of the woods Daryl and Rick decided that there were too many and the group retreated quickly. Soon Rick spotted a nearby cabin with boarded up windows and instructed the group to get inside. As soon as Melissa walked inside a wave of odor pushed her backwards. It smelled like a mixture of body odor and rotting flesh. She immediately held her hand up to her nose so she wouldn't dry heave and looked around to find the source of the smell.

"Looks like Lassie came home," she heard Daryl joke and she looked at the direction of the flashlight in Rick's hand to find a dead dog on the floor.

As Daryl and Rick began quietly moving toward the bed she realized there was someone or something in there. She began to approach, but Daryl put himself between her and the bed and, raising his knife with one hand, he motioned for her to stay behind him with the other. She looked over Daryl's shoulder as Rick pulled the covers off.

When the Hermit jumped up the rest of them jumped back. As the man yelled for them to get out of his house they tried to reason with him. They practically begged him to keep his voice down, but he wasn't listening. When he threatened to call the cops Melissa knew the situation wasn't going to end well. Clearly the man was bat shit crazy. As Rick tried to explain that he is a cop, Melissa looked between the boards on the window behind her to see that several walkers were on the porch, beating on the door.

"They're coming," she whispered.

She heard the man cock his rifle and looked back to see he had his gun aimed at Rick's head. Staying behind Daryl to keep herself hidden she pulled her gun out of her belt and quietly screwed the silencer onto her barrel. Daryl was in front of her with his knife raised and Melissa knew he would never let the man shoot Rick, but she thought it was better to be safe than sorry. As she began to raise her gun to aim it at the man's head Rick made a move for the rifle and in the struggle the gun went off. Daryl suddenly turned into her and pulled her out of the way. It all happened so fast. She looked back to see the hole in the boarded up window she had just been looking out of and realized all at once that she and Daryl had nearly been shot where they were standing. She looked back at Rick to make sure he was okay and saw the Hermit man struggling to break free from Rick's grip. Rick put his hand over his mouth to silence him, but the man bit Rick's hand and ran for the door screaming for help.

_What the hell kind of help does this asshole think he's gonna get out there_, Daryl thought to himself. Rick yelled at the man not to open the door. Melissa stepped closer and raised her gun, preparing herself to shoot him, but hesitated. She had never killed a living person; only walkers. As the man prepared to open the door they all watched in disbelief as Michonne stabbed the man from behind with her sword. She had seen how lethal they could be with the walkers, but they were obviously less callous with a human life, even if the dumb son of a bitch would have gotten them all killed. In her eyes, she was just doing what was necessary, and showing Rick that she wasn't afraid to do so. After the shock wore off, Daryl looked outside to see more walkers approaching the cabin. They were quickly becoming outnumbered.

"Help me with the door," Rick instructed to Michonne. Daryl sprung to action and squatted next to Rick to help pick up the man's body as Melissa looked on in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding," Oscar said, clearly disgusted.

"Melissa, check the back," Rick said.

Melissa wanted to ask if the man was dead first, but it was obvious. He was gone. There was no saving him. There never was. She knew as well as the others that this was their only chance to get out. She moved to the back door and barely opened it at first, peeking out. Then she opened it wider and took a good look around. She saw nothing.

"It's clear," she said, keeping her eyes out the back. She didn't want to see it. She heard the walkers get riled up and the front door slam shut as the fed the man to the monsters. Michonne squeezed past her and was out first. Melissa looked back and watched Daryl lock the front door. As he approached her he motioned her to go first and she followed Rick out, Daryl behind her and Oscar bringing up the rear.

As they made their escape Melissa could hear the frenzy of the walkers eating the man behind her. It was hard not to look back, but she wouldn't allow herself. Once they realized they were safe, they slowed down their pace, but not by much. It was beginning to get dark and she could feel the urgency to find the town before they lost daylight. When they came across stray walkers they would take them out quietly and continue on their way. By the time it did get dark they were close enough to the town that they could see it. They stayed in the woods, trying to remain hidden. They found a line of parked train cars on the side of the town and made their way alongside it, approaching the wall at the front of the town.

When Rick motioned for them all to get down Melissa took a knee next to a car and looked at the wall, waiting for Rick's instructions. Michonne stayed behind the group and waited, but soon grew impatient and walked off on her own.

"Hey. Hey!" Rick called after her in a whisper, but she was gone and Melissa realized that Michonne must have had her own agenda. Rick and Daryl moved back and Melissa stayed against the car, but turned her body toward Rick, waiting for his orders.

"Alright, we need to downsize," Rick said figuring Michonne was gone. They began unpacking bags and putting ammo in their pockets.

"There's no way were gonna be able to check in all them buildin's," Daryl started. "Not with them guards there."

Melissa looked back to see the soldiers standing on the wall and turned to face Daryl. "Did Merle ever show you a room where they held captives?" she asked.

"Nah," Daryl responded as he glanced at the wall again. "Just the same place they took you when they brought you here."

"We start there," Rick instructed.

Suddenly they heard a twig snap behind them and they all pointed their guns at the source of it. It was Michonne, motioning them to follow her back to the side of the fence.

_She must have found a better way in_, Melissa thought. Rick nodded and they followed Michonne as she led them into the town. Soon they spotted the medical building where Michonne, Melissa and Daryl were brought when they first arrived. They headed inside to search for their friends, but the building was dark and empty.

"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked, but nobody seemed to have any answers.

Daryl and Rick looked out the windows to see that there were still several people walking around outside.

"I thought there was supposed to be a curfew," Daryl thought aloud as he turned to meet Melissa's eyes.

"There is," Melissa said.

"If anyone comes in here we're sitting ducks, we gotta move," Rick said.

"They could be in his apartment," Michonne suggested.

"Yeah, what if they ain't?" Daryl asked as he moved away from the window.

"Then we'll look somewhere else," Michonne fired back.

Standing in the back of the room, Melissa could feel the tension escalating. Rick, Daryl and Oscar approached her.

"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose," Rick whispered, looking back at Michonne.

"She's doing the best she can," Melissa defended. "I don't know where Glenn and Maggie could be either."

"We'll split up," Daryl said.

"I'll go after Andrea and meet you guys back by the train," Melissa suggested.

_No way_, Daryl thought. He had intended to stay with her, not have her go off on her own. As Daryl was preparing to object there was suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"Come on out, you know you ain't supposed to be in here after dark," a voice said from outside.

Daryl looked back at Melissa to see she was already gone and he knew Rick must have given Melissa the signal to go. He wanted to argue with Rick and go after Melissa, but there wasn't time. They could hear the man from outside unlocking the door.

As the others hid behind a curtain Melissa made her exit out the back, closing the door quietly behind her. She shook the braid out of her hair, letting her blonde locks fall down around the sides of her face. She knew of all the members of her group that had infiltrated the town she was the most likely to be recognized, so she kept her head down hoping nobody she knew was still lingering outside. As she walked along the alley she pulled her gun out of her belt and made sure the safety was on. She tucked her gun into the back of her pants and lifted the back of her black t-shirt over it to keep it concealed.

She walked out onto the sidewalk keeping her head down as she crossed the street, making her way towards Andrea's building. She had just gotten to the other side of the street when she heard gun fire. She quickly crouched down onto the sidewalk and looked around, trying to pinpoint the source. She looked back at the medical building and saw Rick open the door, the others sneaking onto the sidewalk behind him. When Daryl spotted her she stood up and took a step toward him, but he nodded at her to go on. Daryl would rather have her searching the town for Andrea than walking into whatever they were about to walk into. She turned and joined some of the townspeople running up and down the sidewalk, telling herself that she wasn't allowed to look back at Daryl. He would be fine. He was always fine.

When she reached Andrea's building she heard more gun fire. It was all she could do not to go back out after her group, but she pressed on, reminding herself that she would see them back outside the walls of the town. She opened the door to the building and was met with concerned townspeople in the lobby. One of them asked her if she knew what was happening outside.

"Go to your rooms and lock the door," she told them as she ran up the stairs, figuring the less people on the streets the better.

As the gunfire outside continued she bit her lip in angst and walked faster. When she reached Andrea's floor a few people were standing in the hallway.

"What's going on?" a woman asked Melissa.

"Stay in your rooms," she said as she hurried past them. Stopping at Andrea's door she knocked loudly, "Andrea?"

When there was no answer she tried the doorknob, knocking again as she opened the door. The room was empty. _Shit_, she thought to herself. She quickly made her way down the hallway, ran down the stairs and back to the lobby. As she approached the front door of the building she passed a few more residents as they came in off the streets. It was quiet outside now and Melissa was wondering what was going on. When she exited the building she nearly ran right into a member of the Governor's army.

"Go back inside to your room, Miss. Governor's orders," he urged and, without a word, Melissa turned around and went back into the building, keeping her head down. She made her way around the first floor of the building, eventually finding a back door. As she quietly crept outside she heard more gunfire, heavier this time. She pulled her gun, turned the safety off and cocked the chamber, holding it down but in front of her as she moved.

She stayed behind the buildings, looking through each alley and into the street as she made her way, hoping to spot her group. A cloud of smoke covered the streets and she knew someone in her group must have set off a smoke bomb. She wanted to join them, but the smoke made it too difficult to see. All she could see was some movement and the blasts from the guns as they were fired, but she couldn't tell who was who. She moved along to the final alley closest to the wall, hoping to gain a better viewpoint and smiled with relief when she saw Oscar helping Maggie and Glenn over the hood of a bus. She wanted to make her way to them, but that alley was blocked by stacks of tires and other things that they must use to keep the wall blocked. She turned and back tracked to the next alley down, knowing it was clear. As she was coming up the alley something told her to stop. There was so much gunfire and visibility was so poor she thought she could potentially get shot by either side. She knew the only way to meet up with her group safely would be to sneak out the same way they came in and meet them at the rendezvous point by the train. It was where she had told them she would meet them. She tucked her gun back into the back of her pants and carefully made her way back in the direction she had come from to find a safe place to cross the street. Before long she noticed that the gunfire had ceased and she figured that by the time she reached the train they should already be there waiting for her. If they weren't, they would have either been captured or killed.

_Please be there_, she thought to herself.

She searched for Andrea as she quietly made her way through the town, but never found her. Disappointed she made herself go on. The others would be waiting, hopefully with Glenn and Maggie. When she reached the train she could see Maggie's back and make out Rick and Michonne just behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked closer.

"You need me," she heard Michonne say as she got closer. Suddenly she could feel the tension. It was as if she stepped into it. It was palpable. _What's going on now_, Melissa wondered.

"Maggie?" Melissa said softly from behind so as not to startle her. Maggie turned with her gun raised and Melissa put her hands up until Maggie could see that it was just her. Maggie quickly pointed her gun back at Michonne and Melissa knew instantly something had gone horribly wrong. _What the hell had she done_?

"What's going on? What happened in there?" Melissa whispered. She looked around for Daryl but didn't see him or Oscar. She spotted Glenn, who was beat to hell and her eyes filled with tears. "Where's everyone else?"

Nobody answered her. She looked at the faces of the others, eventually landing on Rick. "Rick," she demanded. When Rick finally looked at her he looked sorrowful.

"They got Oscar… and Daryl's missing," he said.

Melissa felt her stomach drop. How could Daryl not have made it? Daryl always makes it. She felt her body respond before her head. She took a few mindless steps backward then turned and ran back in the direction she had come from.

"Melissa, wait!" Rick whispered, but she didn't stop. She didn't even acknowledge him. She was going back for Daryl and there would be no discussing the matter. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she hoped it would come to her.

She snuck back into the town and made her way quietly and conspicuously behind the buildings as she had moments earlier, looking for any sign of Daryl. Any sign of anyone for that matter. Every time she looked through an alley and out into the street she saw no one. _Where is everybody_, she wondered?

She walked up an alley, her gun raised and ready as she approached the sidewalk. As she got closer more and more of the street came into view, but still she saw nothing. She stopped before she stepped into view and lowered her gun to look around the building and behind her. She looked up and down, in all directions and saw no one. It was a ghost town. Suddenly she heard what sounded like The Governor's voice echoing off the buildings. Then she heard a crowd of people yelling or cheering.

_Empty streets and a crowd cheering, _she thought to herself. She knew exactly where they were. She tucked her gun into the back of her pants and covered it with her shirt. She walked out into the street and made her way further into the town, approaching the sound of the crowd.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! Hmm, wonder what Melissa is going to find when she gets there? I think we all know the answer to that. :) Who else is psyched for the show to be back? I am beyond excited. Sunday cannot get here fast enough.**

**Lots of action in this chapter as well as the chapters that will follow. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing, let me know what you think. I like hearing from ya'll. It makes me happy and inspires me to continue writing. Big shout out to those of you who are following this story and sharing your comments with me. I love you guys. **

**If I get enough reviews for this chapter maybe I'll post one more before Sunday. The next chapter is pretty gosh darn exciting! :)**

**Until next time...**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Daryl told himself to remain calm, but for the first time in a long time he was afraid. He wasn't worried about anyone else's safety or for anyone else's life. This time it was his own life he was concerned about and it had been a very long time since he had feared for himself. He tried to push his fear away and focus. He needed to think of a way out. The bag over his head blocked his vision and his hands were tied behind his back. He told himself to use his other senses, but it was no use. In the distance he could hear The Governor speaking to what must have been a crowd of townspeople. He could feel the night air on his skin. The plastic handcuffs were cutting into his wrists and the bruises he had sustained during his capture were pulsing. He had been outnumbered. Now he had no sense of direction, no way out, no choice but to wait and see what was going to happen. It took a lot to take down a Dixon, but he knew things weren't looking good.

As The Governor went on about his own fears, the fears of terrorists wanting what they have, Daryl began to suspect that The Governor was going to make a spectacle out of his death. Why couldn't they just execute him and get it the hell over with? Instead they were going to kill him in front of the whole town, and for what? So they could sleep better at night? So they would know that their pathetic army could handle the threat of danger?

What these people would never know is that Daryl's side had already won. They had rescued the hostages, his friends, of which he was certain the rest of the town had no knowledge of. The others would already be on their way back to the prison by now. It would be a suicide mission to come after him now, and while they may have wanted to, Daryl was sure that Rick would make the others press on. It would have been difficult, especially for Melissa, but they would have to keep going. They had a lot to do to prepare themselves to leave the prison. The Governor knew they were hiding there. Maggie had told him. Now their group would have no other option but to pack what they could and find someplace else to find refuge.

He knew of all people Melissa would take his death the hardest. He understood now what she meant on the farm. She said she could feel death closing in and she was tired of pretending like they had all the time in the world. She was right. They had one day. He wished he would have had more time with her, but he was grateful for what they had. He felt his throat burn and he swallowed it down, telling himself to be strong. It would all be over soon.

It was the mention of Merle's name that saved Daryl from his own thoughts. As he listened to The Governor accuse Merle of being a traitor and a terrorist Daryl felt the two men holding his arms push him forward.

"Walk," one of them grunted from behind. He moved forward and they led him closer to the sound of The Governor's voice.

"This is one of the terrorists," The Governor yelled as the men holding him pushed him forward and let go, nearly causing him to lose his balance. He knew the end was approaching. _Don't make it easy for 'em_, he thought to himself. _Fight these sons of bitches to the bitter end_. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him back.

"Merle's own brother!" The Governor yelled as the bag was pulled off Daryl's head and he was momentarily blinded by the light. He looked over his shoulder to see that it was The Governor who was holding him now. When he looked ahead he saw the face of his brother staring back at him. For the first time in Daryl's life Merle looked afraid, or was it guilty, as if he had to have known that his actions had led them here.

Daryl looked around. Sure enough they had been brought in front of a crowd.

"What should we do with them?" The Governor asked his people.

The crowd began yelling "Kill them! Kill them now!" Some people were yelling things that Daryl couldn't quite make out, but it was obvious that every face in the crowd wanted him dead.

"You wanted your brother," The Governor said to Merle. "Now you got him." With that The Governor stepped away, leaving Daryl and Merle in the middle of the angry mob. Daryl made eye contact with his brother and felt himself breathing more heavily as the reality of what they were about to face settled in.

Daryl and Merle were going to be executed, together.

….

Melissa stayed in the shadows as she made her way toward the sound of The Governor's voice. Soon she could make out the area where the town was gathered. It was like an arena. This must have been the fights that Katie had told her about her last day in Woodbury. But why would they be having the fights tonight? No, she knew they weren't. The Governor was addressing his people about what had happened there tonight. Something about terrorists trying to take what they have.

_That son of a bitch_, Melissa thought. _If only they knew_.

She moved quietly and slowly, approaching the arena like a lion stalking its prey. She made absolutely no sound as she maneuvered her way towards the crowd. Most of the townspeople were sitting on bleachers. The Governor's army stood around the arena, making a circle in the middle. Soon she had a good view of The Governor, framed perfectly between two people. She watched and listened closely as she approached with caution.

"This is one of the terrorists!" she heard. Her heart skipped a beat. _Please don't be him_, she thought as she stopped walking and looked around in search of a better view.

"Merle's own brother!"

She saw him then. It was Daryl. They did have him. His hands were tied behind his back. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she froze. How could they have captured him? In her eyes Daryl was unstoppable, unbeatable, and unbreakable. But there he was. Captured, bruised and scared.

"What should we do with them?" The Governor called out. Melissa swallowed hard.

"Kill 'em! Kill 'em! Kill 'em now!" she heard the crowd yell.

Her breath caught in her chest. They were going to kill Daryl. Without thinking she suddenly found herself running toward the crowd.

"No!" she screamed, breaking through the people standing in front of her to the center of the area. When she realized what she had done she was already grasping Daryl's shirt in her hands, her head buried in his chest. She looked up at Daryl's shocked expression; his face inches from hers, and waited for him to scowl at her for being so stupid. But, as he gazed into her eyes his face softened and he turned his head slightly, as if to ask her why she had done it. But he already knew. She couldn't let them kill him. If roles were reversed he would have gone in guns blazing.

Melissa broke from Daryl's gaze and looked to the crowd of people. "Wait, please! Just wait," she begged as she lifted her hand, pleading to be heard. She scanned the crowd for familiar faces and was met with a few people she recognized. As they recognized her they stopped yelling and soon the whole crowd fell quiet.

"Melissa!" The Governor exclaimed with genuine surprise. Members of The Governor's army moved in to take her away, but The Governor put his hand up to them, telling them it was okay. He began slowly walking toward her. "It's so good to see you. We all thought something horrible had happened to ya," he said throwing a glare at Merle.

Melissa watched as Merle looked away from The Governor's gaze and she knew he must have been caught in another lie. Not that it mattered. She wasn't going to get anywhere with The Governor no matter how happy he pretended he was to see her. The crowd was her best chance. She looked into the sea of faces, into the eyes of the people she knew, the people who had welcomed her there with such kindness. "Please, I know him," she pled.

"It's too late for him, Melissa. His fate has already been decided. But it isn't too late for you," The Governor said, stopping in front of her. Then he practically whispered so that only Melissa and Daryl could hear. "You have friends here. I'm givin' you a chance. Now step aside."

Melissa looked into Daryl's eyes. He said nothing but she could feel him urging her to do what The Governor asked. Daryl knew he wouldn't be spared, but he felt she still could be. He gave her a nod, his last nod of approval and watched as Melissa's expression softened. She gazed into his sad, blue eyes and shook her head so imperceptibly that Daryl was sure he was the only one who noticed it. She was not going to leave him.

As she looked back at The Governor she noticed the bandage on his eye and around his head and Melissa felt like he finally resembled the monster that he really was. She wondered if Daryl had been responsible for that. She let go of Daryl's shirt and The Governor began to grin, thinking she was stepping aside as he had instructed. Instead she turned to face The Governor and put her back against Daryl's chest, positioning herself directly between them.

"He's a good man," she said to The Governor before addressing the crowd again. "He deserves to be spoken for."

The Governor smiled, but Melissa could see the evil behind it, all traces of the man she once thought was so kind and charming were gone now. He stepped closer to her. "He's a terrorist and you're a traitor" he said, his gaze burning into hers. "Search her," he demanded, motioning to one of his men.

With that Melissa was forcefully pulled away from Daryl and her hands were tied behind her back. As they searched her she spotted Andrea in the crowd. She was arguing with someone Melissa had never seen before, trying to break from his grip on her. When Melissa's gun was pulled from her pants the crowd gasped. Then they found her knife and pulled the clips of ammo from her pockets, holding them up so the crowd could see.

"She's with them!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

She looked at The Governor to see that he was grinning ear to ear.

"That's right! She's one of them too," The Governor yelled. "She was planted here to spy on us! She helped them orchestrate tonight's invasion!"

With that the crowd went into an uproar.

"No! That's not true," she argued, looking into the faces of Katie, Marc, Sarah, anyone who may have remembered her. But she couldn't argue for long. The Governor must have given another signal to one of his men because suddenly she had a rag between her teeth and tied around the back of her head. The men holding her pulled her to the side, leaving Daryl, Merle and The Governor in the middle of the arena.

She glanced at Daryl to tell him that she was sorry. All she wanted was to try and save him and she had failed. He didn't look angry. Instead he looked calm, certain. As if he was trying to tell her that it would be okay.

Melissa noticed a struggle behind Daryl and looked to see that Andrea was being held by a few members of The Governor's army. Melissa couldn't hear what she was saying, but it looked like Andrea was trying to convince The Governor to stop, but he dismissed her.

The Governor pointed at Merle. "I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here. Well, prove it."

Melissa watched as Daryl's hands were untied. What were they going to do to him?

"Prove it to us all," The Governor continued. "Brother against brother. Winner goes free. Fight! To the death!" With that the crowd was in an uproar once again. Melissa's eyes began to fill with tears as she watched the people in the crowd cheer. As she scanned the crowd she noticed a few of them were shaking their heads. They weren't pleased. She looked at The Governor, hoping he would see them and call it off somehow. What would be the point of the spectacle if it didn't entertain all his people? She looked at the crowd with pleading eyes, begging someone to intervene, but no one did. Most of the crowd loved this living nightmare Melissa had found herself in.

Neither Daryl nor Merle did anything at first. They stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see what the other one was going to do. Melissa hoped for once in his life Merle would do the right thing. In her head she pled with Merle to let Daryl win.

"Ya'll know me," Merle yelled, raising his hand for the people to listen. "I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to prove-" Suddenly he punched Daryl hard in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Melissa jumped and felt the wind being knocked out of her own chest. "- that my loyalty is to this town!" Merle yelled as he kicked Daryl hard in the chest, rolling him over.

Melissa jumped and screamed, no longer able to control her tears, causing the men holding her back to hold her even tighter. The crowd went wild. Merle was standing over Daryl, The Governor was smiling and Daryl was lying on the ground, coughing.

_Get up_, she yelled at Daryl in her head. But he didn't get up. He just lay there as Merle kicked him again and again. The tears began were streaming down Melissa's cheeks as she watched the man she loved get kicked over and over.

"Come on, fight!" Some of the people in the crowd started to yell. "Fight back!"

_Yes_, she begged. _Fight back. Please._

Daryl heard the people in the crowd yelling for him to fight, but he didn't care what they thought. He knew Melissa would want him to fight, but he wouldn't do it. Refusing to kill his only brother Daryl took every punch and every kick that Merle gave him.

But before Merle could do much more The Governor's men brought two walkers to the center of the arena, poles around their necks as if they were livestock. The Governor wasn't satisfied. He wanted to make the fight more entertaining for his people and a one-sided beating wasn't going to do it. He walked out to Daryl and squatted down next to him, speaking too quietly for anyone but Daryl to be able to hear.

"Let's make this more interesting," The Governor said. "If you don't fight I'll let these biters go to town on your little girlfriend." The Governor nodded to the men holding Melissa and Daryl watched as they forced her to her knees and pointed a gun at the back of her head. Melissa's tear-filled eyes met Daryl's and he kept his eyes on hers as The Governor went on. "She's a sweet gal, easy on the eyes. It would be a shame for her to die because you refused to fight, especially since she ran in here to fight for you. You don't do that kinda thing for just anybody. You mean something to her, don't ya?" The Governor studied Daryl, but Daryl looked down, refusing to give anything away.

"Tell ya what," The Governor continued. "I'll make you a deal. Fight your brother to the death and if you win… I'll let her live. I promise no harm will come to her. I'll even let you walk out of here with her. But if you wish her dead, by all means keep lyin' here… and I'll let them tear her to pieces right in front of you. Your choice."

Melissa watched as The Governor stood and walked back to the side. Then she looked at Merle, who hadn't missed a thing. Everything inside of her filled with rage just looking at Merle, so she made herself look back at Daryl. When her eyes met Daryl's his expression hardened and he began to force himself up. The crowd cheered loudly and The Governor smiled as Daryl stood, holding his side where he had been kicked. A spot on his forehead left a trail of blood down the side of his face.

He looked at Melissa again. Despite Daryl's best efforts, The Governor had figured out a way to get to him. He turned to face his older brother.

He was going to fight.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the great feedback on the last chapter! I love hearing from you all. It makes me happy and helps me to know if I should keep going with this or wrap it up. :) I would love to hear from those of you who are following and haven't commented on the story yet and those of you that are please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think, good or bad. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Melissa took in her surroundings. It seemed everything had slowed down, as if she was watching the events play out before her in slow motion; people yelling, The Governor waiting, watching, walkers grabbing for Daryl and Merle; barely out of reach. Even her own heartbeat, which had been racing, had slowed to a slow steady drum. All the noise around her had faded into nothing more than muffled distant echoes. Her knees were beginning to feel sore, her own weight pressing them into the tiny pieces of rock and dirt on the ground below. The plastic handcuffs that had been tied around her wrists were digging into her skin in a sharp sting. But she ignored her own pain. She kept her eyes on Daryl. Her concern reserved only for him. He had pulled himself to his feet, keeping his eyes on Melissa the entire time.

Melissa felt a small gust of wind blow small strands of hair off her face and suddenly Daryl broke eye contact with her and punched his brother hard in the face. Then, as if someone simply pressed a button on a remote control, everything sped up and the volume came back on. Melissa couldn't believe it. He was really fighting him. She watched Daryl lunge at Merle. The crowd went crazy. The two men were on the ground, Daryl pinned below Merle. Melissa saw them exchange words, but the crowd was too loud for her to hear what they were saying. Then suddenly they were on their feet again. Only this time they weren't fighting each other, they were fighting the walkers and a few members of The Governor's army. Were they trying to escape? Things were happening so fast Melissa barely had time to piece anything together. Suddenly there were gunshots. She gasped and held her breath as she waited for Daryl to fall to the ground, sure that someone from The Governor's army had shot him and Merle down for their act of retaliation. But they were still on their feet.

Instead it was the walkers who were going down. A smoke bomb was thrown into the ring and the arena lights above their heads were shot out and she knew instantly that Rick had come back for them. In the chaos the men holding her had let her go and run off. After who or what Melissa didn't know. She pulled her knee up and placed her foot on the ground to push herself up when someone grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

She looked up through the smoke to see Daryl's eyes piercing into hers. He gently pulled the rag that was tied around her mouth down so that it draped around her neck and, wrapping his hand around her forearm, pulled her close as they ran through the fog to make their escape. He held her arm tightly, letting go only long enough to rip his crossbow out of the arms of a member of The Governor's army, then grabbed her arm again as they made their way towards Rick's flashlight.

"I'm alright," she told Daryl as they followed Merle through the town. She knew she could run with her hands tied behind her back. Plus, Daryl was armed and they may need him to provide cover and he couldn't do that helping her. He nodded and he let go of her arm to hold his crossbow out in front of himself with both hands as they moved.

When they stopped at the wall Daryl hung his crossbow on his shoulder. "Gimme yer knife," he asked Rick as they waited for Merle to break through the wall. Seconds later Melissa felt her hands freed from behind her back. She gently rubbed her sore wrists as she looked back to Daryl to thank him. He motioned for her to go ahead and she followed the others out of the wall, Daryl following close behind.

"We got biters, y'all," Merle said. Sure enough there were several of them, most likely attracted by all the noise and gunfire.

Knowing she was weaponless Daryl handed Rick's knife to Melissa instead of returning it to its owner, but she never needed to use it. The others took out each walker they came across. When they were far enough away from the town they stopped to take a break and catch their breath. Exhausted and thirsty, Melissa leaned against a tree and closed her eyes as her breathing slowed.

"That was all kinds 'a stupid, you know that?" Daryl snapped in front of her, causing her eyes to shoot open. "What the hell were you thinkin' runnin' out there?" He started to pace as the reality that she too had almost been killed set in. He grew angrier with each step. She had almost died for him and that was not acceptable.

Confused, Melissa looked at the others. Rick and Maggie didn't look happy with her either and Melissa remembered that she had completely disobeyed Rick's orders to wait. Instead she ran off, after Daryl, knowing full well that Rick didn't want her to. At the time it didn't seem like a big deal, but now that Melissa remembered the way Rick felt about people who were not compliant she began to worry that she had lost his trust.

"I'm sorry," she said softly looking at the ground. She had only meant to do good but clearly had disappointed everyone who trusted her. As she beat herself up, Daryl realized she was probably being harder on herself than any of them ever could. He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. His expression softened.

"D'They hurt you?" He asked gently, tapping her chin so she would look up at him. She shook her head gently and timidly looked into his eyes. He nodded that he understood. Of course he understood. He would have gone after her too. Everyone knew that.

"Aww, how sweet," Merle mocked. "Ya gonna fuck her against the tree now, lil'brother?"

"Shut the hell up!" Daryl turned.

"Enough!" Rick shouted in a whisper. "We don't have time for this." He looked back and forth between Daryl, Merle and Melissa. The last thing they needed was to get caught because someone heard them bickering in the woods. "Let's go," Rick instructed and the others followed him through the woods. As they walked Melissa noticed that the sky was beginning to get lighter. Daylight was coming.

When they reached the car Melissa found herself caught right in the middle of the chaos that erupted. When Glenn and Michonne saw that Merle was with them they raised their weapons, immediately refuting his presence. Daryl raised his crossbow as he stood between his brother and the others and Melissa stood in between them all, trying to bring some sense of peace and order to the situation, but they were all yelling at and over each other. Even Glenn wouldn't lower his gun despite Melissa's pleas, which was now pointed at Daryl since he refused to step aside. Of course Merle couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut, so between trying to reason between the two sides Rick and Melissa found themselves having to stop their diplomacy to yell at Merle to shut up.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl suddenly yelled at Glenn, causing Melissa to stand between the two and put her arms out, but Glenn still refused to lower his gun. Merle smiled and laughed, enjoying every minute watching their once tight knit group going at each other's throats. Melissa knew it would be difficult trying to get Merle back in with their group, but things were taking a turn for the worse and Merle certainly wasn't helping.

"What you gonna do now, Sheriff?" Merle asked, turning to Rick. "You're surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs and cowards, man."

"Shut up," Rick threatened, but Merle just smiled and laughed again.

"Look at this. You're all pathetic," Merle mocked. "All these guns and no bullets in the air?"

"Shut up!" Daryl and Melissa yelled in unison. How were they ever going to convince the others to let Merle join them if he kept running his damn mouth off?

"Shut up yourself," Merle yelled in Daryl's face before turning on Melissa. "You're a bunch of pussies you –" suddenly Rick hit Merle in the back of the head with his gun, knocking him out.

"Asshole," Rick muttered.

Daryl and Melissa looked at each other briefly and Melissa realized for the first time that perhaps Merle didn't want to join them. He was trying to break them up. Soon Merle began to stir and curse and Daryl told him to wait there then lead the others to the street so they could talk.

As Merle waited in the woods Daryl tried to convince Rick and the others to let Merle join the group. Melissa sided with Daryl, trying to find a way for them all to live together peacefully, somehow, but it wasn't working. Soon Melissa could feel the shift and suddenly they weren't discussing whether or not Merle could come back; they were trying to convince Daryl to come back with them.

"Merle's blood," Daryl said.

"No, Merle's your blood." Glenn responded. "My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're part of that family," Rick pronounced.

"Man, ya'll don't know," Daryl shook his head and Melissa could feel the line being drawn. Daryl was pulling away from them. "Fine, we'll fend for ourselves," he declared and suddenly the line Melissa could feel coming was there, plain as day on all their faces.

"No," Melissa argued. "You're not leaving."

"That's not what I was saying- ," Glenn argued, but Daryl interrupted him.

"No him, no me."

"Daryl, you don't have to do this," Maggie said gently.

"It was always Merle and I before this," Daryl argued.

"That was before," Melissa stated. Daryl looked down at her, knowing she had chosen her words carefully. To the others it sounded like she meant before they all met, but her words resonated a different meaning reserved only for him and he loved her for it. "Please, there has to be another way," she plead gently. Daryl looked to Rick. It was up to him. Melissa glanced back and forth between the two men, but no one would budge.

As Daryl began to walk toward the car Melissa started to follow, but Rick held his hand out, stopping her. "I'll talk to him," he said. Melissa nodded and stayed behind with Maggie and Glenn.

"It's alright," Glenn uttered. "Rick will convince him." But Melissa wasn't so sure.

As Daryl made his way to grab what little belongings he had brought with him from the car he felt Rick catch up to him. "Melissa's right. There's gotta be another way," Rick said as he followed Daryl to the car.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already done that once," Daryl asserted.

"We started somethin' last night. You realize that?"

Daryl opened the lift gate to the car, "No him, no me. That's all I can say," he repeated as he grabbed his backpack and strapped it on his shoulders.

Melissa nervously adjusted her weight back and forth. She couldn't hear what the two men were saying, but from what little she could see it didn't seem to be going well. Her breathing grew heavier and her throat burned, but she swallowed the sensation down, hanging on to hope that somehow they would fix this mess they had gotten into. Soon she started to wonder why she had let Rick handle this. Not that she didn't have faith in him, but if anyone was going to convince Daryl to stay it should have been her. She took a few steps toward the car when the site of Daryl beginning to walk into the woods, his pack strapped to his back, froze her mid step.

"Daryl," she called out in disbelief. Halfway between Melissa and his brother Daryl stopped and turned back to look at her. The others stood behind her, their faces calling out to him, but he would not go back without his brother. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to leave any of them, but Rick had given him no choice. Either way he had to leave someone and he had always been taught that blood is blood; it comes before everything.

Melissa's eyes filled with tears as she stood at the edge of the road. The grass leading to the woods, to a life with Daryl, lay just before her feet like a line _she_ needed to cross. All she had to do was step over it and she was about to when she realized…she hadn't been invited.

_Ask me_, she thought. She had nothing. Not a weapon, not a backpack filled with clothes and supplies. She literally had nothing but the clothes on her back and she would have left with just that. She would have left everything behind for a life with him. She loved him that much. But he had to ask. _Ask me_, she begged him again silently. But he didn't.

Daryl watched her eyes reach their fill and as the tears poured out silently out onto her cheeks he wondered if she knew he was hurting just as badly. Daryl glanced at Rick once more. He was not going to budge, but neither would Daryl. He wanted to look at Melissa again, but couldn't bare it. If he did he would ask her to come with him and he couldn't ask that of her. He didn't want her on the road, exposed to the elements, no food, no weapon, no clothes and within arms reach of Merle and his darkness and deception. Sure she would have been with him, but Daryl felt she would be safer with Rick, even with the threat of The Governor looming. He knew Rick would find a way to keep her and the others from harm. He adjusted his backpack, nodded a goodbye to Rick, but refused to look at Melissa again. He knew if he looked back at her he wouldn't be able to control his own selfishness. Instead he forced himself to turn and walk to his brother, who smiled and greeted him with wide arms and a pat on the back.

Melissa stopped breathing as Daryl disappeared into the woods. She felt Rick pull her lightly into an embrace and somehow the air came back to her as she silently cried into his chest. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. She hadn't even realized Rick had come up next to her. She felt his arms wrap around her body. She wanted to collapse into them, but she pulled herself together, shrugged out of his embrace and forced herself to walk away. She was walking back toward the car when the nausea hit her all in one wave and she suddenly fell to her knees and vomited onto the grass on the side of the road.

Maggie ran past Rick to Melissa's side, grabbed her hair and held it in one hand, resting her other hand on Melissa's shoulder. "It's okay," she said gently as Melissa dry heaved on the side of the road and Maggie wondered when the last time was Melissa had eaten. When the nausea passed Melissa tried to stand and Maggie carefully helped her to her feet. As the others looked on Melissa got into the back seat and shut the door. She just wanted to get out of there.

As Rick started the car Melissa kept her eyes on the spot in the woods where she had last seen Daryl. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She couldn't even cry anymore. She just stared into the woods. As the car began to move Melissa forced her eyes ahead, refusing to look back. She felt someone grab her hand and realized Maggie was sitting next to her. Melissa's throat burned and she rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. She couldn't help feeling like she had left him, but she hadn't. He had left her. And she reminded herself of that over and over again as they drove home.

* * *

**Yea, so it took me a while to post this one because (truth be told) I wasn't lookin forward to Daryl leaving. I hated when he left them on the show, but I knew he would be back. I honestly don't think he would take Melissa with him despite what they've been through recently which left me somewhat sad at the thought of having to seperate them, but it makes sense and I think it will continue to make sense for what I have planned. Thanks for waiting for me to finally force myself to post this chapter. :)**

**On a side note, the song recommendation for this one is a doozy. Sigur Ros is one of my top bands of all time and I'll use any excuse to recommend their music to anyone and I wanted to get another one of their songs in, but of course it has to be in context and this is one of the saddest, but also most beautiful songs I've ever heard. Enjoy, review and I'll get another chapter up soon. Much love!**

**Sigur Ros – Daudalogn**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Melissa's eyes shot open. She noticed the darkness first. It was quiet. In fact, there was no noise at all. She sat up slowly and looked around, the only light coming from the windows in the cell block, but it was so faint she could barely see around her. She hadn't had any nightmares. In fact she hadn't been dreaming at all. Not this night. There was nothing, just darkness. She was surrounded by it in her sleep and now again in the prison. She felt nothing, numb, as if the darkness had consumed her along with everything else. Finally her eyes adjusted enough for her to be able to see inside her cell. She climbed out of her bunk, grabbed her flashlight out of her bag and made her way to the other cells to make sure she wasn't alone. Beth and Hershel were sleeping quietly in their bunks, the baby sleeping like a rock in the mail crate on the floor beside them. Beth had found it while they were gone and had written Lil' Asskicker on the side in black marker, causing Melissa's throat to burn, but she had pushed the tears back down and forced a smile at the sentiment.

She quietly stepped to the next cell to find Carl sleeping peacefully. Glenn was sleeping alone in the cell next to Carl's and Melissa wondered what had happened to Maggie. When she reached her own cell again she was surprised to find that Maggie was sleeping in the bottom bunk that used to be Lori's and Melissa figured she and Glenn must not have fixed whatever was going on between them and Maggie must have gone into her cell after she passed out. It seemed Melissa was out the moment her head hit the pillow and she slept the harder then she had slept in a while. But, unfortunately rest had not made its way to Melissa's bed that night and she still felt exhausted. Next to her cell, Michonne was sleeping like a rock; the cell door closed and locked as Rick still didn't know what to make of her.

Melissa felt for Rick. She worried for him. The kind of pressure he must have been under, everything he had lost. Saying that their group had been put through the ringer would have been putting it mildly and Melissa couldn't imagine what all that must have all been like for the man in charge. All the responsibility, each loss, each unfortunate turn landed squarely on his shoulders. And after his breakdown in front of the group that evening? Hershel couldn't have possibly picked a worse time to try to get Rick to make one more decision.

In fact Melissa hadn't been terribly excited herself when they got back to the prison to find out about Tyrese and the three survivors he had brought along with him. Getting to know new people wasn't high on her to do list at the time either, even though Tyrese seemed like a good, moral man. Still, she found herself trying to help Hershel make a case for them, but it was becoming clear that Rick just wasn't in a position to trust anymore outsiders. He had completely lost it, despite Hershel's calming influence. He was clearly exhausted. So was she. So were all of them. How could they not have been after everything they had been through? Melissa wondered if a good night's sleep might have steered the conversation in another direction.

After his outburst Hershel and Melissa decided that Rick must be experiencing some type of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and instructed him to get some rest. If anyone needed sleep that night it was him. She checked the other cells just to be sure, but he was nowhere to be found. Yet, Melissa knew just where to find him.

She quietly stepped into Carl's cell and whispered his name so as not to startle him.

"Carl, buddy," she whispered. "I gotta borrow your keys."

Carl opened his eyes and nodded silently to her, pulling the keys out of his pocket. He handed her the keys then closed his eyes again. She let herself out of the cell block, stopping to grab a handgun from their small armory just in case and headed outside, locking the doors behind her. When she stepped outside she could see the dark, partly cloudy sky blocking most of the moon, which must have been why it was so pitch black in the cells. She almost laughed at the irony that it looked as dark as she felt, but she couldn't get the corners of her mouth to turn up.

She reached the guard tower steps and made her way up one at a time. Finding Rick sitting outside on the floor of the balcony she invited herself to sit next to him. She figured she didn't have to ask anymore anyway. She leaned her back against the wall and placed her elbows on her knees. They sat quietly for a while, looking out over the property, neither of them saying a word. Rick was surprised when she didn't give him a hard time for not resting, but he appreciated her for it.

"I'm sorry," he eventually said, deciding to break their silence. "I tried. I just couldn't change his mind."

Melissa hadn't allowed herself to think of _him_, but Rick's reference began to bring it all back. She took a breath, attempting to keep the pain at bay. She was happier not feeling anything.

"You did all you could," she whispered. "You always do."

In her peripheral vision she saw Rick nod and hoped he understood how much she appreciated everything he had done for them. "Besides," she went on as she continued looking out at the property, "as crazy as it sounds, I get why he left. Men like Merle have a way of getting under your skin. Making you think you're smaller than they are. It's the hand you've been dealt, so you deal with it…. Why do you think I never actually took Sophia and left my father?"

"You were young," Rick offered.

Melissa shook her head. "I was 26 when all this went down. I had it all planned out for years, I had enough money saved to start a life for us somewhere else. I just… I couldn't do it. After ten years… I was scared of him, yet scared of leaving him all at the same time."

"He said you would understand," Rick uttered after a brief silence. Melissa turned her head to look at Rick for the first time since she joined him on the balcony. As if he understood her silent request for clarification he continued. "By the car. I asked him 'What about Melissa?' and he said 'She'll understand.'"

She did understand. How could he have known that? It surprised even her. She wanted to get up to go ask him, but she knew he wasn't there. She looked back at the prison, the thought of him not being inside seemed so wrong, so implausible, but it was her reality. She was going to have to get used to living her life without him. She turned back to look out at the property, swallowed tears down again, refusing to cry over _him_. She took a deep, shaky breath and leaned forward on her elbows.

When she felt Rick gently stroke her back and place his arm around her shoulders she stiffened at first, surprised that he was touching her, but soon she leaned back into him, accepting the comfort he offered. As she rested her head on his shoulder she realized she was in good company. Rick was hurting just as badly, probably more so. He lost his wife. Yet, he somehow managed to keep going just as she had somehow managed to keep breathing in and out all day. Granted, Rick was slowly losing his grip on reality, but after all he had been through, who could blame him? Melissa would never know what it was like to lose spouse. Who was she to judge?

After a while Rick began to notice Melissa's breathing had grown steady and shallow. He turned his head to look at her and noticed her eyes were closed, the side of her forehead gently resting his shoulder. "Go on inside," he said softly as he gently nudged her awake. She lifted her head. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep.

"No, I'll stay out here and keep watch," she offered. "You need your rest."

"Nah, this is what I need. Peace and quiet. Go on."

"Are you sure?"

Rick nodded gently, looking back out over the property. Melissa stood and began making her way down the stairs, but couldn't bring herself to go back inside the prison. She didn't want to be in there. Everything reminded her of _him_. Instead she made her way around the exterior of the brick cell block, feeling more and more lost with each step. He left her, without a word. He left all of them. She was angry, but sad. She wanted him back, but would be furious if she ever saw him again. Her mind sifted through many thoughts at once, most of which contradicted each other. It was when she got to the back of the cell block building that she suddenly realized… she was heartbroken.

_So this is what this feels like_, she thought.

Hadn't she always wanted to know? The thought stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes filled with tears and she did her best to push them down, but she couldn't. It was taking her over as if she was in a room that was flooding and she was struggling to keep her head above water. She leaned against the brick wall behind her and started to hyperventilate. She didn't want to feel it. It hurt too much. _Stay numb_. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths, doing her best to keep it away, but this time it took her. As if she was no longer in control of her own body she felt herself sinking into a cradled seated position, her back pressing against the wall, and she sobbed into her knees.

When she awoke to a pink sky overhead she was lying on the concrete next to the cell block. She peeled herself off the cement. Her body ached, but emotionally she felt nothing again and wondered if all she needed was a good cry. Maybe she should have allowed it sooner.

On her way inside she peaked up at the guard tower to see that Rick was still up there, this time standing on the balcony, looking out. She quietly walked inside trying to think of someone to relieve Rick so he could sleep. Beth was on baby duty, Hershel would have a hard time getting to them if anything happened, Glenn and Maggie were beaten and exhausted, Axel was locked up, they couldn't trust Michonne and she feared that Rick would be angry if she woke Carl. Maybe later she would try to convince Rick to let Tyrese's group stay. It's not like they couldn't use them, if they were still around. Melissa hadn't bothered to concern herself enough to find out if they had gone to another cell block or if they were really gone.

The interior of the prison was still dark, but beginning to lighten enough that she could see her way around okay. She locked the door to the cell block behind her and quietly made her way to Glenn's cell.

"Glenn," she whispered. Glenn's eyes opened sleepily then he sat up suddenly, nearly hitting his head on the bed above him.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing, everything's fine. I just thought maybe you could relieve Rick on the tower for a while."

"Sure," Glenn nodded, taking the keys from her. He rubbed his eyes and stood to make his way outside. As she watched him leave the cell block Melissa felt badly for interrupting his sleep, but Rick had been out there all night and she had just peeled her face off the concrete outside, so she knew she was in no condition to take over.

She began making her way back towards her cell, but found herself instead drawn to the stairs. She eyed them suspiciously for a moment, but soon she was climbing each step slowly, making her way to the top of the perch with caution and curiosity, as if she didn't know what waited for her up there….nothing. When she got to the top she looked down at the two mattresses that lay beside each other, his blankets spread out on top. She thought about putting them away, but instead found herself sinking down into what used to be his bed. She lay her head down onto his pillows, his musky scent still lingering on them. Melissa wiped the tears off her face. _No more crying_, she told herself. _No more_. She reached behind, grabbed the covers and folded them over herself. The next thing she knew she was out, surrounded once again by the darkness, just as the light had begun to show its face. But she didn't worry. She knew the light would be there when she opened her eyes.

* * *

**Over 100 reviews! Awesome. That makes me happy, guys, thanks! Thanks for the comments and reviews for the last chapter and all the previous ones too. I appreciate you all for following and reviewing the story. It helps me stay on track, so thanks.**

**Don't forget to check out the song recommendations for this chapter. Are you guys doing this, by the way? I haven't heard from many people about them, so I was just wondering. I'm posting some good ones. :)**

**These are kind of depressing, but oh sooo good. Enjoy and please keep reviewing so I know what you guys think.**

**Birdy – Without a Word**

**Richard Walters – Infinity Street**

**M83 - Wait**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Melissa woke up it was fully morning outside. The cell block was lit up in grey-blues and yellows. She welcomed it. After the empty darkness of night any kind of color, however dim, was a pleasant sight to her. She was just happy to see anything that wasn't black. She sat up then stood, looking down at the empty bed. Mindlessly, she began neatly folding the blankets and stacking them into a pile on the floor. She placed the pillows on top. Then she dragged each mattress back where they belong, both taken from the bottom bunk of neighboring cells. She delicately placed a folded blanket and a pillow on top of both mattresses. When she came back to the perch there was nothing left. All traces of him erased. She numbingly took a deep breath then walked down the stairs. When she reached the commons area she was greeted by Hershel and Beth.

"Morning Melissa," Hershel offered.

Melissa nodded simply and sat at a table. After a beat she looked up at Beth to see her holding the baby and cleaning up breakfast, juggling multiple duties as she herself had done so often in the past. "Want me to take the baby for a bit," she offered. A wide-eyed reluctant look spread across Beth's face, causing Melissa's brow to furrow. "What?" Melissa asked.

"Um, maybe you could change your clothes first?" Beth asked sweetly, so as not to offend Melissa after everything she had been through.

Melissa looked down and realized she still had the same clothes on she had worn to Woodbury. And they were filthy. She looked at her hands and saw the dirt under her fingernails. She hadn't seen a mirror since before they left to go to Woodbury and was suddenly alarmed at the thought of what she must look like.

"Maybe I should take a shower," she said as she stood from the table.

"Oh, okay," Beth gently replied, still trying to be nice.

"Oh wait," Melissa stopped suddenly, turning to Hershel. "Are we turning the generators on today?" She remembered that a few days earlier Rick had instructed the group that they were only to use the generators once per week to save fuel.

"I think it'll be okay, just this once," Hershel offered.

_Jesus, I must really look awful_, Melissa thought.

Without responding Melissa turned back to her cell, grabbed her bag with her supplies and change of clothes then a handgun.

"You want me to send Maggie with ya? Help you keep an eye out?" Hershel asked as Melissa passed with her things. She stopped and turned to face him, thinking it odd, his offer.

She didn't need, nor did she want a babysitter, even if Maggie was her friend. What was he suggesting? That she needed to be watched over?

"I'm not gonna off myself, if that's what you're thinking," she barked, gesturing to the Glock pistol in her hand. She may have been a bit depressed, but she would never taker her own life, especially over a stupid man.

"Of course not," Hershel smiled. "I only suggested it as a precaution. When Carl found Tyrese and his group we learned that there's an area where the fence is down somewhere. Walkers have been getting back into areas of the prison that we've already cleared. We're trying to find out where it is. Glenn and Carl are in the tombs right now clearing them out again."

Melissa felt stupid. She scolded herself for her ridiculous assumption and nervously fingered the charm on her "sister" necklace. "I'll be fine."

"Just keep your weapon close," Hershel instructed, tossing her a set of keys. Melissa nodded and patted the gun she tucked into her belt as she turned to leave the cell.

After turning on the generators she began to head for the showers, but after a few minutes she found herself approaching the Warden's Office instead. When she reached the door she leaned against the frame and looked inside. The office was clean and tidy; everything in its place, including the cd's and records on the antique library shelves that Melissa had so often listened to. He had given her this room after discovering her love for music. She eyed the music selection. She didn't feel like listening to anything. She didn't feel like being in the room at all, actually. So she stayed in the hallway, surveying the room once more before closing the door and locking it up with her set of keys then heading down to the showers.

She began to feel better as soon as she felt the hot water meet her skin. She pointed her face toward the shower head and allowed the water to flow down her skinny frame, spreading it's warmth down her as it washed the dirt from her body. She looked down and lost herself in the motion of the dirt tinted water as it circled around the drain. When she came back to herself and realized that her mind had wondered off she thought back to Hershel's words about walkers getting back in. She took a sharp look around and relaxed once she realized she wasn't in any danger. In an effort to keep herself focused and her mind from wondering off again she decided to pay extra close attention to every step of her shower, so she ran a list in her head and mentally checked each step off one by one as she completed each task with such concentration it was as though she might skip a step and later realize her hair feels funny because she forgot to rinse out her conditioner.

_Wash Hair_

_Condition Hair_

_Wash Body and Face with Soap_

_Dry Off With Towel_

_Comb the Tangles Out of Your Hair_

_Get Dressed_

She even found herself making highly detailed lists for the simplest tasks, such as…

_Wash Hair_

_Pour Soap In Hand_

_Rub on Scalp_

_Message Into Scalp and Hair_

_Rinse_

And…

_Get Dressed_

_Put on Underwear_

_Put on Pants_

_Zip Pants_

_Put on Shirt_

_Put on Socks_

_Put on Boots_

_Tie Shoelaces_

And it worked. In fact, she found it helped her keep so focused that she decided she would just make a list for the entire day, so as she made her way to turn off the generators she got to work in her head…

_Collect Dirty Clothes_

_Do A Load of Laundry_

_Hang Laundry_

_Watch the Baby_

_Make Lunch_

_Eat, if desired_

_Do another load of laundry, if needed_

_Hang Laundry_

_Watch the Baby_

_Make Dinner_

_Eat, if necessary_

_Clean Up_

_Take Down Dry Laundry_

_Put Clean Laundry on Beds_

_Sleep, if able_

She had once seen a movie where the main character had been in an accident and suffered brain damage. He had to keep lists in order to remember how to do things and in what order to do them. Was going to be her life now? Was she suddenly going to be unable to make dinner for her group if she couldn't remember that getting the can opener out of the drawer came after pulling the can from the pantry and before pouring the contents of the can into the pan? No, surely this would be a temporary thing as she was fairly sure she hadn't suffered any brain damage.

She reached the cell block by the time she finished her list and was ready to get started on her self-appointed tasks, but Glenn caught her on her way to her cell. He was wearing S.W.A.T. chest armor and covered in blood stains. He looked awful and it clicked in her freshly showered head what she must have looked like to Hershel and Beth earlier.

"Hey," Glenn said, stopping her. "Uh, how ya doin'?"

Melissa glanced him up and down and found herself wanting to scowl at him. She had never felt so impatient with him and she was unsure what brought it on (a night passed out on the concrete outside, perhaps?) but she knew he needed something from her and simply wanted him to get on with it without feeling like he had to ask her how she was doing first. "What do you want?" She asked him as politely as she could, which really wasn't all that polite.

"I need you to keep watch in the guard tower for a while. Carl and I have been clearing the tombs and I need to drive around the prison so I can find out where the fence is down and get it fixed so the walkers don't keep getting in here."

Confused Melissa began to catch on that Glenn seemed to be calling the shots, or at least he thought he was. She suddenly spoke her thoughts aloud, "Somethin' happen to Rick?"

"Yeah, he's taken a trip to crazy town," Glenn replied irritably.

Melissa was surprised by Glenn's attitude. This wasn't the sweet, positive friend she once knew. The guy who's life she feared for a few days ago. He was angry, darker, and as Melissa stared at the bruises on his face she wondered what had really happened to him in Woodbury. He hadn't said much about it.

"Look," Glenn continued, "someone needs to run this place while Rick is working out…whatever. Can you help me?"

"You takin' the motorcycle you don't know how to drive or the BMW with the back window shot out, cause if you're going on a joy ride there's no way you're leavin' us without a good vehicle," she said a little less politely than she wanted to.

Glenn straightened himself defensively, "Don't worry about it. I got it, okay?"

"What's that mean?"

"I found a truck on the side of the prison. It's diesel and it works. I'll take that…. alright?"

"Alright," she echoed with a nod before turning to head outside to the guard tower. She knew there was no way she'd remember everything on her list anyway. "Oh, wait," she stopped and turned back to Glenn. "Since we're in charge there's just one thing I want to do first."

…

"Great news," Melissa said as she turned the lock on the cell door. "You've been pardoned."

"Really?" Axel perked up.

"Really," Melissa assured. "I spoke with the others. You are free to join the land of the living. What's left of it."

"Melissa, thank you," Axel smiled.

Melissa nodded. "Did they feed you while I was gone?"

"Yeah, Beth was kind enough to bring me a few meals. Everything okay?"

Melissa shrugged, "It's the end of the world, Axel. What do you think?" Axel's face seemed surprised. He had obviously noticed a change in her. "Wanna help me keep watch outside?"

Axel's eyes widened and filled with promise and Melissa remembered it had been days since he had been outside. "Are you sure this is okay? I don't see Rick or Daryl nowhere."

Melissa briefly squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again_. Don't say his name, Asshole_, she thought. But, "Yeah, I'm sure," was what came out instead.

He smiled and nodded. "I'd love to go outside," he beamed.

"After you."

A while later, after Axel had been welcomed back to the group by Hershel, Maggie and Beth, he and Melissa stood atop one of the guard towers making casual chit chat. Really, Axel was doing most of the talking and Melissa was mostly listening while she watched Rick walking around outside the perimeters of the fence and wondered what in the hell had gotten into him. Sure, he was going through some kind of a break down, but was he full on crazy now as Glenn had suggested? She hoped if she ever got to that point the others wouldn't let her walk around outside alone, but Hershel assured her he was okay and just needed time. She adjusted the assault rifle Hershel insisted she carry on her shoulder if she was going to be in the tower.

"Want me to carry the gun for a while?" Axel offered.

Melissa looked at him suspiciously, but found herself breaking into a half smile as she realized he was just trying to make a joke, knowing full well they wouldn't be ready to give him a gun.

"Seriously, do you even know how to fire that thing?" He asked.

"Yes. And I'm not afraid to," Melissa joked.

"I ain't never fired a gun in my whole life," Axel said.

"Really? I thought you were here for armed robbery."

"It was a water pistol and I never even took it out of my coat pocket."

Axel smiled, almost embarrassed, but mostly just laughing at the ridiculousness of it all causing Melissa to smile for the first time since when? A day ago? Somehow it felt longer.

"Yeah, after I robbed the bank I went back to my brother's house. To hide out, ya know? The cops found me there, but I didn't have a weapon on me so I thought I would get off. Turns out they turned my brother's place upside down and found his handgun, which matched the _exact description_ of the gun I robbed the bank with."

"What description?" Melissa asked, remembering he said he kept the water pistol in his pocket.

"Exactly," he laughed.

"Wow. I find it funny that you can laugh about that," Melissa remarked dryly.

"Why is that funny?" He asked, but after a beat they were both laughing. Even Melissa.

As if she suddenly realized she was doing something she wasn't supposed to she stopped her laugh and looked down. Axel noticed the change in her immediately. She seemed somewhere else, far away.

"It's okay, you can laugh," Axel said gently. "I promise I won't tell nobody."

Melissa looked up at Axel, he grinned at her kindly before looking away and out at the property so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. She smiled gently back at him, appreciating him for his kindness. She didn't deserve it. She was the reason he had been locked up by himself for days on end. Now he was being so nice to her. It surprised her, but she was glad he was there. Somehow, this man whom she had once had such suspicions over was making her feel better and she appreciated him for it.

She was about to tell him so when the bullet went into his head, spraying blood onto Melissa's clean face.

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter up. Things have been quite busy for me, but I have a lot of great stuff planned for future chapters that I hope you will all enjoy! 80,000 words, almost 28,000 views, over 100 followers... when I started this I never knew if anyone would even really read it and it pleases me to no end that this story has done so well. I plan on keeping it going for a while and, like I said I have lots of new ideas.**

**As always, thank you to everyone for the favorites and reviews! I really do light up each time my phone beeps at me and I see I've gotten a new one. Please keep them coming. **

**I look forward to hearing from ya. :)**

**Recommended Listening:**

**Sara Bareilles – Breathe Again**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Axel's body fell against Melissa's. She caught him thinking she could help him back to his feet, not fully realizing what had just happened, but the full weight of his lifeless body knocked her down and he landed atop her. She looked at Axel, trying to figure out how she could help him, but his eyes were lifeless. The bullet had gone in and out, right through his temples. He was gone. It was that quick. In a split second she realized the bullets that were briefly hitting the wall over her head were now going into Axel's back and his body had somehow created a shield for Melissa after he fell on her. She felt her own body shake as Axel absorbed each shot. She wanted to apologize to him, tell him how sorry she was that he was going through this for her, but she knew he was already gone. He wasn't feeling any of it.

Soon the bullets weren't hitting Axel any longer, but she could still hear gunfire. She looked over Axel's body with one eye to see Carl and Beth getting shot at in the courtyard below, but they appeared to have found cover. She looked past the fences, over to the area where she had last seen Rick to see he was also taking fire. Hershel had taken cover in the tall grass near the fence having been trapped there as he was on his way back from talking with Rick. Everyone was being shot at. Melissa knew she couldn't stay there. She had to do something. Apologizing to Axel in her head she took a deep breath and, using all her strength, dragged him with her using him as a shield as she retreated the few feet to the door and made her way inside the guard tower. After she made it inside, she knelt next to the nearest window and peaked out just as a bullet shattered the glass. She screamed and ducked, placing her arms over her head to protect herself from the shreds of glass that fell on top of her.

She pulled the rifle off her shoulder and positioned it on the broken window frame, searching for whoever it was that had been shooting at them. She saw a few men firing at them from a truck outside the parameters of the prison gates. As soon as she spotted them she began firing back. The rifle was loud and powerful, the kickback jerking her as she fired, but she absorbed each blast just as she had been taught and kept her focus. When she realized that one of the men firing at the others in the courtyard was The Governor she became filled with rage unlike anything she had experienced before. She aimed straight for him, but only managed to hit the truck behind him before gunfire from another guard tower caught her attention. She fired back then had to duck as she was once again fired upon. When she peaked back out the window she noticed more gunfire to her right and spotted another shooter in the woods. Looking down she checked on Beth and Carl in the courtyard to see that Maggie had joined them and had brought weapons. She and Carl were both firing at the shooter in the other tower and Rick was shooting at whoever was in the woods, so Melissa focused her aim back to The Governor. She figured if she took him out that would take care of enough of their problems, but she found herself having to duck again as she took more fire.

When she was ready she blew a puff of air out of her mouth, repositioned her assault rifle and started firing again, hitting one of The Governor's men who had been standing near him. She looked through her scope to get a good shot at him, but she saw The Governor aim his gun at her tower and start firing. She ducked again and covered her head as more bullets shattered windows and hit the walls around her, both inside and out. When she was ready she began to position herself to fire back. It was then that she heard it; the rumbling of an engine; tires on gravel at high speed. She looked in the direction of the sound to see a large delivery style truck heading for the prison gates at full speed. Whoever it was, they were going to break through the gates. She fired at the driver, hoping to kill him before he broke through the fences, but her bullets hit and ricochet off various parts of the van, none of them able to stop it, and before she knew it the van was through the gate. She watched it stop in the middle of the grass.

Melissa briefly checked on her group once again. Carl, Beth and Maggie were still okay. She couldn't see Rick very well. She searched for Hershel and found him still lying in the grass, not far from the van, when the sound of the gate on the back of the truck opening brought her attention back. She watched as walkers, dozens of them began pouring out of the truck and into the field.

As she focused her aim to fire at the walkers she once again heard gunfire coming from the woods and saw Rick lying in the long grass attempting to shield himself from the bullets. It was then that she got a view of the shooter in the woods and recognized him at Martinez from Woodbury. She bit her lip and fired at him, but missed, then had to duck again as she took fire once again. When she felt it was safe enough she peaked out the window to see that the walkers that had been released into the field were getting closer to Hershel. She looked back at The Governor to see that he and one of his men were climbing back into his truck and she knew this may be her last chance. She fired at him once again, but only hit the truck before it turned and sped back down the drive, just as Glenn was making his way back toward the prison in his silver truck. Melissa quickly glanced back at the shooter in the other guard tower to see that he was down then she looked back in the direction of the woods. She no longer saw Martinez. Something in the field caught her attention and she looked to see Michonne taking out walkers with her sword then Hershel started firing at a few with his handgun, but she didn't know how many bullets he had so she decided to try to help him out. Melissa stood behind the large, blown out window and took out a few walkers in the yard and continued to provide cover as Glenn, who must have pieced together what was happening pretty quickly, drove into the field and picked up Michonne and Hershel in the truck.

"Rick," Melissa suddenly whispered as she remembered that he had been taking fire in the tall grass outside the parameter fence. She raised her rifle to gaze through the scope, hoping to spot Rick. When she did she saw that he was being attacked by walkers. Three of them. He was fighting them hand to hand and she knew he must have run out of ammo. He would have just shot them if he had the bullets. Where would be the sense in trying to be quiet at this point? Instead the walkers had Rick trapped against the fence and he was fighting for his life. Melissa quickly aimed her rifle at them, but worried she didn't have a clear shot. They were far away, they were struggling and she would be shooting threw a fence. She was okay with a gun, but she was by no means a sharp shooter and the thought that she could miss and kill Rick filled her with fear. But she knew she had to try. She looked through the scope and took a deep breath, stilling herself, preparing to squeeze the trigger when she saw the bolt go through the head of the exact walker that she too had been aiming for.

She felt her mouth drop open and she lowered her rifle to look with both eyes. She knew what it was before she saw it; before she saw him. Her breath caught in her chest as she watched Merle and Daryl kill the other two walkers that had been attacking Rick. They had come back.

Melissa heard the sound of the fence as Carl and Maggie closed it and watched Hershel, Michonne and Glenn get out of the truck that was now parked inside the interior fence. They were greeted by the others, but their joy was short lived as they surveyed the damage and the reality of what had just happened sunk in. When they looked up at Melissa's tower she stepped out onto the balcony so they could see her and held her hand up, signaling that she was okay.

Melissa looked back to Rick, Daryl and Merle to see them staring at the dozens of walkers in the yard; between themselves and the prison. Attracted by all the gunfire many more walkers were now headed toward the prison from the outside, some of them were already walking right through the broken fences and into the yard.

Melissa walked further out along the balcony so Rick could see her and waved her arms over her head, capturing Rick's attention. Following his gaze, Daryl and Merle watched Melissa as she gestured that she would help cover them from the tower as they made their way through the yard to the interior fence. After what looked like a brief discussion, the three men moved along the fence toward the opening. As they made their way along the driveway Rick, Daryl and Merle took out a few walkers each, but Melissa took down the majority of the walkers closest to them from her tower above. When they got close enough and Melissa felt she had given them enough coverage to be without her aid momentarily, Melissa ran down the stairs of the guard tower and across the field to join them so that she too could get inside the fence. She shot several walkers blocking her path as she ran toward them and Daryl felt proud that she was so well trained. In fact, he thought she looked like a badass and nearly smiled to himself at the thought. But his pride was short lived when she took her place next to Rick instead of behind Daryl and to his right, the place where she had always fought. This action, however seemingly small, spoke volumes to Daryl about where he stood with her and for the first time he feared that she may not be happy with his return.

After Glenn opened the fence to let them inside Melissa found herself placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Melissa heard the fence shut and she watched as the others took turns welcoming Daryl back to the group. Unsure what to do with Merle most people kept their distance. Melissa stayed out of all of it, positioning herself a few feet outside of the group. She caught Daryl looking at her a few times, but she immediately looked away.

"Everyone alright?" Rick asked.

"Axel's gone," Melissa stuttered between the various nods and yes's. "It's my fault."

As the others turned to face her Melissa stood up straight, and though the guilt forced her eyes to tear up, she immediately swallowed it back down. It was then that Daryl noticed the blood on her face. What she must have gone through he could only imagine. He had come at the tail end of it, hearing the commotion of the gunfire through the woods, he and Merle had run as fast as they could but they hadn't seen what had gone down. He had felt an extreme sense of relief once he saw her standing atop the guard tower waving her arms. She was alive, but he hadn't realized the cost of her life meant the loss of another and he knew she would be guilt-ridden over it.

She turned and walked inside alone. Whatever discussion they were about to have they were just going to have to have it without her. She had been through enough for one day and she needed to give herself time to get over the shock of it all. She had nearly been killed, they all had. Now, on top of everything else, Daryl was back and she didn't know how she felt about that. One thing about Melissa, she knew her limit and she had reached it, so she checked out.

Maggie glanced at Daryl as he watched Melissa disappear through the door to C-Block. It was obvious he wanted go after her, but he stayed put.

"I got her," Maggie said to no one as she jogged toward the door.

Moments later Maggie found Melissa in her cell, sitting quietly on the bottom bunk.

"You okay?" Maggie asked gently.

Melissa nodded. "You?"

Maggie nodded back, neither of them able to say that yes, they were in fact okay, because maybe they weren't. Not really.

The blood splatters on Melissa's face and white tank top caught Maggie's attention. She left for a moment, but came back with a bottle of water and a rag. Sitting next to Melissa on the bed she held the rag over the open bottle, turned the bottle upside down and gently began wiping the blood off Melissa's face. Melissa hadn't realized she had Axel's blood on her. She met Maggie's eyes, thanking her and soon her eyes began to tear up again.

"I k-… I killed t-… two people today," Melissa choked out, looking away in shame.

Maggie looked at her friend sympathetically then continued wiping the blood off her face.

"One of The Governor's men…. And Axel."

"What makes you think you're responsible for Axel?"

"I let him out like we discussed. He was standin' on the balcony of the tower with me. He was shot and…. he fell on me…" Melissa trailed off, unable to finish.

"Did you shoot him?" Maggie asked certain she already knew the answer.

Melissa met her eyes and shook her head, as if to say _of course not_.

"Then you're not responsible," Maggie assured her. "You can't do that. Don't do that. Okay?"

Melissa nodded, but was clearly still shaken up. After Maggie finished wiping the blood off Melissa's skin she helped her stand and pulled her blood stained white tank top over her head then moved to Melissa's bag in search of another shirt for her to wear. She lifted a light gray razorback tank top out of the bag, revealing several boxes of condoms underneath. She paused for a second, in shock, condoms being the last thing she expected to see in Melissa's bag.

"You can have 'em," Melissa offered, causing Maggie to turn, a surprised look on her face. "I was gonna give them to you and Glenn anyway. I don't need 'em."

"Not sure I need 'em either," Maggie admitted after a pause. She covered the condoms back up with a pair of Melissa's jeans and proceeded to help Melissa get into her clean shirt.

Before long they could hear the others coming inside the cell block. Maggie patted Melissa on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring look before stepping just outside the cell and leaning against the wall. When she saw Merle approaching she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. She couldn't believe Rick was actually going to let him stay here.

"So this is it, huh?" Merle's voice echoed down the hall, causing Melissa to step to the entryway of her cell. She grabbed a bar on her open jail cell door with her left hand to steady herself and watched as the Dixon brothers walked down the hallway. "Some digs you got here," Merle mocked as they walked past Melissa's cell. Daryl's eyes met Melissa's for the first time since his return. She didn't smile or light up as she had so many times before and he didn't nod to her. Instead he followed his brother past her cell and up the stairs, as if they didn't even know each other.

When he reached the top of the stairs Daryl was surprised and somewhat saddened to see that his pallet on the floor of the perch was gone. But he said nothing about it and locked his brother in a cell, as per their agreement with Rick.

Rick, who had been walking closely behind the brothers stopped at the foot of the stairs and watched them ascend with his hands on his hips and, from his expression, Melissa felt it obvious that Rick must have made the rules clear. Merle was to stay as far away from the rest of them as possible and Daryl was to keep an eye on him at all times, thus why Daryl decided to break his own rule and sleep in a cell next to his brother. Once Daryl and Merle were out of sight Rick approached Melissa and Maggie.

"We're takin' turns keepin' watch," he said. "Two hour shifts. Glenn volunteered to go first. I'd like you both to be in the rotation if you don't mind."

Melissa nodded and Maggie responded with a quick "sure."

Rick paused for a moment, looking at Melissa, as if about to tell her something but instead nodded and walked away. Melissa, feeling exhausted gave herself permission to lie down. Just as she began to climb into bed she turned back to face Maggie.

"You sleepin' in here again tonight?" She asked.

"Probably," Maggie shrugged with a sad smile.

Melissa nodded and climbed up to her top bunk, falling asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hours later she heard Rick whispering her name and her eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he said kindly. "But it's your turn to take watch."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight. Since you were so tired we let you sleep. You're the last one on the rotation. We even skipped you once. Glenn is next so you'll have to wake him at two."

Melissa sat up and climbed down her bed to the floor. Rick followed her to the commons area where she grabbed a pistol, tucking it into her belt. Then he walked her to the new lookout point.

"We're keepin' watch from the loading dock. There's a good view from out here, extra ammo's over there if you need it, but it's been quiet." He handed her the rifle he had been carrying and she strapped it onto her shoulder.

"So, how you doin'?"

Melissa nodded gently.

"Maggie mentioned that you felt responsible for Axel. You don't have to. You're not responsible for what happened to him anymore that I'm responsible for what happened to Oscar. Or T-Dogg, or Dale. It… it happens." Melissa met Rick's eyes and could see how sincere he was being. For the first time she felt the weight of a loss on her shoulders and she felt she understood Rick all the better, even felt closer to him because of it.

"I saw what you did up there," he said after a beat. "It felt good knowing you had my back today."

"Of course," Melissa said.

"What I mean is thank you."

Melissa nodded and took a breath.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

Rick nodded, as if to tell her he was fine without having to actually say the words and Melissa wondered how long it would be before any of them could say they were okay and actually mean it.

"I'm gonna head back inside and get some shut eye. You see anything you let me know right away, don't hesitate."

"Okay. Do me a favor, though?"

Rick looked at her, almost through her, as he so often did with people.

"Don't ever let me skip a shift again. I can pull my weight just like everybody else."

Rick nodded kindly. "Of course you can," he assured and then walked back to C-block, leaving Melissa alone.

The whole time she stood alone outside at the loading dock, looking at nothing but walkers piling up along the fence making their God-awful growling noises every time the wind blew her scent in their direction, she wondered how long it would take before Daryl came out to her. She kept looking behind herself, pointing her flashlight back inside the prison, thinking he'd be there. She was surprised when he never did come out to her. She had felt certain he would figure out when she would be there and use that time alone to talk to her, but she never saw him that night. She didn't know if he was on rotation and she wasn't about to ask. All she knew is Rick woke her, meaning he was before her and she was last, meaning it started over with Glenn when she was finished.

She had managed to successfully avoid Daryl the next morning. She felt his eyes on her when she entered the cafeteria, but she grabbed a box of cereal and took it back to her cell without looking at him, even though she felt herself wanting to.

Somehow, in the excitement of the day between the group arguing over whether or not they should leave the prison, killing walkers that were piling up along the fence and Andrea's visit to the prison and eventual return to Woodbury, much to Melissa's dismay, Daryl and Melissa had managed to go the entire day without speaking at all. She felt him, even caught him looking at her several times, but no words were exchanged between the two and, somehow, that didn't bother her. She didn't know what she would say to him even if he did try to talk to her. In fact, she was glad he hadn't. What if she said something she didn't mean, or worse, something she did? For now, it was enough just knowing he was there, alive and safe.

Still she thought for sure he would show up while she was on watch duty that night. She could feel the tension building between the two of them and she knew it was only a matter of time. As she kept an eye on the property she couldn't help but feel that her real purpose for being out there was to wait for Daryl and his inevitable apology.

But again he never came.

* * *

**Yay, Daryl's back! Confrontation and more drama on the way. Stay tuned! :)**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Hanz Zimmer - Mombasa**

**Tom Waits - Hold On**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next morning after Melissa, Michonne and Glenn cleared the walkers along the fence Rick called the group to a meeting and informed everyone that he wanted to go on a run for more weapons and ammo. Melissa offered to go, mostly for a chance to get away for a while, but was turned down in favor of Rick needing her help to hold things down at the prison. Instead, Rick took Michonne and Carl, whom he felt was ready and needed to learn how to go on runs.

After they left, Melissa decided to spend some time outside. The group had been spending more and more time inside the prison and she was beginning to feel the confines, as if she herself was now a prisoner. Several of the others joined her in the cement courtyard, but most everyone kept to themselves. For a while she spent some time practicing her knife throwing skills, which was both fun and weirdly therapeutic. Each time she hit the wooden board she had set against the brick building with her knife she tried to hit the same spot again and was surprised when her aim began to get better. She actually hit the same spot once, much to Daryl's enjoyment, which he kept to himself as he discreetly kept an eye on her.

When it was her turn to be on watch duty she spent her two hours alone, half keeping an eye on things, half thinking about everything they had all been through in the past week, wondering if their lives would ever get any easier.

"He apologized yet?" Maggie suddenly said from behind Melissa. Glenn had given himself permission to continue with his fence repairs, having found the spot where Tyreese's group had gotten in days earlier, which meant Maggie was next on watch duty.

Melissa glanced back at Maggie then allowed herself to look over at Daryl. He had been standing outside in the courtyard with Merle, most likely for the same reason she had spent so much time outside that day. He was looking back at her slyly, but he looked away as soon as Melissa's eyes met his. Melissa put her gaze back to the walkers in the yard and shook her head in response to Maggie's question.

"He will," Maggie assured her. Melissa glanced back at Daryl.

"I know. It just needs to be on his time."

As Melissa turned to leave the loading dock Maggie gave her a small pat on the back.

"Mags," Melissa called out, stopping and turning back to face her. "What do I do? When he does?"

Maggie shrugged. "Tell him how ya feel. Be real with him. That's all you can do." With that Melissa offered a small smile and a nod to her friend and headed back inside the prison.

After her shift Melissa spent a few hours inside with the baby, giving Beth some time off. Taking care of Judith, as Carl and Rick had decided to name her, was the only time that day she felt close to her old self, but when Beth was ready to take over Melissa found herself wondering outside once again. They hadn't killed any walkers along the fence since that morning and she was sure, with the group spending more time outside that day, that enough of them would have piled up for her to have to clear the fence again. Sure enough, she was right.

Amidst his shift as lookout Daryl stood on the loading dock and kept a casual, but watchful eye on Melissa as she cleared the fence with her metal pipe for the second time that day. He tried to be discreet, but his cautious gazing didn't go unnoticed for long.

"Jesus, you really are pussy whipped aren't ya?" Merle mocked, interrupting Daryl's thoughts.

Looking over his shoulder, Daryl stared daggers at his brother who had to come with him on watch since Daryl wasn't supposed to let him out of his sight while Rick was gone. He tried to think of a snide comment, but decided to let it go and turned his gaze back to his watch duty. Merle, being the ever present shit-starter decided not to let his brother off so easily.

"Why don't you just go stick it to her somewhere? Get it over with? Nothin' like some make-up fuckin' to get you past your little lover's quarrel. Hell, that's the best kind. Lots of places to hide in this prison. I bet you wouldn't be gone five minutes. Be back 'for anybody even asked about'cha. Come on, I know you want to."

"Shut yer mouth," Daryl threatened.

"You tellin' me you don't wanna tap that? Shame. Looks to me like she could use a good dickin' too," Merle teased as Melissa forcefully drove a pipe between the eyes of a walker. "Look at the way she's stabbin' them biters. Mmm. Looks like some pent-up frustration to me. Hell, did I say five minutes? Better make it three."

"Shut up!" Daryl barked, but Merle just smiled.

"Alright, hell… Seriously, brother, why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Ain't got nothin' to talk about."

"Bullshit," Merle laughed. "I ain't as dumb as I look. Quit treatin' me like I am. You care about that girl?"

Daryl said nothing. In Daryl's eyes the last one who needed to know about Melissa was Merle.

"S'alright. I already know the answer. First you _save_ her from Woodbury then, let's see, there was the way she run out and put herself between you and The Governor back in the arena, now I been watchin' you do nothin' but stare at her the past two days."

Merle kept his eyes on his brother. Daryl looked away, refusing to give anything up.

"Look, alls I'm sayin' is," Merle continued, more sincerely. "You wanna make it right, do it while you got the chance. Only a matter of time before The Governor kills us all anyway. You see, when he gets here, and he is comin'… he's gonna kill me first, Michonne, then the girls, Glenn, Carl, the baby, whoever else is left. He'll kill Melissa before you. Force ya to watch. And he'll save Rick for last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly. That's who you're dealin' with. "

Daryl did his best to continue to appear indifferent and Merle, entertained at the notion, decided to see how far he could push his brother before he cracked.

"Oh well," he said. "If there was somethin' between you and her it's over now. How do you think she feels about sloppy seconds? I am the better lookin' brother, after all."

When Daryl came to his senses he realized he had just thrown his brother against the chain link fence. The sound the fence made as it rattled echoed in his ears. One of his arms had Merle pinned up against the steel wire and his other hand was holding his knife over Merle's throat. It dawned on him what he was doing and he angrily released his brother from his grip. Instead of retaliating, Merle calmly rubbed his throat and smiled a devilish grin. It was all fun and games to him.

. . .

Late that night, during her shift on watch duty, Melissa leaned against the fence and wrapped her fingers through the chain link. She was about half way through her shift. The air was warm, the warmest the night air had been since last summer, best as she could remember. The moon was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, which gave her great visibility of the property and the terrors which filled it, causing her to feel more on edge than usual. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and quickly pointed her flashlight and her pistol in the direction of the sound, thinking a walker had snuck up on her. Instead, her flashlight revealed, much to her surprise, that Daryl had joined her on the loading dock. And he was alone.

Melissa lowered her arms and adjusted her stance as Daryl stepped out onto the platform and into the moonlight. After two nights of expecting him then him not showing up Melissa had all but forgotten about it. Now, here he was clearly ready to talk and she was caught off guard. She tucked her gun into her belt and waited. She was not going to speak first.

Daryl got his first up close look at her since he had left days earlier. He studied her face. He had missed her. When the wind blew it grabbed the loose pieces of her hair that had fallen out of her messy braid and blew them in all different directions before the wind died and they landed, perfectly framing her face once again. Daryl could see her eyes, but it was too dark for him to make out her exact shade of green and he found himself wishing it was light enough that he didn't have to rely on his memory. The warm air slightly flushed her cheeks and gave a soft, dewy glow to her skin. She looked thinner than he remembered and he wondered if she had eaten while he was gone.

"I'm glad yer okay," he said, thinking of the shootout between The Governor and their group. Now that Daryl had learned of all the details from the others he knew how easily she could have lost her life that day. It pained him to think about it. Who knew how many bullets had been fired at her that afternoon?

She looked up at him and faintly nodded. She wanted to tell him that she was glad he was okay too. That she didn't think she'd ever see him again. That she was glad he came back. That he was an asshole for leaving her, but she was unable to get any words out. Daryl was slightly alarmed at her silence. It wasn't like her and he certainly wasn't used to being the one doing all the talking.

He took a few steps closer to her, but kept a safe distance to give her and himself some space. "I know you're mad I left, but I didn't have no choice," he began, but she cut him off.

"Don't do that. Don't make excuses," she said softly as she gently shook her head, disapprovingly.

"I ain't got excuses, but I got my reasons."

"I know." She nodded, signaling that she understood. "But you did have a choice, Daryl. You had a choice and you decided."

"And I s'pose yer gonna tell me I chose wrong? "

Melissa kept her eyes on his, but said nothing. She didn't have to. He could see it in her eyes, the way they were half full of water, the way she refused to blink so the fluid didn't spill out onto her cheeks. Even he knew he had chosen wrong, but thought it generous of her not to speak it out loud. Melissa looked down. She could feel more tears coming and she refused to cry again, especially in front of him. Daryl could feel her slipping away and, in response, he took a step closer to her.

"Ask me why I came back," he said gently.

She didn't have to, she already knew the answer. But even though he came back she was still hurting. She was glad he had returned, but it wasn't enough to take away the pain he had already caused. It was the fact that he even _could_ leave her; that was what was killing her. He could leave her and now she knew that about him. Even if she forgave him this time, how could she really ever trust him again? What was to stop him from leaving again down the road? Suddenly everything inside of her was screaming to get out of there, to remove herself from the situation. It was too fresh. Too painful. She wasn't ready.

"I can't," she whispered as she started to leave.

"I thought you would understand," he plead as Melissa passed him on her way inside. The sting of her quick exit echoed from his lips. It stopped her in her tracks. He sounded so vulnerable and she wasn't expecting that. She turned back to face him, his desperation slightly hidden behind the protective layer he so often used to shield himself, but she saw it. He allowed her to. It was the most vulnerable he had ever allowed himself to be with anyone. He needed her to understand. And she did, in her head. But her heart…her heart.

"I do understand. I really do," she said gently taking a step closer to him. "I love you, Daryl. I meant it when I said that to you... I just… I can't forgive you."

She knew she was speaking her thoughts aloud, saying what she felt as she felt it. She wasn't being harsh on him or spiteful. She meant it. Oh, God, she meant it. It was exactly what she had been afraid of.

Daryl's eyes filled with tears, the pain and devastation so present. This clearly was not the way he wanted this discussion to go and it was written all over his face. He exhaled and looked away, unable to allow himself to be exposed a second longer. At the site of him Melissa was no longer able to hold her own tears back. She felt the warm liquid pour out and down her cheeks. She hated Daryl for hurting her. She hated herself for hurting Daryl. But she had to be real with him, just as Maggie had said. He had to know what he did to them. She couldn't just hug him and tell him that it was okay, because it wasn't. She couldn't tell him they could start fresh or go back to the way things used to be because she knew that wasn't possible. At least not now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Daryl's tear-filled eyes briefly met hers once again before he put his head back down.

When he looked back up she was gone.

As she walked alone back to the cell block she realized that even though he likely had come after her to apologize, somehow she was the only one who had said she was sorry.

* * *

**I'm loving the response I've been getting from you guys and certainly anxious to hear what you have to say about this chapter! I have to admit I loved writing this one. :) I was going to save this one for closer to this Sunday, but your reactions to Daryl were so hostile I figured I'd post it now. ;) It pleases me to know end to hear that you guys like my O/C enough to have her back! **

**Don't forget to check out my playlist for this chapter. I've been putting alot of thought into my song choices. I got a question via PM about how one was to listen to the songs and I would suggest Spotify (most of them are on there) or You Tube.**

**As always, thanks for your support!**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Wye Oak – Civilian**

**John Murphy – Who Are You**

**This Will Destroy You – Quiet**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Standing alone in the warm night air Daryl found himself staring at the dark interior of the prison from which she had disappeared. He wanted her to come back. He willed her to, but he knew she wouldn't. He inhaled deeply and swallowed the rest of his tears down. He ran a hand over his face and spat between the fence onto the concrete below as he paced back and forth. Adjusting the crossbow strap on his shoulder he stopped pacing and turned to face the yard, looking back over his shoulder on more than one occasion just to make sure she wasn't there. She wasn't. He finished Melissa's shift, went back to the cell block, woke Glenn and headed up the stairs without allowing himself to peek inside her cell, even though he wanted to. When he passed Merle's cell he paused to look inside to see that his brother was sound asleep and he was grateful that Merle would have no knowledge of his meeting with Melissa. Daryl walked next door to his own cell, sat his crossbow against the wall, removed his boots and lay on the bottom bunk of his bed. He stared down at the floor as he had every night since his return to the prison. He had chosen this specific cell for a reason. It was directly above Melissa's. And despite the concrete floor between them and the fact that he couldn't see her, Daryl felt closer to her knowing she was inches away.

He could almost feel her beneath him the previous nights, but this night she felt far away and he wondered if she was actually down in her cell. Perhaps she had paid a visit to the Warden's Office to be alone. He thought about getting up to go check, but figured he'd better give her the space she clearly needed. He had been largely disappointed by the way their conversation had gone. He hadn't been sure what to expect, but it wasn't that, and part of him wished he would have just left it. At least before he tried to apologize he was able to hold on to the hope that things would get better between them. That he still had a chance. Now he knew the truth.

As he lay there he debated with himself about whether or not he should think of a way to make it up to her or just let her go for good. He didn't want the latter, of course, but he allowed himself to consider that maybe she would have been better off without him. Somewhere amidst weighing his options, as he tried to decide if he was being logical or if he was simply caught up once again in his own self-loathing, he drifted off to sleep.

. . .

Melissa stared at the tall trees lining the forest outside her window. As they drove down the deserted road, the vast overgrown forest looked more like an array of fuzzy strokes of greens on a canvas. Paying no attention to anything specific, she lost herself amid the colors outside her window and the way they blurred together as they drove. It was Rick's voice that brought her attention back, as he announced that they had almost reached their destination. The day before, when Andrea surprised had them with a second visit to the prison to set up a meeting between Rick and The Governor so they could talk out their differences, Melissa had pulled Rick aside and asked to go along. She ran off a convincing number of reasons why he would need her help, but really she just wanted to get out of the prison gates for a while. In the end, Rick had chosen to take Daryl, which came as no surprise to Melissa. Hershel didn't seem like the logical choice in a dangerous situation, but Melissa knew Rick hadn't brought him along for his fighting skills or ability to make a quick getaway. It was Hershel's mind, his diplomacy and knack for being able to get through to people that would prove valuable, if needed. Melissa figured she had been allowed to come along for her relationships, especially given that Andrea would be there, as well as her improved combat skills, which had proven to be quite useful the day Woodbury attacked the prison.

As they pulled up next to the silos of the abandoned Cotton Gin, which had been determined would be their meeting place, Hershel slowed the Hyundai behind Daryl, who had led the way there on his motorcycle. Melissa heard Daryl's bike shut off and as she watched him step off and grab his crossbow Rick opened his passenger door. Following Rick's lead, Melissa stepped out of the backseat of the Hyundai, held her gun in front of herself and quickly flipped off the safety. She took a few steps away from the car and kept her eyes peeled for any sign of trouble, but she saw nothing. As Daryl led the way to search the property on foot, Rick followed and Melissa brought up the rear. They maneuvered their way through the silos, each on full alert, their weapons ready to be fired at the first sign of trouble. Melissa walked partially sideways, keeping her eyes behind them as they moved since Rick and Daryl were looking ahead.

As they quickly searched the property they came across the body of one walker, which looked like a fresh kill and Melissa wondered if The Governor's men weren't already there after all. And, if they were, why were they keeping hidden? Rick signaled for Daryl and Melissa to continue their search outside before stepping into an abandoned building to their left. Daryl nodded for Melissa to follow him and she obeyed, staying close as they ran the circumference. When Daryl stopped next to a window she stopped too, but he put a finger to his mouth before she could ask him what he saw. He stared for a moment then gestured for Melissa to go on.

Seconds later Hershel pulled up next to them in the Hyundai and Daryl and Melissa stopped at his window.

"He's already in there," Daryl said. "Just sat down with Rick."

"Where's his men," Melissa asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't see any cars," Hershel pointed out.

"Why would he come alone? That's not what was discussed," said Melissa.

Daryl looked around them once again, "Yeah, don't feel right… Keep it runnin'," he uttered as he nodded to Hershel in the driver's seat.

Suddenly the unmistakable clatter of tires on a gravel road echoed in the air around them and Daryl vigilantly pointed his crossbow toward the sound. Melissa held her weapon in her hands, but kept the gun pointed down and stayed in her place next to Hershel's window as Daryl stepped in front of the Hyundai defensively and the three of them watched as a truck pulled up next to them and stopped. The engine shut off and the doors opened.

As The Governor's posse stepped out of the vehicle Melissa recognized them immediately as Milton, Andrea and, of course, Martinez. As Andrea approached, Daryl took it upon himself to be the first to speak in typical Daryl fashion.

"What the hell, why's your boy already in there?"

Andrea nearly stopped in her tracks, a look of confusion spread across her face. "He's here?"

"Yup," Daryl answered boldly and Melissa noticed that Daryl hadn't bothered to lower his crossbow, even at Andrea's presence.

Andrea's eyes met Melissa's and Melissa could see her frustration. This must not have been what she and The Governor had discussed and Melissa wondered what else The Governor might have up his sleeve that Andrea didn't know about. As Andrea opened the door and stepped inside the building to join Rick and The Governor, Melissa turned her attention back to Martinez and Milton.

Daryl relaxed his grip on his crossbow and finally lowered his arms, but kept the weapon in his hands and Melissa, following suit, tucked her gun into her belt. Hershel left the engine running, but opened his door to step outside and Melissa helped him with his crutches, then shut the door behind him. Hershel made his way next to Daryl and the two men stood between the cars.

Behind Martinez, Milton was busy writing things down in his journal, which he had placed on the hood of their truck and Martinez crossed his arms and kept a watchful eye on Melissa's group. Melissa briefly considered joining Hershel and Daryl, but thought it best to hang back as she somehow seemed to know that Daryl would feel more comfortable if she stayed behind him. So she leaned against the Hyundai and waited.

"Maybe I should go inside," Hershel suggested, breaking the silence.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately," Milton asserted, raising his head from his notebook briefly.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked.

"Milton Mamet," he uttered before turning his attention back to his journal.

"Great," Daryl mocked. "He brought his butler."

Martinez chuckled and Melissa, sensing the tension, found herself standing up straighter.

"I'm his advisor," Milton corrected without looking up.

"What kind of advice," Daryl asked.

Milton, seemingly bothered by another interruption to his writing, raised his head to respond. "Planning and biters, uh, look I'm sorry if I don't feel like explaining myself to the henchmen."

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine," Daryl responded. As he began a slow, but steady pace back and forth, Daryl reminded Melissa of a Tiger in captivity, ready to pounce the moment someone opened a gate.

"Look," Martinez interrupted. "If you and I are going to be out here pointin' guns at each other all day do me a favor. Shut your mouth."

Daryl stopped his pace directly in front of Martinez and leaned in, taunting him and Melissa's instincts kicked in.

"Daryl," she said gently. He didn't look back at her, but she knew he heard her and he knew she didn't approve. She watched as the two men stood face to face and physically, as well as mentally sized each other up.

"Better listen to your girl, Daryl," Martinez mocked before turning his gaze to Melissa. He nodded toward her and grinned. "How's it going, Melissa?"

Daryl stepped between them so Melissa couldn't see Martinez and she assumed he could no longer see her. "You don't talk to her," Daryl warned.

"We don't need this," Hershel asserted. "If all goes south in there we'll be at each other's throats soon enough."

As Daryl backed off Martinez smiled maliciously and glanced at Melissa once again. Melissa turned her head, looking away then peaked at Daryl for his reaction. He briefly, but cautiously glimpsed at her out of the corner of his eyes and Melissa hoped that Martinez didn't continue to press any buttons.

Before he could, Melissa noticed that something behind her seemed to grab Milton's attention and she looked back to see Andrea exiting the building then sitting down on a bench against the wall. Melissa glanced at Hershel then the others. Nobody said anything.

Melissa walked up next to Andrea, stopping herself just short of taking the seat beside her. Andrea looked up at Melissa and shook her head before running her hand through her hair and looking away. Melissa looked back at the entrance to the abandoned building, inside of which the fate of them all hung delicately in the balance and she knew that things must not be going well in there. But, before she could ask the question that was surely on everyone's minds they heard the familiar sound of walkers approaching and Melissa followed as Daryl, Martinez and Andrea sprung into action.

They followed the sound to the silos, between which they found several approaching walkers. Melissa drew her knife, prepared to follow Daryl as usual when he suddenly stopped and lowered his crossbow.

"After you," Daryl gestured to Martinez.

"Nah, you first," Martinez responded, pointing his baseball bat in the direction of the walkers.

Andrea, tired of the nonsense, went first. She stabbed the closest walker through the eye and backed off.

"Pussy," Martinez mocked at Daryl before attacking another skillfully with his bat.

Melissa's eyes widened as she watched Daryl for his response. She doubted anyone had ever called Daryl a pussy in his life, except maybe Merle and mocking was allowed with Merle. In response, Daryl fired a bolt from his crossbow which landed directly between the eyes of a walker. Immediately Martinez twirled his bat and bashed in the head of another. Melissa tucked her knife back into her belt and put her hands on her hips impatiently as the two men went back and forth, sizing up each other's skill as if it were for sport. Or maybe, to them, it was.

Standing beside Melissa, Andrea sighed and walked back toward Hershel and Melissa was sure Andrea was just as annoyed with the display as she was. She watched Daryl fire another bolt, which went through the head of one walker and landed in the neck of another. As Martinez prepared to take out the final walker with his bat, Daryl chucked his knife past Martinez' head and landed it square in the walker's forehead, stealing Martinez' final kill.

With that, Melissa had enough. She turned and followed Andrea back toward Hershel and Milton. Looking up, she noticed Hershel's eyes on her as she approached.

"What's going on back there?" Hershel asked.

"A pissing contest," Melissa answered as she walked past him.

When she reached Andrea she was already seated once again on the bench, her elbows on her knees and Melissa realized Andrea wasn't even trying to hide her disappointment in the way things were going. She had lost control of the situation and it clearly made her uneasy. Melissa took a breath and sat next to Andrea. She crossed her ankle over her knee and leaned back, surveying their surroundings.

"Maybe we should just let all the men kill each other off." Andrea sighed. "Then women can finally take over the world."

This time Melissa didn't bother to suppress her smile. She felt Andrea's eyes on her and her smile widened, but she kept her own eyes in front of her.

"So how's it going in there?" Melissa asked.

"They kicked me out. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"You're tryin' to help. That's why we're all here," Melissa said kindly, allowing herself to make eye contact.

"What happened to Maggie? Did she tell you?"

Melissa's smile faded and she looked away again. "I don't know much about that. What I do know is The Governor is a sick and twisted man."

"What am I gunna do now?" Andrea asked. Her face twisted, as if she was trying to hold back tears and Melissa sympathetically adjusted herself to face her more directly. "I can't go back there," Andrea whispered.

"Come back with us," Melissa said softly. "Come home. We want you."

Andrea took a deep breath, suppressing her tears.

"The only thing is," Melissa declared. "If you come back, if you join us again, it's over. You're with us, there's no going back. You know that, right?"

"I know," Andrea nodded.

Melissa watched her for any sign. She didn't think it would be a difficult decision, now that Andrea was catching on to who and what The Governor really was, but somehow it still seemed to be. Melissa wanted to go on, to press her for an answer. She did want Andrea to come back with them and she knew the others would too. But she decided to let it stop there. She had already made it clear that Andrea was wanted. Now Andrea needed to decide where she wanted to be.

They heard the door beside them slide open and Andrea and Melissa both immediately rose to their feet. Daryl and Martinez had already made it back to the cars, Milton and Hershel were standing nearby. All eyes were on their leading men as they exited the building, but no one said a word. Instead, each got into the driver's seat of their own vehicle. Hershel got into the backseat behind Rick and Daryl caught Melissa's eye as he made his way to his motorcycle, prompting Melissa to walk toward the passenger's side of the Hyundai and open the door. As she prepared to step inside she stopped to look back at Andrea.

Andrea returned Melissa's gaze then looked back at The Governor's truck. As Melissa heard Daryl start and rev up his bike in the background she watched as Andrea walked to The Governor's truck and got inside. She felt her shoulders drop. She didn't know what had caused Andrea to go back with The Governor, but whatever it was must have been important to her.

Melissa sank into the Hyundai and shut the door behind her. As each side went their separate ways Melissa found herself thinking aloud.

"What happened back there?" She asked softly.

Rick glanced at her briefly then at Hershel in his rearview mirror before placing his eyes back on the road.

"We'll discuss it when we get back to the prison. When we're all together," he answered patiently and Melissa knew that would be the end of it.

She focused her gaze back to her trees when the sound of Daryl's motorcycle ahead of them caught her attention. She found herself staring at the wings on the back of Daryl's vest and, as she remembered what it felt like to have her arms wrapped around him, her cheek pressed against the leather, she found herself secretly wishing she was riding with him instead. It might have been her last chance, after all.

Before she knew it they were pulling back up to the prison; Maggie and Glenn opening and closing the gates for them as they passed. When the car stopped Melissa stepped out and stood next to Rick and Hershel as Maggie, Glenn and Daryl approached.

"Everybody else inside?" Rick asked.

Maggie and Glenn nodded and Rick made his way toward the door as the others began to follow.

"I'll be there in a minute," Melissa said, gesturing to the handful of walkers pressing themselves against the gate nearby and Rick nodded in unspoken understanding before disappearing behind the door.

Glenn and Maggie followed Rick inside, Hershel not far behind. Daryl hung back, opting to stay with Melissa. He watched her take out the walkers with the crowbar she had left near the fence. She didn't know he had stayed behind and, as she turned back around, his presence caught her by surprise. He lit up a cigarette and kept his eyes on hers as he blew out the smoke.

"When did you start smoking?" Melissa asked casually, leaning the crowbar back against the fence post.

"You know what they say, smoke 'em if you got 'em," he teased behind squinting eyes as he took another drag. He reached into his back pocket and held out his rag so Melissa could wipe the blood off her hands. She walked to him, closing the distance and kindly accepted the rag.

As she wiped her hands she pondered his last statement. Then she raised her eyebrows as if to say _why not_? Much to Daryl's surprise, she held out two clean fingers and, after a beat, he curiously passed her his cigarette. He watched her as she puffed then immediately coughed, turning her nose up before passing it back to him. Daryl smiled gently at her innocent charm and took another drag to hide his admiration.

Melissa licked her lips and grunted at the unpleasant taste in her mouth. "Yeah, I'll never make that look cool."

In response, Daryl took another drag and perfectly blew the smoke out of his nose and mouth simultaneously. He, on the contrary, looked pretty damn cool. And he knew it. Melissa saw the amusement beaming from his eyes and she knew he was teasing her. She looked away, but couldn't bring herself to hold back her own smile. Suddenly the day seemed brighter, warmer, as she felt the playfulness between them. She hadn't expected it.

Then, as quickly as she forgot, she remembered that inside their fate was about to be revealed.

"They're waiting for us," she muttered. Daryl looked in her eyes. He could sense her worry and he reassured her with a gentle nod.

"After you," he offered. Dropping his cigarette to the concrete and extinguishing the flame with his boot, he gestured for Melissa to go before him and they walked side by side back to the others.

When they reached the cell block everyone was already gathered around Rick, awaiting the verdict. Melissa stopped next to her cell and leaned against the wall. Daryl stood against the wall opposite her, near the stairs.

"So I met this governor," Rick started. "Sat with him for a while. He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead. For what we did to Woodbury. We're goin' to war."

Melissa felt her stomach drop. She wasn't ready for war and didn't know if she ever would be, but it was coming. And that seemed to be all Rick had to say on the matter as she watched him make a quick exit from the cell block, leaving the others to their thoughts. Melissa looked to Daryl to see that his eyes were already on hers. He broke their gaze and glanced back to Merle, nodding to his brother, and Melissa watched him as he turned to head up the stairs, catching her eyes once more in the process. Melissa headed into her cell and sat on the bottom bunk, letting Rick's words sink in.

Moments later Hershel entered her cell and sat in a chair near her bed.

"How you holdin' up?" He asked.

Melissa smiled kindly. "I know you're here to ask me how I feel about going to war. I heard you talking with some of the others. Are you taking a poll for Rick or something?"

"Something like that. I'd like to know where you stand."

"What are the others saying?"

"Well, Merle and Michonne are convinced we should hit first. Some of the others are on the fence, but I haven't gotten around to everyone yet."

"And where do you stand?"

"Honestly, I think we should take our chances on the road," Hershel admitted.

Melissa considered it. She tried to be logical, but all she could think of was the lives of the people around her. The people she cared for. And she wanted their safety above anything else.

"Did I ever tell you that when my Mom was alive we went to church every Sunday?" She asked.

"No," Hershel responded.

"I sang in the children's choir," she smiled at the recollection. "You know what we prayed for every week? World peace. As I got older and learned more about human history I started to wonder if there really was such a thing or if it was just a concept. An idea never realized. But we hoped. I still hoped, even after the dead started walking around. You would think if there would was ever a chance for it now would be the time, right? What with the world ending and all. I mean, it's clear who the enemy should be. You'd think the rest of us would all band together. Yet here we are." She took a deep breath, a look of melancholy on her face. "There's no such thing as world peace, is there? Never has been, never will be. It's not in our nature, I suppose. Maybe that's why we're being wiped out. We had our chance and look what we did to each other… what we're still doing." She looked back at Hershel, ready to give him her answer. "Maybe it's a fight worth fighting. Maybe there's a chance we can win. But I don't care. I don't want to lose anyone else. If that makes me seem weak or selfish then so be it. I agree with you," she confessed. "We should leave. Take our chances on the road. We found this place, we can find another. Either way, at least we'll be together."

Hershel nodded to Melissa. He admired her, respected her. And, in that moment, he was proud of her. The way her father should have been. The way her mother would have been, had she lived long enough to see what her daughter had become. Hershel stood and began to leave her cell, but stopped and turned to her again.

"You're not weak," he assured. "Or selfish. Not in the least. I -, " he started, but stopped himself, not sure if he was allowed to say what he was about to say.

"What?" She asked quietly, giving Hershel the okay to go on.

"I'm proud of you. I thought you should know."

He offered her a small smile and she returned it before he walked out of her cell.

"Hey, Hershel," Melissa called as she stood from her bed and walked to her door. "If Rick does decide to go to war, I'm with him. Just thought I should be clear about that," she declared.

"Wouldn't have doubted it for a minute," Hershel assured.

From the balcony above, Daryl watched as Hershel disappeared into another cell. He felt gratitute toward the old man. For telling her what he couldn't. He squeezed the railing in his hands and put his head down as he argued with himself over whether or not he should go down to her. But before he could make up his mind she suddenly stepped out from her cell and walked out of the cell block. He watched her leave and resisted the urge to follow her. He secretly hated not knowing where she was. He had lost the right to be notified and he knew that, but he still didn't like it. Sure, she was a big girl. Sure, she was able to take care of herself, but the more Daryl had grown to care for her the less comfortable he felt in the absence of her presence and the thought that The Governor and his army could return at any moment did nothing to settle his nerves. He turned sharply and quickly headed down the stairs and out of the cell block. There was no way to track her inside the prison, but he was confident he knew where to find her.

As he got closer to the Warden's Office, the sound of The Smiths echoed off the walls around him and he began to relax. He had found her. Staying in the shadows in case she looked out, Daryl leaned against a wall and listened for a bit but he didn't stay long. His turn on watch would be coming up soon and, now that he knew where she was, he felt less anxious.

As he prepared himself to leave, the final words to the song caught his attention and stopped him.

_Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go._

_There is another world;_

_There is a better world._

_There must be._

_There must be._

_There must be._

Melissa never played a song by chance. Daryl was sure of it. He was certain that Melissa's thoughts and wishes, everything she ever wanted was right there in Morrisey's words and he found himself wondering if he could ever give her what she desired.

But he knew he wanted to.

He wanted to.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I've had a very busy two weeks. :) As always, a big thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I always love hearing what you all have to say. I had planned on making this chapter shorter, but I thought you were owed a long one for having to wait so long. I'll do my best to post another chapter in a few days. **

**Let me know what you guys think of this one and don't forget to check out the playlist below: **

**Band of Horses – Infinite Arms**

**Brian Eno - An Ending (Ascent)**

**The Smiths – Asleep**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Keep still," Daryl whispered in her ear from behind. She felt his hand lightly touch her elbow. "Keep breathing," he instructed quietly after his body felt hers freeze. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, over her clothes, and felt her breathing resume. She breathed normal, but quietly. In and out threw her nose, just as he taught her. If she had allowed herself she could have easily gotten distracted by the feeling of his hands on her body, the way she felt his breath on her ear when he whispered. He had never been that close to her and she couldn't help but feel there was something more to it, but she shook the thought away as quickly as it crossed her mind, convinced it was just her imagination.

Aside from the slight rise and fall of her chest and the occasional blinking of her eyes, she kept absolutely still from her knelt position behind the large, fallen tree branch. Daryl was crouched behind her, close enough that she could feel his body heat.

"Relax your shoulders," he whispered and he watched as her shoulders slightly, but visibly, dropped away from her ears. He released his hand from her back and, with his other hand on her elbow, adjusted her aim slightly. He bent closer to her and checked her visibility again to be sure she was on target, his proximity almost distracting but she didn't mind.

"Now, what are you gonna do?" He whispered.

"Squeeze," she whispered back.

"What are you not gonna do?"

"Pull."

"Fire."

In a split second, Melissa squeezed the trigger on Daryl's crossbow and the deer fell to the ground.

"Oh, my God," she exclaimed, raising her head to look with both eyes. She felt Daryl rise to his feet behind her and she stood in turn. He lifted his crossbow out of her grip and quickly walked toward the deer. Melissa, too stunned to walk yet, couldn't believe she had actually hit it. She remained in her place by the fallen tree until Daryl, who had taken it upon himself to secure the kill shot, waved her over.

The closer she got to the buck the more excited she became. They hadn't seen a deer in months. It was a large one and since they were in the dead of winter and the temperature was cold enough that the meat wouldn't spoil for a while; she hoped it would be enough to feed them for weeks.

"Nice shootin' badass," he smiled as she stopped next to him.

Unable to take her eyes off her first big kill, Melissa smiled in return, mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

"You okay?" Maggie asked beside her, dragging Melissa out of her reverie. When she found herself back in the present she was seated at a table in the commons area of C-Block, playing with her dinner with a plastic fork rather than eating it. The rest of her group was seated quietly around the room either at her table or a table nearby.

"Yeah," Melissa answered. "I was just thinking about something."

Maggie nodded and went back to her dinner, prompting Melissa to take a bite. As she chewed Melissa's eyes wondered over to Daryl. He sat next to his brother at a table nearby. It had been months since they had killed the deer together, but it felt longer. So much had happened since then. She took the final bite of her supper and got up to get ready for her watch duty. She caught Daryl's eyes on her as she cleared her plate, but he quickly went back to his dinner. She walked back to her cell, slipped on her black jacket and strapped her pistol into her belt. As she passed Beth's cell on the way back out she turned inside to kiss the baby goodnight. She hadn't seen Judith much that day since most of her time had been occupied. First, there was the meeting between Rick and The Governor then nothing but talk of going to war. She stopped at the foot of Judith's makeshift crib, the mobile she had found still hanging over head. The baby was sleeping peacefully, innocently.

"Night, Jude," she whispered softly so as not to wake her. She kissed two of her fingers and blew the kiss in Judith's direction. She smiled to herself as she admired how beautiful the baby was and how much she looked like Lori. She felt guilty for not getting to spend more time with her lately, but Rick had needed her for other things and Beth had done a great job taking care of her. Still, she missed the little girl and she promised herself she would spend more time with her soon.

Nothing happened while Melissa was on watch, if you call dozens of walkers who would kill you and eat your flesh at the first chance they get walking around yards away from you nothing, which she pretty much did these days. The dead were no longer the ones you needed to be afraid of. Not anymore, not really. Now it was the living.

It was chilly out. Colder than it had been for a while and if she pushed the air out of her lungs hard enough Melissa could actually see her breath. It affected her mood. All she could think about was that it seemed as though the world changing so drastically wasn't enough, as if they weren't already scared, now a war with The Governor had been added to the list. Sure, she was grateful to still be alive and for the people around her, but this particular night she was cold, tired, and most importantly, she was sick of the walkers and what the world had become in their presence.

She sighed and wrapped the fingers of one of her hands through the chain link fence surrounding the loading dock. She heard a walker growl at her in its blood lust. She spotted it easily as it rattled the fence near the gate from outside. It was staring right at her, reaching through the fence best it could. It growled again.

"Shut up," she hissed.

She clutched the strap of the automatic rifle that hung over her shoulder with her other hand. She thought very seriously about shooting the walker who wanted her, but she knew better, so she had to be content with staring it down. And she did, for a while.

. . .

The next morning Rick called everyone to a meeting outside to discuss their strategy. They already knew they were going to have to fight and the group thought their best chances of success would be a surprise attack. They felt it would be more difficult to try to take Woodbury, which would mean the fight would need to be at the prison.

"I can be up in the tower again," Melissa offered, but she was immediately rebuffed; by Merle of all people.

"Dumb idea, blondie."

Everyone's eyes shifted to the man leaning against the exterior brick wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He had been quiet up until now and Daryl wished he would have stayed that way.

"The Governor comes back here, he's comin' back shootin'. And he's got more than just guns. You'd be a sitting duck in wanna those things. Probably the first one to go," Merle explained.

Daryl thought about Merle's words a moment. It made sense. He looked to Rick and nodded.

"Merle's right," Rick echoed. "We can't risk it. I say we bring the fight inside. We know the prison. They don't. We can use that to our advantage."

"How?" Beth asked.

"Catch 'em by surprise," Maggie suggested.

"That's a good idea," Rick moderated. "We can pack up our things, hide our vehicles, and make them think we abandoned the place. When we have them where we want them we attack."

"The questions remains," Hershel added. "Do we shoot to kill?"

"Hershel's right," Melissa pointed out. "Andrea said he's recruited thirty or so people. He'll have the numbers, sure, but a week ago these people were standing around drinking lemonade in the town square. We're talking about citizens, not soldiers."

"We can use our smoke bombs and flash bangs first," Daryl suggested. "Find out pretty quick how serious they really are. If Melissa's right about them they'll probably scare pretty easy. Maybe even run off."

Rick nodded, considering all the possibilities. "That'd be ideal, but the fact remains we have to assume these people are coming here to kill us and we need to do whatever it takes to defend ourselves…. Whatever it takes," he repeated.

"Maggie and I can hide out on the crosswalk. Surprise them on their way out," Glenn suggested.

Rick turned, examining the crosswalk. It was a good idea. He looked up on the roof above C-block then back to the crosswalk a couple times. "Melissa," he called out and she stepped closer, looking at the roof he was pointing to. "If we can get you up on that roof you can shoot at them from overhead. There's good cover up there too. You'd be well protected. And if they park in the right place you, Glenn and Maggie could catch 'em in a crossfire. You up for it?"

Melissa nodded and Rick looked to the roof once more. "Go inside and find a way up there. Let me know when you do." With that, Melissa headed inside and Rick continued to brainstorm until Carl interrupted his thoughts.

"What about me?" He asked. "What can I do?"

Rick looked down at his son. He had grown up so much since this all started and Rick felt bad that it had happened so fast. It had happened too fast. He knew Carl would want to help, that he would want an important job, but Rick couldn't bring himself to allow Carl to fight alongside the rest of them.

"We've got people with us who need protection," Rick said diplomatically. "Beth, Hershel, your sister. I want you to take care of them. Keep them safe."

"How?" Carl asked.

"We'll figure it out," Rick responded then turned to the others. "The rest of us will defend the prison from the inside." He looked to Michonne and Daryl, who nodded in silent approval. Behind Rick, Merle continued to stand against the brick wall. Rick eyed him for a moment then stepped closer to Daryl. "What about your brother?" He asked quietly. "Can we depend on him?"

They both looked back to Merle again. Daryl nodded, "Absolutely."

"He stays with you," Rick instructed and it was clear that he didn't totally trust him, but he wanted to and Daryl saw it.

"Alright," Daryl agreed confidently.

A few minutes later the door to C-Block opened and Melissa joined the others outside. She walked straight to Rick. Daryl, taking notice, stepped in closer so he could hear.

"I found it," she said as she reached Rick.

"Show me," Rick ordered.

Melissa led Rick up to the top floor of the prison. On the way there she noticed that Daryl taken it upon himself to accompany them, but nobody seemed to mind. She led the way up the fixed ladder attached to the wall and opened the hatch on the ceiling above her then climbed the rest of the way out as Daryl and Rick watched from below. She looked down at them through the hatch and waved them up. Rick came up next, followed by Daryl.

From the flat rooftop they had a view of everything around them and Rick knew Melissa would be able to see Woodbury coming with no problem and would be able to easily signal Glenn and Maggie on the crosswalk below.

"Great view from up here," Melissa remarked once they had a chance to look around.

"Got that right," Daryl uttered.

Rick stepped to the front of the roof. Melissa followed him and watched and waited as he looked around. "Here," he decided aloud. "This is where you'll be. I'll get you a walkie. When you see them comin' you let me know," Rick continued. "And I'll let you know when they're on their way out so you can signal Glenn and Maggie."

"Do you really think you can hold 'em off inside? Four against forty?" Melissa asked, her concern obvious.

"If we need help I'll call you for backup. You can signal Glenn and Maggie and the three of you can come inside to help."

"Okay," Melissa agreed.

Daryl looked around, ran through various scenarios in his head, but he mostly stayed quiet. They had developed a pretty solid plan and he knew it, but he hated the idea of being separated from Melissa during the attack. He had grown so used to having her nearby when they were in danger and if she was planted on the rooftop he wouldn't be able to see her. He wouldn't know if she was okay. He wanted to ask if she shouldn't just be inside with them in the first place. She was a good fighter and he was sure they could come up with something worthwhile for her to do while staying within his sight, but he understood the advantage of having her up there so he told himself to get over it.

"Daryl," Rick said, interrupting his thoughts. "Why don't you head down and help Glenn and Maggie find some materials to put along the crosswalk for cover? I'll come find you in a minute."

Daryl looked between Melissa and Rick, sensing that Rick wanted to be left alone with her. He lingered, just for moment, before obeying Rick's orders and heading down the hatch. When he was gone Rick approached Melissa. He stood beside her and the two looked out over the property together.

"Listen," he started, "I was thinkin' about planting Carl, Hershel and Beth in those woods over there with Judith." Rick pointed to the forest beside the prison and Melissa followed his gaze, spotting the area he was referring to.

"Sounds like a good idea," she offered. "They'd be safe there, but close enough to know what's happening."

"I need you to do me a favor. If things don't go as we plan. If we can't hold the prison … I'll call for backup on the walkie, and if I do that, I want you to signal Glenn and Maggie to head inside like we discussed. But, I don't want you to help us. I want you to get out of the building, run into those woods and lead the others to safety."

"I… I didn't think that would be an option." Melissa responded, stunned.

"It might have to be." Rick admitted only to her. "We need to consider every possibility. It's irresponsible not to."

"You want me to leave? Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed.

Melissa started to argue, but Rick cut her off.

"No." He looked her in the eye. "I need you to get my children out of here. They have to live. No matter what, they have to live. I'm trusting you. Can you do that?"

She knew what he was telling her. She already feared they may not be making it out alive. Now she knew Rick had the same fears. And suddenly the thought of them all dying seemed so much more real. Her throat burned and her eyes watered, but she nodded and pushed the tears back down.

"So we just take off, with nothing? No supplies? No vehicles?"

"This group is strong." Rick assured her. "We've made it with almost nothing before. We can make it again."

"Because of you," Melissa declared. Rick looked at her and then down to the rooftop beneath his feet. "We made it this far because of you," she repeated making sure he heard her. If they lost Rick, if somehow it came to the worst, she didn't know if she had the ability to lead the group onward. Not like he could. Not like he had.

"Like you said, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Rick said gently, turning to leave. Melissa continued looking at the forest, trying to process it all. After a few steps Rick turned back to her. "Melissa," he said and she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "No one can know."

She considered his offer, but said nothing, unable to speak and he thought he would give her some time to sit on it.

"We'll talk later," Rick uttered, his head down as he turned to leave the roof.

Melissa didn't watch him leave. Instead she looked back to the forest. She couldn't believe what had just been asked of her. Whether or not it would go down that way she was unsure.

But she knew that by this time tomorrow she would have her answer.

* * *

**So, Rick threw Melissa a bit of a curveball. What do you guys think she will do? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

**Here's the playlist for this chapter:**

**Brian Eno – Drift**

**Henry Gregson-Williams – The Letter**

**Muse - Apocalypse Please**

* * *

**How about a little Q&A, or should I say Review & Respond? :) - **

**Dreamerforlife500 - Well, I don't want you to do that. So, here you go. ;) **

**Dalonega Noquisi - Good things come to those who wait. :) Not wanting to spoil anything, but I've got big plans for them in the future. They're just facing a lot of obstacles right now. Stay tuned. **

**Nerdsdoitbetter - Thanks girl! Here's your update. **

**FanFicGirl10 - Thanks, as always for your support. It's coming, it's coming! :) It probably feels longer than it's actually been because several of my chapters might span a few hours or a day in Walking Dead time, so where we pick up in this chapter it's still the day after he tried to apologize the first time. Hang it there. Love your feedback, as always. **

**Arrelmai - Thanks so much. **

**VanityMayhem - Aww, thank you! Means a lot to me. :) Hope to hear more from you in the future!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It felt later than it was when Melissa finished her shift on watch duty that night. The cell block was dark and quiet and everyone appeared to be asleep, exhausted from the day's efforts. She made her way to Glenn's cell and woke him quietly, so as not to disturb Maggie, who was sleeping in his arms. Glenn slowly rolled out of bed and Melissa waited with him as he got ready then she walked with him back to the loading dock.

"Quiet out there again tonight," she remarked as they walked. "Warmer than it was last night too."

"Good," Glenn replied. "I was freezing my ass off out there last night."

"Me too," she laughed.

They continued to walk in silence, making their way through the halls of the prison together.

"You did well in training today, during the drills." Glenn stated after a while, interrupting the quiet, and she wondered if he wasn't just complimenting her to avoid an uncomfortable silence, but she settled with a simple "Thanks."

"How do you feel about all this, anyway?" He asked as they reached the loading dock.

Melissa sighed, stepping outside with him to take another look around. "The days of peace and slumberous calm are fled," she replied, leaning against the fence surrounding the platform.

"Keats?"

"Yeah," she smiled; surprised that he recognized the quote.

"And for our country 'tis a bliss to die," Glenn offered and Melissa was sure she knew where he stood on the matter, as if that was ever in question.

"Alexander Pope," she uttered. "I always liked him." Although she never imagined death to be blissful.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't have much choice though. My English professor was a huge fan, so we read a lot of his stuff. How do you know him?"

"Public library," she grinned. "After I had to drop out of school I read everything I could get my hands on. Guess I was hopin' to make it up to myself." Glenn saw her face drop a little, picking up on the traces of melancholy at the recollection of some distant memory.

"You did what you had to do," Glenn confirmed.

The two smiled at each other in warm appreciation, grateful to have something to bond over. They had always liked each other and the discovery of this mutual interest meant they now had something that was theirs and it felt good.

"If I don't get a chance to tell you tomorrow, take care of yourself," he uttered warmly.

Melissa nodded and Glenn saw a gentle smile spread across her face. "You too. Take care of Maggie."

"I will."

Glenn watched her fondly as she nodded and turned to leave, but something stopped her and she turned back to face him.

"You guys are lucky, ya know," she said.

"To have each other?"

"To know what you mean to each other," she corrected. "That's really special, Glenn."

"Yeah… I guess it is," Glenn seemed to realize out loud.

She smiled gently and handed him the rifle that was hanging on her shoulder. As he accepted the weapon Glenn suddenly couldn't get past the feeling that she seemed to be saying goodbye. He nodded and smiled back, not knowing what else to do.

"Look, Glenn. I know you've been chompin' at the bit for a war with Woodbury ever since what happened to you and Maggie. I get it. I just hope you understand what we're getting into."

Glenn stood a little taller, the sweet expression on his face faded to a firm, more serious display.

"We're gonna win," he said confidently. "I know it."

Melissa seemed to consider his statement then offered him one quick nod. "I hope you're right," she said gently as she turned to leave.

"Our business in the field of fight is not to question, but to prove our might," Glenn quoted. Melissa turned back to face him again, half in and half out of the door. She rested her hand on the door frame and her eyes looked down, searching, and Glenn knew she was constructing the proper reply. He waited for it in warm apprehension, anxious to hear who she would quote next.

"An eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind," she replied softly. She searched his face, but recognition seemed noticeably absent. "That's Gandhi," she said as she turned to walk back to C-block.

As she walked she tried to get her thoughts in order. She knew this could be her last night with the people she had grown to love, her makeshift family, but it didn't have to be. She tried to let Glenn's words sync in, to believe that they could and would win the inevitable war. She tried to visualize it, but something was still pulling at her. Fear, anxiousness, apprehension, she couldn't nail it down.

She entered the cell block to find Beth in the commons area, making a bottle for Judith. She approached Beth and held her arms out in an offer to take the crying baby.

"May I?" Melissa asked warmly.

"Oh thanks," Beth smiled sleepily as she handed her over.

"I can feed her and put her back to bed," Melissa offered, bouncing the baby gently in her arms to soothe her crying.

"You don't have to."

"Don't be silly, I want to. I haven't spent much time with her lately anyway," Melissa assured.

"Thanks," Beth grinned and Melissa could tell how much she appreciated the break. She handed Melissa the warm bottle and smiled once again as she turned to walk back to her cell.

The baby started to fall asleep about three quarters of the way through the bottle and took her time finishing it, but Melissa didn't mind. She enjoyed her time with her, actually. It was a nice break from the stressful thoughts that had filled Melissa's head the last few days. When the milk in the bottle was gone Melissa carefully placed the baby on her shoulder and patted her back. After a few pats the baby burped loudly. Melissa raised her eyebrows and smiled.

As she held Jude against her body she suddenly yawned, realizing she was more tired than she thought she was and she began to crave her bed. But, as she removed Jude from her shoulder in preparation to carry her back to her crib she noticed her eyes were open and she was wide awake.

"You little stinker," Melissa said softly.

The baby responded with a large smile.

. . .

Judith stayed awake for a while, despite Melissa's best efforts. She rocked, she swayed, she hummed, she sang. Melissa even pulled out the big guns, dipping the baby and swaying from side to side simultaneously, but nothing she did could crack the child. So she found herself entering the begging stage.

"Jude, I know currency's not really a thing anymore, but if you go to sleep right now I'll give you a million dollars," Melissa whispered excitedly, nodding her head as if it would somehow convince her.

She heard the sound of soft laughter and looked up to see Glenn on his way back in from his watch duty. That meant it had been two hours. Melissa frowned to herself, but returned Glenn's smile as he walked toward his cell.

A few moments later, as Melissa gently sway Judith back and forth in her arms, Glenn reappeared with Daryl.

"What happened to Maggie?" Melissa asked.

"Thought I would let her get her sleep tonight," Glenn answered.

_Must be nice_, Melissa thought. She smiled at Glenn warmly. It was a nice gesture.

"You doin' okay?" Daryl asked.

"I'd say I'm at about Defcon 3."

Daryl smiled to himself. "Heard you singin' up there."

Melissa turned her head, curiously.

"Why didn't you come down and keep me company?" She asked.

Daryl's face dropped and his eyes appeared to be searching and Melissa felt it clear that Daryl hadn't realized that was an option. He pursed his lips and nodded a quick goodbye to Melissa. Then, taking the rifle from Glenn he left the cell block to start his watch.

"You gonna be okay?" Glenn asked.

"She'll crack eventually," Melissa smiled.

"Night," Glenn said as he headed to his cell.

"Night," Melissa replied, turning her attention back to the baby. "You're turn now," she whispered.

. . .

Melissa was right. Judith did crack eventually. Melissa had run out of ideas, so she made one more bottle and the baby passed out less than half way through. As Melissa laid Jude in her crib she sighed in relief and rubbed her lower back, which was feeling a bit achy, as she slowly walked back to the commons area to grab a lantern.

When she reached her cell she set the lantern on the floor, removed her shoes and socks and changed from her jeans to a pair of grey cotton shorts that she almost always slept in. She peeled off her grey t-shirt, but left on the blue tank top she wore underneath.

She began the climb to her top bunk as she had every night. She was midway up when she saw it. It froze her mid climb as soon as she spotted it lying against her pillow. A Cherokee Rose. She crawled toward the flower slowly, picked it up and smelled it. And she knew.

After it all, after everything they had been through, this gesture told her everything he hadn't been able to. This was his sorry.

Suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to see him, she sat the flower back on her pillow and jumped out of her bed. She walked quickly on her bare feet, her need to see him growing more urgent as she made her way down each hallway and rounded every corner. When she was close enough to see the open door to the loading dock and the bright blue moonlight spilling into the prison she increased her pace, nearly running to complete the distance.

She stepped out into the loading dock to find it empty. Confused, she crossed her arms over her chest as the cool air hit her skin. She searched with her eyes for Daryl, unsure where he could possibly be, when she looked up to see him standing on the balcony of the nearest guard tower, the only one left they could get to without dealing with the field full of walkers.

As soon as she saw him she seemed to forget that she was angry with him. That she was hurt by him. Somewhere, amidst her exhaustion and the threat of death looming over her, she forgot about everything else and all she could think of was the fact that this could be the last time they were ever alone together. And that was enough to push her forward.

She slammed the fence door surrounding the loading dock open. It hit the brick wall beside her with a loud smack and Daryl's attention was drawn to the sound. He looked down to see Melissa running toward the guard tower. Alarmed at first, he walked to the stairs and began his way down to her.

Melissa met him halfway up the stairs. She reached out grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to her, and her lips landed on his hard. He was frozen at first, and she was sure her kiss had caught him by surprise, but after a beat she felt his body relax. Their lips parted together and they exchanged a breath before he closed his mouth onto hers. His arms wrapped around her torso and he kissed her back passionately, and it wasn't long before he reached his arms under her thighs and lifted her body up onto his. As he turned to carry her up the stairs and into the guard tower she squeezed her legs around his waist and held on to him as if her life depended on it, kissing and exploring his mouth the whole time.

He set her down on a table in the middle of the room, freeing his hands to re-familiarize himself with her body again. She squeezed his shirt in her hands, pulling him closer and he kissed her harder; exploring her with his hands and tongue simultaneously.

But soon, his lips were hovering over hers. She felt his neck stiffen and his breath bouncing off her skin as he held his face away from hers. She opened her eyes to look into his. He was looking down at her softly, but she could see his want for her in his eyes and she realized the reason for his sudden hesitation. He was giving her a chance to stop if she wanted to.

Melissa knew that a kiss or anything it might lead to wouldn't fix what had broken between them. That if they lived through the day tomorrow that it would take time for her to forgive him the way he would want her to. The way she would have to if they were to have any chance. She was sure he knew it too. But time was not their ally. Never was. And if this was her last night to live there was no one else on earth that she would want to spend it with and nothing else she would rather do.

She smiled softly, leaned in and kissed him again, softer this time, her tongue gently entering his mouth. He moaned lightly and the next time she opened her mouth she felt his tongue on hers. It was soft and warm and wet and felt so good. She felt a warm, almost numbing sensation deep inside of herself. The sensation spread through her body until it had taken up residence in every part of her. Every time Daryl plunged his tongue into her mouth gently she felt the warmness intensify and she was sure she had never wanted anything so badly. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, pulling his growing erection against the spread of her legs and Daryl quickened the pace and intensity of their kissing. She held the sides of his face and kissed him harder, their need for each other palpable in their pants and moans and gasps for air.

He reached up the back of her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her bare back underneath her tank top. He rubbed and gripped her softness in his strong hands as she matched each kiss, each prod of his eager tongue exactly, but it wasn't enough. His body missed hers and he needed her now.

She felt a tug on her shirt and she instinctively lifted her arms as he pulled her tank top over her head, only breaking their kiss long enough to allow her shirt to pass between their lips. She squeezed his shirt in her hands and pulled it up over his head without unbuttoning it. Daryl grabbed her hips and pulled her body toward his, her shorts sliding easily along the table's smooth surface as she crashed into him. He trembled at the sensation of their bare skin touching; her body so warm and soft.

Finding her hair, he gently ran his fingers down the length of the messy side braid that rested against her chest. When he got to the end he pulled out her hair tie. He stopped their kissing and looked into her eyes and she stared back as he slowly unwove the twists and turns she had created that morning. He let the braid come apart under his fingers until he was left with nothing but soft waves. Then, lightly sweeping her hair behind to her back, he bent down and kissed her neck softly. She tilted her head back, lost in the sensation. She felt him stop and opened her eyes to find he was once again looking down at her. She smiled at him gently and, as he took in all the glorious beauty that was her he knew that there was no one else that he ever could have belonged to, even before the world went to hell.

He put his mouth back to hers, kissing her slowly and tenderly, putting everything he ever wanted to tell her but couldn't into his kiss and she spoke his language. She kissed him back, running her hands through the back of his hair in the way he had so grown to love. She sucked his lips softly at the end of each kiss and she felt him squeeze her hips in the grip of his strong hands in response, causing her to slowly gyrate her hips toward his body. He pulled her lower half against his and pushed himself against her, giving her what she wanted while displaying his own need for her. He never wanted her to doubt how much he needed her again. He watched her mouth fall open as she felt his want for her between her legs. Turned on even more by her expression he leaned into her and pressed himself against her again.

Melissa's head fell back and Daryl held her from underneath as he pressed his weight onto her, gently lowering her back onto the table. He ran his hands over her breasts and she moaned softly as Daryl licked and nibbled her exposed skin, continuing to express his need for her through their clothes all the while. But he soon decided he'd had enough of that. Clothes were bullshit.

With a newfound sense of urgency, he pulled her shorts and underwear off at the same time. Melissa heard the clinking of his belt as he unfastened himself and she waited in breathless anticipation. Pulling his pants down just enough to free himself, he lifted her back up into a sitting position so he could look into her eyes and watch her become his. Then, using his hand as a guide he placed himself over her entrance and pushed his entire length into her in one thrust.

It was a cross between a gasp and a moan, the sound that escaped her lips as she felt him fill her. And he loved it. When he thrust a second time he felt the warm wetness of her heaven surrounding him and his own moan equally matched hers. Then he quieted the sounds of their lovemaking with a kiss before he really started to move.

When they were finished and he was finally able to move again he propped himself up onto his elbows, one at a time and gently placed his forehead onto hers. He lightly kissed her lips. She felt her eyes open, her senses and her consciousness slowly returning from the ether of her second orgasm. Her eyes looked up into his; her green eyes to his blue.

They were on the floor now, and as she looked around Melissa realized she had no idea how they had gotten there. All she knew is it was where they had ended up.

She stroked his too-long sideburns with her fingertips and returned his kiss. She never wanted the moment to end. She thought about running off into the woods with him, just the two of them, living off in the wild somewhere forever. Like Adam and Eve. If they had no apples she would eat squirrels every day, she didn't care. But she knew neither one of them was going to do that and she let the fantasy go. Their place was here.

She could tell by the way he lingered on top of her, the way he kissed and nuzzled her instead of dressing almost instantly as he had their first time, that he wasn't in a hurry to let the moment go either.

"Geez, you're shattered, aren't you?" Daryl said gently.

"Hmm?" She suddenly felt herself awaken. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes to see Daryl looking down at her gently.

"Why don't you go inside get some rest," he offered regrettably, but tenderly, lightly running his fingers down her cheek.

She felt herself nodding off again at his soft touch and was forced to admit that he was right; she was wiped out.

"Okay," she conceded.

Daryl helped her to her feet, handing her a few pieces of her clothing before dressing himself.

"Can I take that inside for ya?" She offered, reaching out to take the waded up shirt in his hands that he used to empty himself into in an effort to be careful with her.

"Nah, I got it," he said as he put the rest of his layers on over his bare torso and Melissa pledged to herself that, if given the chance, they were going to start using the condoms she found so he wouldn't have to do that again. She wished she had brought one with her, but the truth was she never expected something like that would happen.

When they were both dressed he opened the door to let her outside. She crossed her arms over her chest as the cool air once again hit her skin in such a contrast from the warmth she had felt moments ago as Daryl's body covered hers.

She didn't mind that all he offered her once they were outside was a gentle nod goodnight. She smiled and turned, heading down the stairs less hastily than her earlier climb upwards. Saying the right things at the right moments had never been a stronghold of theirs anyway and, even if it had been, what could possibly be left to say that he hadn't just told her with his body? The way he held her tight, touched her softly and practically worshiped her with his mouth. She smiled to herself as flashbacks from their encounter already began to flash through her mind.

However, as she began to approach the cell block she once again found the space in her mind become occupied by thoughts of Rick's request. How could she possibly leave Daryl to fight without her if the time came, especially after what had just happened between them? She was sure that Daryl had no knowledge of Rick's request. She was confident that had he known he would have supported it, even encouraged her to go. But she also knew that if the situation was reversed that there was no way he would ever leave her to die. The conflict caused her chest to hurt and suddenly the weight and looming had surrounded her again and all traces of her post coital contentment were gone.

She thought of something her mother had said to her a few times as a child; that a good night's sleep can solve almost any problem, and she suddenly longed for her pillow.

As she lay under her covers she found herself once again examining the Cherokee Rose that Daryl had left for her. She watched the pedals spin gently as she carefully rolled the stem between the pads of two of her fingers. As she examined the flower from all angles she suddenly had a thought. What if she had never met him? What if he had never come back after he left with Merle days earlier? Or worse, what if he was taken from her tomorrow?

Each question she asked herself seemed to hurt her worse than the one before. She felt her eyes begin to fill up, but she pushed the sensation down, trying to imagine that somewhere, somehow, there could be a happy ending for them. A place where they could be safe. As she tried to picture that place in her head she fell asleep.

. . .

She dreamt of water, the sound of waves and a warm, soft breeze on her skin. And sunshine. She heard the sound of laughter, a child's laugh but younger, like a toddler. She saw tiny feet running in the sand, leaving tiny footprints in its wake. She heard the sound of her own laughter and she felt herself increase her pace as she attempted to catch up to the tiny feet running quickly and clumsily ahead of her. Just as she was about to reach down and grab him he was swept up by the strong hands of a man. The man blew on the little boy's belly and Melissa laughed warmly at the sound of the young, boisterous giggles.

That's when she realized, she was dreaming of their son.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! **

**So, I originally wrote the scene where she finds the flower leading her to the Warden's Office to find Daryl there waiting for her. They were supposed to have a small conversation and hug, but no matter what I did I couldn't get the scene to feel right. I decided to re-write the scene entirely and found myself going a whole new direction that I hadn't planned on, but I suspected you guys would be happy about and, to be honest, the words flowed out of me so easily and I thought it turned out so beautiful that I had to leave it in. I admit I wanted to hold off on any further sex between them and keep the tension going for a while, but as I thought about it I realized that when you are fighting for someone it's the happy moments and times that you know you're meant to be with that person that keep you going and, let's face it, Melissa and Daryl were due for one of those times. However, that doesn't mean it's going to be all rainbows and butterflies moving forward. They still have some things to work out. So, that said, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it's enough to fullfill your Sunday in the absence of the real thing. :)**

**Much love to ya'll!**

**Chapter 36 Playlist:**

**(These songs are the bomb dot com and fit so well within this chapter. I really hope you guys check them out!)**

**Florence + The Machine – Never Let Me Go**

**Daughter – Switzerland**

**Jonsi & Alex (Riceboy Sleeps) - Stokkseyri**

* * *

**R&R:**

**FanFicGirl10 - We'll have to see what she does and what that knowledge leads her to do. Thanks, as always. Hope you enjoyed the update!**

**dreamerforlife500 - Thank you so much and no worries! :) I'm glad to have you along for the ride!**

**VanityMayhem - I know, right? Talk about being under pressure and now that pressure is intensified. Working on a scene with Merle for a future chapter, most likely the next one that I hope you will enjoy.**

**SuspenseAhh - Thank you for your review. That's a good question. Might have to put some thought into that one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)**

**And a few I missed the last time around:**

**Dixon-Grimes - Your review made my day. I literally laughed out loud when I read it. Thank you so much. Glad to have you along for the ride!**

**KimberlySlater - So nice to hear from you and thank you for your lovely review. It means a lot to me. The feedback from you guys is one of the things that keeps me going, so thanks. :) I hope to continue hearing from you in the future!**

**Sportyreffy - Thank you so much and thank you for listening to the songs. I'm really into music, much like my O/C, and I love sharing it with you guys! Hope you are still enjoying the story!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Somewhere inside the safe haven she had created for herself in her sleep, Melissa heard a man calling her name. She watched herself turn her head, looking for whoever it was.

"Melissa," she heard again and she realized it was coming from somewhere else. Somewhere outside.

She opened her eyes to see Rick's face looking into hers. It was daylight, but barely.

"You're having a nightmare," he said.

_No I'm not, you dick_, she thought to herself, but as she propped herself up on her elbows all she could say out loud was "Oh."

As she looked around she realized that she was no longer in her safe place and she suddenly found herself worried, almost panicked.

"What's wrong?" She asked anxiously, jerking herself up to a seated position.

"It's your watch," he replied. Melissa took a breath, grateful that he hadn't said _We're Under Attack _instead.

As Melissa climbed down Rick extended a hand to help her. She allowed it. She figured it was the least she could do after calling him a dick, even if it was only in her head.

He waited for her in the commons area as she got dressed. Soon they were standing on the loading dock, looking at the morning sky and the pinks and yellows and oranges that it held as the day softly unfolded before them. It was almost mocking them, how beautiful it was. As if it already knew how ugly things would become, but decided to taunt them anyway.

"Have you given any thought as to our discussion?" Rick asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"I've thought about it," she replied without returning his gaze. It was practically all she could think about.

Rick stared at her, waiting for her answer. She could feel his eyes burning into her. She took a breath and turned to face him.

"I understand what it means to you. I really do. But, turning my back on the rest of you… leaving you to…," she stopped, unable to finish her sentence. "I don't know how to do that. How do I do that?"

"Life is full of choices. Most of them aren't easy, God knows. I never said this one would be easy either, but at least you'd be giving Carl and Judith a chance."

When it was clear that she didn't know what else to say he decided he could deal with giving her more time to think it over, but not much.

"Let me know by noon," he said as he turned to leave.

As he made his way back to the cell block he tried to consider what she must be going through. Melissa had always been willing to help, always doing what was asked of her. It was the knowledge that, while she would be protecting some, she would be leaving others to die, that was what she was struggling with. Melissa had never had to make a decision like that before. They weren't easy decisions to make. That kind of knowledge can weigh heavily on your heart and your mind and if anyone could understand what that was like it was Rick.

But, the more he thought about it the more he felt confident that she would come through for him. And if she was willing to leave behind people she cared for in order to protect the people he cared for most in the word, his children, he knew he should at least consider doing something that he knew could save them all.

Which was why Rick decided that it was time to tell the truth about their options.

. . .

Melissa knew something was off that morning. Something more than the impending threat of war, more than the decision she needed to make. She wasn't sure what it was. But she could feel it. It was in the air. She noticed it the most with Rick and Daryl, as if they knew something the rest of them didn't. She didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but when an opportunity presented itself she didn't hesitate to ask.

She was walking through the prison, on her way back from her morning watch duty when Rick spotted her.

"Melissa," he called out. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. When he did they walked together and he got right to the business of explaining what it was he wanted from her.

"I've got a group headed outside to get some things ready for the attack. I need someone to make sure all the guns are full of ammo, packed up and carried to the designated areas. Can you take care of that for me?"

"Sure," she agreed.

They walked in silence a moment. She bit her lip, unsure if she should even ask when the feeling suddenly overwhelmed her. She took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair that fell out of her braid behind her ear.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Somebody say somethin'?"

"No. Just a feeling I have. Like something's not right."

Rick looked at her with curious, almost suspicious eyes and she was sure there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Just a lot to do to get ready," he said objectively.

She bit her lip and nodded. If there was something, she now knew that she wasn't included in the inner circle this time.

"I'll see you in a bit," he called out without stopping as they reached the entrance to C-block.

Melissa watched him continue out the door to join the others outside. She didn't envy him. She figured it must be exhausting, keeping track of who to keep secrets from. Who was in and who was out. As she headed into the commons area she spotted Beth alone with the baby and headed over to them.

"How's she doin'," Melissa asked with a grin as she gently rubbed her finger on Judith's cheek.

"Fussy," Beth smiled. "I think she's tired."

"She had a late night last night. I'll watch her while she naps if you want to head outside with the others to get some air," Melissa offered.

Beth smiled and gladly passed the baby over to Melissa.

"Thanks, I've been stuck inside all morning," she said as she placed a burp rag over Melissa's shoulder and turned to leave the room.

"Not. A. Problem," Melissa almost sang. "I get the better end of this deal, anyway. Don't I, Jude?" She said in a soft voice to the little girl in her arms.

Beth was right. If Melissa had any doubt over whether or not Judith would nap so she could get her work done, that doubt was gone the second she looked in her eyes.

"Aww, you are tired. Aren't you, baby girl?"

She adjusted her grip on Judith, holding her closer to her chest as she gently swayed side to side. She felt the baby rub her eyes on Melissa's shoulder and make a few soft whimpering sounds. Melissa responded with a long, gentle shush and looked down the stretch of cells to make sure she was alone. Once she was sure she began to sing to the baby in a soft, slow, soothing melody.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you

Tomorrow I'll miss you

Remember I'll always be true

And then when I'm away

I'll write home every day

And I'll send all my loving to you."

Melissa's voice echoed through the empty cell block. The baby seemed to like the singing. Her eyes were getting heavier, so she kept going.

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing

The lips I am missing

And hope that my dreams will come true

And then when I'm away

I'll write home every day

And I'll send all my loving to you."

The baby was asleep by the time Melissa got through the second verse. She stopped singing and started to lay the baby down in her crib. She was surprised when, suddenly, the sound of a baritone started singing the chorus, picking up right where she left off.

"All my lovin', I will send to you. All my lovin' darlin' be truuue. Those are the right words ain't they?"

Following the voice, Melissa looked up to the balcony to see Merle standing overhead looking down at her.

"Jesus Christ, Merle." She expressed her frustration in a gentle voice, but only for the baby's sake.

"Don't stop now, Hannah Montana," Merle joked. "We can sing ourselves a duet."

She couldn't stop herself from giving him a dirty look. She put her finger to her mouth and pointed to the baby's crib as she made her way to prepare the weapons.

"You got a decent voice," Merle said from above.

"Beth is the singer," Melissa responded, not looking up as she began loading the first gun.

"What's that make you?"

"Busy," she retorted.

Merle smiled at her sarcasm. He wasn't offended by her attitude. He liked it.

"You're quite the multi-tasker, Pollyanna. Singin' babies to sleep and loadin' guns. Makes me wonder what else I don't know about 'cha."

Melissa rolled her eyes again, but kept it to herself as she set the first gun to the side and went to work on another. "Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"Nah, I'd much rather bug you."

"Lucky me."

"What's with the hostility, Britney?"

Surprised by his seeming ignorance, Melissa stopped loading. She dropped her hands on the table and looked up at him. "Are you serious right now?"

Melissa knew he wasn't that dumb to be oblivious to anyone's attitude toward him. He practically encouraged it.

He shrugged. "I'm no angel, I suppose."

"Got that right," she fired back as she busied her hands with weapons and ammo once again.

Merle smiled. "You ain't like you was back at the camp. A little girl, runnin' around, scared of her own shadow."

"It wasn't my shadow I was afraid of, it was my father's."

"You're different. Tougher, but still sweet when you want to be. Obviously loyal. Pretty to look at. I can see why he likes ya."

Melissa hadn't meant to give anything away, but she couldn't bring herself to keep her hands going when he said it. She paused just for a second, but didn't look at him. Mentally kicking herself for not playing it off better, for not being able to pretend like she didn't know what he was talking about, she closed her eyes and told herself to get back to work.

"Still, the question remains," Merle continued. "Why do you like him?"

"He's a good guy," she answered honestly, keeping her head down and her hands busy.

"You don't know him."

"I know him better you think I do."

"Ya mean in the biblical sense?"

She looked up at him without meaning to. Merle grinned devilishly and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're infuriating," she fired back calmly, trying to appear indifferent. She was confident Merle didn't know about them and she refused to give Daryl up.

"Maybe I'm just tryin' to figure out what's really goin' on here."

"What you see is what you get, Merle."

"Bullshit. You people have more secrets than a teenager's diary," he fired back.

"What are you really after?"

"Maybe I'm just sick of feelin' like nobody wants me here. Tired of being the outcast."

"Daryl wants you here. And if you're the outcast it's only because you've made yourself one."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, you could be helping us get ready. Maybe if you made an effort; showed some loyalty to our side, everyone would lighten up a little. Instead you're standing up there asking me questions that are none of your business."

"My baby brother _is_ my business and my loyalty ends with him. Now, what do you want from him?" His tone was rough and accusatory, his eyes dark and it suddenly dawned on Melissa what he was after.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said, telling herself to stay calm.

"I know exactly. All hell breaks loose then someone like him comes along. Strong, protective, able to put food on the table. He must've looked like a damned super hero."

"It's not like that," she said gently.

"Sure it is. Admit it. Before all this happened you wouldn't have looked at him twice. He would have been nothin' to you. Now he ain't nothin' more than a man to hide behind."

"It amazes me how little you actually know about him. And you know even less about me."

"I know enough."

Melissa wanted to scream. She couldn't take anymore. He knew nothing. Yet, she completely understood why Merle was putting her through the ringer. He wanted her to get angry. He would see it as a sign that his suspicions of her were accurate. It was obvious what Merle was accusing her of. In his own, dysfunctional way, he was just being protective, but there was no way she was going to let him get away with it. So, she did the opposite. She stayed calm and looked up at him, right into his eyes, and held back nothing.

"I love him," she confessed gently. "That's the truth."

She felt like she was throwing herself to the wolves. Or to the walkers as one would call it these days. But, as she watched the expression on his face change she realized it had been the right thing to do. He hadn't expected her to say that. The way he seemed to hesitate instead of quick firing like he usually did convinced her she caught him off guard. And it was clear. Not only did she throw him off, he believed her.

"He love you back?" He asked as he stood from his slouching position over the balcony and slowly walked toward the stairs.

Melissa suddenly realized she didn't know the answer to Merle's question. Not completely. It's not like Daryl had ever told her. But even if she suspected that he did love her, she still refused to give him up.

"No," she said in little more than a whisper.

Merle raised his eyebrows and began slowly descending the stairs. "Probably for the best. Times like these you gotta be able to put yourself first."

"Look where that got you," she remarked as she started to get back to work.

Merle chuckled at her reply. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he walked to her table and took it upon himself to sit opposite her. She watched him cautiously as he picked up a gun. It made her nervous and he could tell.

"Just tryin' to help. That's what you wanted, right?" He grinned, only Melissa noticed that it seemed to be a more genuine smile as opposed to his typical dirty smirk. He started loading the gun with his one good hand and, as Melissa watched him she felt herself relax a little.

It was quiet for a moment as the two loaded guns together and Melissa wondered if this act somehow signified an understanding between the two of them.

"I appreciate your loyalty to your brother," Melissa offered kindly, breaking the silence. "Saw it in your eyes back in Woodbury the day you found me in the woods, when you asked me if he was alive. I could see how much he meant to you."

"Loyalty's everything to a Dixon. Of course, he did run off with _you_ after that, didn't he?"

"Yeah well, he ran off with _you_ the next time, so I guess we're even," she smiled.

Merle smiled back, amused.

"We have more in common than you realize, Merle. Mothers that died young, abusive fathers, younger siblings we'd do anything to protect."

Merle looked up at Melissa defensively and she wondered if she had overstepped, bringing up the abusive father connection. Perhaps she wasn't supposed to know about that. But, after a beat, Merle's face softened and he seemed to let it go.

"Ah, truth is I wasn't always there for Daryl," he admitted. "Guess there's nothin' worse than lettin' down someone you're s'pose to look after."

Suddenly a memory of Sophia screaming and running into the woods off the highway flashed through Melissa's mind. It was the last time she saw her alive.

"That's very true," Melissa whispered, more to herself than to Merle.

Merle noticed the sad expression on Melissa's face. He waited a moment to see if she would elaborate, but she didn't and he didn't ask. They went back to loading the guns, neither of them speaking again. They were nearly finished when they could hear some of the others coming inside. Merle stopped and stood up. He began to cross the room and Melissa figured he didn't want to be seen helping her for some reason.

"Hey, Merle," she said quickly while it was still just the two of them. "It's not too late to come through for him."

He held her gaze for a moment and Melissa could see he was working something out in his head. She wished she knew what, but felt it wasn't her place to ask. Then as Hershel, Maggie and Beth filtered inside Melissa felt Merle pull away and she put her head down and got back to work. When she was finished she packed the guns and enough ammo for herself, Maggie and Glenn into a large duffle bag and made her way to the crosswalk.

As she stepped out onto the crosswalk she could see that Maggie and Glenn had busied themselves with providing plenty of cover for the area. As she surveyed their work she smiled to herself approvingly.

"Hey," she suddenly heard from beneath her. She looked down to see Daryl standing on the concrete below.

"Hey," she replied. It was the first time she had seen him since the night before and she couldn't stop herself from smiling, almost blushingly, down at him. She was suddenly filled with a warm sensation, not unlike the night before, but not the same either. It wasn't desire, but contentment she felt and for the first time in what felt like a long time she began to believe that everything was going to be okay. They were going to work it out. She knew it.

He smiled back softly and she couldn't help but think that his thoughts were mirroring hers. The look in his eyes confirmed her belief and she knew he felt it too.

"Daryl," they both heard coming from behind him and back by the gate. They looked to see that Rick was gesturing for his help. Daryl glanced back to Melissa and the two exchanged a short, but meaningful gaze before he turned his back to her and walked toward Rick and the others.

She watched him for a moment before laying the guns and ammo down for Maggie and Glenn then she heading up to the roof. As she climbed up through the hatch to the top she stood and took a quick look around. It really was beautiful up there. That was the thing about life that always fascinated her; the way it surprised you. The way it took you down paths you never could have expected. She never would have expected that the view from a prison rooftop could be as beautiful as that one was, just like she never would have expected to fall in love with Daryl. Yet, there she was.

She sat alone on the roof for a while, looking out over the property. As she stared at the walkers in the yard she had a thought. She picked up her rifle and lay on her belly, propping herself up onto her elbows. She looked through the scope and practiced her aim. She didn't actually shoot any walkers in an effort not to waste any bullets, but she pretended to. After she'd aimed the rifle at quite a few of the walkers she studied the property surrounding the prison with her scope, looking for any sign of Woodbury before she headed down.

It was then that she saw Merle dragging Michonne into the woods.

. . .

Melissa flew through the halls of the prison. Running as fast as she possibly could, she all but exploded out of the nearest exit door. The exterior of the prison appeared to be empty and she was about to head back inside to look for the others in the cell block when she spotted Daryl, alone out on the concrete courtyard. He was walking briskly and she realized he was in a hurry, but she wasn't sure where to.

"Daryl!" She called out without slowing down. He stopped and turned back to face her then made his way to her, closing the distance quickly.

"It's Merle," Melissa said breathlessly as they caught up to each other. "He kidnapped Michonne. I saw him dragging her into the woods."

"Which way?" Daryl asked.

"I'll show you," Melissa offered, breaking into another run. Daryl ran alongside her until they got to the parameter fence on the side of the prison. They spotted the hole Merle had cut in the chain link and Daryl wasted no time. He passed his rifle to Melissa, adjusted the crossbow strapped to his back and moved toward the fence.

"What the hell is he up to?" She asked.

"No time to explain. Patch it up," he instructed as he passed through and began to make his way.

"Daryl," Melissa called out suddenly, causing him to look back at her over his shoulder. "Be careful."

He gave her a knowing look and just like that he was off. As she watched him disappear into the trees Melissa took a deep breath and ran back to the prison to find something to patch up the fence. When she was finished she went back to the prison to look for Rick, hoping to find out what in the hell was going on. But Carl found her first.

"Hey," he called out. "My Dad's looking for you. We're having a meeting."

"Did he say what it was about?" She asked.

"No, he just wants to talk to everyone."

Melissa nodded, signaling for him to lead the way. Carl led her to a table outside where everyone was already gathered. Rick watched her as she walked in and she immediately understood from his expression that all was about to be revealed. Most of the group sat at the picnic table, but Melissa was too agitated to sit. Instead she leaned against a wall, bent her knee and propped her foot on the bricks behind her. She crossed her arms and looked back at Rick, anxious for him to begin.

"When I met with the Governor he offered me a deal," he started. "He said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne."

Melissa felt her lips part. She gasped faintly, almost inaudibly as it dawned on her why Merle had taken Michonne. Rick told him to.

"And I was gonna do that," Rick admitted. "To keep us safe."

Melissa stared down at the cement beneath her, unable to look at Rick. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to feel.

"I changed my mind," Rick continued. "But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late. I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry."

Melissa listened as Rick continued, speaking of the night they spent together in the wild, exposed, after the farm was overrun by the herd walkers. It was the night Rick had declared that their group was no longer a democracy. As he continued, explaining that he no longer believed that it should be that way; that it couldn't be that way any longer, that the entire group was the reason they were all still alive, not him, Melissa realized that he was right. He was not their Governor and he didn't want to be. How they chose to live was up to all of them. And that was the way it should have been all along.

Rick left them with the option to stay and fight or to go. And as she watched him walk away, it suddenly dawned on her what she needed to do.

. . .

Rick stood atop the nearest guard tower looking through the scope of his rifle, surveying the property when Melissa found him. When he heard her approaching he turned to see she was standing behind him. He lowered his arms and hung the strap of the rifle over his shoulder. She walked up next to him and wrapped her hands around the railing, looking out at the trees. After a brief silence between the two Melissa spoke.

"Everyone's heading inside to pack their things," she started.

Melissa watched as he put his head down and nodded to himself as if he was mentally accepting the group's decision to leave.

"Later, as we're carrying everything out to the cars I want you to be out there, looking after what goes in each one. One of them needs to be for your family, Beth and Hershel. And me. We need clothes, food, water, formula and medical supplies. And plenty of gas."

Rick stood up straighter, understanding perfectly what she meant. Not only were they going to stay and fight, as planned, but she was accepting his request. His eyes filled with gratitude and he watched her, giving her his full attention as she spoke.

"Before they come you're going to drive the others out into the woods where you showed me. You're going to leave them the car, telling them it's for them to take if things go south. But, I want you to tell Hershel the truth. If you don't want anyone else to know that's fine, but someone needs to know besides us."

"Okay," Rick agreed.

Melissa nodded, signaling to him that she was finished. "Okay," she repeated. She turned to make her way back into the prison to get her things ready.

"Melissa," Rick called, stopping her. "Thank you," he said gently and she could see the appreciation in his eyes.

"I'm glad did what you did, with Michonne. You made the right call. It got me thinkin'. You shouldn't have to make all the hard decisions. Making one is hard enough. I wish I could protect everyone I care about. But at least I can protect some of them."

"I know the feeling," he replied.

Melissa turned to leave again, but stopped as she suddenly found her eyes drawn through the window of the guard tower to the room inside. As memories of what had taken place there between herself and Daryl the night before flooded back to her she felt her chest begin to pound and she turned back to face Rick once more.

"Rick," she said. "Don't ask me to leave unless there's absolutely no other way."

Rick could see in her eyes how serious she was and he nodded back in confirmation. After a beat he looked back out into the distance. Melissa watched as he raised his rifle, looking through the scope, and it was clear something had caught his attention.

"What is it?" Melissa asked. She squinted her eyes and looked in the direction his rifle was pointing. That was when she saw Michonne walking back to the prison.

And she was alone.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, loyal readers. Hope this long chapter makes up for my busy schedule! To those of you who loved the last chapter, thank you so much! And to those who have taken the time to review and/or PM me your comments, a big THANK YOU to you as well. I love hearing from you guys. More exciting chapters to come...**

**Chapter 37 Playlist:**

**The Beatles - All My Loving**

**John Murphy – Mercado Nuevo**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Melissa ran down the steps of the guard tower to the gate. Rick joined her quickly and they waited together in silence, watching Michonne as she made her way through the field of the undead, decapitating and slicing away with her katana. As she watched, Melissa raised her eyebrows. Michonne was truly deadly, and for the first time Melissa considered the possibility that Rick could be in a lot of trouble; they all could.

As Michonne approached the gate her gaze went straight to Melissa. One nod of her head was all it took, and suddenly all of Melissa's worries as to whether or not Michonne would now be a threat were gone. Melissa opened the gate quickly, letting her in with no further hesitation, but she watched her carefully for her next move, her hand immediately resting on the 9mm wedged in the back of her jeans under her shirt, just in case. Michonne swished the walker blood off her sword and tucked her katana away and Melissa and Rick exchanged a quick look.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"He let me go," Michonne stated.

"Michonne, I owe you an apology. The Governor offered me a deal. I was gonna do it, but I couldn't."

"I know. Merle told me."

"Where is Merle?" Melissa asked.

"Didn't say where he was goin' but I gotta feelin' he's headed for The Governor."

"Did you see Daryl?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah," Michonne replied. "He found me on my way back. Said not to let anyone come after him."

Melissa nervously adjusted her stance. Her worry was palpable.

"He'll be back," Rick offered, trying to calm her. "Nothin's stopped him from comin' back yet."

Despite Rick's calming influence Melissa couldn't help but feel apprehensive. For a day that was supposed to be so planned out, a day that was supposed to be in their control or at least feel like it, a lot seemed to be going wrong already.

"I'll keep my eye out for 'em," Melissa declared, holding out her hand and Rick knew she was expecting him to hand over his rifle, so he did and Melissa immediately made her way back to the guard tower to keep watch for Daryl and Merle.

From her place on the guard tower balcony, Melissa occasionally glanced back down to check on Rick and Michonne. They remained on the concrete, immersed in a discussion, and even though Melissa couldn't hear what they were saying it seemed clear that they had worked everything out. As she watched for Daryl and Merle, Melissa tried to play out in her mind what Merle could have been up to after he let Michonne go. She stood silently, debating with herself and running various scenarios in her head. Her hope was that if she could figure out Merle's plan that she would have some idea where Daryl could be and, most importantly, when he would return.

As the minutes ticked away, Melissa realized she was pacing, much like Daryl did whenever he was anxious. Every now and then she would stop her pace, stilling herself to look through the scope on the rifle, searching. When it became clear there was nothing out there she would hang the rifle back on her shoulder and begin to pace again. She did this over and over again until one time, in the distance, she finally saw movement between the trees. She held her focus, her body stiffened as she waited to see what it was before she alerted the others.

When Daryl walked into her view she heard herself exhale and felt her shoulders drop in relief. The movement caused her to lose him momentarily, but she immediately found him again. Without losing sight of him a second time she called out to anyone who could hear her.

"Daryl's coming. Somebody get ready to open the gate!"

She heard the group respond to her request from below as she searched around Daryl for Merle, but there was no sign of him. As Daryl got closer and it became more and more clear that he was alone Melissa feared the worst, but remained hopeful that Daryl's return meant nothing more than his own desire to beat Woodbury to the prison.

As he reached the yard he began to run, holding his crossbow in front of himself in preparation to fire, but Melissa did the work for him. From her place on the tower she sniped every walker that got anywhere near him. She knew he could take care of himself, she knew the sound would attract more walkers, but that didn't matter. What mattered to her was that he got back to them as soon as possible and chasing after his arrows would only delay him more.

Melissa waited until he was safely inside the gate to go down to him. By the time she reached him the others had already gathered around Daryl and as she got closer and got a good look at him she could tell that he had been to hell and back.

"Did you find Merle?" Rick asked.

Daryl once nodded, his eyes focusing on the cement below his feet.

"And?" Rick questioned.

All Daryl could manage to do was shake his head and Melissa immediately felt her throat burn. Her heart hurt for him. Her eyes began to fill up as she realized that Daryl had visibly retreat back to the lost little boy that he used to be, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the group, including her. After a beat, Daryl walked through the semi-circle the others had formed around him upon his return.

"I'm sorry," Melissa whispered through her tears as he approached her. She started to reach out to him, but he walked past her, avoiding the comfort she offered. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down, absorbing the sting of his rejection. She knew it had nothing to do with her.

. . .

Melissa looked around her empty cell. She had packed what little belongings she had, including a few cd's from the Warden's Office and wanted to do one more sweep with her eyes before she headed outside. When she did she remembered the Cherokee Rose on her pillow, hidden from view. She held on to the side of the bunk bed, stepped onto the bottom mattress and pulled herself up. Sure enough there it was; exactly where she had left it. She grabbed the flower and stepped back down to the floor, delicately placing it on top of the rest of the things in her bag then zipped it up and hung the bag on her shoulder.

She knew she wasn't alone inside the cell block, that others were packing too, but she might as well have been. It was that quiet. Everyone lost in their own thoughts and Melissa realized it must be the calm before the storm.

She passed Carl then Glenn and Maggie, still in their cells packing up as she made her way down the row then to the commons area and finally outside where Rick was waiting between two of the cars, just as she had instructed. He saw her approaching and gave her a knowing look. When she reached him she handed him her bag without a word and he placed it in the back of the Hyundai then nodded to her gently in unspoken understanding. Her chest began to pound, but she forced herself to ignore it. She nervously tucked both hands into the back pockets of her jeans and as she turned to head back inside she spotted Daryl sitting on the concrete. He leaned against the brick wall of C-Block, his eyes gazing absently at the motorcycle parked near his feet, lost in his own thoughts, in his grief… just lost. It was easy for her to recognize. She had been there herself.

For a moment she debated with herself over whether or not she should go to him or give him the time he needed, and seemed to want, to himself. But as Melissa recalled the countless ways Daryl had been there for her when she needed someone she found herself walking toward him anyway. Her approach was cautious, slow and quiet. And as she closed the distance between them he seemed to feel her presence even though she had made no noise. Snapping out of some distant memory, he looked up at her briefly before his eyes went back down. She stopped again, freezing where she stood to see if he was going to tell her to leave him alone. She wouldn't have taken it personally if he did. Men dealt with emotions differently, even she knew that.

What Daryl thought he had wanted more than anything was to be alone. To be left to his own misery. Throughout his life he had grown so used to dealing with everything himself, learning to never have to and eventually never wanting to depend on another person. He used to believe he was better off on his own, but over the last several months he had learned this was no longer true. Now, in the presence of Melissa, he didn't feel annoyed or uncomfortable. His chest didn't feel like it was caving in like it used to if someone looked at him in a way that made him feel uneasy. He wasn't counting the seconds until she left. Somehow her presence made him feel better, so he didn't ask her to leave, but at the same time it still felt new to him so he didn't ask her to come any closer either. She did that on her own.

Once Melissa realized that Daryl was not going to tell her to go away she took it upon herself to walk around his motorcycle, meeting him on the other side, and sit against the wall next to him. As she did she noticed that Daryl turned his body so that he would no longer be facing away from her and pushed his own back against the wall and she took it as a sign that it was, in fact, okay for her to be there.

"I know you probably don't wanna talk about it," Melissa suddenly heard herself say. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Daryl remained still and quiet. He wasn't okay, but he wasn't prepared to admit it either, so he kept his eyes down and opted to say nothing. Melissa gently leaned her head against the wall, deciding to just sit there with him if that was what he needed.

But before she knew it he was telling her everything. Melissa listened intently as Daryl explained what he knew. He described the scene he had discovered when he reached the meeting place. That from the looks of it Merle had taken out seven or eight of The Governor's men before they found him. That he had been shot in the chest instead of the head, which meant that someone wanted him to come back a walker. That The Governor was nowhere to be found, which meant that he was still coming.

As Melissa pieced together everything that must have happened, filling in any gaps as best she could, she realized that Daryl would have had to put his own brother down and her heart began to hurt again. She couldn't imagine what that must have been like for him. Even when her little sister became a walker Melissa wasn't the one who had to pull the trigger. Rick had taken care of that for her.

"Daryl, I –"she started, but she was quickly cut off.

"You don't gotta say nothin. What's done is done. None of y'all liked him anyway," Daryl uttered as he stared at the concrete.

"We didn't know him," Melissa replied. "Not like you did. All we knew of him was what he had done."

"What he had done," Daryl echoed, thinking back to Merle's final moments and what they meant. What he had really done. "Merle never did nothin' like that his whole life."

Melissa thought back to the conversation she had with Merle earlier that day and she realized she knew exactly why Merle had done what he did.

"He did it for you," she pronounced. "For all of us, technically. So we could have a chance. But, really he did it for you."

Daryl looked away, signaling to Melissa that their conversation was getting to be too much for him and Melissa stood to give him some space. After a moment Daryl looked up at her and she instinctively reached out her hand to help him off the concrete. Much to her surprise, he accepted her hand willingly and allowed her to pull him to his feet, just like he had her first night back at the prison upon her return from Woodbury. The night he invited her to his bed for the first time, saving her from the pain of having to sleep in the cell she had once shared with Lori.

As he found his feet Daryl made eye contact with Melissa for the first time since his return and held her hand a split second longer than she expected him to. To anyone else who might have been watching it would have looked like nothing, but to them this small exchange said more than either of them could have explained if asked. She felt herself blush and shyly looked down as Daryl released her hand, suppressing the sudden urge to kiss him, but soon all traces of the feeling he had ignited within her were gone.

"Better get ready," Daryl suggested. "They're comin'."

. . .

The group finished what little there was left to do quickly. Daryl and Glenn hid the vehicles while Rick and Michonne did one final sweep inside the cell block. Meanwhile Melissa helped Maggie into the riot gear that Hershel insisted she and Glenn wear to protect themselves. Beth, Hershel and Carl stayed near the Hyundai, waiting for Rick to drive them out into the woods. When Daryl and Glenn finished hiding the vehicles Glenn joined the others by the Hyundai and Daryl leaned against the wall of the cell block, opting to keep to himself once again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his last cigarette, but put it away, deciding to save it for another time. Instead, he watched from his spot against the wall as Melissa helped Glenn into his riot gear.

Once Maggie and Glenn seemed settled Melissa approached Beth and held her hands out so she could hold the baby once more. As Beth handed Judith over Melissa kissed her forehead and held her close, gently rocking her from side to side.

No one said much. In fact, no one said a word. It was hard to even look at each other. Melissa busied herself with the baby, focusing her attention completely on her to keep her sense of dread at bay. It was lingering below the surface. Melissa could feel it and she was determined not to let it wash over her.

"You all be carefull," Hershel instructed to the three of them, finally breaking the silence.

Melissa watched as Maggie, no longer able to stop herself, threw her arms around her Father's shoulders. He hugged her back tightly, kissing her cheek, before whispering something into her ear. Maggie nodded through the tears that had built up in her eyes then they let go of each other. Then Maggie moved to her sister, hugging Beth just as fervently. As she did Hershel and Glenn exchanged a hug and a few words.

As the moment Melissa had been dreading unfolded before her eyes, Melissa found herself looking away. No one actually said goodbye, but it felt like they were. Soon Glenn pat Melissa gently on the back, bringing her gaze back to the people around her. She nodded and looked down, but as she looked back up Maggie caught her eye and they exchanged a tear-filled smile. After receiving a knowing look from Hershel, Melissa found herself looking back at Daryl, wondering how, or if she could or would ever say goodbye to him. He stayed put and adjusted the weapons hanging from his shoulders. He seemed strong and determined and Melissa wondered if he was focusing on what had to be done, so she tried to do the same. And it helped, a little.

Suddenly Melissa heard the door to C-block open and close behind her and she looked back to see Rick and Michonne approaching. When they reached the others Rick looked around at everyone, landing on Melissa last. Taking notice of the baby in her arms he walked up to her and placed his hand on Judith's back.

"She looks like you," Melissa said gently. "I always thought so."

Rick's eyes softened and he kissed Judith lightly on her head. After a beat, Melissa handed Jude back to Beth. They exchanged a knowing look before Rick handed Melissa a walkie that had been clipped to his belt.

"On my signal," he said gently as he handed it over, his eyes burning into hers. Although everyone else was watching their exchange, only the two of them knew what it really meant and that still bothered her. She nodded back in understanding and looked around at the members of her group one more time. As she did something behind her shoulder caught her attention and she looked to see that Daryl had decided to join them after all.

"Okay," Rick said gently. "It's time." He moved to the driver's seat of the Hyundai, Hershel, Beth and Carl following his lead. Glenn and Maggie took care of the gate, leaving Daryl and Melissa with nothing to do but watch half of their group drive away. She heard Maggie clear her throat and looked to see she was wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.

"It's okay," Glenn said as he grabbed Maggie's hand. "We'll all be back together soon. I know it."

Maggie nodded and held it together. As Melissa watched she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding, so she turned her head and watched the car disappear into the woods instead. Soon, Melissa suddenly realized that she wasn't cut out for anymore goodbyes.

"I'll see ya after," she said to everyone without looking at anyone and she turned and began to head inside. It was all she could do to hold back her tears as it was. Their final moments together had come and gone so quickly that all Melissa had left to do was to perform her job to the best of her ability and hope and pray that she hadn't just seen any of them for the last time. She told herself to be strong, but when she got inside she found herself leaning against the wall of the hallway as opposed to walking down it. She closed her eyes, trying to get herself into the right mindset, when the door behind her opened and light from outside poured into the hall and she turned to see that Daryl had followed her inside.

"I'll walk you up," he offered as he got close to her.

Melissa nodded, allowing his escort. They walked side by side through the dark halls of the prison, neither of them saying a word. The walk was shorter than she remembered and Melissa wondered if that was because she had so much on her mind. Daryl dreaded every step. The closer they got to the ladder the further he felt from her and the more anxious he became. He knew that if they were separated, death would be the only thing that would ever keep him from finding her, but if this was to be the last time he ever saw her he couldn't leave it, leave her with nothing.

As Melissa reached for the ladder, Daryl grabbed her hand from behind, and in one fluid motion he turned her to face him. His lips landed on hers suddenly, his hands grabbing the sides of her face as he gently backed her into the wall behind her. He kissed her with haste at first, his mouth and body restless. But as he adjusted to the familiar taste of her mouth, the way her body felt against his, he suddenly found himself relax. His hands found hers and their fingers intertwined as he pressed her hands up against the wall. He moved his mouth slowly, his tongue softly parting her lips and she kept up without a glitch. It was soft and slow and deep. Nowhere near as desperate as before.

When the kiss ended Melissa could feel Daryl's lips lingering over hers. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he stared back down at her. It was the best kiss they'd ever shared and something inside Melissa wondered if they had just kissed for the last time. It caused her throat to burn. She tried to swallow it down, but when he gently pulled her into in an embrace she accepted him, burying her face in his chest, and her eyes teared up anyway. She felt his lungs expand as he inhaled, taking in her scent, and she knew.

They were saying goodbye. Just in case.

As much as he didn't want to, he soon knew that it was time for him to go. He reluctantly pulled himself away from her, keeping his eyes on hers until he got his fill.

"Be safe," he said gently.

"You too," she replied. She offered him a reassuring smile and reached for the ladder, turning away from him as she began to climb up. He watched her at first then forced himself to turn and head to his post.

When Melissa reached the top she stepped out onto the roof and took one long look around. The sun was bright in the sky overhead, adding to the beauty of an already gorgeous afternoon, but she noticed clouds looming in the distance, reminding her of the darkness that was headed their way. As she lay down on the roof, situating herself onto her belly she looked behind her shoulder and down to see Glenn and Maggie also getting into position. She reached for her rifle and immediately felt herself harden. She no longer felt the stinging in her throat and the tears in her eyes were gone. It was like someone had flipped a switch. She wanted them to come. She was ready to fight. And as she looked through the scope on her rifle, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Woodbury, of The Governor, her question as to whether or not they should shoot to kill answered itself. If given the opportunity she knew she would kill anyone who threatened the life of one of the people she loved without hesitation. And if the opportunity presented itself, she had no problem putting a bullet into The Governor's skull. For Merle. For Daryl. So the others could have a chance, and hopefully, so she and Daryl could have a chance too.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**Brian Tyler – Brothers**

**Keaton Henson - You**

**Imagine Dragons - Radioactive**

**I'm sorry! I know some of you didn't want me to kill Merle, but I couldn't take his last/first/final heroic effort away from him. I just thought it meant too much. I hated that he died in the show, but I loved what he did and I loved why he did it, so I kept it in. However, we all know that Daryl has a tendency to imagine his brother at times, so that doesn't mean this will be the last we ever see of him. :)**

**On another note after the next chapter I am going to be going off and doing my own thing with this story. I have a lot planned and I'm not sure where the show is going, but I've got some ideas I'm happy with so that should be fun. Let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm always anxious to see you comments and reviews. Love ya'll. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Melissa knew she was breathing. She could feel the air going in and out of her lungs, but she didn't move. Her eyes searched through the scope on her rifle for any visible sign, her ears open for any sound. She was completely still. It didn't take long. Moments after she saw Rick heading from the woods back inside she heard it. She knew what it was before she saw them and as soon as the military-style trucks came into view she called to Rick on her walkie.

"They're coming," she announced.

"Stay low," Rick ordered.

Melissa looked down to Glenn and Maggie, extended her hand, and gave them the signal that the enemy was approaching. Glenn gave her a thumbs up in reply, showing that he understood, and Melissa lay her rifle on the roof next to her and turned onto her back, lying flat so there was no chance anyone could see her. As she stared up at the sky she knew all she could do now was wait. And she knew that would be the hardest part. She suddenly heard a loud explosion and her body jerked in response. She gasped and turned her head toward the source of the sound. Then she heard another explosion, this one closer to her. As she looked around she caught a glimpse of something flying toward her. Instinctively, she rolled to her left just as a flaming piece of something landed right where she would have been if she hadn't moved. Without making herself visible she lifted her head enough to see that they were blowing up the guard towers and the fiery thing that had flown at her had been debris from one of them. She suddenly remembered that it had been Merle's idea for her not to be positioned inside a guard tower and she closed her eyes to offer him a silent thank you, wherever he was.

She heard machine gun fire and a lot of it. She suddenly realized then that she was panting and she forced herself to calm down. She knew the Woodbury soldiers couldn't have been firing at any of them. It must have been the walkers in the yard. She caught her breath quickly, remained still and listened, attempting to piece together what was happening below her. She heard the sound of the gate rattling loudly as they forced it open.

"They're through the gate," she whispered into the walkie. There was no response back, but she knew there wouldn't be.

It was then that she felt the most tempted to grab her rifle and search for The Governor. She knew he was below her somewhere. It would have been so easy. She could shoot him in the head and his life would be over. All the death and destruction and pain and suffering and torture he had caused would be justified. But she knew that wouldn't stop the rest of them. She knew if she did it she would give her group away and ruin everything they had planned, so she didn't. But she really wanted to.

The smell of the burning guard towers began to fill the air around her, bringing her back to her senses and she focused herself once again on being the ears of the group. She listened carefully. As she heard the familiar sound of the steel door sliding open from below she knew they were on their way inside. She pushed the talk button on her walkie twice to signal they were in and waited a moment before she crawled back into position. Once she was settled, she looked down cautiously to see that all of The Governor's army had in fact gone inside. She signaled to Glenn and Maggie, giving them an update and received another thumbs up. So far all was going to plan. The prison was their best weapon and they knew how to use it. Now she just had to wait. Wait for Rick's word. Wait to find out if she was to stay in position or if she was to flee. But could she actually leave if that was what was asked of her?

As she waited for any sign, any sound, she knew that it was time for her to decide. Sure she had agreed to Rick's plan, but she still had no idea if she could actually go through with it. She looked down at Glenn and Maggie below, her thoughts drifted to Rick and Michonne, and especially to Daryl. She could feel her heart racing in her chest, pounding against the rooftop. And she knew. She could never leave them. Rick would most certainly hate her for it, but she couldn't get past the feeling that the others would be okay. Staying and protecting the rest of them, or at least trying to, felt like the right thing to do.

Through the open hatch on the roof Melissa heard the muffled sound of the first flash bang then another, followed by the sound of the alarm going off. The gunfire came next. She jerked her head to the source of the sound, knowing she wouldn't be able to see anything, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from the hatch. Soon she remembered the walkie in her right hand. She glanced down at it. Nothing yet. She looked down at Glenn and Maggie to see that their eyes were on her, watching her intently. She looked back at the walkie again. Her breathing became heavier, more rapid, as she waited for the sound of Rick's orders to escape the holes in the speakers. Any second now. Any second.

"They're comin' out!"

With the sound of Rick's voice and, most importantly, what he had said Melissa felt a huge sense of relief wash over her. With three words, Rick had just told her so many things. That their plan had worked, that everyone inside was okay, that they had much less to fear from at least some of The Governor's people than they had anticipated, and that she would not have to worry about letting Rick down by disobeying his orders. She dropped the walkie, signaled to Glenn and Maggie and quickly positioned her rifle, her eyes peeled for one man and one man only.

She knew that as they filtered out she was to fire at the Woodbury soldiers, and she did, purposely hitting things around them instead of injuring or killing any of the citizens. She waited until she saw The Governor to really take aim. The first time she saw him she had a clear shot of his head. She stilled herself and prepared to snipe him from above, but just as she fired he ran off, yelling at some of his soldiers and she missed. She cursed to herself then had to duck as someone from below had discovered her position and was firing back at her, but Rick was right about the roof. It provided plenty of cover for her and as long as she kept her head down she was fine, but that also meant she had to wait to find The Governor again.

When the firing upon her finally ceased she lifted her head and repositioned her rifle. She spotted The Governor just as he was about to get into the passenger's side of a truck and took aim at him, knowing this would be her last chance, but the truck began to pull away just as she fired and she missed again, her bullet hitting above the door frame just as he escaped into the truck. She open fired on his side of the truck hoping she could still get him, but as they drove off she was sure she probably hadn't hit anything but truck.

Melissa heard Glenn and Maggie celebrating from below. She grabbed her walkie and clipped it to her belt as she stood and watched The Governor disappear into the distance. Out of frustration, she kicked the piece of guard tower that landed near her off the roof and walked toward the hatch. She should have been happy. Their plan had worked, but The Governor was still out there, which meant it really wasn't over and it probably wouldn't be long until he came back. She had a chance to finish it and she didn't. She was pissed. She strapped her rifle over her shoulder, grabbed her ammo and headed down the ladder. She went to the cell block first, dropping her spare ammo on one of the tables before heading outside to meet up with the rest of her group.

By the time she reached the others Daryl had already driven his motorcycle to the gate and someone had pulled the truck up behind him and Melissa was sure she already knew what was happening. As Daryl got off his bike he saw Melissa approaching and walked over to her.

"We're goin' after 'em. To finish it," he declared.

Melissa nodded and followed Daryl back inside to the cell block. She quickly reloaded her rifle and put a few extra clips of ammo for her handgun into her pockets as Hershel, Beth and Carl filtered back inside the prison with their belongings. As she headed back outside she felt the chill in the air for the first time and she knew it would only get colder as nightfall approached. So she headed for the Hyundai, opened the lift gate and pulled her bag out of the back. She opened it and quickly pulled out the only two jackets she had. She put on her grey hoodie first, zipping it up all the way before she put her black jacket on over it. As she pulled her hood out from under her jacket and adjusted her braid, tucking the loose strands of hair that had fallen out behind her ears, she saw Rick exiting the cell block, followed by Glenn and Daryl. A few of the others began to filter out after them and she knew it was time to go. As Daryl approached, she saw he was carrying a backpack of what she figured must have been extra ammo and she held her hand out, offering to take it. He handed it over wordlessly and without stopping and as she strapped it on she smiled to herself at the knowledge that there would be no arguing over whether or not she would be going with them.

She tossed her bag back into the Hyundai, opting to bring it inside later then walked toward the others. As she strapped her rifle over her shoulder, positioning it comfortably next to the bag of ammo on her back, she heard Glenn inform Rick that he and Maggie had opted to stay behind and protect the others in case they came back. She glanced to Maggie and the two exchanged a quick, small smile. After a beat, Melissa began to wonder if Daryl would suggest Melissa stay behind as well. She hoped he didn't. They didn't have time to argue.

"Just us four then?" Daryl asked. "Alright."

As Daryl turned to get onto his bike he caught Melissa's eyes. They both knew that no matter what either side would be in danger so they may as well stay together. They were better together and that's why he didn't insist she stay behind. She smiled at him gently and he knew he had made her happy. Even still, Daryl hadn't expected to feel Melissa climb onto his bike behind him. He had assumed she would ride in the truck. He looked back at her in surprise and she gave him a look as if to say _I'm with you_. Daryl's face softened. He felt a growingly familiar yet still unidentifiable feeling in the pit of his stomach; a feeling that only Melissa had ever ignited inside him. He nodded back to her then turned ahead, bringing his motorcycle to life. As he revved the engine he felt her arms wrap around his waist and he pulled away with slightly more force than usual so she would grasp him tighter and when she did he felt the feeling in his stomach intensify.

. . .

There was nothing Melissa could have done, nothing anyone could have said to her to prepare her for the things that she would see that day. First was the discovery of what The Governor had done to his own people. The monster this man truly was lie on the roadside, on display for anyone who drove by to witness. As she surveyed the bodies, some of which had already turned into walkers, Melissa felt sick. She wished more than ever that she could have killed The Governor when she had the chance, but for the time being she took her rage out on the walkers instead.

After discovering Karen, Melissa's suspicions were immediately confirmed. The Governor had killed them in cold blood. And for pulling back. That's what he had come to. Embarrassment and defeat led him to murder the very people he claimed to be protecting. Now it was obvious more than ever that above all else, Woodbury was a façade for The Governor's real agenda, a madman's quest for power.

Their arrival at Woodbury was soon met with an understanding between her side and Tyreese and Sasha, whom were the only two left guarding the town after the rest of them left to assault the prison. After Karen and Rick explained what The Governor had done and that they suspected The Governor may have been holding Andrea prisoner in Woodbury, Melissa's group was granted a pass inside and they led Tyreese to the holding area where they had found Glenn and Maggie while Sasha and Karen went to check on the children and the others who had stayed behind.

Rick, Daryl and Michonne led the way with Melissa and Tyreese following close behind. Melissa spotted the blood escaping through the bottom of the door as they approached and her heart began to race. As if he could sense her anxiety, Daryl suddenly reached one of his hands behind himself and lightly touched his palm to her stomach, stopping Melissa from going any further. She watched as Rick, Daryl and Michonne raised their weapons and went ahead and she realized that they would be the first to witness whatever horrors would be waiting for them in that room.

Michonne was the first one in, followed by Rick. Daryl seemed reluctant to go into the room at first, so Melissa went ahead of him and he didn't stop her. She saw Milton first, lying dead on the floor near a chair in the center of the room. Once Melissa saw Andrea on the floor, leaning up against the wall she joined Michonne and Rick at her side, but they were too late. Once Andrea exposed the hideous bite mark on her neck Melissa stood and turned away, putting her hand over her mouth, fighting back tears. Not another one. Not another loss, another death, another friend. Was there really no end in sight? When would it finally be over? When it was her time, she supposed.

She looked over at Daryl, who had since joined them in the room, but just barely. He stood cautiously next to the door and Melissa suddenly remembered that he would be suffering two major losses that day and her heart hurt even more. She kept quiet as Andrea talked to each of them, making sure that everyone was okay, still alive, explaining that she only wanted to help, that she didn't want anyone else to die. Now she was going to die.

Andrea wanted to do it herself, not wanting to put the burden on anyone else. Michonne tried to object, but Andrea calmly explained that it needed to be done. Melissa thought back to the days after Andrea had lost Amy. How she had become suicidal. How she tried to stay in the CDC, but Dale had forced her to keep living until she found the will to survive within herself once again. Now, she was going to have to kill herself after all. To save herself.

_Fucking irony_, Melissa thought.

When Andrea joked about knowing how the safety works Melissa smiled to herself, casually wiping a fallen tear from her cheek. Michonne refused to leave Andrea's side. Melissa wanted to offer to stay as well, but as she watched Andrea and Michonne it was clear that whatever had gone on between them that winter had bonded them in a way that Melissa was only beginning to understand.

Daryl left the room first then Rick. And as Melissa made her way to the door Andrea reached a hand out to her. Melissa took her hand and did her best to suppress her tears as Andrea smiled up at her as if to assure her that everything would be okay. Melissa didn't believe her, but she nodded back in reply, selling the lie as best as she could.

She couldn't bear to stand outside the door and listen to the bullet take Andrea's life, so as she left the room she continued walking until she was outside. She found a bench nearby and sat there alone. A few minutes later, as the others filtered outside, she knew it was over. Nobody said anything and Melissa didn't look at anyone, but she knew they were there.

"What about the rest of the town?" Melissa asked after a moment, breaking the silence. "What's gonna happen to them?"

All eyes went to Rick, who seemed to be thinking things over. As he reached whatever conclusion he had come to he began to nod his head gently then he finally spoke. "Woodbury's over," he declared. He turned to Tyreese. "How many people do you have left?" He asked.

"About thirty," Tyreese answered.

"Does that bus by the gate still run?"

Tyreese nodded.

"Anyone who would like to come back with us to the prison would be welcome," Rick offered. "It's safe, there's good people there. It's were you should have been all along. I realize that now."

"I'll run it by the others," Tyreese offered.

"I'd like to meet 'em myself, if that's alright," Rick declared.

Melissa knew that Rick was right. Andrea had died trying to protect not only their group, but the people of Woodbury. It was only right that they take them back to the prison. And if they were to do that, those people needed to know that Rick's group was not the enemy and that Rick was not a monster.

"I know where the armory is," Daryl offered. "I can get us some weapons, ammo, whatever's left."

Rick nodded in approval then turned to Michonne. "Help him," he instructed.

"Melissa," she heard Rick say and she felt herself rise to her feet. "You know where they keep the food?"

Melissa shook her head. She had no idea.

"Karen does," Tyreese suggested.

"Take Karen with you. Get as much food as you can and load it into the bus."

"Okay," Melissa agreed.

Melissa and Rick followed Tyreese to the room where the rest of the town was waiting. Melissa stood back while Rick spoke to Karen. She watched as Karen looked back at her and nodded her head then walked toward her.

"Food's this way," she said kindly as she passed and Melissa followed her to a large pantry.

An hour or so later they had packed whatever they could fit into their vehicles and as the townspeople that were left filtered out of their homes with their belongings and made their way toward the bus, Melissa spotted something that took her breath away.

"Sophia?" She said aloud.

She could only see the girl from behind. She had short hair that curled under at the ends and was kept out of her face by a headband. Melissa shook her head as if to tell herself that it couldn't be her, that there was no way. She watched her die. They buried her. But it looked just like Sophia. She felt the hope rise within her chest and it somehow took her over, convincing her that the girl she was looking at was in fact her sister and she called out to her.

"Sophia!" She yelled as she broke into a run to catch up to the girl. But Sophia wouldn't turn around. "Sophia!" She yelled again.

Daryl heard Melissa calling Sophia's name from the distance and he turned to see her running toward someone. Alarmed, he stopped what he was doing and took a few steps closer, not able to take his eyes off of Melissa. As she caught up to the little girl and turned her around the look of horror on Melissa's face said it all.

Melissa put her hand over her mouth and swallowed down a sudden urge to cry out. It was not Sophia. Of course it wasn't.

"I'm sorry," Melissa uttered, letting go of her grip on the girl's shoulders. "I thought ..."

The little girl looked back at her, confused.

"Are you alright, Miss?" An older man asked from behind the little girl.

Melissa looked up at him, unable to answer then walked off. Clearly she was not okay.

. . .

Melissa sat alone on the rooftop of the prison. The light from the morning sun softly beamed down, bouncing off of everything around her. Once again it was a beautiful morning and she noticed, but she didn't care. Her thoughts completely occupied by those she'd known and lost. So much loss. How much more could she really take? They were safe, but for how long? As she sat there alone she was only beginning to process everything they had been through, only beginning to allow it all to sink in. Against the backdrop of the ever-present time clock, she could almost hear the seconds ticking away. It was almost too much to bear.

Daryl found her then. Upon their return to the prison Melissa had jumped off his bike the moment it stopped and headed inside instead of helping the survivors get settled, which ordinarily would have been the first thing she would have done. But not this time. She didn't look back. She didn't say a word. She just left. Daryl had watched her disappear inside. He wanted to go after her, but didn't, opting instead to give her the time alone she needed. She wasn't in the cell block when he went in to reclaim his cell and he didn't think she would be. He knew where she was and while he was sure she wanted time alone he couldn't bring himself to wait much longer before he went after her.

As soon as he stepped onto the roof he saw her, sitting alone near the edge, looking out at the property surrounding the prison. As he walked up from behind her she didn't turn around, but she knew it was him. He sat down next to her, taking in the view. Neither of them looked at each other. Neither of them spoke. They just sat in silence. And it was just what each of them needed.

She felt something on her hand and looked down to see that Daryl had placed his hand on hers. She turned and opened her hand to accept him and she felt his fingers lace between hers. She looked into his eyes for the first time since the night before and he stared back, neither of them holding back a thing. It wasn't awkward, it didn't feel romantic. It felt right. She leaned toward him and gently rested her head on his shoulder. And as he allowed it he suddenly realized that for the first time in as long as he could remember his body didn't tense when someone touched him. Even Melissa had caused his hands to ball into fists or the muscles in his neck to tense up, at least until he grew used to the sensation of her body touching his. But not this time. This time he was completely at ease. He had never been so comfortable with anyone. He squeezed her hand in his gently and as they looked back out over the property they both knew that they were putting their romance on pause. They still had unresolved issues, still had things both between and within themselves that they needed to figure out, but they were there for each other and whatever happened around them, whatever happened between them, they both hoped that would never change.

* * *

**Chapter 39 Playlist:**

**Henry Gregson-Williams – Leaving**

**The Appleseed Cast – A Dream For Us**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It wasn't long before Melissa decided she should go down to help the others. Soon part of her began to feel uneasy at the thought of just sitting around. Even though they had been up all night, even though they deserved some time away from it all after everything they'd been through, Melissa still felt as though she should be helping. But the truth was it wasn't just obligation that was calling her down. Life seemed easier when she kept herself busy and she had learned that long before the dead started walking. Working hard and keeping her mind and body occupied not only kept her mind from closing in on itself, but Melissa had realized from experience on too many occasions that it also made it easier to fall asleep. It even occasionally kept the nightmares away, if you were too tired to dream.

Daryl felt her lift her head off his shoulder. He sat up straight as she pulled her hand from his and he knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"I think I'm going to go down and see if I can help the others get settled," she uttered as she stood.

Daryl stood in turn and watched as she began to make her way toward the hatch behind them. She stopped suddenly, rubbing her eyebrow before turning to face him. He wanted her to look up at him, to be able to see her eyes at least one more time before she turned back around and they busied themselves with whatever duties lie ahead and he didn't get another chance to be alone with her for who knows how long.

"Thanks," she said softly as she gave him his wish. "For being here."

Daryl nodded, unsure of how to reply. He suddenly felt uncomfortable at the notion of being thanked and he looked down. When he looked back at her she too was looking down and he immediately kicked himself for breaking their eye contact before he got his fill.

He walked with her back to C-Block. When they got there Beth was sitting with the baby while she napped. She informed them that the others were helping the folks from Woodbury get settled into B-Block and since there weren't enough cells in C-Block for everyone Rick thought it would be best if they kept the people from Woodbury together. When Daryl and Melissa walked into B-Block Rick spotted them and waved them over. When they reached him Rick he immediately began filling them in on the plan. Though she was standing in front of him, Melissa didn't hear anything Rick said. Her eyes were too busy searching the room, looking at the Woodbury survivors, or more like refugees.

She noticed the little girl she had mistaken for Sophia the night before sitting at a table in the common area. She was holding onto a teddy bear and looking around at all the action. Like C-Block, B-Block was partially covered in blood stains and other unthinkable things and most people were cleaning up, attempting to make it more homely, or at least cleaner. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl. She knew she must have been terrified, sitting alone in a prison with blood stains on the walls and floor and she didn't appear to have any family. In fact, now that Melissa really aloud herself to think about it, quite a few of the children were most likely parentless now. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic toward her. Which was why, in the middle of Rick's sentence, Melissa left Rick and Daryl and walked toward the table the little girl was sitting at.

As she approached the little girl she realized that she didn't look that much like Sophia from the front. In fact, she reminded her more of herself as a child and she felt an immediate bond with her. She stopped next to the table and the little girl noticed her, looking up with big green eyes. When she smiled the girl smiled back, but Melissa could still sense her uneasiness.

"Hi," Melissa said.

"Hi," the little girl replied shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Amy."

Of course it was. Melissa nodded. "I'm Melissa," she said kindly. "Can I sit with you?"

The little girl nodded and Melissa took a seat.

"I'm sorry if I scared you a little last night. I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay," Amy said before her eyes drifted back to some blood on a nearby wall. Melissa noticed it and moved seats to block the blood from her view.

"I know this place seems a little scary, but I've been living here for a while and I promise you it's not too bad. It's safe."

"Are their scary people here?" Amy asked.

"No," Melissa assured. "The scary people, they can't get in here."

"Where's my Daddy?"

Melissa felt her stomach drop as she realized the little girl's father was probably lying on the side of the road.

"I don't know," was all she could think of to say.

"Did he go to heaven?"

Melissa didn't know what to say. She looked down, searching for the right words.

"My Daddy told me that if he didn't come back it was because he was going to heaven to be with my Mommy," Amy added with tears in her eyes.

Melissa nodded in understanding and offered a gentle smile. "My Mommy's in heaven too."

"Did the scary people get her?"

"No," she whispered. "She went to heaven before the scary people."

"The scary people got my Mommy and my baby brother."

"I'm so sorry." Melissa wanted to cry. She looked around, hoping to find something to distract them. She spotted the pink bear in the little girl's hands and thought she would use it to change the subject. "Who's this?" Melissa asked, pointing to the bear.

"Fuzzy bear," Amy said.

"Fuzzy bear? Hi, Fuzzy bear," Melissa smiled.

Amy smiled back as Melissa shook hands with the pink bear. When she was done shaking the bear's hand Amy extended her own hand to her and Melissa took it, shaking it gently. "Amy, I'm really glad I met you," she said.

As Daryl busied himself with work he looked over occasionally to watch Melissa talking to the little girl. As usual he tried to be nonchalant about it and Melissa didn't notice. He watched the two of them smile at each other, even laugh a little and the little girl visibly appeared to feel more at ease in Melissa's presence. He admired Melissa for her never failing kindness and her warm heart despite the horrors that surrounded her and he wondered why more people couldn't be like her.

In the weeks that followed everyone settled into a new, much busier routine. There were more people at the prison, therefore more mouths to feed, so the food supply didn't last as long as they'd planned. Glenn and Maggie and Michonne and Tyreese had been split into scavenge teams and went out in search for food as often as needed. Daryl hunted every day and pulled a few hours of watch duty at night. Occasionally he would be gone for two days at a time considering he found very little game those days. The walkers were like a swarm of locusts, consuming everything in their path. Once they'd been through one area that area would be cleaned out and Daryl had to think creatively and travel farther to find food.

Beth took care of Judith practically full time. Everyone else had watch duty and at least one other responsibility, accept Melissa. Not long after the survivors from Woodbury had been brought back to the prison Melissa had gone to Rick and asked to be pulled from watch duty in favor of helping out with the children, most of whom she had discovered were in fact orphans, just as she had suspected. Between herself and Karen they had developed a schedule for the kids to keep them occupied and the two were now pretty much the children's full time caretakers. They had even come up with a curriculum for their education, at least as much as they could what little resources they had. Since the kids were of different ages they were also on different levels, so while one child might be learning to multiply, another might be learning to read and write and another would be learning how to sing their ABC's.

Daryl hardly ever saw Melissa and they didn't speak much, not because they didn't want to but because they were both so busy. She was always with the children and he spent so much of his time hunting or on watch. Occasionally they wound up in the cafeteria at the same time and Daryl would join her and the children for a meal. At first, some of the kids confided in her that they thought he was scary, but the laughter that escaped her lips upon their revelation must have settled their nerves a little because after a while they began to ask her if she thought Daryl would come and eat with them that day. Whenever they did Melissa would smile to herself, thinking of how Daryl had grown on her too once. Even Amy had taken a liking to him.

In the evenings before lights out Melissa would lay with Amy and listen to her read, occasionally helping her to pronounce words that were too big for her. The library even had copies of the Harry Potter books and Amy insisted Melissa allow her to read the first one, even though it was a big, slow undertaking. Usually after a page and a half or so, Amy would get a little tired and Melissa would take over for a bit. One night Melissa was reading about Gringott's when Amy turned to her and surprised her with an unexpected question.

"Is Daryl your boyfriend?"

"He's my friend," Melissa replied. Nothing had happen between Melissa and Daryl since before the Woodbury invasion and for the first time in a long time she wasn't unsure of how to answer. She knew for sure he wasn't her boyfriend and, while that probably would have made her feel sad before, she was okay with it now. Not that much had changed between them. She missed spending time with him, but when they were together their bond was there. She could feel it and she hoped the rest of it would build back up over time.

"Can he be my boyfriend?" Amy grinned.

"You're seven. Don't you think you're a little young for a boyfriend?"

"I've had boyfriends before."

"You have? You don't think he's too old for ya?"

"My last boyfriend was nine," Amy said with big, serious eyes.

"Wow. Okay then, you want me to put in a good word for ya?" Melissa smiled back.

Amy nodded and Melissa tickled her gently.

"Maybe we should give him a haircut first," Melissa joked as she turned the page and continued reading.

Another Woodbury refugee who had grown on Melissa was Katie. Katie and Melissa had met before, during Melissa's short lived time in Woodbury. Katie was very pregnant when Melissa first met her and Melissa had purposely tried to avoid her at the time because she reminded her so much of Lori. When she saw her alive the day they brought them to the prison all that changed and Melissa felt it was her duty to ensure Katie receive the best care possible so she took Katie to Hershel her first day in the prison. According to Hershel all appeared to be going well with Katie's pregnancy and she was due anytime. Katie had lost her husband to the Governor's temper tantrum on the road as Melissa had begun to refer to it to herself and Melissa had somehow managed to help her through the last few weeks adjusting to life without him. She didn't know what to say very often, being she had never had nor lost a husband, but she was an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on. Melissa would also be assisting Hershel during Katie's delivery when the time came and Hershel was eager to continue Melissa's education since Melissa hadn't been through a birth yet. When the time came Katie delivered the baby flawlessly, although it took a long time. She went into labor one night and her delivery didn't happen until late the next afternoon. Melissa and Hershel were by her side the whole time. Katie had a son whom she named after her husband and the smile on Katie's face once she first laid eyes on him made Melissa feel grateful, another reminder that despite the sadness the world can throw at you there are still joys to be had.

That morning Daryl had heard through the grapevine that Katie was in labor and he knew Melissa would be with her. Even though Melissa wasn't the one giving birth he found himself thinking of her a lot that day. When he got back to the prison that evening with a handful of squirrels and birds he wanted to see her, but she was nowhere to be found and Hershel informed him that she had gone to bed early since she'd been up since the night prior.

The cell blocks were pretty much only used for sleeping those days. Lately people had been spending more and more time in the common areas of the prison such as the gym, cafeteria, library and the rec room. On the rare occasion that Daryl saw Melissa in C-Block she was usually sleeping in her bunk and he knew she would be then, but he decided to check on her anyway.

As he walked into her cell he saw her lying on her side on the top bunk, facing the wall. Daryl watched her for a moment, selfishly wishing to himself that she had been awake. It felt like such a long time since he'd really spent any time with her. He missed her, but he accepted the situation and told himself he'd try to make something happen another time and with his head down he turned and began to leave her cell when he heard her voice from behind.

"Of all the cell blocks in all the prison, you had to walk into mine," she said sleepily.

He turned his head back to her and the smile in his eyes reflected the already present grin on her lips.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

"You didn't. I haven't been to sleep yet. Been trying real hard, I just can't seem to get there. I think I'm overly tired."

"I'll go."

"No," she objected. "Come in."

Daryl cautiously walked back inside and sat in the chair in the corner of the cell, pulling it away from the wall slightly.

"How ya been?" she asked, rolling onto her right shoulder to face him more directly.

"Heard you delivered a baby today."

Melissa smiled to herself. Not out of pride, but because it was just like him to put the focus back on her when she wanted to know how he was.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting that. I thought I was just there to assist, but Hershel called me over and talked me through it."

"That's amazing."

"It was pretty amazing," she smiled. As she seemed to be recalling of a memory from the day Daryl noticed that she was practically beaming and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"So, how are you?" she asked again.

"Just tryin' to keep food on the table."

"We appreciate you for that," she uttered and Daryl thought he detected the smallest trace of regret in her eyes. He wondered if she missed hunting. It was easy to miss once you knew what you were doing.

"You outta come with me sometime," he suggested. "Gonna get rusty if we don't get ya back out in the woods soon."

Melissa smiled gently and closed her eyes. "I'd like that," she yawned.

When she didn't open her eyes back up Daryl felt he should leave and let her get some sleep. He got up from the chair and was halfway out of the room when she opened one eye and caught him leaving. "Don't you dare go anywhere," she demanded gently. "Stay here and talk to me. Please."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't know. Tell me a story," she said, leaning up on one elbow.

"I don't know any stories."

"Tell me something about your life then."

Daryl scoffed. "Don't wanna give you nightmares."

Melissa looked at him sympathetically. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't know everything he'd been through, but she knew a lot of it had been bad. She dropped her elbow and lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Just stay with me then," she whispered. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

Daryl stepped the rest of the way into the room. He didn't feel like sitting in the chair again, so he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't say anything at first. He just stood there.

"You ever heard of The Spirit Bride?" He asked after a beat, suddenly thinking of a story to tell her.

"No," she whispered, opening her eyes briefly as she answered.

"It's a Native American legend about a young warrior whose bride died on the evening of their wedding."

"That sounds terrible," she whispered.

"No, it's a good story. The warrior was a good man, known for his bravery, but the death of the woman he loved left him inconsolable. He couldn't sleep or eat. He stopped hunting. He spent all his time sitting at his bride's grave. One day he heard some of the elders in the tribe talking about the path to the spirit world. He listened to everything they said, memorizing the directions to the most minute detail then he set out on his journey. He traveled south for two weeks, but he never saw any change in the landscape or any sign that the spirit world was near. One day he emerged from the woods and saw the most beautiful plain he'd ever seen. An ancient wise man lived on the plain in a small hut. The warrior went to him to ask directions, hoping he could help him find his way to the spirit world, but the old man already knew who the warrior was and who he sought. He told him that he had seen his bride pass by the day before and in order to follow her the young warrior would have to leave his body and continue on as a spirit. He told him that the spirit world itself was an island in a large lake that could be reached only by canoes waiting on his shore. However, the old man warned the warrior that if he saw his bride not to speak to her until they were both safe on the island of spirits. The young warrior insisted he was ready. Soon the old man began to recite magic chants and the warrior felt his spirit leave his body. Now a spirit, he walked along the shore until he found a canoe. As he was pushing his canoe into the water he looked up to see his bride nearby, pushing a canoe of her own into the lake. He wished they could travel together, but the old man told him that one can only enter the spirit world alone to be judged by their own individual merits, so they traveled side by side in their canoes. Midway through the journey a terrible storm appeared over the water. It swept away some of the other spirits in canoes around them. Those spirits had been evil in life, but the young warrior and his bride had been good, so the storm let them pass and soon the water was as smooth as glass and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The island of the blessed was a beautiful place where it was always late spring, with blooming flowers and cloudless skies, never too warm or too cold. When he met his bride on the shore he took her hand, prepared to spend eternity with her in paradise. They had only taken a few steps when a soft voice spoke to them. The voice was the master of life. The master told them that the young warrior had to return to the land of the living. It wasn't his time. He was to carefully retrace his steps back to his body, put it back on and return home. He looked at his bride, but she wasn't sad. She was smiling. So he did what the master of life said and became a great chief later in life, happy in the knowledge that he would see his bride again."

When Daryl finished the story he looked up at Melissa to see that she was sleeping. He walked to her bedside and lightly swept a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face behind her head. As he looked at her he felt a sudden urge to kiss her forehead but he wasn't sure if she would like that, so he resisted, looking back at her once more before he quietly left her cell.

Melissa wasn't sure at which point in the story she had fallen asleep. She felt his fingers brush the skin on her forehead and her heart began to pound in her chest. She wished she could open her eyes. She tried to, but she was pulled back under. She dreamt of still water underneath a cloudless blue sky.

* * *

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long for a new chapter. I've been writing tons, getting lost in new ideas and characters so I've been living about 10 or 20 chapters in the future. I finally made myself buckle down and finish and fine tune this chapter so that we could eventually get to everything else I have in store. :)**

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Soundtrack**:_

_**Death Cab For Cutie – I Will Follow You Into The Dark**_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Melissa sat alone at a cafeteria table, a cup of coffee from Glenn and Maggie's latest run sat hot, steaming in her hands. It was morning. Early, but she wasn't the only one up. A few of the residents from Woodbury filtered in and out, but she barely noticed them. Even though she had gotten one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in a while her mind wasn't quite awake. She felt as though she was in a daze; unable to focus.

She took a breath, looking up to check out her surroundings. She noticed Rick pouring himself a cup of coffee. As he finished stirring his two sugars he took a small sip and looked over at her. She smiled softly and after a beat Rick began to walk toward her table. Melissa looked down and immediately wondered why. Maybe because it seemed Rick never sought her out unless there was something he needed her to do and her brain was too tired for any extra duties that morning. It was her and Maggie's day for kitchen duty. It was Melissa's turn to get up early to prepare coffee and breakfast, which was easy enough to do alone. After breakfast Maggie would help Melissa clean up, wash any dishes and plan for lunch. The two of them would cook lunch and dinner and clean up together after each meal. Then, the next time they had kitchen duty it would be Maggie's turn to prepare breakfast. This was the system. Their system, anyway. They figured being that breakfast was never more than cereal, oatmeal or occasionally pop tarts and breakfast bars it was easy enough for one person to prepare on their own and the other could sleep in.

When Melissa realized she had once again gotten lost in her own head she looked up to notice Rick standing in front of the table, across from her.

"Haven't seen you around much lately," he said, taking a sip from his Styrofoam cup.

Melissa offered a quick, sincere smile. "I know."

"I hear it's been a busy couple of days," Rick remarked, taking a seat in front of her.

"Yeah. Seems lately I have more to do than ever."

"I wanted to let you know we appreciate all that you've been doin."

"We've all gotta pull our weight I guess."

"That's true, but it seems you've got quite the load lately."

"Well, the good news is no more pregnant women so it looks like I'll only be working one job for a while now."

"I know I haven't gotten the chance to tell ya, but what you're doin'…with the children, that's a nice thing to do."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully.

"Look, I know you've been spending more time with them than us lately, but you're still part of our group. And as part of our group there's somethin' I think you need to know."

Melissa felt her body leaning forward. She realized it had been a while since she'd been part of the inner circle, which she thought suited her just fine, but now that she felt herself eager to hear whatever Rick was about to tell her she began to wonder if that was actually true.

"Our latest supply runs have been… less than satisfactory. Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese and Michonne, they've been to every store in the area. They've even been checking the homes around here too, but they're not havin' much luck. I can't have them branchin' further and further away, for their own safety. As you know every time someone leaves this prison they run the risk of never makin' it back, or drawing unwanted attention to our location. If we don't find a way to get more supplies soon we can expect to run out of food completely within a few weeks."

"That can't be," Melissa shook her head in disbelief. She had just been in the pantry that morning. She knew they were going through food faster now that they had more than double the people as before, but it didn't seem as dire a situation as Rick now presented it to be.

"It is," he insisted calmly.

Melissa nodded, as if physically accepting the reality. "Well, if we ration –"

"That is if we ration."

"What are you saying?"

Rick sat up taller in his chair and leaned forward slightly and Melissa unconsciously found herself leaning even further toward him.

"Have you heard these rumors about a safe zone?" He asked.

"Who hasn't?" Melissa shrugged, leaning back. The Woodbury refugees had all heard some version of the tale, and they weren't shy about spreading whatever version of the story they had heard. The stories varied depending on who you talked to, but a few things were always the same. A place where walkers couldn't get in; where people lived in homes with power and running water and plenty of resources; where they grew their own food; a town built specifically so that civilization could continue despite present conditions. But to Melissa it had been nothing more than an apocalyptic urban legend, a rumor that swirled around, but had no real value, at least not in her mind. Until now. Rick watched the look of realization suddenly spread across her face.

"Wait, are you honestly suggesting…" Melissa trailed off as Rick broke into a nod. "But, nobody knows where it is."

"We know it's somewhere near D.C."

"We don't even know if it's a real place."

"Real or not it doesn't change our situation."

"So, you want to abandon the prison?" She almost whispered, leaning forward again.

"The resources in this area have been pretty much tapped out. How much longer can we possibly be expected to stay here? How much further am I supposed to be sending out our scavenge teams?"

"But we fought so hard to stay here. We have people, lots of them, counting on us. We'd have to move all of them."

"Believe me I wouldn't be bringing it up at all if I didn't have to."

"Jesus," she whispered to herself, letting it all sink in.

"I know," Rick said. "I'd just as soon stay here too, but I always knew we'd have to move on eventually."

"But we were supposed to be able to grow crops here, support ourselves."

"Even if the field we were going to use for crops wasn't constantly being trampled on by walkers, there's too many of us now for that to work. Plus, we can't grow baby formula. Judith is only a few months old. Daryl's had to venture further and further out to find game. This prison can't support a group this size for much longer. We need to move on, find somewhere with more supplies, more resources."

Good God, he was right. Melissa looked down, thinking to herself a moment before finally forcing herself to accept the situation.

"Who else knows?"

"Not many. Hershel, Daryl and Karen."

"And what do they have to say?"

"They agree. It's not ideal. Nobody wants to have to move on, but the days gonna come when we don't have a choice anymore and I'd rather be thinkin' ahead than chaisin' our tales."

Melissa took a deep breath then the first sip of her coffee she'd had since Rick sat down with her. She thought to herself how much better it felt not knowing these things and part of her wished Rick hadn't told her, although part of her was also glad that he had. He still trusted her.

"So, how do we find this safe zone?" She asked finally.

"Well, like you said, we don't know where it is. So I'm not about to put all of our faith in a rumor. But, we do need to start thinkin' of places we can go. Get a plan together. Maybe even send a few teams out to start a search. I think we should have a meeting tonight. Our group plus Karen, Tyreese and Sasha. After light's out, in our cell block. I'd like you to be there."

"Okay," she nodded.

Rick nodded in reply and paused a moment, as if something else had occurred to him. Just as Melissa began to wonder what else was on his mind he stood. "I'll see you later," he uttered as he walked away.

Melissa's heart felt instantly heavier. For the first time in weeks she was really worried. She honestly had led herself to believe that they were settled in that prison. The residents from Woodbury had only just begun to feel at home there. And soon they would be telling them that it was time to move on. Venturing out into the unknown was probably the last thing on those people's minds and she was sure it wasn't going to go over well.

She needed an outlet. Someone to talk to and she knew it needed to be someone who had already been informed of the situation. Melissa was glad that Daryl already knew. For some reason he was the one she wanted to go to anyway. She looked around the cafeteria, but she didn't see him and she realized he wasn't up yet. She knew she should wait a while, let him get his rest, but this time it was really pulling on her and Melissa found herself making her way toward C-Block. She told herself that if he was asleep she wouldn't bother him, but she had to see. When she reached his cell she was surprised to find it empty. He wasn't there. She wondered how it was that she could have missed him. She walked back to the cafeteria and scanned the room with her eyes, but there was no sign of him. She spotted Glenn and Maggie having breakfast with Sasha, Tyreese and Hershel and she walked up to their table.

"Have ya'll seen Daryl?" She asked, opting to skip over any pleasantries.

"He's hunting," Glenn answered, chewing a mouth full of dry frosted flakes. "Left after his shift on watch duty early this morning."

Melissa nodded, trying not to appear disappointed. She knew he could be gone for hours, maybe even days. It wouldn't have been the first time. And she hated it. _I really should go with him more often_, she thought to herself.

. . .

The next time Melissa's thoughts drifted to Daryl she was finishing up the dishwashing from lunch. As she dried the last of the trays with her hand towel she tried to recall to herself the story he had told her from the night before. She had fallen asleep before he was finished and she suddenly felt she needed to know how it ended. That it was important, somehow.

It was a beautiful day outside. Karen had decided to take the children out to play and Melissa had joined them for a while before she had to be back inside to begin preparing lunch. Word about the beautiful weather had spread during lunch and Melissa had overheard many of the others discussing their plans to spend time out in the courtyard when they were finished eating. Before they left the cafeteria Karen had told Melissa that she and the kids were going to head back out to take advantage. It was one of those perfect days. Not too hot and not too cold, clear skies, just like in Daryl's story. Melissa knew he would be comfortable in the woods hunting that day, which slightly eased her mind and heart from the usual nervous pull she felt while he was away. She felt the corners of her mouth rise as she thought of him in his element, moving through the forest quickly and quietly. In her mind she saw his blue eyes peering over the top of his crossbow as he aimed. Still, resolved, fixed on his prey. Then she thought about the look on his face after a good hit. His sly, almost undistinguishable grin to himself. Once, after a particularly quality kill, Melissa had seen him close his eyes briefly, as if to thank God for bestowing his gifts upon them. Hunting was Daryl's church.

"So, what do you think?" Maggie asked from beside her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it matters?"

Melissa had no idea what Maggie was talking about. She wasn't even aware that Maggie had been speaking to her. As she scanned her brain for anything she could have picked up Maggie went on.

"I mean, I know it's tradition for the bride to wear a white dress, but that doesn't really matter. That shouldn't matter, right?"

The wedding. Of course. Maggie and Glenn were engaged. Now that everyone was starting to feel comfortable and settled Maggie had begun to really talk about it. They hadn't decided on a date yet, but Melissa knew they wanted to do it outside and that Hershel would officiate. Maggie had told her this on previous occasions. This time Maggie must have been talking to her about what to wear.

"I have a white top if you want to borrow it. Actually, I think it's yours," Melissa recalled aloud.

It _was_ hers. Melissa found it the day she and Daryl went back to the farm for supplies. Her clothes were wet from the rain and Melissa pulled it from Maggie's closet after… after she and Daryl made love for the first time. A warm sensation spread throughout Melissa's chest and stomach. She hadn't thought about it in so long and as her mind flashed through her memories it was as though she was back there again. With him. She could taste his mouth. She felt his weight on her, his wet hair between her fingers. She heard the rain pounding on the windows. It was as if she could smell it on his skin. She saw his eyes; the way they looked into hers just before…

"What's that grin for?" Maggie asked, once again interrupting Melissa's thoughts.

Melissa felt as though she'd just been pulled across the room. She shook her head, smiled and shrugged. "I'm just excited for you," she lied.

"Uh huh," Maggie said, crossing her arms over her chest and from the look on her face Melissa felt it obvious that Maggie knew better.

She thought about telling her. She wanted to tell her. She hadn't told anyone and Maggie had become the closest friend she'd ever had, besides Daryl. Melissa was sure that no one knew. The way she and Daryl felt about one another may have been the worst kept secret among the group, but that they had actually acted on those feelings had to have been the best.

On the same end, Melissa liked having a secret. Given that living in such close proximity to the others made privacy such a rare thing those days Melissa liked that she and Daryl had something that was theirs. Add to that the fact that she wasn't sure how he would feel about the others finding out and she didn't want to betray his trust. Melissa was sure the news would be such a shock that Maggie would shift all focus off her pending nuptials and spend days trying to pry Melissa for the details. And if the secret was that huge, it made it all the more special, which made Melissa want to hang on to it all the more.

"I'm gonna outside to see what everyone's up to," Melissa stated.

"Alright, I'll go with you," Maggie offered.

. . .

Somehow the day had become even more beautiful. The sun felt amazing on Melissa's skin. She smiled to herself as she took in the sights and sounds around her, noticing the affect the lovely weather had on the others. Everyone was in good spirits. Some were sitting on blankets having conversations. A few were reading books. Others were walking around. Katie had brought her newborn outside for the first time and was carefully shading her from the sun while a few of the others ogled over the new baby. The children were running, playing, laughing. Everyone was mingling. She even noticed Rick partaking in the splendor, carrying Judith around, pointing at things and talking to her.

Soon Amy was tugging at her arm and before she knew it they were practicing their cartwheels. When the other children saw Melissa playing with Amy they insisted she join them in a game of Hide and Go Seek and she accepted, doing her best to pretend like she couldn't see the children when it was her turn. It was almost like a day at the park. But being that they were living in a different world than the last time she'd had actually been to a real park Melissa stopped to look around now and again, just to make sure there was no danger. She noticed Rick doing the same thing and they nodded at each other in understanding. She smiled and decided to take advantage of the opportunity to join him and Judith.

"Okay, friends, I'm gonna take a break," Melissa breathlessly announced to the kids.

Amidst the groans, Melissa smiled and patted a few of the kids on the head as she passed them. But by the time she was steps away the game had continued and she was no longer needed.

"Beautiful day," Melissa stated as she walked up to Rick.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

Melissa reached up to gently pat Judith on the back and realized her eyes were closed.

"She asleep?" Rick asked.

Melissa nodded, not taking her eyes off the little one she'd grown so fond of.

"I'll have Beth take her inside."

"I'll do it," Melissa offered. "All that running's got me a little tuckered out myself. Do you mind?"

"Course not," Rick said, gently handing Judith over.

Melissa carefully accepted the baby, gently placing her head on her shoulder. She watched Jude closely to make sure her eyes didn't open. They didn't and she and Rick shared a knowing smile before Rick handed her a set of keys and Melissa carried the baby inside.

Once they reached the empty cell block Melissa walked to Beth's cell. She laid the baby carefully in her Pack and Play and sat on the nearby bunk, quietly removing her boots one at a time. She would nap in Beth's bed to be close to the baby, which she knew she wouldn't mind. As she lay her head on Beth's pillow she watched Judith sleep and thought once again of Daryl, hoping he would be home soon. Before long she began to feel the familiar tug of sleep pulling her under and she gave in, closing her eyes, welcoming it.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when she heard it. A popping noise. She opened her eyes and slowly propped herself up onto her elbows. More pops. Then screaming. Melissa shot out of bed and ran to the commons area. She sprinted up the stairs and along the railing to look out the windows and her worst fears were confirmed.

It was gunfire and people were dropping like flies.

* * *

**And just when they were getting comfortable...**

**As always, thanks to everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. I look forward to hearing what you guys thought of this chapter. **

**Chapter 41 Soundtrack:**

**AA Bondy - How Will You Meet Your End?**

**Clint Mansell - Together We Will Live Forever**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Melissa felt herself spring to action. She couldn't think. She didn't tell herself what to do, she just did it. It was like a dream, as if none of it was really happening even though she knew it was. She knew she was running down the stairs. She reached the Armory in their common room and she saw her hands grabbing guns and ammo. She felt herself running down the hallway toward the exit. As she opened the door a bullet whizzed past her, knocking her over. The door shut on its own. Shocked, she sat on the floor, waiting for her mind to catch up to her body. She could hear herself panting.

"Get up," she whispered; her breath shaky.

She felt herself stand and before she knew it she was running to a different door on the side of the cell block, hoping she could use the side of the building as cover. Yes, this was much better. She readied one of the rifles on her shoulder and when she reached the corner of the building she began to fire toward the woods. She couldn't see the assailants, but she fired anyway, hoping to cover anyone who might be able to run to safety. A few bullets hit the wall near her head and she stopped firing, leaning against the brick wall for cover. She heard a whistle. It was Rick, behind the guard tower. Carl was next to him firing his handgun. Melissa took a breath then sprinted to his side, leaning against the wall between them.

"Get the other guns to Glenn and Maggie," Rick instructed as she handed him a loaded rifle. Melissa waited for him to cover her and once he did she took off.

Glenn was on the loading dock, crouched down behind boards of wood and steel. She had spotted him from behind the guard tower and made her way to him quickly, staying low. She reached his side and crouched beside him, taking another rifle off her shoulder.

"Where's Maggie?" she yelled.

"I'm here!" She heard from inside and she realized Maggie had taken cover inside the loading dock. Melissa slid her last rifle along the floor inside and saw Maggie reach her hand out from behind the door to grab it. As Melissa and Glenn turned to fire Maggie made her way between them, joining in their efforts.

Melissa looked around for a better vantage point. She wanted to get up into the guard tower. The only one left that survived the last attack from The Governor. It wasn't far from her. Rick was still firing from behind it. If they could cover her long enough to get up the stairs she could make it. Maybe then she could see who it was that was shooting at them and, hopefully, take them out.

"Cover me!" She yelled back to Glenn and Maggie. They obeyed her orders and Melissa took off. She heard a bullet whiz past her, a little too close. She stopped and took cover behind a file cabinet, halfway between the loading dock and the guard tower. As she waited there she began to notice the bodies lying around her. She started to recognize some of the faces. And she froze.

She saw Katie. She was dead. She had been shot from behind and had fallen onto her baby, killing it. There were other people lying dead nearby, including children that she had known and cared for, but her mind somehow wouldn't allow her to identify them by name. Everything was in slow motion. Even the noise around her seemed dragged and muffled.

"Help!" She heard a young voice calling out to her. She looked around, trying to find the source of the sound through all the gunfire. It was Amy. She was lying on the ground between Melissa's file cabinet and the guard tower. There was blood, but Melissa didn't know if it was Amy's or someone else's. And just like that, everything sped up again.

"Stay down!" Melissa instructed. Melissa looked around, waiting for an opportunity. When she felt she had it Melissa ran to Amy, quickly dragging her to safety behind the guard tower. She spotted Michonne and Tyreese not far from them, both had taken cover near the fence, behind the guard post.

"Michonne!" She yelled and when Michonne looked over Melissa tossed her rifle to her. Her plan had changed. She needed to help Amy. "It's okay Amy, stay with me," she yelled. Amy's tiny body shook as Melissa examined her, trying to find the wound, and Melissa knew she was in pain.

Rick strained to see the assailants, but nothing came into view. He noticed a few of the Woodbury residents who had been lying on the ground for cover stand up and try to run to safety. They immediately went down, killed as soon as they tried to run. It was chaos.

"Everybody stay down!" Rick yelled to anyone who could hear. He heard a cry and looked back to Melissa to see her holding Amy in her arms. Amy was gone.

Melissa knew that now wasn't the time for grieving, but she couldn't stop the tears. She looked up at Rick, hoping he could somehow help, to see him staring down at her. She wondered why he wasn't firing his weapon. She met his eyes. Something about the way he looked at her caused her mind to flash back to weeks earlier. He had asked her to get his family to safety; to abandon the prison. And somehow, Melissa couldn't help but feel like he was asking her again. She remembered that Judith was still inside, safe. But for how much longer? What would happen to her if whoever had started this battle was able to take the prison? Rick nodded to her once then turned and began firing his rifle again and Melissa knew he was giving her the chance to get out of there. So she took it, without thinking, without objecting. She just ran. When she got inside she grabbed her knife and her handgun from her cell. She checked to make sure her gun was loaded. It was. She noticed her hands were bloody and shaking.

_Keep it together_, she told herself.

She tucked her weapons into her belt then picked up the empty messenger bag that she used when she went hunting and filled it with anything she thought she would need, including formula, two bottles and a few bottles of water. She strapped the bag over her shoulder, across her chest and ran to the commons area, grabbing an extra clip from the armory and stuffing it into her pocket.

She quickly made her way to the baby's cell. She put on her boots then strapped on the baby carrier she had once found, carefully placing Judith inside.

She could still hear the gunfire and she knew she couldn't go out the way she came in without risking her own life or Judith's, so she tried to find a back exit. One that wouldn't expose them to the bullets that flew outside. She made her way through the prison quickly, not thinking of where she was going. Just going. Behind a closed door she suddenly found herself in a dark underpass lit up only by a window on the other side of the long hallway. She recognized the sight of it immediately. The day they were attacked by walkers, the day T-Dog and Lori were killed and Merle found her in the woods, this was how she got out. She had somehow blocked it from her mind, but once she saw it again she knew.

She ran down the corridor and out the door, knowing it would be safe. Before she knew it she was in the woods, only this time she went the other way. She was determined to find the area where the others were waiting during the last attack. The place Rick told her to go if he gave the signal. If anyone made it out alive she had a feeling this might be the first place they would come to find her. The gunfire echoed through the woods and she used it to determine the location of the prison. She knew the gunfire would attract more walkers to the area, so even though she moved quickly, she was extra cautious.

Soon she found the area she was looking for and leaned against a tree to rest and catch her breath. Judith, frightened by the action, was crying and Melissa did her best to comfort her. As she reached to stroke the baby's head she spotted the blood on her hand. At first she thought it was Amy's blood, but it was too fresh. Too wet. Amy's blood would have dried by now. Panicked, she shakily examined Judith, but it wasn't her. She noticed a trail of blood running down her arm and followed the red, wet streak to her hands. As her eyes reached her fingertips she saw a drop of blood fall to the ground and she realized the blood must have been hers. She suddenly felt a terrible pain in her shoulder. A pain she hadn't felt until right that moment. She moved the strap of the baby carrier and she took a deep breath. She had been shot in her right shoulder.

Her chest was pounding, her breathing heavy. When had she been shot?

She told herself to think, but not to think. She couldn't panic. She had to keep her wits, to keep her head on straight. Judith whimpered and Melissa did her best to settle her. She knew she was not in a good situation. Between the gunfire nearby, a crying baby and the fresh scent of her blood she knew that walkers would be there any moment. The fact that she had been shot suddenly took a back seat. Judith whimpered again.

"Shhhh," she whispered quietly, as she did her best to soothe the baby.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like a twig snapping nearby and her eyes shot to the source of the sound. It was a walker, several yards away, making its way toward the prison. Melissa hid behind a tree and drew her pistol, cradling Judith's head in her other hand. Judith was finally settling down and Melissa silently pleaded with her not to make a sound. She carefully looked around the tree to see that there was more than just one walker headed her way. There were several. She turned back and tried to remain hidden. As they passed her Melissa held her breath, praying, hoping, telling Judith telepathically, as if she could actually hear her, to stay quiet.

After they passed she quickly and carefully looked around the tree to see if anymore walkers were coming and she unexpectedly came face to face with one. She gasped and jumped and before she knew it she shot it in the head. She looked around to see that the other walkers had noticed and were now making their way toward her. The baby cried, frightened by the noise, and Melissa ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she noted the position of the sun and she ran. She had to get out of there. She ran for a long time. Anytime a walker got too close she shot it. She knew it gave away her position, but if she didn't have a choice she didn't have a choice. She ran so hard and so fast that her chest felt like it was caving in.

After a while Judith's crying stopped. Melissa's shoulder was hurting terribly. She was thirsty and tired. She looked around and didn't see any walkers. She didn't hear anything either, so she took a break. She leaned against a tree and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a few sips. She checked on Judith, who she soon realized had gone quiet because she had fallen asleep. Melissa exhaled, relieved. She knew that now she might be able to find shelter somewhere without the walkers following the sound of Judith's cries. She checked her gun. She had already replaced her clip and now she only had one bullet left. Had she really shot her gun eleven times? She shook her head, trying to remember, but her mind was too foggy. She was beginning to feel the effects of the bullet, the loss of blood and the running.

She looked up. She had been on the run for a few hours judging from the position of the sun. It was getting lower in the sky, but she still knew where she was. It was quiet. The walkers had pushed her farther away from the prison than she wanted to be, but she was confident she knew the way back. She told herself that tomorrow she would go back to see if anyone was still alive. For now she needed to find shelter. She was in pain, the slightest movement of her arm or shoulder hurt and the weight of the baby was no picnic, but she could move her arm. She told herself that was a good thing. She knew she needed to make a tourniquet for her shoulder to stop the bleeding, but she was afraid to put the baby down and risk waking her up. She told herself to stay strong. She took a deep breath and made herself move on.

When Melissa finally came across a house she felt immediate relief. This not only meant shelter, but it also meant there was a road nearby. But she told herself not to get excited yet. She still needed to search the house and she had learned on far too many occasions that walkers were not the only thing she needed to fear. Melissa hadn't found anymore walkers, or at least they hadn't found her. With only one bullet left in her gun she knew she was in a bad situation. But at least she had thought to grab her knife. She heard Judith start to whimper and she knew she was probably starting to get hungry.

"Just hold on a few more minutes for me, Jude," she whispered. Her voice was shaky. She could hear her pain.

Melissa surveyed the house from the woods. It was white; two stories. The windows were closed and unbroken, the doors were shut. She knew that could be good or bad. She looked up. The sun was getting lower. It would be dark soon. She approached the house quickly, but cautiously, not making a sound. She used her hurt arm to cradle Judith's head and she held her gun in her left hand. It was hurting too much to lift her arm to point her gun with her right. She checked the door knob on the front door. It turned. The door opened. She pointed the gun ahead and waited. She saw and heard nothing. She stepped inside and closed the door quietly then searched the house just as she had been taught. She searched every room, every closet, under the tables, the beds. She found nothing. She searched the kitchen last. She noticed the backdoor was locked from the inside. She checked the pantry to find it empty. The house seemed safe. She could spend the night there and find her way back to the prison the next day to see if anyone had made it or if she and Jude would be going on alone.

"Okay," she whispered to herself.

She winced as she removed the baby carrier and carefully laid Jude on the kitchen floor. She reached into her bag and made her a bottle. Judith whimpered and began to cry.

"Shhhh, shh. One more minute, Jude. Hold on."

Melissa sat on the floor, leaning against a cabinet for support and shakily lifted the baby girl into her lap. Judith's whimpers ceased as soon as the bottle hit her lips and Melissa smiled at her. She watched her eat and tried to catch her breath. She tried to calm her body down, but she wouldn't stop shaking. Was she finally going into shock?

_No_, she told herself. _Keep it together_.

When Judith finished her bottle Melissa carefully laid her on top of her empty messenger bag then took the opportunity to check out her shoulder. She heard herself gasp as she pushed her shirt down off her shoulder and saw the wound up close for the first time. She looked at the back of her shoulder. There was no exit wound. The bullet was still in there. She searched the kitchen for supplies. She found alcohol under the sink, a knife in a drawer and some towels. She saturated the knife in alcohol over the sink and as she was preparing to sit back down with her supplies she saw a wooden spoon on top of the counter. She clenched her teeth and grabbed it too.

She sat on the floor and once again leaned against a cabinet. She put the wooden spoon in her mouth sideways and held the knife in her left hand, positioning it onto her wound. She bit down on the spoon hard and began to try to pry out the bullet. She nearly passed out from the pain. Her body tense, her breath shaky and heavy. She heard herself wince. She stopped. It hurt so much. Too much.

She dropped the knife and shakily tried to breath herself out of passing out. Her ears were ringing, she was seeing white. She couldn't pass out and leave Judith on the floor. If she cried and Melissa wasn't awake to soothe her walkers could hear, which would mean real trouble for both of them. She closed her eyes and accepted the situation. She couldn't remove the bullet. She ripped off the bottom part of her shirt and made a tourniquet. Shakily, but carefully, she wrapped it around her shoulder. She tied a knot with her left hand and used her teeth to tighten it. If nothing else she had to try to stop the blood.

When she was finished she wiped the cold sweat off her forehead. She leaned her head back against the cabinet and she tried to calm her racing heart. Her breathing slowed and steadied. She was tired. So tired. It was getting darker in the house. Night was coming. She looked around, wondering where she could hide in case she lost consciousness and out of the corner of her eye she saw the pantry. She had left the door open. It was empty. She made herself move. She shakily put her things inside the pantry then grabbed Judith, leaving the spoon and the bloody knife on the floor. She put Jude back into the baby carrier and carried her inside the pantry. She sat against the wall and carefully strapped the baby carrier back onto her chest, just in case she needed to run quickly during the night. Her hands quivered as she checked her gun again to make sure she still had one more bullet. She did. She leaned her head against the wall and for the first time she began to allow herself to think about the fact that everyone she cared about could be dead. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Her throat began to burn. She felt so lost and alone. Judith rested her head and rubbed her eyes against Melissa's good shoulder. Melissa kissed the top of her head as she felt the warm tears begin to run down her face. She was too tired to really cry. Too tired to do anything but wait. She reminded herself that if she woke up the next morning she would go back to the prison and watch from the woods to look for any sign of anyone. She could make it alone with Judith if she had to, but she couldn't give up on the idea that the others could be okay somehow. She had to see it for herself. She felt herself calm down. Her throat no longer burned and she heard her breathing began to slow down. She closed the pantry door. She could see nothing but darkness and she soon felt herself getting pulled under.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when she heard it. But the sound of the floor creaking jerked her body awake. She sat up straight and felt a rush of pain and weakness spread throughout her body. She felt worse. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open. She stayed completely still, unwilling to move and inadvertently give up their position. She listened. She could tell from the sound of Judith's breathing that she was asleep. Thank God. Then she heard the faint sound of footsteps and the floor creaked again, only this time closer. A walker. It was in the room with her. She knew it. It must have smelled her blood. She felt her eyes widen, but she couldn't see. She stood quietly. It wasn't easy, but she did it. If she was going to run she knew she had to be on her feet first. She kept her breathing quiet even though her heart was pounding. She adjusted her grip on the gun in her left hand, prepared to shoot the walker if she had to. She felt it getting closer until she could sense that it was on the other side of the door. It was silent. It made no noise, but she knew it was there.

The door opened and she immediately raised her gun to fire, but she stopped herself when she saw the pointed end of a bolt staring her in the face. Her eyes scanned up the crossbow into the eyes of the man holding it and it dawned on her that she was staring back at Daryl.

Daryl lowered his crossbow and breathed a sigh of relief. Melissa was too shocked to move or do anything. Her body was trembling. Her eyes were relieved but she didn't lower her weapon, so Daryl carefully reached out and lowered it to her side, then he stepped into the pantry with her and pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him tightly with her left arm, it hurt too badly to move her right. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

Daryl held her body close to his and took in her scent. He'd never felt so relieved.

"You found me," Melissa whispered shakily, in a way that led Daryl to believe she was still trying to convince herself that what was happening was real.

"I'll always find you," Daryl whispered back.

Melissa closed her eyes. She felt him stroke her hair. She felt his breath against her ear. She wanted to look up at him, but when she opened her eyes all she saw was white. Her ears rang. She felt sick. The last thing she heard before it took her was Daryl saying her name.

* * *

**Yay! Daryl saves the day again. :) How tough is Melissa, by the way? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the action packed chapter. Let me know what you thought and where you think things might be going or what you want/hope will happen in the future. As always thanks for reading! Peace and love!**

_**Chapter 42 Soundtrack:**_

_**John Murphy - Adagio In D Minor**_

_**Skylar Grey - Coming Home Part 2**_


End file.
